


You make me strong

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Niall, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Happy Ending, Louis is Engaged, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry, One Night Stands, Pregnant Harry, Romance, Top Louis, a/b/o au, label school, larry stylinson - Freeform, louielle, louis' heat, not with harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 93,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy."Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Styles budzi się ociężale, z jękiem zasłaniając oczy przed promieniami słońca, padającymi przez niezasłonięte okno. Czuje w ustach piasek, a jego głowa pulsuje. Obejmuje ramionami poduszkę i usiłuje przeczekać dudnienie w swojej głowie. Otacza go naprawdę przyjemny zapach czarnego opium. Upływa kilka długich minut, zanim pulsowanie staje się na tyle nieznośne, że wygrzebuje się w końcu z łóżka z zamiarem poszukania jakichś tabletek. Wystarczy jednak jedno spojrzenie w lustro wiszące w korytarzu na szyję pokrytą malinkami, by doszło do niego, że prawdopodobnie przespał się z jakąś alfą. Wpatruje się tępo w swoje odbicie. Przecież Anne nie tak go wychowała! Przełyka ciężko ślinę. Jedną kawę później, modli się tylko, by nie okazało się, że jest w ciąży.  
Jego modlitwy okazują się jednak próżne, gdy kilka tygodni później budzi się z porannymi mdłościami. Usiłuje wmawiać sobie, że to tylko zatrucie, ale po kilku dniach w końcu zmusza się, by kupić test ciążowy. Z bijącym mocno sercem patrzy, jak ukazują się na nim dwie kreski. Zsuwa się po ścianie i opierając o zimne łazienkowe kafelki, przykłada dłoń do ust.  
Jest w ciąży.

_______________________________________________________________________

\- Zayn, ja kompletnie nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje - jęczy Louis, opierając podbródek o brzeg basenu. - W ogóle mi już nie staje przy Danielle.   
Mulat, będący instruktorem, wypuszcza z siebie niekontrolowany chichot, ale uspokaja się pod złowrogim spojrzeniem przyjaciela. - Bracie, gdzie ty masz oczy? Zastanów się. Przecież to się dzieje, od kiedy przeleciałeś tę męską omegę w klubie. Może to był ten właściwy, a nie panna jestem taka świetna Campbell?   
Tomlinson przymyka powieki, zastanawiając się, czy kumpel nie ma racji. W końcu jego alfa nigdy nie wariowała tak naprawdę przy dziewczynie, z którą jest od dwóch lat, a wystarczyła jedna noc z tym ładnym chłopakiem, by nie mógł wyrzucić go z głowy. Jego zgrabne ciało; miękkie, czekoladowe loki; pulchne, różowe usta; zielone, błyszczące tęczówki i… Uhm… w kąpielówkach szatyna zrobiło się ciasno. Świetnie, teraz działa. I tak, Louis sypiał czasem z innymi omegami i betami, nie widząc w tym problemu tak długo, jak wracał do domu do Danielle. Ale z tym chłopakiem było inaczej; to nie był zwykły seks, bo on wciąż pamiętał wszystko doskonale i nie ma ochoty na seks z nikim innym. 

***  
Parkiet pełen spoconych ciał. Zapachy alf, bet i omeg zmieszane w jedno. I oni w samym środku. Niepozorny alfa przyciśnięty od tyłu do ocierającego się o niego seksownego omegi. Przyciągają uwagę innych, chemia między nimi elektryzuje nawet otoczenie. Wiadomo, do czego to prowadzi.   
Potem znajdują się w sypialni młodszego chłopaka, alfa o karmelowych włosach szaleje, otumaniony delikatną wonią omegi pod nim. Kompletnie traci zmysły, pozwalając sobie wytrysnąć w jego wnętrzu i zaknotować go, wgryzając się w poduszkę obok jego szyi. Dochodzi kilkanaście minut, niewinne jęki pięknego chłopaka sprawiają, że ma ochotę wyć z rozkoszy. Zasypiają.  
Starszy chłopak budzi się nad ranem, o wiele bardziej trzeźwy. Z żalem odgarnia loki z tej niesamowitej twarzy i zostawia go. Wraca do kobiety, z którą ma się pobrać i połączyć za niecałe pół roku; do kobiety, która już od progu robi mu awanturę, że pachnie inną, dziwkarską omegą. Może go obrażać, to nie pierwszy raz, ale ten śliczny chłopak nie zasługuje na takie słowa. Warczy na nią i używa wewnętrznego głosu alfy, by się zamknęła i po prostu wróciła do łóżka.  
Później już nic nie jest takie samo.   
***

_____________________________________________________________________

Harry wciąż nie może się zebrać, by powiedzieć swojej mamie, że nosi pod sercem szczeniaka mężczyzny, o którym nie wie kompletnie nic. Na razie jednak ma dosyć wstydu, po wizycie u ginekologa, gdzie szczęśliwe pary oczekujące potomstwa, patrzyły na niego z ukosa i rozmawiały o nim przyciszonymi głosami.  
Powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła.  
Louis otwiera szeroko oczy na widok chłopaka, którego nie może wybić sobie z głowy. Coś… coś się w nim zmieniło. Nie może określić co, ale nie potrafi oderwać oczu od tych jego.   
\- Dzień dobry! - grucha przyczepiona do jego boku Danielle. - Jesteśmy zainteresowani ofertą tortów weselnych! Przyjęcie już za trzy miesiące, a my jeszcze nie mamy żadnych ciast na oku, skandal! Mamusia poleciła mi tę cukiernię…   
Harry czuje bolesne ukłucie w sercu, ale zaraz się za nie gani. Niby czego oczekiwał? Powinien przewidzieć, że taka alfa na pewno już kogoś ma. Przełyka ślinę i na miękkich nogach podchodzi do kontuaru, by wyjąć kilka katalogów.  
\- Uhm, cieszę się, że wybraliście akurat "Sweet spoon". Zechcielibyście może przejrzeć katalogi? - pyta, ochronnie kładąc dłoń na swoim brzuchu. - Szukacie czegoś konkretnego?  
Jego gest nie umyka wrodzonemu instynktowi drugiej omegi. Przejmuje od niego katalogi i podaje je narzeczonemu, pytając z łagodnym uśmiechem: - Który to tydzień?   
\- Ó.ósmy - odpowiada z zająknięciem, czując łzy pod powiekami. Bierze głęboki oddech i siada na krzesełku za ladą, chwytając długopis. - Rozglądacie się za czymś konkretnym?  
Tomlinson blednie. O nie, nie. To nie może być jego dziecko. Wlepia błagalne spojrzenie w bruneta, ale ten nie podnosi na niego wzroku.   
\- Gratuluję i zazdroszczę. - Danielle patrzy na chłopaka z rozczulonym spojrzeniem. - Hmm… Louis ma naprawdę dużą rodzinę, więc tort musi być wielki, kilkupiętrowy. Myślałam też o liliowym motywie..?   
Brunet wzrusza tylko ramionami, nie siląc się na odpowiedź. To dziecko zniszczy mu życie, jak teraz jakakolwiek alfa ma się nim zainteresować? Przywdziewa na twarz sztuczny uśmiech i przewraca kilka stron w katalogu, podsuwając go pod nos Danielle.  
\- Tutaj są ciasta z kwiatowymi motywami, oczywiście proszę się nie przejmować wielkością, to tylko przykłady, można je dowolnie zmodyfikować. - Dziewczyna z zainteresowaniem przygląda się tortom. - Dlaczego akurat lilie?  
\- Są niezwykle subtelne i śliczne, uwielbiam je. Poza tym poznaliśmy się w kwiaciarni, w której wtedy pracowałam, kiedy Louis przyszedł kupić właśnie lilie dla swojej mamy. Przyznaję, że jestem sentymentalna, ale to chyba dobry sposób, by przyjęcie, które nas połączy na zawsze, było tematycznie powiązane z tym, bez czego pewnie byśmy się nie poznali, prawda? - szczebiocze rozanielona brunetka, przeglądając kolejne strony. - Czy to pan robi te torty?   
\- Taak, to wspaniały pomysł - przytakuje Harry, myśląc, że jego przyjęcie mogłoby być w barze. - Jestem pomysłodawcą większości z nich, pomaga mi mój przyjaciel, który jest współwłaścicielem.  
\- A czy mógłby pan zaprojektować specjalny dla nas? - prosi Danielle z oczami szczeniaczka. - Oczywiście zapłacimy ekstra.   
\- Uhm... Z motywem lilii? - dopytuje chłopak, wyciągając zeszyt i zaczynając szkicować projekt. - Ile pięter miałby liczyć ten tort?  
\- Myślę, że około siedmiu - odpowiada brunetka, marszcząc brwi w namyśle i pochylając się nad kontuarem. - Myślałam też o tym, żeby cały był pokryty matowym, liliowym lukrem i ozdobiony jedynie tymi cukrowymi liliami, tak jakby spływały z góry i osiadały po jego bokach…   
Louis czuje, że się dusi. Jego przyszła żona właśnie projektuje tort na ich ślub z omegą, z którą ją zdradził. W dodatku ta omega prawdopodobnie nosi pod sercem jego dziecko… Czuje nadchodzący atak paniki. On musi wiedzieć, czy to jego szczeniak. Odkłada głośno zapomniane katalogi na ladę i nabiera głęboko powietrza. Gorączkowo myśli, jak porozmawiać z chłopakiem, by Danielle nie nabrała podejrzeń. Musi ją stąd jakoś wywabić. Dyskretnie wystukuje wiadomość do Lottie, która miała być druhną, by zadzwoniła do jego narzeczonej i zaczęła płakać coś o zniszczonej sukience. Wie, że może liczyć na siostrę.   
\- Wszystkie warstwy? - dopytuje Styles, szkicując wzór na kartce i starając się nie podnosić wzroku. - A może by tak dać tutaj rozdarcie, jakby kwiaty wychodziły ze środka?  
\- Hm, tak, myślę, że to byłoby ciekawe rozwiązanie… - Brunetka przerywa, gdy jej telefon się odzywa. - Przepraszam na momencik. Lottie, kochana, stało się coś..? Słucham?! O mój boże, zaraz tam będę, tak! Louis, kochanie, dokończ tu wszystko albo po prostu zostaw mojego maila, żeby pan mógł wysłać mi projekt. Do widzenia, muszę ratować sukienkę, przepraszam! - Z tym potokiem słów Danielle wypada z cukierni, zostawiając w niej mężczyzn sam na sam.   
\- Uhm... - Styles obraca w dłoniach ołówek, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien teraz zrobić. To kobieta wydawała się bardziej zainteresowana tortem, a nie mężczyzna przed nim. Ojciec jego dziecka. Coś skręca mu się w żołądku.  
\- … Harry - Tomlinson przerywa po chwili napiętą ciszę, odczytując imię z jego plakietki - czy to… moje dziecko?   
Brunet podrywa głowę, patrząc na niego z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Przykłada dłonie do brzucha.  
\- N.nie mam pojęcia, o czym pan mówi. - Nie może przecież zrujnować życia tej kobiecie! Poza tym... sam mężczyzna już za trzy miesiące się żeni.  
\- Daj spokój - wzdycha ciężko Louis, pocierając zdenerwowanym gestem czoło. - Przespaliśmy się ze sobą niemalże dokładnie osiem tygodni temu. To ze mną jesteś w ciąży, prawda? I nie mów mi pan, jestem Louis.   
Harry oblizuje usta.  
\- Ale... bierzesz przecież ślub... Ja przepraszam! - Z jego gardła wyrywa się szloch. - Powinienem brać pigułki, ale nie chciałem ich mieszać z alkoholem, nie myślałem, że ja... ja nie…  
Szatyn zamiera, po czym kręci głową i przechodzi za ladę, kucając obok chłopaka i biorąc jego dłoń w swoją. Odruchowo wydziela uspokajające feromony, nie myśląc o swoim własnym stresie, chce po prostu zapewnić swojemu szczenięciu i omedze, która je nosi, komfort. - Shh, nie płacz już, zdenerwujesz dzidziusia. I to ja powinienem cię przepraszać. Nie zostawię cię z tym samego, tak? Obydwoje popełniliśmy błąd, moja narzeczona mnie zabije, ale chcę być w życiu tego dziecka.   
Brunet unosi na niego zapłakane spojrzenie.  
\- I... nie chcesz, abym je... usunął? - pyta, ulegając spokojnej aurze i kładąc dłoń na swoim brzuchu.  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - zapewnia łagodnie Louis, ściskając jego dłoń. - Pochodzę z wielodzietnej rodziny, nie miałbym serca, żeby… - oddycha głęboko, mrugając. - Nie, absolutnie. Uhm… Masz… Masz zdjęcie..?   
Styles posyła mu uśmiech i gestem wskazuje, by poszedł za nim na zaplecze. Wygrzebuje z kieszeni kurtki portfel i wyciąga z niego zdjęcie.  
\- Proszę... Lekarz jeszcze nie mógł określić płci…  
\- Jaki tyci… - mamrocze Tomlinson, przesuwając kciukiem po niewyraźnym kształcie. Zerka na jeszcze nieodznaczający się brzuch chłopaka, marszcząc brwi i próbując zrozumieć, że ta fasolka jest w środku, i to on ją zrobił. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie do końca do niego dociera, że będzie ojcem. - Uhm… O której kończysz?   
Brunet obejmuje się ramionami.  
\- Uhm... w teorii zamykamy o szóstej, ale zazwyczaj zamykam wcześniej, żeby zdążyć na metro przed szóstą i nie czekać na kolejne czterdziestu minut.  
\- Zamknij o szóstej, przyjadę po ciebie i porozmawiamy o tym na spokojnie przy jakiejś herbacie, co? - proponuje szatyn, z lekkim ociąganiem oddając mu zdjęcie. - I odwiozę cię później, nie będziesz się tłukł metrem.   
\- Nie musisz sobie robić kłopotu, Louis! - protestuje niemal natychmiast. - To żaden problem, mam blisko do domu! - Tylko dwadzieścia minut pieszo…  
\- Cóż, ja pamiętam, gdzie mieszkasz i naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś się nie forsował w tym stanie. - Louis marszczy brwi, bo ta informacja naprawdę zaczyna wyprawiać z nim dziwne rzeczy. Jezu, musi pogadać z Zaynem, powinien go zrozumieć, jak alfa alfę. - Dla mnie to żaden problem, tak? Dojadę tam w pięć minut.   
\- Jesteś pewny? - pyta Harry, łamiąc się pod jego spojrzeniem. - Nie chciałbym robić ci problemu. - Już zrobiłem ogromny, zachodząc w ciążę…  
\- Nie jesteś problemem, nawet tak nie myśl - wzdycha Tomlinson, gładząc go po ramieniu i patrząc na jego brzuch. - Teraz lecę ratować moją młodszą siostrę, a ty się nie przemęczaj i czekaj w środku za te parę godzin, tak? Postaram się być przed szóstą.   
\- Tak, dobrze. - Chłopak uśmiecha się i odprowadza go do wyjścia.  
Zamyka za nim drzwi i odwraca się, by napotkać Nialla ze smugą mąki na policzku, opartego o framugę drzwi zaplecza.  
\- Kto to był? - pyta, unosząc zabawnie brwi. - Twoja gorąca randka?  
\- Daj spokój Niall. - Pociera zmęczonym gestem czoło. Czuje dziwnie rozpierający go smutek i tęsknotę za niebieskimi oczami.  
\- To on, tak? - pyta, podchodząc do niego i łapiąc go za ramiona. Harry usilnie stara się uniknąć patrzenia mu w oczy. - Haz. Przecież wiesz, że nie zrobię nic z tą informacją. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć. Wydawałeś się przy nim taki... spokojny?  
\- Chce wziąć odpowiedzialność za dziecko - mówi tylko.  
\- Oh, to wspaniale! - Całuje go w policzek. - W spokoju donosisz ciążę, wszystko powinno przebiegać bez żadnych komplikacji i...  
\- Niall! Kto będzie chciał samotną omegę z dzieckiem? - pyta pociągając nosem. - Jestem skazany na samotność!  
\- Nie gadaj bzdur! Jesteś uroczy, kochany i będziesz wspaniałym ojcem! Jestem pewien, że kogoś znajdziesz!  
\- Jesteś betą, nie zrozumiesz. Idę przygotować próbki smaków dla Danielle, narzeczonej Louisa - mówi, zanim znika na zapleczu.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Louis za to wsiada do samochodu i gapi się tępo przed siebie, po czym wali czołem o kierownicę i jęczy: - Jasna cholera!   
Topi się w czarnych myślach, kiedy przychodzi SMS od Lottie. Chichocze i ociera zbierające się w jego oczach łzy na widok słów siostry: “spanikowałam i naprawdę podarłam tę sukienkę, masz ją z głowy x”   
Rzuca telefon na siedzenie pasażera i pociągając nosem, jedzie do mieszkania Zayna; do mieszkania, w którym sam mieszkał przed poznaniem Danielle. Smętnie wchodzi na górę i opada na kanapę obok oglądającego telewizję przyjaciela.   
\- Znalazłem go - mówi grobowo, gdy ten przenosi na niego wzrok.   
\- I..? - Malik wypuszcza z ust papierosowy dym.  
\- Spodziewamy się szczeniaka - wypala prosto z mostu.   
\- Ta, dobry żart - śmieje się mulat, zmieniając kanał.  
\- Co jest według ciebie żartem? - mówi Tomlinson z sarkazmem, jednocześnie uśmiechając się promiennie, co może nieco przerażać. - To, że jest ze mną w ciąży czy to, że projektuje tort na ślub mój i Danielle?   
\- Woah, stary. - Zayn niemal krztusi się swoim papierosem. - Wpakowałeś się w niezłe gówno…   
\- Ale przynajmniej będziesz wujkiem - pociesza ich obu szatyn, po czym śmieje się bezradnie i kładzie głowę na oparciu, starając się nie rozpłakać. On naprawdę tego wszystkiego nie planował. 

___________________________________________________________________

Kilka minut przed szóstą, Harry odwiesza swój fartuch i ubiera gruby, lejący się sweter. Wpatruje się przez chwilę w swój brzuch, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że już za kilka miesięcy, będzie musiał kupić sobie nowe ubrania, bo przestanie się mieścić w stare. Jego uwagę odwraca dzwoneczek nad wejściem. Posyła Louisowi zmęczony uśmiech, chwyta kurtkę z oparcia i upewnia się, że ma wszystko.  
\- Możemy jechać - sili się na wesoły ton.  
\- Uhm, tak. - Szatyn przygryza wargę, przytrzymując mu drzwi. - Może jesteś głodny? Albo masz ochotę na coś słodkiego? Chyba, że jesteś zmęczony i chcesz już wracać do domu?   
\- Wolałbym wracać już do domu. Ale możemy zamówić coś na wynos? - proponuje.  
\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko mojej obecności w twoim domu, to możemy tak zrobić. - Tomlinson wpuszcza go do samochodu, siłą woli powstrzymując się przed pomaganiem mu z wejściem do środka. To nie tak, że kędzierzawy jest niedołężny, ale jego alfa od początku przy nim wariowała, a odkąd wie, że ten nosi jego szczenię, jest jeszcze gorzej. Oddycha głęboko i siada za kierownicą. - Zamawiamy od ciebie czy wstępujemy po coś po drodze?   
\- Jesteś ojcem mojego dziecka. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Poza tym, to nie tak, że się ze sobą nie przespaliśmy. - Krzywi się. - Przepraszam. Wybierz coś, mi jest w sumie wszystko jedno.  
\- Zamówimy u ciebie, wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował kocyka i kubka gorącej herbaty - decyduje Louis, uruchamiając samochód. - I tak, masz rację. Ty i maluch powinniście czuć się przy mnie komfortowo.   
\- O niczym innym nie marzę... - przyznaje, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie i wyciągając rękę, by dotknąć jego ramienia, ale zatrzymuje się centymetry od niego. - Mogę?  
\- Tak, pewnie, Harry. - Szatyn puszcza mu oczko, wyjeżdżając z parkingu. - Cokolwiek tylko sprawi, że poczujecie się lepiej. Chciałbym też, żebyś do mnie dzwonił, jak tylko coś się będzie działo, w porządku? Nie tylko jakieś bóle, ale nawet, jakbyś był po prostu smutny, albo jak zaczną ci się ciążowe zachcianki. To bardzo ważne dla zdrowia szczeniaka, żeby omega miała wsparcie alfy podczas ciąży.   
Więc chodzi mu tylko o szczeniaka... Oczywiście. Mimo wszystko, dotyka jego ramienia, chcąc poczuć ciepło alfy.  
\- Danielle. Czy ona wie? - pyta, bo to nie daje mu spokoju.  
\- Wie, że ją zdradziłem - wzdycha Tomlinson - ale nie wie jeszcze, że z tobą. Chcę porozmawiać z nią jutro, na spokojnie.   
\- Rozumiem. Ja chyba... nie jestem w stanie przygotować dla was tortu…  
\- To w porządku, Harry, nie musisz. - Louis posyła mu smętny uśmiech. - Też czułem się dzisiaj dziwnie, widząc was razem. To nie… Nie tak powinno być, przepraszam. Nie miałem pojęcia, że tu pracujesz.   
\- Chciałeś niezobowiązującego seksu, a dostałeś omegę ze szczeniakiem - śmieje się, ale brakuje w tym radości. - Przepraszam.  
\- To nie jest nic złego, bo to, że ta ciąża jest przypadkowa, nie oznacza, że dziecko jest niechciane - wzdycha ciężko szatyn, ściskając uspokajająco jego kolano. - To raczej ja zawiniłem, bo zdradziłem omegę, którą mam poślubić, a dodatkowo nikt nie kazał mi cię knotować. Mimo wszystko nie chcesz usunąć tego dziecka i jestem ci za to wdzięczny.   
\- Nie wyobrażam sobie karać małej niewinnej fasolki za swoje błędy. - Obejmuje swój brzuch opiekuńczym gestem. - Uh, nie wiem jak moja mama zniesie wiadomość o ciąży.  
\- Przepraszam - szepcze Tomlinson, mimowolnie rozczulając się na jego gest. - Mogę być tam z tobą, kiedy jej to powiesz, wtedy cały gniew powinien spaść na mnie. Ale najpierw moja własna mama zamorduje mnie za to, co ci zrobiłem.   
\- Nie rozumiesz! - jęczy.  
\- Myślę, że trochę rozumiem - sprzeciwia się lekko Louis. - Od omegi wymaga się czystości aż do ślubu, gdzie dopiero w noc poślubną łączy się z partnerem i najczęściej zachodzi w ciążę. I chociaż mamy XXI wiek, to nie wytyka się palcami alfy, który sypia z kim popadnie, ale omegę w ciąży bez partnera jak najbardziej. I taka omega ma bardzo małe szanse na znalezienie swojej alfy.   
Styles wydyma nieszczęśliwie usta, mnąc rąbek swojego swetra. Miał nadzieję, że może Louis rozwieje jego wątpliwości, ale nawet on ma takie samo zdanie. Przez jeden głupi wybryk czeka go samotność. Wzdycha i opiera czoło o szybę.  
\- Co niekoniecznie jest prawdą - kontynuuje szatyn. - Jeśli jakiś alfa usłyszy, że masz dziecko i tylko z tego powodu z ciebie zrezygnuje, to przede wszystkim nie jest ciebie wart, tak? Dzięki temu będziesz mógł trafić na dobrego alfę, który zaakceptuje i pokocha każdy element ciebie, nawet ten będący w naszym dziecku, tak?   
\- Który alfa chciałby wychowywać cudze dziecko? - burczy omega.  
\- Ja nawet nie noszę nazwiska swojego biologicznego ojca, więc skoro mojej mamie udało się znaleźć takiego alfę te dwadzieścia parę lat temu, tobie tym bardziej się uda. - Tomlinson posyła mu pocieszający uśmiech, wjeżdżając na jego ulicę.   
Harry próbuje odwzajemnić uśmiech, ale nie bardzo mu wychodzi. Wysiada z samochodu niemal natychmiast, gdy tylko Louisowi udaje się zaparkować. Jak mógł być tak głupi?  
\- Przykro mi - wzdycha po raz setny Louis, kiedy zamyka auto i kładzie asekuracyjnie dłoń w dole jego pleców.   
\- To nie twoja wina, Louis. - Wpuszcza go do domu. - Powinienem pomyśleć o tym wcześniej.  
\- Ale byłeś pijany - mamrocze szatyn, nieświadomie prowadząc go na kanapę. Gdy ten na niej siada, po prostu klęka przed nią i zaczyna ściągać mu buty.   
\- Co robisz? - Styles pyta zaskoczony. Powinien się raczej zajmować Danielle. - Po prostu... posiedźmy tutaj przez chwile, a później zrobię nam coś do jedzenia, tak?  
\- Dorabiałem kiedyś w gastronomii, wiem jak nogi bolą po całym dniu. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami, ściągając również swoje i je odkładając. Wyciąga telefon z kieszeni. - Nope. Zdecydowanie nie. Zamówię coś, zaraz zrobię jakieś herbaty, a potem masz darmowy masaż stóp. Po prostu się zrelaksuj.   
\- Nie musisz się tak poświęcać, Lou. Jest w porządku, naprawdę. Sama twoja obecność wpływa na nas kojąco.  
\- To nie jest poświęcenie. - Louis macha na niego ręką, wychodząc na korytarz. - Zresztą korzystaj, bo nie będę mógł robić tego codziennie.   
\- Tak, wiem. Masz w końcu narzeczoną i ślub za pasem. - Kładzie się na kanapie.  
Szatyn zamawia po prostu dwie duże pizze, jako że od naprawdę dawna nie miał okazji jeść takiego zwykłego jedzenia. Danielle gotuje zdrowo i tylko czasem wychodzą do drogich restauracji, gdzie pizzy nie jada się nawet sztućcami. Wraca do salonu i uśmiecha się na widok rozłożonego chłopaka. - Herbata czy kakao?   
\- Kakao. - Posyła mu uśmiech. - Szafka nad zlewem, po lewej stronie. - Sięga po pilota i zaczyna szukać czegoś do obejrzenia.  
Tomlinson idzie do kuchni i bez problemu znajduje puszkę z kakao. Podgrzewa mleko i ściąga dwa kubki z suszarki. Może przecież pić to samo, co omega. Kilka minut później wraca z przygotowanymi napojami i stawia je na stoliku, po czym unosi nogi Harry’ego i siada na kanapie, kładąc je sobie na kolanach. - Podoba mi się tutaj.   
\- Dziękuję, też lubię to mieszkanie. Więc... czym się zajmujesz?  
\- Jestem rehabilitantem w prywatnej klinice - przyznaje Louis, opierając swobodnie ręce o jego nogi. - Pracowałem też jako masażysta.   
\- Oh, więc stąd propozycja masażu? Ja jestem cukiernikiem, jak już wiesz i prowadzę cukiernię z najlepszym przyjacielem.  
\- Tak, wiem, co robić. - Szatyn puszcza mu oczko. - Myślę, że to świetne zajęcie, widać, że robisz to z pasji. Uprzedzam, że uwielbiam słodkości, więc nasze dziecko prawdopodobnie to odziedziczy i będzie ci podjadało.   
\- Lubisz? - Patrzy na niego błyszczącymi oczyma. - Mam w lodówce sernik.  
\- Mów mi tak dalej - jęczy Tomlinson. - Z pół roku nie miałem w ustach nic słodkiego, poza kawą.   
\- Dlaczego? - pyta zdziwiony, zdejmując nogi z kanapy, by pójść po ciasto.  
\- Ktoś postanowił żyć fit i mnie też do tego zmusić. - Louis przewraca oczami, sięgając po kubek kakao.   
\- Oh... I nie możesz sobie pozwolić na nic słodkiego? Daj mi chwilę. - Po kilku minutach wraca z tacą apetycznie wyglądających kawałków sernika, babeczkami i piramidką kolorowych ciastek. Stawia to wszystko na stoliku.  
Szatyn czuje ślinkę cieknącą mu z ust. Patrzy na Stylesa jak na bóstwo, po czym sięga po ciasto i wpycha je sobie do ust, mrucząc z zadowolenia i rozpływając się na kanapie.   
\- I jak? - pyta, obserwując go z napięciem.  
\- Pyszne - mamrocze Tomlinson, rozkoszując się aksamitną masą serową. - W życiu lepszego nie jadłem. Nie dziwię się, że waszej cukierni się tak powodzi.   
\- Oh, to tylko prototyp. Zostanie jeszcze trochę zmodyfikowany. Dziękuję. - Rumieni się. - Mogę ci zapakować trochę na później. Poczęstujesz swoje siostry? Danielle mówiła, że masz dużą rodzinę…  
\- Pewnie - zgadza się Louis, sięgając tym razem po muffinkę. - Pięć sióstr i brata, wszystko młodsze.   
\- Wiec jesteś najstarszy z... siedmiorga? To niesamowite mieć tak dużą rodzinę! Też chciałbym kiedyś mieć dużo dzieci i... - Urywa, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że może już nigdy tego nie doświadczyć.  
\- Dwukrotnie ciąża bliźniacza i jakoś tak wyszło. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. - My, Tomlinsonowie, uwielbiamy, jak dom jest wypełniony kłótniami o pilot i płaczem dzieci.   
Harry wyobraża sobie Louisa i Danielle otoczonych gromadką dzieci i ta myśl ściska jego serce.  
\- Taak, dom wtedy wydaje się taki... żywy.  
Louis chce coś dodać, kiedy ktoś dzwoni do drzwi.   
\- Idę po nasze jedzenie - mówi, czochrając jego loki przy wstawaniu i idąc na korytarz. Harry zwija się na kanapie, troskliwie układając dłonie na swoim brzuchu. Po chwili szatyn wraca z dwoma, wielkimi pudełkami, a w powietrzu roznosi się przyjemna woń pizzy.   
\- Pizza! - Cieszy się brunet, siadając wygodniej i wyciągając ręce po pierwsze pudełko.  
\- Ty i fasolka wiecie, co dobre. - Tomlinson kiwa głową z uznaniem i wręcza mu karton. Sam sadowi się obok z drugim. - Tam masz z kurczakiem, ale tu jest salami, jakbyś chciał.  
\- Możemy się podzielić - proponuje wielkodusznie, wpychając sobie do ust ogromny kawałek pizzy i jęcząc z przyjemności. Louis patrzy na niego i kręci głową z rozczuleniem. Jego alfa łasi się do omegi obok, chcąc być jak najbliżej, więc marszczy brwi, ale przysuwa się tylko odrobinę, tak, że ich uda się stykają. Zjada z apetytem swoją pizzę, a przynajmniej cztery pierwsze kawałki, którymi się zapycha. Brunet waha się tylko chwilę, po czym przylega do niego bokiem ciała i kradnie kawałek pizzy. Szatyn myśli, że to całkiem miłe. Łatwo może sobie wyobrazić ich za jakiś czas, Harry w szarych dresach i zwykłej, białej koszulce, z ładnie zarysowanym brzuszkiem. Odruchowo obejmuje go jednym ramieniem, próbując jego pizzy. Zrelaksowany Styles mruczy cicho, z rozkoszą zajadając się pizzą. Tomlinson wie, że mieli rozmawiać o tej całej sytuacji, ale nie chce psuć teraz jego nastroju. Ogląda telewizję, gładząc go po boku, po czym nieświadomie kładzie dłoń na jego jeszcze niewielkim brzuszku.   
Harry czuje łzy pod powiekami. To, jak delikatnie dotyka jego brzucha, wzbija w nim tumany motylków.  
\- Jeszcze nic nie czuć. - Jego głos jest szorstki.  
\- Co… Och, przepraszam. - Spłoszony Louis zabiera rękę, unosząc na niego zagubione, niebieskie tęczówki. - Nie zauważyłem, że to robię, wybacz. Powinienem zapytać.   
\- Jesteś jego ojcem, tak? - Kąciki jego ust opadają. Myślał, że szatyn celowo położył dłoń na jego brzuchu, chcąc wyczuć ich fasolkę, ale widocznie to był odruch. Robi mu się zimno.  
\- Tak, ale to twoje ciało i masz prawo czuć się z tym niekomfortowo. - Tomlinson oblizuje nerwowo usta. - Uhm… Kiedy masz następną wizytę u lekarza? Chciałbym iść z tobą i mieć własny egzemplarz zdjęcia fasolki, jeśli to w porządku.   
\- Nie, tak naprawdę czuję się z tym świetnie - mówi zawstydzony. - Za miesiąc. Może wtedy będzie można już poznać płeć fasolki.  
\- To dobrze, bo miałem ochotę go dotknąć niemalże od razu - chichocze Louis, znowu kładąc ostrożnie dłoń na brzuszku i pochylając się lekko. - Cześć, fasolko. Wiem, że jeszcze nie masz uszu, ale przyzwyczajaj się do tego irytującego głosu, bo z tej strony twój tata. - Unosi wzrok na chłopaka. - Robię z siebie debila, prawda?   
\- Nie, to naprawdę urocze - mówi ten z uśmiechem, podwijając koszulkę.  
\- Jak ono ci się tam zmieści? - zastanawia się szatyn, ale po chwili przykłada dłoń z powrotem, tym razem do nagiej skóry, muskając ją lekko opuszkami i gruchając. - Musisz szybko urosnąć, wiesz? Chcemy cię już poczuć.   
\- Sam się zastanawiam - wzdycha cichutko Harry. - Wolałbyś, żeby to był chłopiec czy dziewczynka?  
\- Nie mam preferencji, uwielbiam dzieci obu płci - przyznaje Tomlinson, głaszcząc delikatnie brzuszek. - A ty?   
\- Będziesz wspaniałym ojcem... Pewnie miałeś świetny kontakt ze swoim rodzeństwem? Ja chyba wolałbym, aby pierwszy - a może i jedyny... - był chłopiec. To nie znaczy, że nie cieszyłbym się z dziewczynki. Ale jakoś zawsze przemawiała do mnie wizja starszego brata.  
\- Kwestia sporych różnic wiekowych, jak mniemam. W domu zawsze były maluchy. Nawet ostatnio mama urodziła nową parkę, więc jakbyś chciał się wprawić, to mogę ci jedno pożyczyć - śmieje się Louis. - Chłopiec byłby świetny. Miejmy nadzieję, że dostanie twoje loczki i dołeczki.   
\- Wolałbym, aby był podobny do ciebie - przyznaje.  
\- Oby nie. - Szatyn się wzdryga. - Nie byłem ładnym dzieckiem, a nastolatkiem jeszcze brzydszym…   
\- Nie mogę z tym polemizować, ale widzę przed sobą oszałamiająco przystojnego mężczyznę, przed którym niejedna omega rozłożyłaby nogi. - Zupełnie jak ty, podpowiada cichy, złośliwy głosik w jego głowie.  
\- Cóż, dziękuję… - Tomlinson mruga zaskoczony komplementem, po czym zerka na brzuch. - Dobrze, że jeszcze nie słyszy.   
\- Ciekawe czy będzie alfą, czy omegą... a może betą?  
\- Podobno można to przewidzieć później, po jego zachowaniu w brzuchu - mówi Louis. - Na przykład ja podobno kopałem mamę, kiedy chciałem, żeby coś zrobiła, Fizzy, beta, była spokojna przez większość czasu, a Lotts, omega, zaczynała się gwałtownie ruszać, kiedy nikt długo nie dotykał i nie mówił do brzucha, tak jakby domagała się bliskości.   
\- Fasolko? - pyta swój brzuch. - Potrzebujesz czułości, czy będziesz kopać swoją mamusię? A może będziesz spokojna?  
\- Oby potrzebowała czułości, bo nie chcę dostać stopą w twarz, gdy będę ją przytulał - chichocze szatyn, topiąc się w duchu na to, że Harry chce być nazywany mamą malca.   
\- Więc wolisz, żeby była omegą? - zagaduje lekko, głaszcząc swój brzuch.  
\- Wtedy byłaby większa szansa, że będzie się mnie słuchało. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się, widząc ich dłonie obok siebie na odsłoniętym brzuchu. - No i uwielbiałoby pieszczoty.   
\- Owinąłby sobie ciebie wokół palca! - chichocze brunet.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak! - oburza się Louis. - Oczko w głowie tatusia, zobaczysz.   
\- Wierzę na słowo, że będziesz spełniał jego lub jej wszystkie zachcianki, nawet jeśli będzie alfą - wzdycha, czując się z Louisem bezpiecznie.  
\- Na razie będę spełniać twoje. - Szatyn gładzi jego brzuch ostatni raz, po czym zabiera rękę i zamiast tego przyciska jego nos palcem.   
\- Nie mam wielu życzeń. Na razie możemy po prostu posiedzieć razem, dokończyć pizzę i pooglądać telewizję?  
\- To masz jak w banku. - Tomlinson się uśmiecha i układa wygodniej na oparciu.   
\- Kiedy musisz wracać? - pyta cicho, przylegając do jego boku.  
\- Do pracy wstaję o szóstej… - zastanawia się głośno Louis - czyli jeśli chcę być rano w miarę przytomny, powinienem wyjść koło 21.   
Harry kiwa głową, po prostu przyjmując to do wiadomości. Nie ma zamiaru niczego wymuszać. Kolejna godzina mija im leniwie, ciężarna omega kończy ich pizze, a szatyn podjada jego wypieki. W następnej prowadzą luźną rozmowę, a alfa ziewa coraz częściej. Kiedy wybija dziewiąta, z jego ust wydobywają się ciche chrapnięcia, a jego głowa opada bezwładnie na tę należącą do wtulonego w jego bok chłopaka. Styles ma jeszcze na tyle przytomności, by ściągnąć na nich koc leżący na oparciu i wyłączyć telewizor. Zasypia spokojnie po raz pierwszy od wiadomości o dziecku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Louis marszczy brwi i mruży powieki, kiedy budzi go jego alarm. Po omacku zaczyna szukać telefonu, by jak najszybciej go wyłączyć, uświadamiając sobie, że do kanapy przygniata go ciepły ciężar. Otwiera oczy i widzi, że najwyraźniej usnął z Harrym. Uśmiecha się zaspany na widok zmarszczki między jego brwiami, zapewne spowodowaną irytującym hałasem. W końcu trafia na telefon i przesuwa palcem po ekranie dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym chłopak unosi głowę i mruga.   
\- Lou? - chrypi zaspany, odruchowo układając dłoń na brzuchu.  
\- Muszę wstać do pracy - ziewa Tomlinson, przeciągając się i cmokając go w czoło. - Daj mi zejść i śpij dalej, hm?   
\- Musisz? - jęczy niezadowolony, obejmując go ciaśniej. - Uhm, ja też powinienem wstawaaać - ziewa.  
\- Mam dzisiaj rehabilitację z takim jednym chłopcem, który stracił nogę. Jego rodzice nie mają za dużo pieniędzy i mogą sobie pozwolić na przyjazd tutaj tylko raz w tygodniu - wyjaśnia spokojnie Louis, odgarniając jego loki z czoła. - Może zrób sobie wolne, jeśli bardzo ci się nie chce?   
\- Rozumiem. - Z rozpędu całuje go w kącik ust i odkleja się od niego, przeciągając się. - Kolejną wizytę u ginekologa mam za miesiąc o dziesiątej - informuje go.  
\- W takim razie zarezerwuję dla was czas. - Szatyn uśmiecha się i siada, kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu. - Hej, fasolko. Tatuś musi lecieć, ale spokojnie, niedługo znowu do was wpadnę. - Niechętnie wstaje z łóżka, chowając telefon do kieszeni. - Dzwoń, jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, albo jakbyś po prostu chciał pogadać, tak? Powiem dzisiaj Danielle, obiecuję.   
\- Jasne. Dziękujemy za wszystko. - Harry posyła mu uśmiech, zanim znowu zakopuje twarz w poduszkach. Nie ma dzisiaj siły na nic. Poleży jeszcze z godzinkę i dopiero wstanie.  
\- Dbajcie o siebie. - Tomlinson głaszcze go jeszcze po lokach i ubiera buty. - Do zobaczenia.   
\- Do zobaczenia! - krzyczy w poduszkę. Krzywi się na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Louis wraca do swojej narzeczonej…

_________________________________________________

Faktycznie, Louis wraca do swojej narzeczonej. A raczej do mieszkania, które z nią dzieli, by wziąć ekspresowy prysznic i się przebrać.   
\- Louis, znowu pachniesz inną omegą - zaczyna Danielle, stając w progu łazienki w szlafroku. - Za trzy miesiące bierzemy ślub…  
\- Dan, błagam, nie teraz - jęczy szatyn, wycierając się ręcznikiem. - Zaraz spóźnię się do pracy.  
\- A kiedy, jak ty jesteś tu tylko przelotem?! - wybucha brunetka. - I nawet nie powiedziałeś mi, co z naszym tortem!   
\- Musisz znaleźć inną cukiernię, Harry zrezygnował. - Tomlinson oblizuje usta, wciągając na siebie spodnie.   
\- Co? - Dziewczyna zakłada ramiona pod piersią. - Dlaczego? Co ty mu powiedziałeś?   
\- Nie, to nie… - Louis kręci głową. - Uhm… To on jest tą omegą, z którą cię wtedy zdradziłem.  
\- Słucham?! - Campbell rozszerza oczy w niedowierzaniu. - Ty dupku! Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś od razu?! Boże… Faktycznie pachniał podobnie, ale trochę inaczej…  
\- Jego zapach się trochę zmienił - wzdycha szatyn, pocierając skronie - bo nosi moje szczenię.   
\- Nie. - Danielle cofa się gwałtownie i przykłada dłoń do ust, a z jej oczu zaczynają lecieć łzy.   
\- Tak. I nic na to nie poradzę, muszę wziąć odpowiedzialność za to dziecko. - Tomlinson nie patrzy na nią, zapinając koszulę.   
\- Nie wierzę, że mi to zrobiłeś - szepcze brunetka - i nie wierzę, że zrobiłeś to jemu. I co, teraz zamierzasz połączyć się ze mną, a mieć dziecko z nim?! Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, do cholery?!   
\- Przepraszam, Dan, nie planowałem tego. - Louis wymija ją w progu, chwytając za klucze. - Porozmawiamy, jak wrócę z pracy.   
Jego narzeczona patrzy w niedowierzaniu na to, jak zamyka za sobą drzwi. Upokorzył jednocześnie dwie omegi i jest taki spokojny? Zaciska usta i zaczyna pakować go do walizki. Niech przemyśli swoje zachowanie z dala od niej. 

__________________________________________________

Styles w końcu zbiera się do pracy. Bierze prysznic i wciąga na siebie pierwsze lepsze ciuchy. Chwyta po drodze jabłko i biegnie na metro. Cieszy się, że Niall ma swoje klucze, bo dociera spóźniony dwadzieścia minut. Chwyta swój fartuch i rzuca się w wir pieczenia i dekorowania, kiedy Niall siedzi za ladą.  
\- Haz? - Irlandczyk wsuwa głowę do kuchni. - Ktoś do ciebie?  
\- Do mnie? - Marszczy brwi i wychodzi na sklep, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Danielle.  
\- Cześć, kochanie! - Brunetka uśmiecha się do niego promiennie. - Jak dobrze widzieć omegę, która da szczeniaka mojemu alfie!   
\- Uhm, potrzebujesz czegoś? - pyta niepewnie. Nie ma pojęcia, czego kobieta może od niego chcieć.  
\- Och, chciałam cię poprosić, żebyś nie rezygnował jednak z projektowania nam tego tortu. - Campbell używa fałszywie smutnego tonu. - Wiesz, skoro teraz i tak wszystko zostanie w rodzinie…  
\- Ja... nie wiem czy będę w stanie. - Czuje, jak jego ręce drżą. - Wolałbym jednak nie.  
\- Och, oczywiście, że jesteś w stanie! - Dziewczyna klaszcze dłońmi w udawanym entuzjazmie. - Nawet będziesz mógł dopilnować wszystkiego osobiście, jesteś zaproszony na nasz ślub! Mógłbyś też wygłosić toast na naszą cześć, myślę, że to będzie całkiem efektowne; ty, elegancko ubrany, z wyraźnym brzuchem ciążowym, opowiesz im wszystkim o tym, jak to się stało, że nosisz szczenię pana młodego!  
\- C.co? - pyta zaskoczony, patrząc na nią wilgotnymi oczyma. - Przepraszam, ja nie chcę, ja...  
\- Pani już podziękujemy - zwraca się do Danielle Niall, stojący dotychczas z boku, wysuwając się przed niego. - Haz, idź proszę sprawdź masę na cytrynowy sernik, dobrze? - prosi przymilnie. - Czego chcesz? - pyta, gdy Harry znika.  
\- Ja tylko chciałam zaproponować rozwiązanie najlepsze dla wszystkich i mu pomóc. - Campbell wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. - Ten szczeniak nie jest mi na rękę i to byłoby dla mnie totalnym upokorzeniem, gdyby w życiu mojego alfy była inna omega, z jego dzieckiem. Ale dla niego to jeszcze gorsza sytuacja, bo nikt go nie zechce. Co innego wychowywać cudzego szczeniaka, a co innego być z omegą, obok której cały czas kręci się ojciec dziecka. To nie ma prawa zadziałać. Dlatego myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jak zostanie po prostu naszą surogatką. Urodzi Louisowi bachora i zniknie z naszego życia. Przynajmniej ja będę miała spokój i nie będę musiała martwić się o linię.  
Horan prycha, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Czy ty siebie słyszysz, idiotko? Nie ma nawet takiej opcji, żebyś położyła łapska na dziecku Hazzy, a teraz wynoś się i więcej tu nie wracaj! - Zaplata ręce na piersi, czerwieniejąc ze złości.  
\- W takim razie żadnego szczeniaka nie będzie - zapowiada brunetka, obracając się na pięcie i machając mu na pożegnanie. - W tak wczesnej fazie łatwo poronić od nadmiernego stresu. Au revoir!   
\- Suka! - krzyczy za nią Niall, oglądając się w tył, by zobaczyć Harry'ego z dłonią przyciśniętą do ust i łzami spływającymi po policzkach. - Oh, kochanie! - Obejmuje go. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.  
\- Ona... miała rację - wydusza z siebie omega. - Louis nie powinien... się o mnie troszczyć.

______________________________________________________________

\- Coraz lepiej sobie radzisz, Tony. - Louis chwali chłopca, pomagając mu dojść na ławkę i ściągnąć protezę, by dać nodze odpocząć.   
\- Bo ty jesteś najlepszym rehabilitantem - śmieje się nastolatek.  
\- Oj, daleko mi do tego, ale miło mi. - Szatyn targa mu słomianą czuprynę z uśmiechem i kiwa głową do mamy chłopca, gdy jego telefon dzwoni. Przeprasza ich i wychodzi z sali na korytarz, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni fartucha. Marszczy brwi, widząc nazwę kontaktu. Harry. - Halo? Stało się coś?   
\- Cześć, tu Niall, przyjaciel Hazzy. - W słuchawce rozlega się głos z mocnym, irlandzkim akcentem. - Czy mógłbyś, proszę, trzymać tę sukę z daleka od Hazzy? On ma już wystarczająco na głowie, nie musi dodatkowo użerać się z głupią kretynką!  
\- Chyba nie rozumiem. - Tomlinson mruga zaskoczony. - Jaką sukę?   
\- Twoją narzeczoną! - wydziera się.  
\- Danielle..? - Louis przeczesuje nerwowo grzywkę. - Co ona zrobiła?  
\- Co ona zrobiła - przedrzeźnia go. - Zaprosiła go na wasz ślub, poprosiła o wygłoszenie toastu i opowiedzenie historii jak, tu cytuję, ty, elegancko ubrany, z wyraźnym brzuchem ciążowym, opowiesz im wszystkim o tym, jak to się stało, że nosisz szczenię pana młodego. Później stwierdziła, że nikt nie będzie go chciał, że to upokorzenie i wymyśliła sobie, że Hazz odda jej swojego szczeniaka i suka nie będzie musiała martwić się o swoją linię! Jakby jeszcze było o co - mamrocze do siebie. - A na koniec jeszcze zagroziła, że w tak wczesnej fazie łatwo poronić od nadmiernego stresu! - Podnosi głos z każdym kolejnym słowem. - Więc proszę, trzymaj tę wariatkę z daleka od Hazzy, bo nie ręczę za siebie i skończy się na tym, że nie będziesz miał z kim brać ślubu! Jasne?  
\- Co do kurwy?! - wścieka się szatyn, przez co emanują z niego silne fluidy i przechodząca obok jego koleżanka po fachu, mimo że beta, kuli się w sobie i patrzy na niego z przestrachem. - Ja ją sam chyba najpierw rozszarpię! Nie martw się, więcej tego nie zrobi! - przerywa na chwilę swoją wściekłość, by ścisnąć uspokajająco płatki nosa. - Jak on się trzyma?   
\- Płakał, a kiedy udało mi się go uspokoić, zamknął się w łazience i od dwudziestu minut nie wychodzi. - Niall wzdycha. - Po prostu... trzymaj ją z daleka.  
\- Oczywiście, nie będzie go więcej niepokoić - warczy Tomlinson, po czym patrzy na zegarek na ręce. - Zaczęła mi się właśnie przerwa na lunch, będę u was za pięć minut.   
\- Uh, w porządku.  
\- Dzięki za telefon, Niall. - Louis rozłącza się i narzucając jedynie na siebie płaszcz, pakuje się pospiesznie do samochodu. W jego głowie głównym celem jest teraz zadbanie o omegę noszącą jego szczeniaka. 

Nie mija nawet pięć minut, kiedy po złamaniu chyba wszelkich możliwych przepisów drogowych, wpada do cukierni.   
Niall unosi głowę znad lady.  
\- Wow, nie kłamałeś. Ciągle jest w łazience, nie chce z nikim rozmawiać.  
\- To tylko kilka mandatów. - Szatyn macha lekceważąco ręką i wskakuje za kontuar, biegnąc na zaplecze. Rozgląda się za łazienką, znajdując ją tak naprawdę po nerwowych feromonach wydzielanych przez omegę. Wciąga powietrze z ulgą i staje przed drzwiami, wzdychając: - Harry, to ja. Tak bardzo cię za nią przepraszam…  
Harry unosi głowę ze swoich kolan.  
\- Lou? - chrypi. - Co ty tutaj robisz?  
\- Twój przyjaciel do mnie zadzwonił i powiedział, co się stało. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi. - Wpuścisz mnie..?  
\- Po co? Powinieneś być ze swoją omegą. Poza tym... Danielle miała rację. Nikt się mną nie zainteresuje!  
\- Wolę teraz nie znajdować się w jej pobliżu, bo jestem na nią naprawdę wściekły. Nic jej nie usprawiedliwia, do cholery - syczy Louis, opierając dłoń o drzwi. - Nie miała racji. No już, mały, otwórz. Ty i fasolka się przy mnie uspokoicie.   
\- Na co komu omega ze szczeniakiem? Przy której wciąż kręci się jego ojciec? - kontynuuje, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał.  
\- Harry, ona to powiedziała w zawiści, bo jesteś idealną omegą - wzdycha szatyn. - Atrakcyjny, dobry i wystarczyła jedna noc i jedna pominięta tabletka, żebyś zaszedł w ciążę, więc prawdopodobnie bardzo płodny. Każdy marzy, by mieć taką omegę.   
\- Ale nie ze szczeniakiem! - Wyrywa mu się szloch. Jest roztrzęsiony i odczuwa mdłości.  
\- Harry, nie płacz, znajdziesz swojego alfę, obiecuję. A teraz otwórz te drzwi, bo stresujesz siebie i naszą fasolkę. Nie chcesz, żeby stała się jej krzywda, prawda? - prosi nieco desperacko Tomlinson, mając ochotę zacząć drapać w drzwi. Słowa o dziecku działają na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Czy nie tego chciała Danielle? Wzdycha i przekręca zamek w drzwiach.  
Louis od razu wpada do środka, zagarniając go w swoje ramiona i ściśle przytulając. Zaczyna przeczesywać jego loki i szeptać uspokajająco do jego ucha: - Już, spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Ty i fasolka będziecie bezpieczni i odnajdziecie szczęście, tak? Jestem dla was cały czas. Danielle nie będzie się do was więcej zbliżać.   
Brunet wczepia się w niego z żałosnym płaczem.  
\- Przepraszam, że wyciągnąłem cię z pracy.  
\- To nie twoja wina i nic nie szkodzi. - Alfa całuje go w zapłakany policzek. - Muszę się przyzwyczajać, niedługo i tak zacznie ci się pewnie huśtawka nastrojów. Zresztą nasza fasolka jest ważniejsza niż praca, tak? Zawsze w takich sytuacjach możesz mnie wyciągać z pracy. A może ty sobie dzisiaj już odpuścisz, co? Kupimy ci wielki kubełek lodów, zapakujemy w jakieś dresy i pokażemy moje albumy z dzieciństwa, co ty na to?   
Harry przecząco kręci głową.  
\- Mamy dzisiaj spore zamówienie, Niall nie da sobie rady sam. Już i tak mamy spore opoźnienie.  
\- A jakbym załatwił mu kogoś za ciebie? - proponuje szatyn, ściskając jego dłoń. - Proszę, nie chcę się o ciebie martwić. Moja siostra ma dyplom cukiernika i aktualnie nie pracuje, z chęcią pomoże Niallowi.   
\- To moje oryginalne przepisy, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na jakąkolwiek wtopę! - jęczy. - Poza tym też masz pracę.  
\- Ale to za dużo stresu dla ciebie jak na dzisiaj. Ona jest sprytna, poradzi sobie - upiera się Tomlinson. - Wiem, za godzinę mam kolejnego pacjenta. Dlatego pomyślałem, że zabiorę cię do mojej mamy..? Gwarantuję ci, że jej obecność na wszystkich działa kojąco.   
\- Twojej mamy?! - pyta wysokim głosem. - Czy ona... wie?  
\- Jeszcze nie - przyznaje Louis. - Ale cóż, zawsze jest dobry moment, by się dowiedziała, nie?   
\- A co, jak mnie znienawidzi? Żenisz się, Lou!  
\- Nie jestem tego taki pewien - mamrocze szatyn pod nosem, ale jemu posyła szeroki uśmiech i już na głos mówi: - Pokocha cię, Curly. Mną może być trochę rozczarowana, ale ciebie nie będzie oceniać, sama była w podobnej sytuacji.   
\- Naprawdę? - Patrzy na niego uważniej. - Co się stało?  
\- Mój biologiczny ojciec zostawił ją na lodzie z brzuchem. - Tomlinson wzrusza bezradnie ramionami. - Ale niektóre omegi promienieją w ciąży i tak zanim się urodziłem, mama znalazła swojego wieloletniego alfę, Marka. Wychował mnie jak swojego syna i dał mamie kolejną czwórkę szczeniaków.   
\- Mówiłeś, że masz sześcioro rodzeństwa? Czy Mark... odszedł?  
\- Tak, jak jeszcze byłem na studiach. - Louis spuszcza wzrok, ale po chwili unosi go z powrotem i uśmiecha się do niego, mając ślad łez w oczach. - I dwa lata temu mama znalazła kolejnego alfę, mają razem 5-miesięczne bliźniaki. Więc widzisz, skoro dojrzała omega z piątką dzieci, w tym trójką dorosłych, może znaleźć sobie alfę, to tym bardziej uda się to tobie, tak?   
\- Przykro mi - mamrocze Styles, dotykając swojego brzucha.  
\- Nie musi ci być. - Szatyn kręci głową. - Może był z nami za krótko, ale przyniósł nam mnóstwo szczęścia. Uhm… to jak? Dasz się przekonać ze zrobieniem sobie wolnego? Tylko dzisiaj, żeby nie stresować fasolki.   
\- Dobrze. Ale tylko jeśli Niall nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko.  
\- Świetnie. - Tomlinson kiwa głową z zadowoleniem i podnosi go, obejmując w pasie i wyprowadzając z łazienki. Dłoń trzyma ochronnie na wciąż płaskim brzuszku. - Niall? Mogę wymienić twojego wspólnika na moją siostrę? Też ma dyplom cukiernika, a ja nie chcę, żeby on i fasolka się stresowali...  
\- Oczywiście - przerywa mu Niall, bez żenady dając do zrozumienia, że podsłuchiwał. - Przyda mu się trochę odpoczynku.  
\- Dzięki, już do niej piszę. Powinna być niedługo. - Louis unosi brwi na doinformowanie Irlandczyka, ale nie mówi nic na ten temat. Wystukuje wiadomość jedną ręką i prowadzi Stylesa do wyjścia.   
\- Dziękuję. - Omega szepcze do Nialla, dotykając jego ramienia.  
\- Daj spokój, odpocznij, tak? - Posyła mu uśmiech i wita przybyłych klientów.  
Szatyn przytrzymuje Harry’emu drzwi i macha Horanowi na pożegnanie.   
\- Nie miałeś żadnych bólów przez tę akcję? - zagaduje, otwierając mu samochód.   
\- Dziecko jest jeszcze za małe. Ale ja nie czuję się najlepiej, fakt.  
\- Przepraszam, zaparzymy ci jakiejś melisy - decyduje Tomlinson, ściskając jego kolano, kiedy siada obok. - I nie będziesz nic robić calutki dzień.   
\- Nie jestem jeszcze w zaawansowanej ciąży, żeby się wysługiwać innymi!  
\- O kochany - cuka Louis, odjeżdżając spod cukierni. - Jak się te wszystkie pierdoły dowiedzą, że nosisz im wnuka i bratanka, to będziesz obskakiwany, choćbyś i nie chciał.   
\- Uhm... może to zły pomysł? - panikuje.  
\- Wyluzuj - chichocze szatyn. - Są naprawdę sympatyczni, choć trochę szaleni.   
\- Mam nadzieję... Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla nas robisz... I chyba naprawdę cieszysz się z mojej ciąży.  
\- Nie musisz dziękować; gdyby nie ja, nie byłbyś w tej sytuacji, więc to normalne. - Tomlinson posyła mu uśmiech. - I tak, nie planowaliśmy tego, ale cholernie cieszę się z naszej fasolki.   
\- Ja też. Na początku mnie to przerażało, wizja bycia samotną matką, możliwe, że bez wsparcia własnej rodziny... - wzdycha. - Ale dzięki tobie odzyskałem wiarę w to, że będzie dobrze.  
\- Mama wychowała mnie w przekonaniu, że niezależnie od sytuacji, dziecko zawsze jest błogosławieństwem. - Louis zatrzymuje się na światłach. - I zadbam o was, możesz być tego pewien.   
Styles opiera głowę o jego ramię. Szkoda, że już za trzy miesiące to Danielle będzie jego omegą.

Parę minut później są już w dzielnicy z domami jednorodzinnymi. Szatyn parkuje przed jednym z nich i wychodzi z samochodu, znowu otwierając drzwi przed omegą.   
Harry wysuwa się za nim.  
\- Piękna okolica! To tutaj dorastałeś? - ogląda się na niego.  
\- Tak. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się, kładąc dłoń w dole jego pleców i prowadząc go w stronę drzwi. Naciska klamkę, mówiąc: - Uwaga, zaraz może nastąpić atak.   
I faktycznie, tylko przestępują próg, a w ich stronę już leci wielki, kudłaty pies, który skacze na Louisa.   
Harry niemal natychmiast kuca, by go pogłaskać.  
\- Hej piesku! - śmieje się, gdy ten liże go po twarzy. - Jak się wabi?  
\- Clifford. - Szatyn patrzy z uśmiechem na jego zachowanie. Danielle zawsze go odganiała i nazywała pchlarzem. - Nasza domowa maskotka.   
\- Louis, synku, to ty? - daje się słyszeć kobiecy głos z głębi domu, a po chwili w przedpokoju pojawia się dojrzała omega, z jednym niemowlęciem w każdej ręce.   
\- Taka wspaniała wielka maskotka! Kto jest pieszczochem? - grucha Harry, drapiąc go po brzuchu, ale podrywa się niemal natychmiast, gdy kobieta pojawia się w polu widzenia. - Uhm, dzień dobry!  
\- Dzień dobry. - Kobieta uśmiecha się, gdy jej syn przytula ją i najmłodsze rodzeństwo. - Boo?   
\- Mamo, to jest Harry - zaczyna Tomlinson, wracając do chłopaka i kładąc dłoń na jego plecach. - My… będziemy mieć razem dziecko.   
\- To dlatego Danielle przywiozła tu wcześniej twoje walizki? - interesuje się wymijająca ich Lottie. - Cześć, Harry. Ja lecę za ciebie do tej cukierni, miło było poznać.   
\- Wejdźcie do salonu - wzdycha kobieta, sama zmierzając w tym kierunku. Styles przełyka ślinę i z mocno walącym sercem podąża za nimi. Jest spięty, wydziela mocne feromony strachu, a jego zdenerwowanie przenosi się również na dziecko.  
\- Hej, będzie dobrze - szepcze mu do ucha Louis, masując go po plecach.   
Jego mama już włożyła bliźniaki do kojca i czeka na nich na kanapie.   
\- Nazywam się Jay - przedstawia się brunetowi, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę, gdy siadają obok niej.   
\- Jestem Harry - przedstawia się drżącym głosem. Kładzie dłonie na swoim brzuchu, usiłując uspokoić maleństwo.  
\- W porządku, Harry. - Kobieta przytakuje i nakazuje synowi przynieść im coś do picia. - Nie denerwuj się, nie zagryzę cię. Zgaduję, że nie miałeś pojęcia, że Louis ma kogoś?   
Gdy tylko Louis znika z zasięgu jego wzroku, strach się nasila. Utrzymuje jednak pozę i kręci przecząco głową na pytanie Jay.  
\- Te cholerne alfy - prycha Jay pod nosem i przeczesuje swoje włosy. - Myślałam, że wychowałam go lepiej. Ale żeby było jasne, do ciebie nie mam żadnych pretensji.   
\- Ja... brałem tabletki, ale tego dnia nie chciałem mieszać ich z alkoholem i... nie sądziłem, że... - mówi speszony, odczuwając zawroty głowy ze stresu.  
\- W porządku, Louis też mógł pomyśleć - ucina Johannah, chwytając jego dłoń. - Przykro mi, że spodziewasz się dziecka w takich, a nie innych okolicznościach. Tobie… Ty do niego coś czujesz, prawda?   
Styles patrzy na nią zaskoczony, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Skąd ona?  
\- Jest ojcem mojego dziecka - odpowiada wymijająco.  
\- Skarbie, jeśli mam rację, to o niego walcz. - Kobieta uśmiecha się dobrotliwie, ściskając jego dłoń. - Z jego dzieckiem masz przewagę nad omegą, która wywala go z jego własnego mieszkania.   
\- Z którą żeni się za trzy miesiące. Nie mogę zniszczyć innej omedze życia przez swój błąd. Wystarczy mi fakt, że Louis zgodził się wziąć za nie odpowiedzialność.  
Jay nie odpowiada, gdyż do salonu wraca jej syn z tacą z herbatą i trzema filiżankami.   
\- Mamo, ja wypiję herbatę i wracam do pracy, chciałem tylko przywieźć Harry’ego - mówi, kładąc przed każdym filiżankę. Opada na kanapę obok chłopaka i wzdycha. - Danielle przyszła do niego do pracy i mu groziła. Chciałbym, żebyś się nim zajęła, dopóki nie wrócę, bo jest zestresowany.   
\- Co takiego zrobiła? - oburza się jego mama.   
\- Denerwowała go i groziła, że straci dziecko od nadmiernego stresu. - Szatyn oplata ramię wokół talii Stylesa i przyciąga go ochronnie do swojego boku. - Chciałbym, żeby czuł się bezpiecznie i komfortowo, dlatego go tu przyprowadziłem.   
Ten wzdycha, wtulając się w ciepłe ciało obok, po czym chwyta jego rękę i kładzie sobie na brzuchu. Jak na zawołanie dziecko się uspokaja, a zawroty głowy ustępują.  
\- Oczywiście, zajmę się nim. - Jay kręci głową z niedowierzaniem. - Ale ty powinieneś przemyśleć ślub z Danielle. Nie sądziłam, że jest zdolna do takich zachowań…  
\- Też nie sądziłem - wzdycha Tomlinson, głaszcząc brzuszek. - Czyli wywaliła mnie do was, huh?   
\- No nic, jakoś się pomieścimy. - Uśmiecha się kobieta, podając filiżankę Harry’emu. - Lottie będzie spać z Fizzy i jeden pokój się zwolni.   
Harry z wdzięcznością przyjmuje filiżankę, nie chcąc się wtrącać. Chciałby, żeby Louis odwołał cały ślub, ale jego zdanie nie jest tutaj ważne.  
\- Oczywiście czeka ją jeszcze rozmowa na ten temat - warczy Louis, obejmując brzuch omegi obiema dłońmi. - Mogła zaszkodzić fasolce, nawet jeśli to tylko słowa.  
\- Fasolce? - Jego mama uśmiecha się z rozczuleniem, obserwując tę dwójkę.   
\- To dopiero ósmy tydzień - wyjaśnia Harry. - Pewnie jest wielkości fasolki.  
\- Pewnie tak - chichocze Jay, upijając łyk swojej herbaty. - Jeju, ciężko mi uwierzyć, że będę babcią… Nawet jeśli mój wnuk jest na razie fasolką…  
\- Ale jaką piękną fasolką! - puszy się szatyn. - Harry może pokazać ci później zdjęcie.  
\- Jeśli pani chce? - pyta niepewnie brunet. - Mam zdjęcie w portfelu.  
\- Z chęcią - kobieta uśmiecha się - ale mów mi po imieniu. Nie jestem taka stara; patrz, moje najmłodsze pociechy będą niewiele starsze od waszego dziecka.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie jest pa... nie jesteś stara! Nie to miałem na myśli. Po prostu... Nie wiedziałem, jak się do ciebie zwracać?  
\- Jay, skarbie - śmieje się mama Louisa i wstaje, kiedy z kojca dobiega płacz. - No już, Ernie, cichutko…   
\- Masz jakieś doświadczenie z dziećmi? - zagaduje Tomlinson.   
\- Żadne? - zgaduje, ale zaciekawiony podchodzi do kojca. Obserwuje kobietę, trzymającą niemowlę w ramionach. - Mogę? - pyta niepewnie, wyciągając ręce.  
\- Oczywiście. - Kobieta uśmiecha się zachęcająco i przekazuje mu swojego synka. - Spójrz, chwyć go tu pod główką… O tak, świetnie! Nie martw się, przy twoim własnym przyjdzie ci to zupełnie naturalnie. Sama przed Louisem nigdy nie miałam dziecka w ramionach.   
\- Mając tyle rodzeństwa na pewno będzie wspaniałym ojcem - mówi, biorąc malucha. - Hej skarbie, nie płacz - mówi, kołysząc go lekko. Zaciekawiony chłopiec zaciska rączkę na jego lokach. - Zobacz, też mam loczki, tak jak ty, ale to ty wyglądasz jak cherubinek!  
\- Mam taką nadzieję - przyznaje Jay, wyciągając z kojca również Doris i przywołując Louisa. Gdy ten podchodzi, dostaje dziewczynkę. Zaczyna robić do niej śmieszne miny i gruchać. - Och, oni tylko wyglądają jak cherubinki, a są bardziej jak małe diabełki. Ale tak to już jest z alfami. Tylko Lottie jest omegą i Fizzy betą, więc były spokojne.   
\- Ciekawe kim będzie nasz maluch... - wzdycha, tuląc do siebie chłopca. - Jest taki malutki! Boję się, że coś mu zrobię…  
\- Nic mu nie zrobisz - śmieje się kobieta. - Patrz, jeśli alfa sobie tak świetnie radzi z maluchami, to tym bardziej ty, jako omega, sobie poradzisz.   
Szatyn daje siostrze eskimoski pocałunek i staje obok Stylesa, bujając ją w ramionach.   
\- Jej, nie mogę się doczekać naszej fasolki - wzdycha szczęśliwie.   
\- Rozpieścisz ją! - zarzuca mu Harry, ochronnie kryjąc w swoich ramionach chłopca.  
\- To nic złego - protestuje Tomlinson. - Może być rozpieszczona, ale nie rozwydrzona.   
\- Skąd wiesz, że taka się nie zrobi przez ciebie?  
\- Bo ty tego przypilnujesz - mówi pewnie Louis.   
\- Będę musiał być z nią cały czas, tak - wzdycha. - Ty będziesz mieć swoją rodzinę... Może mama mi pomoże? Jay? - pyta odwracając się do niej.  
\- Oczywiście, że ci pomogę, skarbie - obiecuje kobieta, ocierając ślinę z podbródka Ernesta.   
\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać - przyznaje szatyn - ale na pewno nie chcę być weekendowym ojcem. Coś wymyślimy, przecież masz pracę, którą kochasz i nie będziesz siedział cały czas w domu.   
\- Może moja mama mogłaby czasem posiedzieć z maluchem... - zastanawia się. - Jak już jej przejdzie. - Wygina usta w podkówkę.  
\- Jeszcze nie wie o ciąży? - zgaduje Jay. - Możemy urządzić jakąś wspólną kolację: twoja mama, ty, Louis i ja, i wtedy jej to powiedzieć, co ty na to? - oferuje.   
\- Będzie wściekła... - Głaszcze chłopca w swoich ramionach. - Jest bardzo... staroświecka. Przez cały czas wbijała mi do głowy te wszystkie zasady i…  
\- Dlatego będziemy tam z tobą, tak? - Kobieta uśmiecha się do niego pocieszająco. - Spróbuję jej to wytłumaczyć, jak matka matce. Zresztą sama usiłowałam wychować Louisa, żeby nigdy nie zachował się jak jego biologiczny ojciec i proszę: zrobił dokładnie to samo, choć na szczęście nie porzuca dziecka.   
\- Miałem być dobrą omegą i co? Niezamężny i z brzuchem! - Poprawia sobie Ernesta w ramionach.  
\- To wcale nie oznacza, że jesteś złą omegą! - oburza się Jay.   
\- A gdyby tak… - zaczyna niepewnie Tomlinson - pominąć fakt, że mam narzeczoną..?   
\- Co masz na myśli? - Harry spogląda na niego nieufnie.  
\- Słuchaj, wiem, że okłamywanie własnej matki jest złe - wzdycha ciężko Louis - ale na pewno spojrzałaby przychylniej, widząc przy tobie po prostu niepołączonego alfę. Dan serio ześwirowała i myślę, że i tak przełożymy ten ślub. Przez te dwa lata nie poznałem jej tak, jak sądziłem. Więc… możemy tak jakby… udawać przed twoją mamą, że jesteśmy razem i po prostu wpadliśmy? Potem możemy powiedzieć, że nam nie wypaliło.   
Harry spogląda na Jay w poszukiwaniu ratunku. Nie jest przekonany co do okłamywania własnej mamy, ale jeśli to sprawi, że ta spojrzy na niego i Louisa przychylniej?  
\- Ale ja nic nie wiem - zaznacza od razu kobieta, odbierając córkę z rąk szatyna. - W ogóle was nie wspomagałam w tym pomyśle i Danielle kto?   
Styles uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością i kiwa głową.  
\- Tak. Dobrze. Zróbmy to.  
\- W porządku. - Tomlinson patrzy na zegarek. - Dogadamy wszystko, jak wrócę. - Przyciąga go szybko do siebie i cmoka w czoło. - Uważajcie na siebie z fasolką, ja zaraz się spóźnię! - Z tymi słowami wylatuje z domu, prawie tratując Clifforda.   
\- I co ja wykarmiłam własną piersią? - wzdycha Jay, patrząc za nim.   
\- Wspaniałego, odpowiedzialnego, chociaż nieco roztrzepanego mężczyznę. - Styles patrzy na Ernesta w swoich ramionach i delikatnie go kołysze.  
\- Od małego był taki. - Kobieta kręci głową z rozczuleniem. - Dlatego Mark uwielbiał go nagrywać. Mam całe pudło z kasetami wypełnionymi wybrykami małego Louisa.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że fasolka nie wrodzi się w swojego tatusia - chichocze. - Pokażesz mi te kasety?  
\- Oczywiście - ożywia się Jay. - Odłóż Ernesta, zaraz znajdę ci jakieś dresy i koszulkę Louisa. Będziesz bardziej zrelaksowany, jak będziesz miał na sobie jego zapach, szczeniaki już tak robią. Przebierzesz się, a ja przyniosę to pudło i chusteczki dla mnie, bo oczywiście jak zwykle się rozkleję, one tak szybko rosną… - trajkocze, ciągnąc go za ramię na górę.   
Harry podąża za nią, gładząc swój brzuch. Mógł pomyśleć o tym, że ubrania Louisa pomogą mu się uspokoić już wcześniej. Może uda mu się wyżebrać coś od Jay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Kiedy Louis wraca po pracy do domu, przeciągając się i ziewając, nie może uwierzyć, jak szybko Harry zaaklimatyzował się w jego rodzinie. Zastaje go w kuchni, ubranego w jego stare ciuchy, roześmianego i ubrudzonego mąką. Obok niego wiernie trwają Phoebe i Daisy, stojące na krzesłach dostawionych do blatu, pomagając mu najwyraźniej w wykrajaniu ciastek. Przy stole za to siedzi Fizzy i chociaż odzywa się tylko od czasu do czasu, uzupełniając notatki z wykładów, to wyraźnie przyciągnęła ją tu obecność bruneta, bo ona nigdy nie uczy się w kuchni. Z salonu słyszy rozmawiających Dana i Jay, najmłodsze bliźniaki prawdopodobnie mają swoją popołudniową drzemkę, a Lottie zapewne jeszcze pomaga Niallowi w cukierni.   
\- Hej? - wita się, opierając o framugę kuchennych drzwi.   
\- Cześć, Lou! - świergocze Harry, wycierając brudne dłonie o ścierkę i wyciągając ręce, by się do niego przytulić. - Jak było w pracy?  
\- Męcząco - przyznaje szatyn, obejmując go i gładząc lekko po plecach. - A jak fasolka? Zrelaksowała się? Bo czujesz się tu dobrze, tak?   
\- Sam sprawdź! - mówi radośnie Styles, przykładając jego dłoń do swojego brzucha. - Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? - pyta. - Czy chcesz odpocząć? - Nawet nie zorientował się, w którym momencie zaczął zachowywać się, jak dobra omega nadskakująca swojemu alfie.  
\- Nie, jest w porządku. - Uśmiecha się Tomlinson, gładząc brzuszek omegi. - Dokończ piec te ciastka z potworami, a ja po prostu posiedzę z Fizz i popatrzę.   
\- Sam jesteś potfól! - oburza się Daisy, trafiając go prosto w czoło jednym, surowym plackiem. W kuchni zapada cisza, którą przerywa wybuch śmiechu poszkodowanego mężczyzny, gdy odkleja ciasto ze swojej twarzy.   
\- Daisy, z tego miało być jeszcze jedno ciasteczko! - mówi zbolałym głosem Harry. - Dlaczego rzuciłaś tym biednym ciasteczkiem?  
\- Bo Loueh jest gupi. - Obrażona dziewczynka zakłada ramiona na piersi. - Jak mozes chcieć mieć z nim fasolkę?   
\- Kwiatuszku, nie wolno nikogo nazywać głupim. - Przeczesuje jej włoski. - A Louis nie miał niczego złego na myśli. Potwory zawsze mają jakieś super-niesamowite moce, prawda?  
\- Daisilla ma perfekcyjny cel - parska Tomlinson, siadając obok Fizzy, która też się śmieje i przybija mu piątkę.   
\- O cholela - klnie nagle Phoebe. - Cyli jak macie telaz fasolkę, to my będziemy ciociami?   
\- A chcesz być ciocią? Będziesz nam pomagać? Bo to bardzo ważna funkcja i wiąże się z kilkoma zadaniami.  
\- Taak! - woła zachwycona dziewczynka. - Cę, cę, cę!  
\- Dobrze, skończmy najpierw ciasteczka, tak? - proponuje, ogarniając siostry Louisa, któremu posyła zakochane spojrzenie, zanim wraca do ciasta.  
\- Całkiem fajny - rzuca Fizzy do brata, gdy trójka przy blacie znowu jest pochłonięta pieczeniem. - Nie taki sztywny jak Danielle.   
\- Wiem - przyznaje Louis, unosząc wzrok znad gazety i obserwując chłopaka. - Jest tutaj parę godzin i jest praktycznie jak domownik? Dan po dwóch latach wciąż zachowuje się jak gość, a dziewczynki jej nie cierpią.   
\- Trzymaj go blisko, a Danielle daleko - doradza mu siostra, ponownie pogrążając się w swoich notatkach o budowie mózgu.   
\- A teraz powoli wsuń blachę do piekarnika - instruuje Styles, upewniając się, że dziewczynka się nie poparzy. - Świetnie! Zamknij drzwi i możesz nastawić czas! Dobra robota! - chwali zadowoloną z siebie Phoebe i wstaje z klęczek. - Kiedy ciasteczka się upieką, zawołam was i będziemy je dekorować, tak? - Bierze się za sprzątanie, gdy dziewczynki się rozbiegają.  
\- Pomogę ci - oferuje Dan, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia i odkłada szklanki po kawie do zmywarki, zanim szatyn jest w stanie chociażby mrugnąć. On normalnie w to nie wierzy. Dan sprzątający z własnej woli..? Harry najwyraźniej owinął sobie wszystkich Tomlinsonów i Deakinów wokół palca…   
\- Dziękuję! Jakbyś mógł jeszcze schować mąkę i wstawić miskę do zlewu, byłbym wdzięczny. Zaraz pozmywam! - papla brunet, ścierając blat. - Lou? Chcesz pomóc nam dekorować ciasteczka?  
\- Z chęcią. - Uśmiecha się do niego Tomlinson. - Ale nie mam za grosz talentu do tego, uprzedzam.   
\- Nie szkodzi, nauczę cię - mówi, sprawnie zmywając pozostałe naczynia i przygotowując masy lukrowe do zdobienia. W międzyczasie wstawia też wodę na herbatę.  
\- Jakie to miłe, kiedy ktoś zajmuje je za mnie - mówi Jay, która wchodzi do kuchni i opada na krzesło obok syna, targając mu włosy. - Bawią się teraz i ta Barbie z kręconymi włosami to Harry, rycerz to Louis, one są przyjaciółkami księżniczki, a Danielle jest smokiem.   
Harry parska, wzbijając w powietrze drobinki cukru pudru.  
\- Ta wyobraźnia. Ale dlaczego to Danielle jest smokiem?  
\- Nie cierpią jej - wyjaśnia Louis, przewracając oczami, kiedy Fizzy i Dan chichoczą. - A smok jest pewnie tym złym.   
\- Dlaczego? - pyta zaskoczony. Omegi były przecież uwielbiane przez dzieci? - W kulturze chińskiej smok jest symbolem dobrobytu i powodzenia.  
\- Jeśli można tak nazwać żerowanie na kasie Louisa, to Dan jest perfekcyjnym smokiem - prycha Lottie z korytarza.  
\- Charlotte! - upomina ją Jay, starając się ukryć własne rozbawienie. - To nieładnie tak podsłuchiwać i plotkować o innych omegach. Przyjdź do nas jak człowiek, jeśli masz coś do powiedzenia.   
\- Jak było? Daliście sobie radę? Co mówił Niall? O boże, powiedz coś w końcu! - Harry zasypuje ją pytaniami.  
\- To może daj mi najpierw dojść do słowa? - parska rozbawiona blondynka, opierając się o blat obok niego. - Tak, daliśmy sobie radę i nie było żadnej wtopy, choć przyznaję, macie tam od groma roboty. Dobrze, że macie ten dzwoneczek nad drzwiami, bo było tyle do pieczenia, że oboje urabialiśmy się po pachy w kuchni i tylko lataliśmy co jakiś czas do kasy. Niall wyrabiał ciasta i rzucał mi przez ramię przepisy jak karabin maszynowy, szalony człowiek. Ale podobała mi się ta presja i podobno moje masy i muffiny smakowały dobrze, więc w razie czego służę pomocą.   
Harry z ulgą opada na krzesło.   
\- Dziękuję. Bardzo nam pomogłaś. Ja... naprawdę to doceniam.  
\- Nie ma problemu. - Lottie macha ręką i zalewa kubki z herbatą. - Skoro byłeś zestresowany, to ten pościg z czasem mógłby zaszkodzić dziecku.   
\- Harry? - Szatyn podrywa głowę, wpadając na pomysł. - A może znaleźlibyście dodatkową osobę do pracy na czas ciąży? Zawsze to lepiej rozłożyć obowiązki na trójkę, niż na dwójkę.   
Harry przygryza wargę.  
\- Ja... cóż, nie myślałem o tym - kłamie, unikając jego wzroku.  
\- Chodzi o pieniądze, kochanie? - pyta delikatnie Jay. - Nie ma problemu, Lottie może wam pomagać.   
\- Tak, jak mówiłam: podoba mi się, a aktualnie zrobiłam sobie przerwę w nauce, więc mogę się do czegoś przydać. - Blondynka uśmiecha się i stawia przed nim kubek z herbatą, ściskając jego ramię.   
\- Nie mógłbym się na to zgodzić. To byłoby nie fair.  
\- Może Lotts zamiast wypłaty po prostu mówiłaby mi co miesiąc, czego chce? - proponuje Louis. - Tak w nagrodę, sterta ubrań i kosmetyków, hm?   
Które kupowałby za swoje pieniądze? O nie, na to nie mógł się zgodzić, nie chciał żerować na swoim alfie. Zaraz... swoim? Od kiedy to Harry uważał Louisa za swojego alfę? Przecież ten ma narzeczoną! Potrząsa głową.  
\- Pomyślę o tym, dobrze?  
\- Jasne. Po prostu chcemy, żebyście ty i fasolka nie stresowali się nadmiernie, tak? - Szatyn splata ich nogi pod stołem. - Zawsze możecie na nas liczyć.   
\- Dziękuję... - odpowiada z mokrymi oczami i chce coś dodać, ale w tym momencie piekarnik wydaje z siebie dźwięk oznajmiający, że ciasteczka są gotowe. Harry podrywa się z miejsca. - Dziewczynki! - woła. - Ciasteczka!  
Po chwili słychać tupot i piski, a do kuchni wpada mały, dwuosobowy harmider, doczepiający się do jego nóg. Za nimi biegnie Clifford, który też łasi się do bruneta.   
\- Rany, wykończycie go - wzdycha Fizzy, zbierając swoje zeszyty i wychodząc z kuchni.  
\- Nie znasz się, omegi kochają, jak mogą się kimś zajmować i ktoś zajmuje się nimi! - woła za nią Lottie.   
\- Fakt... - Harry zakasuje rękawy i pozwala kolejnej z sióstr wyjąć blachę z piekarnika i zastąpić ją nową. W międzyczasie wykłada ciasteczka na kratkę i pokazuje dziewczynkom,  
jak dekorować ciasteczka. Woła też Louisa, pokazując co i jak, i udzielając wskazówek.  
Tomlinson wysuwa koniuszek języka w skupieniu, kiedy próbuje wycisnąć odpowiednio lukier. Ostatecznie zamiast ich psa wychodzi mu bliżej niezidentyfikowany, paskudny kształt, któremu przygląda się z odrazą, a kiedy zauważa go jedna z dziewczynek, zaczyna krzyczeć: - O, Loueh namalował Danjelle!   
\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz. - Harry podaje mu kolejne ciasteczko z zachęcającym uśmiechem.  
Louis wzdycha ciężko i tym razem stawia po prostu na napis, nie chcąc się wysilać i kompromitować.   
\- Ja też musiałem dojść do wprawy - szepcze Styles, głaszcząc jego ramię.  
\- Nie, nie rozumiesz. - Szatyn kręci głową. - Kompletnie nie mam talentu do takich rzeczy, mógłbym ich zrobić tysiące, a każdy wciąż byłby bardziej upośledzony niż ten ostatni.   
\- Spróbuj czegoś prostego! - Harry nie daje za wygraną. - Zrób dwie kropki blisko siebie - pokazuje - a potem przeciągnij je w dół... I masz serduszko!  
\- Och, to tak jak z wzorkami na kawach! - załapuje Tomlinson i sam chwyta za następne ciastko, rysując dwa szeregi krótkich linii obok siebie, a potem jedną przeciąga w dół, a drugą w górę, tworząc liście paproci.   
\- Widzisz! - Cieszy się brunet. - To naprawdę proste, tylko musisz znaleźć na to sposób! - Odwraca się do Daisy i pomaga jej narysować misia.  
\- Och, zatrzymajmy go - prosi Dan, obejmując swoją żonę i całując ją w policzek. - Patrz, jacy są spokojni przy nim.   
\- To decyzja Boo - śmieje się cicho Jay, wtulając się w jego bok.   
\- Paccie, nalysowałam Lou, Hally’ego i fasolkę! - oznajmia radośnie Phoebe, machając ciasteczkiem, na którym widać dwa patyczaki, w tym jednego z brzuszkiem.  
\- Jak w ogóle ta fasolka znalazła się w twoim brzuszku? - interesuje się Daisy, patrząc na bruneta.   
\- Erm... - Brunet czerwieni się momentalnie, rozglądając się w panice po pozostałych. Jak tłumaczy się takie rzeczy dzieciom?!  
\- Mamo..? - zaczyna Louis, ale ta wstaje od stołu, ciągnąc za sobą Dana i całując przelotnie syna w policzek.  
\- Tak właśnie czułam, że niedługo zaczną o to pytać. Dobrze, że mam dorosłego syna, który sam będzie niedługo ojcem i z chęcią wytłumaczy to swoim siostrom!   
\- Mamo, wracaj! - drze się szatyn, na co siedząca nad telefonem Lottie chichocze.   
\- Kiedy dwoje dorosłych i odpowiedzialnych ludzi, alfa i omega, są razem i darzą się głębokim uczuciem i decydują, że chcą mieć szczeniaka... - Harry patrzy na Louisa z niemym pytaniem, czy ten chce coś dodać, czy ma kontynuować.  
\- Alfa daje omedze kanapkę z fasolką i w ten sposób ląduje ona w brzuszku. - Tomlinson wzdycha z ulgą, że udało mu się wybrnąć z niezręcznej sytuacji uświadamiania własnego rodzeństwa.   
\- Ale taką specjalną kanapkę.  
\- Ale pseciesz ty i Louis nie byliście lazem, on był z Danjelle! - wykrzykuje Phoebe.  
Harry kuca przed nią.  
\- I to było bardzo głupie i nieodpowiedzialne z mojej strony - tłumaczy. - Gdyby Louis nie był tak dobry, jak jest, byłoby mi bardzo ciężko... Dlatego musicie się upewnić, że jesteście w związku, tak?  
\- Ale to chyba jego wina, bo to on dał ci kanapkę. - Daisy marszczy brwi w zamyśleniu, po czym wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się szeroko. - Ale to lepiej, Danjelle jest gupia i cieszę się, ze to ty mas fasolkę Lou!   
\- Ale mogłem jej nie brać. Dlatego nie popełniajcie mojego błędu, dobrze? I nie wolno mówić o innych, że są głupi!  
\- Ale ona jest! - upiera się dziewczynka, tupiąc nogą. - Nie tak jak Lou, baldziej! Ona nawet nie umie zlobić nolmalnych ciastek, tylko chce nas kalmić jakimś glutanowym ciastem z malchewki!   
\- Bezglutenowym - poprawia ją automatycznie Louis, opuszczając bezradnie ramiona i kąciki ust.  
\- I to jesce suchym jak chlust! - kontynuuje Daisy.   
\- Po prostu dba o linię i stara się jeść zdrowo. Cóż - Harry patrzy na swój brzuch - zaraz i tak będę gruby, więc nie muszę się tym przejmować.  
\- Bendzies miał taki bzusek jak mama? - cieszy się Phoebe. - Zawse go psytulałam i mówiłam do Elnesta i Dolis! Twój tes będę mogła?   
\- Tak, oczywiście, kochanie. - Przytula ją, czując, że zaraz się rozklei.  
\- Ja tes! - Jej siostra bliźniaczka wpycha się pod drugie ramię chłopaka. - Ładnie pachnies, Haly.   
Szczęśliwy Styles przytula obie dziewczynki.   
\- Będziecie najlepszymi ciociami dla fasolki.  
\- Cy ty i fasolka zamieskacie z nami? - pyta w pewnym momencie Daisy.   
Brunet zamiera. Przełyka ciężko ślinę, zanim odpowiada.  
\- Chciałbym, słoneczko, ale mam swoje mieszkanie.  
\- Ale ja cę mieskać z tobom i fasolkom. - Dziewczynka wygina usta w podkówkę.  
\- To moze my pseplowadzimy się do ciebie? - proponuje Phoebe.   
\- Możecie mnie odwiedzać? - proponuje.  
\- Ale tak z nocowankiem! - zaznacza Daisy, tuląc się do jego brzucha.   
\- Hej, szkraby, dajcie oddychać Harry’emu i fasolce - interweniuje w końcu Louis, odganiając je od chłopaka i uderzając lekko ścierką. - Już, lecimy do łazienki się umyć, raz dwa.   
Harry patrzy, jak dzieciaki posłusznie idą do łazienki.  
\- Będziesz wspaniałym ojcem - mówi, ściskając jego ramię i patrząc na niego błyszczącymi oczyma.  
\- Dziękuję. - Szatyn uśmiecha się do niego i odgarnia ostrożnie jeden z loków wchodzących mu w oczy, tak, by nie ubrudzić go lukrem. - A ty mamą, lgną do ciebie bardziej niż do kogokolwiek innego.   
\- Mam nadzieję... - Układa dłoń na brzuchu. - Kontaktowałeś się z Danielle?  
\- Chciałem wpaść i ją zrugać - przyznaje Tomlinson, myjąc ręce pod kranem - ale potem przypomniało mi się, że tu na mnie czekacie i gdybym wrócił wściekły, to znowu byście się niepotrzebnie stresowali.   
\- Cieszę się, że jednak tego nie zrobiłeś. Rzeczywiście byłbym bardziej zestresowany.  
\- Zgaduję, że dobrze nam zrobi przebywanie z dala od siebie jak na razie i porozmawiam z nią o tym, co zrobiła, jak już trochę ochłonę. - Louis wyciera ręce i rozkłada ramiona zapraszająco. - Nie chcę, żebyś się denerwował, że nie potrafię kontrolować swojej alfy, bo to nieprawda. Mógłbym być nieprzyjemny, ale w życiu nie podniósłbym ręki na omegę.   
Harry korzysta z zaproszenia i wpada w jego ramiona.  
\- Nie rozumiem, jakim prawem w ogóle wyrzuciła cię z twojego własnego mieszkania.  
Szatyn zanurza nos w jego lokach i zaciąga się jego zapachem, obejmując go w talii. - Nie jest, um… typową, posłuszną omegą. Ale jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, w końcu jaki alfa przychodzi trzy miesiące przed ślubem i mówi, że spodziewa się szczeniaka z kimś innym? Jedyne, co mi się nie podoba, to te groźby, bo dziecko nigdy nie jest niczemu winne. Do tej pory tylko machała niekontrolowanie moją kartą, wydając pieniądze na niepotrzebne rzeczy, kiedy czuła inną omegę.   
\- Ale nigdy wcześniej żadnej nie zaciążyłeś, poczuła się zagrożona? - wzdycha Harry. Głupia suka.  
\- Pewnie tak. - Tomlinson wzrusza lekko ramionami. - Ale nie rozmawiajmy o tym na razie. Kisisz się tutaj pół dnia, może chcesz iść ze mną po zakupy?   
\- Chyba powinienem zacząć kompletować ubranka dla fasolki, prawda? Daj mi moment, wezmę tylko portfel.  
\- O nie - protestuje Louis, chwytając go za łokieć, gdy ten chce odejść. - Fasolka jest wspólna, więc nie tylko ty będziesz za nią płacił.   
\- Ale nie chcę, żebyś ty płacił za wszystko! - protestuje Styles. - A jestem pewien, że tak właśnie będzie: że cię naciągam.  
\- Nie naciągasz, bo to rzeczy dla fasolki. - Szatyn kręci głową. - Ty ją karmisz i dajesz mieszkanie, a ja jej kupię parę śpioszków; to chyba sprawiedliwe?   
\- Stać mnie na kupienie własnemu dziecku śpioszków - syczy brunet. - Nawet jeśli nie mam alfy, a fasolka jest wpadką! Jestem w stanie zapewnić mu wszystko, czego potrzebuje.  
\- Woah. - Tomlinson rozszerza oczy i cofa się zaskoczony. - Nie powiedziałem, że cię nie stać i jestem pewien, że nawet sam zapewniłbyś mu świetne życie, po prostu chciałem kupić coś swojemu dziecku. Przepraszam.   
Na razie jeszcze tak... Harry pociera dłonią twarz.  
\- To ja przepraszam. Nie chciałem... nie powinienem... jestem trochę poddenerwowany, to wszystko.  
\- W porządku, też nie chciałem cię urazić. - Louis rozkłada nieco bezradnie ramiona. - Nie chcę cię denerwować, więc może ty zapłacisz za ubranka, a ja kupię coś innego, hm?  
\- Dobrze. Po prostu... Naprawdę cieszę się, że wziąłeś odpowiedzialność za dziecko i... Dziękuję.  
\- To normalne. - Szatyn uśmiecha się lekko i pociera kark dłonią. - To co, skocz po ten portfel, tak?   
\- Tak! - Harry uśmiecha się i idzie do salonu, by zgarnąć ze stołu swój portfel, po tym jak pokazywał zdjęcie usg Jay. Ciekawe czy jego mama też będzie taka szczęśliwa…  
Tomlinson czeka już na niego przy otwartych drzwiach, przeczesując swoją grzywkę.   
\- Już nie musisz się tak poprawiać, i tak jesteś piękny! - chichocze Harry, wypadając na zewnątrz tanecznym krokiem.  
\- To tylko fasolka przez ciebie przemawia - prycha Louis, wypuszczając Clifforda do ogródka i podążając za omegą.   
\- Fasolka będzie uważać, że to jej mama jest najpiękniejsza! Ty możesz być co najwyżej przystojny.  
\- I będzie miała rację, bo jesteś wyjątkowo śliczny - stwierdza szatyn, wzruszając ramionami i zapraszając go do samochodu.   
\- Nie przesadzaj... - mamrocze zarumieniony i wsiada do samochodu. Od razu też zapina pas.  
\- Nie przesadzam, Harry. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi, siadając z drugiej strony. - Nie widzisz, jak ludzie się za tobą oglądają?   
\- Oglądają się, bo niepołączony, a z brzuchem. - Krzywi się.  
\- Przecież jeszcze nie jest widoczny. - Louis jest skonsternowany, a jego brwi niemalże się stykają. - Zresztą nawet wcześniej, w klubie wszyscy pożerali cię wzrokiem.   
\- Daj spokój Lou. Pogodziłem się już z myślą, że nie znajdę swojej alfy.  
\- Stek bzdur - mamrocze szatyn pod nosem, wyjeżdżając z podjazdu.   
\- A nawet jeśli, to nie przyglądałem się innym mężczyznom, tylko byłem pochłonięty przez pewne niebieskie oczy - burczy. - Kto zechce omegę z dzieckiem? Wezmą mnie za puszczalskiego!  
\- Uhm, mama chyba faktycznie wychowała cię w dość staroświeckich przekonaniach. - Tomlinson zerka na niego przelotnie. - Mamy XXI wiek i takie sytuacje są częste. Wiele alf nie może też mieć własnych dzieci i często szukają właśnie omeg z dziećmi. Oczywiście w twoim przypadku chodzi jedynie o alfę dla ciebie, bo fasolka ma ojca. Poza tym świat się zmienił; to nie alfa wyznacza wartość omegi, możesz być wspaniałą omegą, nie mając alfy na stałe.   
Dlaczego ty nie możesz być moim alfą?  
\- Może i czasy się zmieniły, ale wciąż jest wiele osób z podobnymi przekonaniami.  
\- Ale to nie oni żyją twoim życiem. - Louis kręci głową. - Plotkują, bo ich własne jest jałowe. Nie powinieneś się tym przejmować.   
\- Nie chcę, żeby tak o mnie myśleli!  
\- Słuchaj, to naprawdę ich problem, jeśli tak o kimś myślą, a nie twój - wzdycha ciężko szatyn. - Wszyscy powinniśmy pamiętać, że errare humanum est.   
\- Nie traktuj fasolki jako błąd... Wiem, że pewnie wolałbyś mieć szczeniaki z Danielle, ale fasolka nie jest niczemu winna.  
\- Zwariowałeś? - Tomlinson patrzy na niego jak na wariata. - Kocham naszą fasolkę. Miałem na myśli, że my zbłądziliśmy i to jest całkiem ludzkie, a każdy, komu się to nie podoba, może się wypchać, bo my będziemy mieć cudną fasolkę, więc naprawdę ciężko tego wszystkiego żałować.   
\- To dobrze... Bałem się, że traktujesz to jak błąd.  
\- Ja? - prycha Louis. - Po gadaniu do twojego brzucha, dostaniu pięciu mandatów, kiedy chciałem się do was dostać, jak byliście zdenerwowani i po zaprowadzeniu was do mojego domu rodzinnego? Nie jesteście błędem. Oboje.   
\- Mandatów?! - Styles patrzy na niego z przerażeniem. - O Boże, przepraszam, Lou, tak mi przykro! Pokryję część kosztów, tak?  
\- Daj spokój, to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina - ucina szatyn. - Danielle doprowadziła cię do takiego stanu, a ja powinienem pilnować, żeby nic się wam nie stało.   
\- Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć?  
\- Nie wiem. - Krzywi się Tomlinson. - Zgaduję, że do takich rzeczy potrzebne jest połączenie.  
\- Tak, wtedy współodczuwasz silne emocje tej drugiej strony... To musi być niesamowite.  
\- Mi wydaje się przerażające - wyznaje Louis, zaciskając mocniej palce na kierownicy.   
\- Dlaczego? Jeśli... kochasz tę drugą stronę... Chciałbyś wiedzieć co się z nią dzieje, prawda?  
\- Tak, jeśli faktycznie kogoś kochasz - rzuca szatyn z przekąsem. - Ale byłem świadkiem, jak moja własna mama odczuła na sobie wypadek swojego alfy i nie… Wiem, że będę wariować, gdy coś poczuję, a potem okaże się, że nie wiem, przerwałem w połowie sesję, bo Dan złamał się paznokieć..?   
\- No tak... Przeze mnie też przerwałeś sesję, przepraszam…  
\- Nieprawda, miałem przerwę na lunch. I to była sytuacja faktycznie wymagająca obecności alfy, ty i fasolka byliście kłębkiem nerwów.   
\- Boję się co będzie później... - przyznaje Harry. - Masz swoją własną omegę, rodzinę, która cię potrzebuje... Nie możesz być na każde moje zawołanie.  
\- Ale będę - przerywa mu Tomlinson. - Jesteś priorytetem i reszta musi to zaakceptować.   
\- Twoja omega powinna być priorytetem. I szczeniaki, które da ci ona... Czy to nie zadanie alfy?  
\- Jak na razie to ty jesteś omegą, która da mi szczenię - ucina Louis. Nie chce mu się uświadamiać chłopaka, jak naprawdę sytuacja z nim i Danielle wygląda.   
\- Na razie... - wzdycha Harry, ale decyduje się brać, co mu dają i nie wybrzydzać.  
Po paru minutach szatyn w końcu parkuje pod centrum handlowym. Nie może powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, gdy Harry wysiada z samochodu, z wciąż nieco roztrzepanymi po pieczeniu lokami i w jego dresach. Wygląda uroczo. Styles rozgląda się i łapie Louisa za rękę, ciągnąc za sobą w stronę najbliższego sklepu z dziecięcą odzieżą. Zachowuje się niedorzecznie piszcząc niczym nastolatka na widok malutkich śpioszków, pokazując mu miniaturowe vansy, czy podskakując z ekscytacji na widok czapeczek. Tomlinson tak naprawdę jest niewiele lepszy, paplając o tym, jak to ich fasolka będzie świetnie w tym wszystkim wyglądała na jego instagramie, i że będą nosić ubrania dla ojca i dziecka, a w dodatku co jakiś czas nieświadomie wodzi oczarowanym wzrokiem za omegą, bo czyż nie jest to rozkoszny widok?   
Kiedy Harry rozczula się nad pajacykami, podchodzi do nich uśmiechnięta młoda kobieta z różowymi włosami.  
\- Jaka piękna z was para! - zachwyca się. - Witajcie! Mogę wam w czymś pomóc? Szukacie czegoś konkretnego? - Uśmiecha się do Harry’ego. - Który tydzień?  
\- Ósmy - odpowiada machinalnie Louis, oplatając go ręką w talii i posyłając jej uśmiech. - Dziękujemy, ale na razie po prostu zachwycamy się wszystkim po kolei, to dla nas nowa sytuacja.   
\- Pierwsze szczenię? - zgaduje. - Skoro to ósmy tydzień, to jeszcze nie znacie płci... - Zamyśla się. - Na pewno potrzebujecie body, najlepiej z długim rękawem, bo to maluszek, i pajacyki, dużo pajacyków. Proponuję neutralne kolory: żółty, brązowy, beżowy. Beżowy kojarzy się ze skórą matki, więc dodatkowo daje poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Raczej wybierałabym ciepłe tony, pastelowe. I nie szalejcie z bucikami i innymi przebraniami, bo niemowlak właściwie cały czas spędza w łóżeczku. - Wzrusza ramionami. Harry w podskokach idzie wybierać pajacyki, a kobieta pochyla się do Louisa.  
\- Masz niesamowitą omegę. Jesteś szczęściarzem…  
\- Och, my… nie jesteśmy jeszcze połączeni, więc nie do końca jest moją omegą… - Szatyn zaczyna się plątać, patrząc za nim.   
\- Oh! - Patrzy na niego skruszonym wzrokiem. - Przepraszam, po prostu patrzycie na siebie w ten sposób i myślałam, że jesteście już po ceremonii…  
\- To chyba przez dziecko, bardzo zbliża. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się do niej lekko. - Ten sposób..?   
\- Ha! Zobaczysz, jak po raz pierwszy weźmiesz swojego szczeniaka na ręce i uświadomisz sobie, kto ci go dał! - śmieje się cicho dziewczyna. - Ten sposób. Jakby był jedyny, a cała reszta świata po prostu nie istniała.  
Louis mruga ociężale, po czym zaciska usta. Danielle miała rację: ten trójkąt, a właściwie czworokąt, nie ma prawa zadziałać. Natura przyciąga go teraz zdecydowanie w stronę Harry’ego, ale to nie ma sensu, bo ten nawet nie chce go jako swojej alfy i Louis nie może go do tego zmusić tylko dlatego, że będą mieć razem szczeniaka. Nie wie, jak on zniesie, kiedy prędzej czy później wokół bruneta i fasolki zacznie kręcić się inna alfa. - Nie wiedziałem, że tak robię…   
\- To nic złego! On też tak na ciebie patrzy, a jego oczy wtedy błyszczą. I liczy się z twoją opinią... - Przygryza wargę. - Pokażę ci coś, daj mi chwilkę - mówi, zanim znika na zapleczu.  
\- Lou?! - woła Harry, zakopany w ciuszkach. - Idziesz? Tu są tak cudowne pajacyki, musisz pomóc mi wybrać!  
\- Tak, tak, już idę. - Tomlinson rzuca zdezorientowane spojrzenie w kierunku zaplecza, po czym idzie do omegi, stając za nim i kładąc asekuracyjnie dłoń w dole jego pleców. Jest tak podekscytowany, że Louis obawia się, że zaraz odleci. - Między którymi się wahasz?  
Styles pokazuje mu kilka wzorów.   
\- Zobacz, jest nawet z tęczową flagą! - Cieszy się.  
\- Weź je - poleca szatyn, przyglądając się reszcie w skupieniu i ostatecznie wskazując bladoniebieskie z misiem i białe z nadrukiem I❤My Mum. - Myślę, że te są całkiem urocze.   
\- A te? - Harry pokazuje mu żółte z małymi pszczółkami.  
\- Też… - zaczyna Tomlinson, ale po chwili jego usta otwierają się w szoku, a on się zapowietrza. - Cholera, zwizualizowałem to sobie! Wyobrażasz sobie jego malutkie stópki w tym?! Chryste, tak, bierzemy!  
Harry piszczy ucieszony, rzucając mu się na szyję.  
\- Zobacz jeszcze te... i te... - Pokazuje dalej, mając już naręcz ciuszków przewieszonych przez ramię. Nagle w okolicy Louisa materializuje się ekspedientka, trzymając śpioszki z napisem „uśmiech mamy zawsze poprawia dzień tacie, bo jest najpiękniejszy”.  
Szatyn rumieni się odrobinę i zabiera je z jej rąk, zanim Harry jest w stanie zobaczyć nadruk. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się ładnie i zagaduje Harry’ego, który z radością pokazuje jej wszystko, co do tej pory wybrał. Nie ma jeszcze pojęcia jak za to wszystko zapłaci, ale na razie o tym nie myśli, oczarowany ubrankami.  
\- Harry, trochę zgłodniałem - zaczyna marudzić Tomlinson. Chce jak najszybciej dostać się do kasy z tymi śpioszkami i dyskretnie je kupić, bo tak, zamierza je kupić i podarować mu… w bardziej odpowiedniej sytuacji. - Nie musimy dzisiaj wszystkiego wybierać, i tak pewnie w ciągu tego pół roku przyjdziemy tu z tryliard razy, i jeszcze dostaniesz pełno ubrań od mojej rodziny.   
\- Ale zobacz jakie są piękne! - mówi płaczliwie omega, wyginając usta w podkówkę.  
\- To weź wszystkie, możemy też pójść do innych sklepów, jak już zjemy - wzdycha Louis, uśmiechając się pod nosem.   
\- Nie pozwolę ci wykupić całego asortymentu! - Oburza się Harry.  
\- No weź, będziesz potem układał je wszystkie w szafie i płakał ze wzruszenia - kusi szatyn, chwytając za parę vansów. - Weźmiemy mu też to, nawet jeśli tylko do łóżeczka.  
\- Nie. Przekonujesz mnie do brzydkich rzeczy! Zły alfa! - Gani go, wybierając tylko te, które najbardziej mu się podobają (czyli prawie wszystkie). Podchodzi do kasy, i kładzie cały ten majdan, uśmiechając się wdzięcznie i szukając portfela. Tomlinson wzrusza tylko ramionami i chwyta odłożone przez niego ubrania, po czym ustawia się za nim w kolejce. Dobra, cholernie chciał zobaczyć swoją mini wersję w malutkich vansach, pozwijcie go.   
Nagle Harry blednie i odwraca się do Louisa.  
\- Zostawiłem portfel w samochodzie! - jęczy cierpiętniczo.  
\- Mniej zachodu. - Louis znowu wzrusza ramionami i zrzuca stertę “swoich” zakupów na tę jego. Podaje ekspedientce specjalne śpioszki, mówiąc: - Te proszę ładnie zapakować.   
Pewnie coś dla Danielle... - Harry myśli zazdrośnie i opiera czoło o jego ramię. Na razie jest mój... - Oddam ci, Lou.  
Szatyn obejmuje go opiekuńczo w talii, wsuwając kartę do terminalu. - Nie musisz, to dla fasolki. Możesz mi spłacić w słodkościach.  
Ekspedientka chichocze.  
\- Jesteście tak uroczą parą, po prostu w to nie wierzę! Dam wam dodatkowy rabat - mówi, nabijając coś na kasie.  
\- Oddam w naturze - proponuje przekornie Harry.  
\- Jeszcze nie urodziłeś jednej fasolki, a już chcesz następną? - Kąciki ust Tomlinsona unoszą się w górę, kiedy odbiera od kobiety wielką torbę. - Dziękujemy bardzo za komplementy, pomoc i rabat. Miłego dnia i pewnie zobaczymy się niedługo!   
Harry chmurzy się, bez słowa idąc do wyjścia. Przecież to nie jego wina, nie chciał zaciążyć!  
\- Nie dąsaj się. - Louis dogania go i chwyta za dłoń. - Żartowałem.   
\- To nie tak, że ja chciałem zajść niepołączonym, z przypadkową alfą.  
\- Wiem, przepraszam. - Szatyn robi smutną minkę. - Chodź, zjemy coś i pooglądasz jeszcze raz wszystkie ubranka.   
\- Nie zrozum mnie źle Lou, absolutnie nie żałuję, że to ty jesteś ojcem fasolki, po prostu... zawsze wyobrażałem to sobie inaczej. Że to mój alfa będzie tym pierwszym.  
\- Pierwszym..? - Tomlinson przełyka ślinę. - Uhm, ja… Przepraszam, nie powinienem nikogo wyrywać, wiedząc, że mam narzeczoną. Jestem beznadziejnym alfą; przykro mi, że to na mnie się natknąłeś. - Wypuszcza jego dłoń i odwracając wzrok, zaczyna szukać jakiegoś miejsca z jedzeniem. Zawalił, tak cholernie zawalił. Mruga, żeby pozbyć się niechcianych łez z oczu i zaczyna iść w kierunku ruchomych schodów.   
Styles dogania go i łapie za rękę.  
\- Nie jesteś beznadziejnym alfą! Jesteś wspaniałym, troskliwym i dbającym o swojego szczeniaka ojcem. Cieszę się, że to właśnie ty. - Przytula się do niego.  
\- Yhm, tak - odchrząkuje Louis zmienionym głosem, obejmując go wolnym ramieniem. - Dobrze, że chociaż dla dziecka jestem właściwy, nie?   
\- Dla mnie też - mamrocze, wtulając się w niego.  
\- Szkoda, że nie poznaliśmy się w innych okolicznościach - wzdycha szatyn, opierając podbródek o jego głowę.  
\- A ja nie żałuję. Bo teraz noszę pod sercem szczeniaka najwspanialszego człowieka, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem.  
\- Harry. - Tomlinson rozszerza oczy w zdumieniu. - Zdecydowanie mnie idealizujesz, przestań. Nie zasługuję na takie miano.   
\- Ale to prawda. Nie wmawiaj mi, co czuję. Dla mnie jesteś idealny i zawsze o kimś takim marzyłem.  
\- Och, słonko - szepcze Louis, odsuwając się tak, by być z nim twarzą w twarz. Całuje go delikatnie w policzek, mamrocząc: - To miłe. Ty też jesteś perfekcyjną omegą.   
Dobra omega zawsze czeka do ceremonii.  
\- Dziękuję - mruczy zamiast tego z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Szatyna korci, żeby dać mu te śpioszki już teraz, ale uśmiecha się tylko i prowadzi go w stronę schodów. Jest za wcześnie. Harry przylega do niego, ciesząc się jego bliskością i komfortową ciszą. Rzeczywiście jest głodny.  
\- Na co macie ochotę? - dopytuje się Tomlinson, rozglądając się po lokalach. - Jak widzisz, same luksusy. KFC, kebab czy… o, tam dalej jest zagubiona, włoska knajpka… Nie spodziewałem się, jeśli mam być szczery.   
\- Może więc jakiś makaron? Nie sądzę, żeby fasolka miała ochotę na jakiś fast food. - Krzywi się Styles.  
\- Aw, moja fasolka - chwali Louis, głaszcząc ostrożnie jego brzuch i idąc w stronę restauracji. - Ty, a jak ona ma coś do włoskiej kuchni..? Wczoraj ta pizza, dzisiaj makaron…   
\- Będziesz nas zabierał do włoskich restauracji - chichocze brunet.  
\- Oczywiście. - Szatyn uśmiecha się do niego. - A jak będziesz zmęczony, to codziennie po pracy spodziewaj się dostawcy z jakąś potrawą pod twoimi drzwiami.   
\- W końcu mi się znudzi! - jęczy z niezadowoleniem. - Poza tym później może mi się zmienić.  
\- Niekoniecznie, mama w ostatniej ciąży na upartego do samego końca jadła tylko krewetki - śmieje się Tomlinson, przytrzymując dla niego drzwi - a nawet ich nie lubi. Ale, jak mówiłem, spełnię każdą waszą zachciankę.   
\- Zobaczymy na co później będę mieć ochotę, tak? Na razie makaron brzmi ok. Ale frytki to bym zjadł... - Omega rozmarza się.  
\- Weźmiemy potem na wynos - chichocze Louis, odsuwając dla niego krzesło i zajmując swoje naprzeciwko. Układa wielką torbę obok ich stolika i podsuwa mu menu. Styles natychmiast się w nim zatapia, czytając wszystko uważnie. Tak naprawdę nie wie, na co ma ochotę.  
\- Ciężko wybrać, co? - śmieje się szatyn. - Ja bym chyba zwariował, będąc w ciąży, podziwiam cię.   
\- Jesteś alfą, to ci nie grozi - mówi z uśmiechem Harry. - Mam ochotę na ravioli z grzybami, na cannelloni z serkiem ricotta i na tortellini z mięsem - wzdycha. - Nie wiem, co dokładnie chcemy!  
\- Weź wszystko. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami. - Zjesz po trochę i fasolka będzie zadowolona.   
\- Uuuh, będę gruby! - jęczy Styles. - A na co ty masz ochotę?  
\- Nie sądzę. Jesteś szczupły, więc pewnie urośnie ci tylko brzuch. - Louis namyśla się chwilę, po czym odpowiada: - Suppli. Zdecydowanie suppli. Smak dzieciństwa, a wieki już tego nie jadłem.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia co to, nigdy nie jadłem... I Lou, nie chcę cię naciągać na niepotrzebne koszty…  
\- Och, to takie kuleczki ryżu w sosie pomidorowym, z roztopionym serem w środku. - Rozmarzony szatyn odrobinę odpływa na wspomnienie potrawy, ale macha ręką. - Na fasolkę i ciebie to nigdy nie będą niepotrzebne koszty. A może szybciej od tego urośnie?   
\- Co najwyżej ja! - skarży się. - Mmm, podzielisz się ze mną chociaż jedną?  
\- Ale to dlatego, że twoje ciało chce dać jak najlepsze schronienie fasolce - pociesza go Tomlinson, przywołując kelnerkę. - I oczywiście, że się z tobą podzielę.   
\- Tak, ono jest najważniejsze. - Harry kładzie dłonie na swoim brzuchu, posyłając uśmiech kelnerce i pozwalając Louisowi zamówić.  
Gdy dziewczyna odchodzi, szatyn rozkłada się wygodniej na krześle. - Wiem, że perspektywa przytycia nie jest interesująca, ale przyznaj, że chciałbyś już dotykać wypukły brzuszek.   
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak! - wzdycha z rozmarzeniem. - I chciałbym już wiedzieć, czy to dziewczynka czy chłopiec, i czy będzie alfą, czy omegą... - wymienia.  
\- A najlepiej to jak będzie wyglądać i kim zostanie, gdy dorośnie - śmieje się Tomlinson, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.   
\- Chciałbym, żeby miało twoje oczy…  
\- Wszystkie dzieci mają niebieskie oczy, gdy się rodzą. - Louis uśmiecha się i wzrusza ramionami. - Tylko niektórym to zostaje, a innym nie.   
\- Ale chciałbym, żeby miał tak niebieskie, jak ty. Jak ocean…  
\- Ktoś tu się rozmarzył - chichocze szatyn, trącając go nogą pod stołem. - Jakbyś patrzył w te oczy codziennie, to by ci się znudziły.   
\- Nie sądzę, myślę raczej, że jest odwrotnie. Nie wyobrażam sobie nie patrzeć w nie codziennie…  
Tomlinson unosi brwi i przygryza górną wargę, nie wiedząc, jak to przyjąć. Uznaje jednak, że się przesłyszał, ignorując nieco przyspieszone bicie serca. - Jesteś na to skazany, Haroldzie. Będę udawał, że przychodzę do dziecka, a tak naprawdę będę podjadał twoje wypieki.   
\- Oh, w takim razie zadbam o to, żebym zawsze miał coś w lodówce. - Omega puszcza mu oczko. - A właśnie, mam ciasto malinowe, chcesz później wpaść?  
\- Z chęcią. - Louis uśmiecha się do niego. - Twoje słodkości są warte tych kilka dodatkowych godzin wodnego aerobiku… Właśnie, myślałeś może o szkole rodzenia, skoro nie masz doświadczenia..?   
\- Uhm, szczerze powiedziawszy nie.  
\- Wiem, że to wydaje się głupie i dla bab, ale chodzi przede wszystkim, żebyś nie spanikował, jak się zacznie poród. - Szatyn bawi się serwetką, opierając policzek na zgiętym łokciu i patrząc na niego z troską. - Ja panikowałem przy dwóch porodach mamy, więc będę kiepskim wsparciem.   
\- I tak będę panikować! Więc to chyba nie ma sensu? I mając za sobą dwa porody będziesz lepszym wsparciem.  
\- Jak uważasz, nic ci nie narzucam. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami. - I to chyba co innego przy porodzie własnego dziecka… A jak będę jednym z tych mdlejących ojców..?  
\- Nie odważysz się! - zastrzega brunet. - Będziesz przy mnie przez cały czas, trzymając mnie za rękę!  
\- Nie za bardzo mam na to wpływ - śmieje się Louis - ale oczywiście w miarę przytomności będę pozwalał miażdżyć ci moją rękę.   
\- Chciałbym, żeby fasolka była już z nami... - wzdycha.  
\- Ja też… - Louis wygina usta w podkówkę. - Zabieralibyśmy ją na spacery, bawiłaby się z moim rodzeństwem…   
\- Twoja mama jest naprawdę niesamowita, wiesz?  
\- Wiem - przyznaje szatyn, uśmiechając się z czułością. - Umie zachować pogodę ducha, nigdy nikogo za nic nie obwinia, tylko znajduje plusy sytuacji i jestem jej wdzięczny, że dała nam dom pełen miłości... Polubiliście się, prawda?  
\- Tak. Obiecała mi pomóc i to... pocieszające. Naprawdę... Jest taka kochana! Zresztą twoje rodzeństwo również! Doris i Ernest są tacy malutcy... nie wierzę, że fasolka też taka będzie!  
\- Będzie jeszcze mniejsza, bo to twoje pierwsze dziecko i w dodatku oni mają już pięć miesięcy - chichoczeTomlinson. - Naprawdę, ciężko uwierzyć, jak się patrzy na takie maleństwo, że też się kiedyś takim było.   
\- Ty? Niee, ty od razu byłeś dorosły! - Harry śmieje się, trącając go nogą.  
\- I jak moja 18-letnia wtedy mama miałaby wydać mnie na świat? - Louis unosi powątpiewająco jedną brew. - Zresztą przyznaj się, pewnie pokazywała ci moje zdjęcia z dzieciństwa.   
\- Nie wiem nic o małym chłopcu z buzią wysmarowaną nutellą!  
\- Nie mam takiego zdjęcia… - dziwi się szatyn, po czym marszczy brwi, a po chwili doznaje olśnienia i oskarżająco wymierza w niego palec. - Pokazywała ci moje nagrania, nie wierzę! To takie upokarzające…   
Harry wybucha śmiechem, pokładając się na stole.  
\- Ale byłeś wtedy taki uroooczy!  
\- Wyglądałem jak typowe dziecko lat 90-tych, do tego pucołowate i zawsze brudne - dąsa się Tomlinson, zakładając ramiona na piersi. - Powiedz, że chociaż nie widziałeś tego, jak bałem się zastrzyku i ugryzłem lekarza w rękę..?  
\- Byłeś niesamowicie uroczy i miałeś wspaniałe, beztroskie dzieciństwo. Chciałbym tego dla fasolki.  
\- Zapewnimy mu to, tak? - Louis kładzie dłoń na tej jego. - Też mogę latać za nim z kamerą, jak biedny Mark.   
\- Pozwólmy mu być dzieckiem, dobrze? Jeśli chce babrać się w błocie, albo chodzić po drzewach - pozwólmy mu.  
\- Czy ja ci wygładam na kogoś, kto mu tego zabroni? - Uśmiecha się szatyn. - Sam będę go, albo ją, zachęcał do zabaw na dworze. Chcę, żeby fasolka miała szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, nawet jeśli wymaże cię jakąś masą do tortu, a mnie obrzuci śnieżkami. Najważniejsze to widzieć uśmiech dziecka, a tego nie dadzą mu najdroższe zabawki czy schludne ubranka. Ono potrzebuje, żeby spędzać z nim czas, po prostu.   
\- Nie wiem, może będziesz mu kupować drogie ubranka od projektantów? - Śmieje się Harry. - Uh, nie wiem, co zrobię z cukiernią, jak fasolka będzie mała... Niall sam sobie nie poradzi. Kocham go, jest wspaniały, ale zbyt roztrzepany, by zarządzać Sweet Spoon…  
\- Gucci? - Tomlinson wydyma usta w snobistycznym geście. - Jestem raczej fanem Adidasa, ale jeśli chcesz, to czemu by nie? Jak już będzie starsza, mógłbyś ewentualnie brać ją ze sobą, ale na początku, hm… Lotts jest dość zorganizowana i w sumie tylko rok młodsza od ciebie, więc powinna sobie poradzić… Tylko musiałbyś ją podszkolić w kwestii tego wszystkiego.   
\- Oh, na pewno ma masę ciekawszych rzeczy do roboty niż pomaganie mi w cukierni…  
\- Właściwie to tylko obija się w domu, a wieczorami spotyka się ze znajomymi. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Myślę, że da radę to pogodzić. Z chęcią ci pomoże, owinąłeś sobie moją rodzinę wokół paluszka.   
\- Ciebie również, skoro kupujesz mi trzy różne dania, bo nie potrafię się zdecydować?  
\- Jak widać - śmieje się szatyn, gdy podchodzi do nich kelnerka z zamówieniem.   
\- Punkt dla mnie! - chichocze Harry. - Mmm, pachnie niesamowicie!  
\- Moje skarby - wzdycha szczęśliwie Tomlinson, zgarniając swoje suppli i zaciągając się zapachem potrawy.   
\- Hej, myślałem, że mówisz o nas! - Brunet trąca go obrażony.  
\- O was też - śmieje się Louis, wstając na chwilę i kucając przy krześle Stylesa, by przytulić się do niego i jego brzucha. - To jedzenie mnie tylko odrobinę rozproszyło.   
\- Kochasz jedzenie bardziej niż nas! - Omega zaplata ręce na piersi.   
Podchodzi do nich ta sama kelnerka z miseczką truskawek.   
\- Na koszt firmy. Jesteście naprawdę uroczą parką.  
\- Och… Dziękujemy. - Szatyn posyła jej uśmiech, rumieniąc się lekko. Chwyta za jeden z owoców i podsuwa go mu. - To jest okrutny i nieprawdziwy zarzut, Haroldzie. To wy kochacie jedzenie bardziej niż mnie. No powiedz, fasolka nie ma ochoty na tę truskawkę?   
\- Nie sądzę - mówi nadal obrażony Harry.  
\- A na co ty masz ochotę? - kusi dalej Tomlinson, wyginając usta w podkówkę. - Jak dostaniesz buziaka, to się na mnie odobrazisz?   
\- Hm, rzecz warta przemyślenia... - Brunet zerka na niego z uśmiechem. - Ale tylko jeden?  
\- A ile chcesz? - śmieje się Louis, po czym zerka na wciąż trzymaną truskawkę i unosi ją w górę, proponując: - Jeden za każdą zjedzoną truskawkę?   
\- Dwa? - targuje się z uśmiechem omega. - Ale wiesz, że brzuch mi nie urośnie od kilku truskawek, prawda?  
\- Mój alfa łudzi się, że tak - chichocze szatyn, odkładając owoc do miski. - Dwa za każdy kęs czegokolwiek, co jest na stole, ale tylko, jeśli to ja cię nakarmię.   
\- Trzy? - próbuje Harry. Perspektywa buziaków od Louisa naprawdę mu się podoba.  
\- Wykończysz mnie - wzdycha Tomlinson, ale uśmiecha się tylko, targa jego loki i ustępuje: - W porządku, po trzy. Ale to ostateczna oferta.   
\- Zgoda! - Brunet cieszy się jak małe dziecko, niemal podskakując na siedzeniu.  
\- Pierwszy na przypieczętowanie umowy i zachęta do jedzenia - mówi cicho Louis, wyciągając się odrobinę w górę i na krótko złączając delikatnie ich usta.   
Styles mruczy cicho w pocałunek i odrywa się.  
\- Zaskocz mnie! - mówi, otwierając usta i zamykając oczy.  
Szatyn przygląda się daniom na stole i w końcu siada obok niego, nabierając na widelec odrobinę swojego specjału, który układa ostrożnie w jego ustach. - I jak?   
Hary przeżuwa chwilę, otwierając oczy.  
\- Mmm, świetne! - mówi zachwycony. - Co to?  
\- To jest właśnie suppli - śmieje się Tomlinson. - Teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego tak na nie zareagowałem?  
\- Rozumiem i podzielam twoją opinię. Jest niesamowite! - Otwiera usta, żądając kolejnego kęsa.  
\- Trzy. - Louis uśmiecha się i pokazuje mu trzy palce, po czym karmi go kolejną porcją. - Teraz sześć.   
\- Mmm... - Brunet oblizuje usta. - To będzie długa, zachęcająca sesja... - chichocze.  
\- Jeśli zjesz wszystko… - zachęca go szatyn, walcząc z cisnącym mu się na usta uśmiechem, po czym sam wkłada sobie z lubością kawałek do ust. Używa tego samego widelca, by dać omedze odrobinę cannelloni, wciąż przeżuwając własne jedzenie.   
\- Chyba muszę wpaść do cukierni i zabrać trochę ciasta, bo prędko ode mnie nie wyjdziesz - śmieje się Styles, biorąc kolejną porcję. - Mmm, niebo w gębie…  
\- Zamierzasz mnie przetrzymywać jako zakładnika? - droczy się Tomlinson, wkładając mu do ust ravioli. - Dwanaście. Widzisz, wszystko lepiej smakuje, jak ktoś cię karmi.   
\- Oczywiście! Nie tylko ja będę gruby! - Omega oblizuje po raz kolejny usta. - Mmm, to jest pyszne, też chcesz? - pyta, chwytając za widelec.  
\- O nie, ja to spalę na basenie - śmieje się Louis, otwierając usta. - Dawaj. Ciastem też mnie będziesz karmił?   
\- Wszystkim, co tylko zechcesz... - obiecuje Harry, podając mu porcję makaronu na widelcu.  
\- Brzmi kusząco - mamrocze szatyn, przełykając swoje jedzenie i posyłając mu uśmiech. Szczerze mówiąc, nie przypomina sobie, kiedy ostatnio uśmiechał się tyle co przy Harrym.   
\- W granicach rozsądku oczywiście. I jak to ravioli?  
\- Jest pyszne - zgadza się Tomlinson, odkrajając kolejny kawałek suppli - ale nie tak dobre, jak moje skarby.   
\- Jesteś okropny! - śmieje się brunet, podkradając mu porcję z widelca.  
\- To miłość to ze mną zrobiła - broni się Louis, jęcząc z przyjemności na kolejny kawałek potrawy. Następny podsuwa jemu pod usta. - Raz ty, raz ja? - proponuje.   
\- Boisz się, że zjem wszystko? - chichocze Styles, jedząc podany kąsek. - Cudowne…  
\- Piętnaście. Możesz zjeść wszystko, najwyżej domówimy. - Szatyn delikatnie wyciera kciukiem sos pomidorowy z kącika jego ust. - Wiesz, moja mama kiedyś powiedziała mi, że jedzenie smakuje inaczej zależnie od tego, z kim jesz, a najlepiej z kimś, z kim ty czujesz się najlepiej. Dlatego mógłbyś być w swojej ulubionej restauracji, ale na spotkaniu biznesowym jedzenie nie smakowałoby ci tak samo dobrze, jak na przykład z przyjacielem.   
\- Hm... coś w tym jest... - Harry przełyka kęs ravioli. - Jedzenie smakuje mi wyśmienicie - przyznaje.  
\- W takim razie szybko urośniecie. - Uśmiecha się zadowolony Tomlinson. - Niedługo będziemy kupować ubrania też dla ciebie.   
\- Nic mi nie mów! - jęczy Harry, opadając na stół. - Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć.  
\- Daj spokój, to nic złego - śmieje się Louis. - Ciężarne omegi najbardziej pociągają alfy, będziesz seksowny.   
\- Myślisz? - Brunet patrzy na niego z większym zainteresowaniem. - Ciebie też bardziej pociągają omegi w ciąży?  
\- To naturalne dla alf - przyznaje szatyn, kiwając głową. - Każdy niepowiązany alfa się za tobą obejrzy.   
\- To dobrze, może wtedy znajdę swojego... - Styles wzdycha w talerz i chwyta kolejna porcję makaronu. Tomlinson zaciska zęby i przytakuje. Nie powinien czuć żalu, bo Harry jest przecież jeszcze bardzo młody, zresztą sam mu powiedział, że znajdzie alfę, ale bardzo nie podoba mu się myśl, że inny alfa spędzałby czas z fasolką. To wydawało się takie… zarezerwowane dla nich. W milczeniu kończy swoje suppli i popija je wodą. Brunet również w milczeniu podjada makaron z trzech różnych talerzy. Powiedział coś nie tak?... Louis wydaje się... zły? Wzdycha.  
Louis też wzdycha i opiera się o swoje krzesło, odsuwając je trochę. Patrzy z pretensją na swoje nogi. - Czasem chciałbym znowu być dzieckiem. Tak sobie pomachać beztrosko nóżkami na krześle, ale są już za długie.   
\- Dlaczego? - Harry chichocze. - Twoje nóżki i tak są króciutkie!  
\- Spadaj! - oburza się szczerze szatyn, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. - Podważasz mój autorytet męskiej i silnej alfy, Harold, jak możesz?   
\- Nie podważam! - broni się omega. - To niesamowite! Ten kontrast znaczy się.  
\- Moje nogi są normalnej długości - informuje go Tomlinson z wyniosłą miną - ale za to inne członki są imponujące.   
\- Członki powiadasz?... - Styles łapie truskawkę z miseczki obok.  
\- Jeden, szczególny członek, jeśli mam być konkretny. - Prawa brew Louisa wędruje w górę, kiedy zakłada ramiona na piersi.   
\- Ten, który DOGŁĘBNIE poznałem? - pyta niewinnie Harry, w obsceniczny sposób owijając usta wokół owocu.  
Szatyn rozszerza oczy i próbuje desperacko chwycić szklankę z wodą, by jakoś zatuszować swoje poruszenie, jednak tylko ją wywraca, mocząc obrus. Klnie pod nosem i zasypuje plamę garścią serwetek. - Tak, ten sam - odchrząkuje po chwili głębszym głosem, dla bezpieczeństwa nie podnosząc wzroku.   
\- Taaak, muszę przyznać, że był imponujący. I owocny w efekty! - Brunet oblizuje palce z soku.  
Tomlinson przymyka powieki, oddychając głęboko, jednak zaczyna odczuwać podążanie w dolnych partiach ciała. Wspomnienia z ich wspólnej nocy też w niczym nie pomagają. - Harry… Przestań, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym cię przeleciał na parkingu w biały dzień.   
Ten spogląda na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Ale... co ja robię?  
Louis przekrzywia głowę, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym dociera do niego, że omega nie robił tego specjalnie, on naprawdę był niewinny i nic nie zauważył. Wierci się na krześle, mówiąc: - Nic, nic, tak mi się powiedziało.   
\- Na pewno? - Patrzy na niego zmartwiony. - Jeśli coś robię, to powiedz... - Grzebie w swoim makaronie. Szatyn macha tylko ręką i kręci głową, bo to on był niewyżyty seksualnie. Ale to nie jego wina, od nocy z Harrym nie spał z nikim i jest odrobinę sfrustrowany, nieprzyzwyczajony do takich przerw. Sięga po truskawkę, pogryzając ją z pewną nostalgią.   
\- Jesteś pewny? - dopytuje jeszcze Harry, kradnąc z talerza obok niego tortellini.   
\- Tak - wzdycha Tomlinson, starając się wyobrazić sobie swoją starszą sąsiadkę w bikini, by pozbyć się namiotu ze spodni. - Nie przejmuj się mną.   
\- Będziesz jeszcze jadł? - pyta brunet, robiąc oczy szczeniaczka.  
\- Nie. - Louis przewraca oczami, podsuwając w jego stronę miskę z owocami i talerz tortellini. - Smacznego dla ciebie i fasolki.   
\- Dziękujemy! - Harry niemal rzuca się na jedzenie.  
Szatyn mimowolnie chichocze, przyglądając się, jak ten zajada z apetytem. Przeciąga się na krześle i pyta: - Chcesz jeszcze iść do jakiegoś sklepu?   
\- Hm... kupiłbym sobie może jakiś sweter? - Omega zastanawia się.  
\- W porządku, służę jako doradca. - Tomlinson wskazuje na siebie polecająco ręką. - Z tyloma siostrami mam doświadczenie w czekaniu na zewnątrz przymierzalni i komplementowaniu.   
\- Ale nie chcę, żebyś komplementował każdą rzecz, jaką wybiorę - mówi Styles z pełnymi ustami. - Chciałbym, abyś mi doradził, co mam wybrać, by spodobać się jakiejś alfie…  
Louis spuszcza wzrok na stół i zaczyna bawić się serwetką. - Zależy ci na… znalezieniu kogoś już teraz?   
Styles wzdycha.  
\- Może nie dzisiaj, ale chciałbym, by fasolka wychowywała się przy alfie. Żebym ja miał w nim oparcie.  
\- Ta, to zrozumiałe. - Szatyn posyła mu wymuszony uśmiech. - Jestem pewien, że kogoś znajdziejesz, promieniejesz przez ciążę.   
\- Chciałbym... Na razie nikt się mną nie zainteresował... - Harry smutnieje.  
\- Zwykle, gdy widzi się takie atrakcyjne omegi, zakłada się, że są zajęte - wyjaśnia mu Tomlinson. - Myślę, że to dlatego nikt cię na razie nie zaprosił na randkę. Alfa alfą, ale jeśli jakiś cię obczaja, zachęć go uśmiechem - proponuje. - Nie wszyscy są tacy śmiali jak ja, żeby po prostu wyciągnąć cię z loży za rękę na parkiet.   
\- Ale skąd będę wiedzieć, że jest zainteresowany? - jęczy brunet.  
\- Uhm… - Louis drapie się niezręcznie po łokciu, starając się nie krzywić. - Wiesz co, myślę, że raczej kiepska ze mnie doradczyni sercowa. Gdybyś chciał kogoś na jedną noc, służę pomocą, ale tak… Możesz pogadać o tym z Lottie, miała już mnóstwo chłopaków.   
\- Oh, rozumiem... - Styles spuszcza wzrok na swój talerz. - Myślałem, że... Coś mi podpowiesz... Jesteś przecież alfą.  
\- Ja po prostu… - wzdycha szatyn, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę. - To nie tak, że nie chcę twojego szczęścia, bo chcę. Ale nie czuję się komfortowo na myśl o tobie i fasolce z innym alfą, przepraszam. Nie zabraniam ci oczywiście, skąd, po prostu nie gwarantuję ci, że podpowiedziałbym ci uczciwie, bo mój alfa mnie od tego odrzuca.   
\- Ale... Przecież masz swoją omegę, więc co ci szkodzi? - Harry pyta zaskoczony, wpychając sobie do ust kolejną porcję makaronu.  
\- To wszystko instynkty. - Tomlinson pociera dłonią policzek, marszcząc brwi. - Ja i Dan nie jesteśmy połączeni, a ty nosisz mojego szczeniaka, więc mogę być trochę… posesywny.   
\- Rozumiem. Przepraszam. Najwyżej wyciągnę cię za trzy miesiące, jak już będziesz po ślubie. - Brunet uśmiecha się, chociaż bardzo by chciał, żeby do ślubu wcale nie doszło.  
\- Uhm, tak. - Louis niewidocznie przewraca oczami, bo bynajmniej mu się do tego nie spieszy. - Każdy alfa będzie twój po moich poradach, obiecuję.   
\- Mam nadzieję, w końcu udało ci się mnie uwieść! - chichocze omega.  
\- Mistrz uwodzenia, Louis Tomlinson. - Szatyn podaje mu dłoń profesjonalnym gestem. - Zostawię panu wizytówkę. Pamiętaj, że jedna lekcja ze mną i cały świat leży u twych stóp.   
\- A jaki jest koszt takich lekcji? Musimy zacząć oszczędzać z fasolką? - Harry śmieje się, kładąc dłoń na tej jego.  
\- Dla was gratisowo, niech Junior też się już uczy. - Tomlinson strzepuje niewidzialny pyłek z ramienia.   
\- ... Nie będzie nazywać się Louis Junior!  
\- Ale Louis to bardzo ładne imię - próbuje przymilnie Louis.   
\- Nie. Nie ma mowy.  
\- W porządku - prycha szatyn. - Może być Luis.   
\- Powtarzam, nie ma mowy. Poza tym, nie jesteś moją alfą, żeby o tym decydować. - Styles zaplata ręce na piersi.  
\- Louie? - proponuje dalej Tomlinson z nadzieją. - Junior nie jest tylko twój, skarbie.   
\- Dlaczego tak bardzo się przy tym upierasz? Chciałbym nadać mu takie imię, jakie spodobałoby się mojej alfie.  
\- Harry, zwariowałeś? - Louis rozszerza oczy. - Tylko się droczę z tym Juniorem, ale nie zgadzam się na to, żebyś nazywał nasze dziecko, byleby się przypodobać potencjalnej alfie. Imię fasolki ma się spodobać nam, Harry, to nasze dziecko.   
\- Nasze, ale mój alfa będzie ze mną i będzie je wychowywać. Dlaczego miałbym nie nadać mu takiego imienia, jakie podobałoby się jemu?  
\- Nie zgadzam się na to. - Szatyn patrzy na niego z bólem w oczach, po czym wstaje od stołu. - To ja jestem ojcem fasolki i to ja będę je wychowywał. Nie wierzę, że coś takiego powiedziałeś, wiedząc, że mój biologiczny ojciec mnie zostawił... To nawet nie było złośliwe, tylko krzywdzące. Przepraszam na moment. - Odwraca załzawiony wzrok i idzie do łazienki, ocierając po drodze oczy.   
\- Lou! - Harry zrywa się z miejsca, łapiąc go za rękę i zatrzymując. - Przepraszam! - Zawisa mu na szyi. - Ja po prostu... Nie chcę zostać sam. A ty... ty będziesz mieć swoją omegę i... i ona da ci szczeniaki... I nie będziesz mieć czasu dla nas.  
\- Doskonale wiesz, że będę znajdował dla was czas i że Danielle nie nadaje się na matkę, przestań. - Tomlinson odsuwa go od siebie, kiedy po jego policzkach spływają łzy. - Po prostu uważam, że twoja samotność nie usprawiedliwia tego, że pewnego dnia wykluczysz mnie z życia mojego własnego dziecka, bo znajdziesz idealną alfę i zastąpisz ją mnie w świecie fasolki. Przeraża mnie to, rozumiesz? Nie chcę, żeby moje dziecko zwracało się do kogoś innego “tato”, ja… - Kręci głową i odwraca się na pięcie, by wejść do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi trzęsącymi się dłońmi.   
\- Do jasnej cholery, myślisz, że mnie samotność nie przeraża? - pyta Harry, waląc pięścią w drzwi kabiny, w której zamknął się szatyn i czując łzy spływające mu po twarzy. - Ty za trzy miesiące będziesz już połączony, ja mogę do końca życia zostać sam z dzieckiem, bo który alfa byłby tak głupi, biorąc na siebie obowiązek wychowywania obcego dziecka? Ilu jest takich jak Dan? Zrozum, że ja też potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie dla mnie, a nie tylko dla mojego dziecka! Też chciałbym czuć się bezpiecznie, mieć kogoś, kto będzie mnie rozpieszczać... kto będzie dla mnie wsparciem. Z kim będę mógł mieć kolejne szczeniaki. Chcę kogoś na stałe, a nie ojca dziecka tylko co jakiś czas. Ty zawsze będziesz ojcem dla fasolki, nie kwestionuję tego, ale nie będziesz moją alfą. Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbyś zabraniał mi bycia szczęśliwym! - Uderza w drzwi po raz kolejny i odwraca się na pięcie, wychodząc z restauracji. Rozgląda się chwilę, ocierając oczy i finalnie decyduje się na spacer do domu. W końcu jego portfel został w samochodzie Tomlinsona.  
Mija kilka minut, zanim pojazd alfy go wyprzedza, a Louis wychodzi ze środka i idzie w jego stronę.   
\- Przepraszam - chrypi. - Chodź, odwiozę cię, to jeszcze kawał drogi do twojego mieszkania.  
\- Zostaw mnie. - Omega odsuwa się od niego. - Daj mi tylko portfel, wrócę taksówką.  
\- Uhm… Tak, w porządku. - Szatyn przymyka powieki i oddycha głęboko, po czym zagląda do samochodu i zaczyna szukać przedmiotu pod siedzeniem pasażera. Ostatecznie znajduje portfel pod tylnym siedzeniem i kiedy mu go oddaje, mówi: - Zadzwonię po taryfę i poczekam z tobą… albo chociaż w pobliżu, w porządku?   
\- Dziękuję, myślę, że poradzę sobie z zamówieniem taksówki. - Harry prycha, wyciągając telefon i dzwoniąc pod odpowiedni numer. Jest zmęczony i zły, chociaż sam nie wie na co i dlaczego.  
Tomlinson wzdycha i siada w otwartym samochodzie twarzą do chłopaka, nie zamierzając odjeżdżać ani spuszczać z niego oczu. Kiedy ten kończy rozmowę, pyta: - Chcesz zabrać ze sobą ciuszki?   
\- Nie, nie chcę - wzdycha brunet, pocierając twarz dłonią. Dlaczego tak miły dzień musiał się skończyć w taki sposób?  
\- Och… - Louis przygryza wargę i jednak przenosi wzrok na swoje dłonie, bo nie spodziewał się, że omega tak po prostu odrzuci coś związane z dzieckiem, co tłumaczy, dlaczego w torbie czekała na niego niespodzianka.   
Styles wzdycha po raz kolejny, ciągnąc za nitkę od swojego swetra. Niemal wzdycha z ulgą, gdy widzi nadjeżdżający samochód.  
\- Do zobaczenia! - wołą do Louisa, zanim pakuje się na tylne siedzenie taksówki i podaje kierowcy adres.  
Tomlinson zostaje tam jeszcze chwilę bez ruchu, po czym pakuje się z powrotem na miejsce kierowcy z zamiarem wstąpienia do supermarketu. W pewnym momencie w lusterku jego uwagę przyciąga leżąca na tylnym siedzeniu torba z dziecięcymi ubrankami, przez co uśmiecha się smętnie. Chociaż Jay będzie miała radochę, że ogląda śpioszki swojego wnuka. W sumie te róże dla Harry’ego też może jej dać, po co mają więdnąć w torbie…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Kiedy tylko Styles wraca do domu, wybucha płaczem. Chciałby wracać do kogoś, a nie do pustego domu. Jest tak przybity i rozkojarzony, że kilka godzin później wysyła mu desperackiego smsa z prośbą o przyjechanie. Wie, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie, ale zwala to na hormony. Po prostu potrzebuje obecności alfy. Louis pojawia się w jego drzwiach krótko potem, z włosami wciąż wilgotnymi po prysznicu i zapraszająco rozłożonymi ramionami. Harry wtula się w niego niemal natychmiast, a cały stres schodzi z niego jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Wzdycha z ulgą. Szatyn popycha ich w głąb mieszkania, zamykając za nimi drzwi. Prowadzi go do kanapy i kładzie się na niej, pozwalając leżeć mu w swoich ramionach i otaczać się jego zapachem. Styles owija się wokół niego, wtulając nos w jego szyję i wzdychając cicho.  
\- Dziękuję... - mamrocze niewyraźnie.  
\- W porządku - mruczy Tomlinson, przeczesując delikatnie jego loki palcami. - Sam zaczynałem chodzić po ścianach, więc mama i tak by mnie tu wkrótce wykopała.   
Ten chichocze.  
\- Pokazywałeś mamie ubranka?  
\- Oczywiście. - Louis się uśmiecha. - Była zachwycona, siedziała w nich ze dwie godziny. Musimy jej coś tam kupić dla Dor i Erniego.   
\- Przecież nie było ich znowu aż tak dużo... - protestuje Styles.  
\- Cała wielka torba? - powątpiewa szatyn. - Zresztą każde jedno ubranie oglądała z każdej strony i pokazywała wszystkim. A potem, jak sąsiadka wpadła na kawę, to już w ogóle…   
\- Hm, okej, więc już wiemy, czym zająć twoją mamę. - Omega chwyta jego dłoń i kładzie sobie na brzuchu. - Będę musiał powiedzieć swojej mamie... - mówi nieszczęśliwy.  
\- Propozycja dalej jest aktualna, możemy urządzić dla niej kolację i powiedzieć, że jesteśmy parą - mówi Tomlinson, gładząc brzuszek i pochylając się. - Nie mówiłem dzisiaj nic do naszej fasolki… Hej, fasolko, tęskniłaś za tatusiem?   
\- W weekend? - pyta niepewnie Harry, przyglądając się chłopakowi z czułością. Idealny alfa... - Chciałbym mieć to już z głowy, poza tym i tak będzie zła, że nie powiedziałem jej wcześniej…  
\- Bezproblemowo, nie pracuję w weekendy - zgadza się Louis, unosząc na niego niebieskie tęczówki. - Chcesz zrobić to na oficjalnie, z moją mamą? I będzie dobrze, Harry.  
\- Nie wiem - mówi bezradnie. - Jeśli zaproszę ją na jakiś większy obiad, to zorientuje się, co się święci - wzdycha.  
\- Nie musisz jej mówić, że to większy obiad. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. - Ale cokolwiek zdecydujesz, będę cię wspierać.   
\- Jeśli jej nie powiem, to uprze się, żebym ja do niej przyszedł - mówi bezradnie Styles. - Lou, nie wiem, co mam robić…  
\- To powiedz po prostu, że chcesz jej kogoś przedstawić - proponuje Tomlinson, przenosząc jedną z dłoni z brzucha na jego kark i masując go uspokajająco. - I żeby raz odpoczęła od gotowania i wpadła do ciebie?   
\- I twoja mama też przyjdzie wtedy? I... I pomoże mi? Nam?  
\- Nie będzie problemu, Dan też ma wolny weekend, więc dom z dzieciakami nie spłonie, jak mama spędzi czas z nami. - Louis uśmiecha się i kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu. - Zresztą wiesz, że cię uwielbia, zawsze ci pomoże.   
\- Myślisz, że mogłaby to zrobić? - dopytuje Harry, jeszcze nie skacząc z radości. - Poza tym nie chcę, żeby pomagała mi swoim kosztem.  
\- Chyba nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do bezinteresownej pomocy, co? - mruczy szatyn, szturchając go łokciem. - Harry, to naprawdę w porządku, mama lubi pomagać i nauczyła nas tego.   
\- Jestem, ale po prostu... Twoja mama jest cudowna i to moja powinna mi pomagać, ale za bardzo boję się przyznać, że wpadłem…  
\- Harry, pokażesz jej zdjęcie i pokocha naszą fasolkę, tak? - Uśmiecha się Tomlinson, odgarniając mu jeden z loków z czoła. - Nie będzie mogła być zła ani rozczarowana, nikt się jej nie oprze.   
\- Mam taką nadzieję... - wzdycha brunet i przytula się do niego. - Musisz wracać? - pyta, patrząc na niego smutnymi oczami.  
\- Myślę, że poradzą sobie jedną noc bez mojego chrapania - śmieje się Louis. - Poza tym obiecałem ci coś.   
\- Myślę, że jestem w stanie je znieść. - Omega marszczy brwi. - Co mi obiecałeś?  
\- Piętnaście. - Szatyn porusza znacząco brwiami, przyciągając go bliżej siebie.   
Oczy bruneta rozświetlają się, gdy przypomina sobie o obietnicy pocałunków w restauracji.  
\- Cóż, obietnica to obietnica, prawda? - pyta, łapiąc jego koszulę.  
Tomlinson przytakuje, zderzając ze sobą ich usta. Harry łączy dłonie na jego karku, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć. Louis mruczy, przymykając powieki i poruszając chętnie swoimi ustami. Styles nawet nie liczy pocałunków, po prostu rozkoszując się ustami alfy i jego smakiem. Niemal jęczy z przyjemności. Szatyn wpija się w jego usta coraz bardziej gorączkowo, usta chłopaka smakują najlepiej. Styles pozwala sobie na cichy jęk, wciąż przyklejony do niego niemal całym ciałem. Tomlinson najpierw zakłada jego nogę na siebie, a potem wciąga go całego. Mało go obchodzi, że ten wciąż jest w jego starych dresach, do tego z wciąż czerwonymi od płaczu oczami i rozczochranymi lokami - w ten sposób jest najbardziej seksowny, choć alfa nie potrafi wytłumaczyć dlaczego. Może to jest właśnie ta domowość tego wszystkiego. Brunet z wypiekami na policzkach ociera się o niego, nawet nie zwracając na to uwagi. Pragnie więcej i jest w stanie przyjąć wszystko, cokolwiek Louis zdecyduje się mu dać. Szatyn jęczy, trzymając go za boki. Jego erekcja napiera na dżinsy i on cholernie chciałby pozbyć się tych spodni, jak i dresów Stylesa, ale nie sądzi, by to był dobry pomysł.   
\- Przez ciążę jest się podobno bardziej napalonym, huh? - sapie, gdy omega przenosi na chwilę usta na jego szyję.   
\- Nnn... chyba tak... Ale nie obchodzi mnie to. - Wpija się w jego usta, poruszając biodrami. Jest otoczony przez zapach alfy i chce tylko dojść. Tomlinson myśli, że zaraz oszaleje od silnych feromonów pożądania wydzielanych przez omegę i po raz pierwszy od kilku dobrych lat dojdzie we własne spodnie. Odpycha jednak zażenowanie na bok i zaczyna wypychać własne biodra w górę, pragnąc pomóc dojść Harry’emu. Ten pojękuje już otwarcie, w ogóle się z tym nie kryjąc. Wystarcza mu jeszcze tylko kilka pchnięć, by dojść. Wzdycha z ulgą, opadając całym ciężarem ciała na Louisa i pomagając mu w jego szczycie. Szatyn oddycha ciężko, odruchowo kładąc dłoń między jego łopatkami. Brudzenie swoich spodni z Harrym jest lepsze niż seks z Danielle, jak beznadziejne jego życie jest? Brunet składa drobne pocałunki na jego szyi i szczęce. Emanuje z niego szczęście, rozleniwienie, spokój i spełnienie. Alfa Tomlinsona mruczy z zadowolenia, jakby wybrała sobie właśnie tę omegę na partnera, a on sam doskonale czuje każdy jego dotyk i mógłby zasypiać w ten sposób codziennie. Ociera się o jego policzek.   
\- Mmm, kleję się... - chichocze radośnie Harry. Podnosi się z niego z ociąganiem i chwyta za rękę, pociągając za sobą. - Dam ci jakieś bokserki na przebranie i idziemy spać - decyduje, pokazując mu łazienkę, a sam znika w sypialni.  
\- Idziemy spać..? - mamrocze pod nosem zdziwiony Louis, marszcząc brwi, ale idzie powoli do łazienki. - Że razem..?   
\- Chyba, że wolisz wąską, niewygodną kanapę? - Styles wygląda zza drzwi. - Ale wtedy ja rezygnuję, będą mnie bolały plecy.  
\- Rozmasowałbym ci je, gdyby bolały - informuje go szatyn już z łazienki, gdzie się rozbiera. - Ale jeśli jesteś w porządku ze mną chrapiącym w twoim łóżku, to mi to jak najbardziej pasuje.   
\- I tak możesz mi zrobić masaż, zawsze rano bolą mnie plecy - narzeka omega. - Wystarczą ci tylko bokserki czy chcesz też jakąś koszulkę?  
\- Zrobię ci taki masaż, że będziesz błagał o niego codziennie - zapewnia go Tomlinson, odkręcając wodę pod prysznicem. - Same bokserki, jestem gorący dosłownie i w przenośni.   
\- Oh, nie zaprzeczę! - chichocze brunet. - Proponuj dalej, to w ogóle cię stąd nie wypuszczę!  
\- Jakoś bym to przeżył! - Louis przekrzykuje wodę, po czym zaczyna nucić. Harry wiesza mu bokserki na klamce, powstrzymując chęć wejścia do środka. Ładnie ścieli łóżko. Parę minut później szatyn przychodzi do jego sypialni ziewając i rzuca się na łóżko twarzą do poduszki. Styles całuje go w czoło.  
\- Zaraz wracam. - Sam znika pod prysznicem.  
Tomlinson w tym czasie rozkłada się na jego łóżku w każdej możliwej pozycji i w każdym możliwym miejscu, nie mogąc znaleźć komfortu. Nieświadomie zostawia na pościeli swój zapach. Kiedy Harry w końcu wraca, alfa zwisa w połowie z łóżka, marszcząc brwi z frustracji.   
\- Niewygodnie? - zgaduje brunet, wycierając wilgotne włosy ręcznikiem. Wsuwa się do łóżka. - Może wolisz jednak kanapę?  
\- Czekaj - prosi Louis, po czym przewraca się na jego stronę i kładzie się blisko, obejmując go jednym ramieniem. Natychmiast zmarszczka spomiędzy brwi znika, a on się rozpromienia. - To tego chciał!   
Styles wtula się w niego plecami, splatając z nim nogi i wzdychając ucieszony. - Dobranoc…  
\- Branoc - ziewa szatyn, opierając brodę o jego ramię i usypiając wkrótce potem. 

Harry śpi wyjątkowo spokojnie, jego omega jest ukontentowana i kiedy dzwoni budzik Louisa, budzi się naprawdę wypoczęty. Wpatruje się w jego twarz. Tomlinson marszczy brwi niezadowolony i szuka po omacku telefonu, żeby wyłączyć alarm. Kiedy mu się to udaje, otwiera zaspane oczy i mruga kilka razy.   
\- Czeeeść... - Harry posyła mu leniwy uśmiech. - Jak się spało?  
\- Hej - mamrocze zachrypniętym, porannym głosem Louis, uśmiechając się. - Zbyt dobrze, nie chce mi się jeszcze wstawać…   
\- Mi też... Mógłbym tak leżeć przez wieczność... - Omega uśmiecha się, ale zaraz potem blednie, zrywając się z łóżka i biegnąc do łazienki. Cholerne poranne mdłości…  
\- Harry..? - pyta szatyn niepewnie, schodząc z łóżka i idąc za nim. Kiedy słyszy odgłosy dobiegające z łazienki, jego wzrok łagodnieje. Wchodzi do środka i kuca przy chłopaku, podtrzymując jego włosy z tyłu i gładząc jego plecy.   
\- Idź, Lou, wyglądam strasznie - chrypi brunet pochylony nad toaletą.  
\- Harry, to normalne w ciąży - mówi Tomlinson, przytulając się do niego i cmokając go w skroń. - Nie przejmuj się tym. Teraz nie dziwię się, czemu tyle jesz…  
\- Myślałeś, że po prostu żrę bez umiaru? - pyta Styles ze smutkiem. Chce dodać coś jeszcze, ale nadchodzi kolejna fala mdłości.  
\- Nie, skarbie, nie. - Louis ociera pot z jego karku. - Po prostu myślałem, że fasolka ma wilczy apetyt. Ciąża na początku zawsze daje się we znaki; nie wiem, czemu nie wpadłem na to, że ciebie też to na pewno dręczy…  
"Bo nie jesteśmy połączeni" - chce powiedzieć, ale rezygnuje, ciesząc się uspokajającym dotykiem alfy. Kiedy Harry kończy, szatyn wstaje i nalewa mu kubek wody, po czym siada obok i mu go podaje. Styles przyjmuje go z wdzięcznością, płucząc usta.  
\- Dziękuję... - mamrocze.  
\- Nie ma za co. - Tomlinson głaszcze go po ramieniu, po czym wstaje. - Masz jakąś zapasową szczoteczkę..?   
\- Sprawdź w szafce nad umywalką. - Omega posyła mu zmęczony uśmiech.  
Louis grzebie w szafce i po chwili znajduje różową szczoteczkę. Wyciska na nią pastę do zębów. - Dzisiaj idziesz do pracy?   
\- Tak, dzisiaj już muszę. - Krzywi się Harry. - Zrobię sobie tylko mocnej herbaty.  
\- Ja też wypiję kawę i możemy jechać razem - proponuje niewyraźnie szatyn, szczotkując zęby.   
\- Podrzucisz mnie? - pyta niepewnie brunet, samemu szczotkując zęby.  
\- Pewnie - bełkocze Tomlinson, spluwając do umywalki. Uśmiecha się do niego w lustrze. - Po pracy mogę ci kupić jakąś herbatę z imbirem? Pomaga na nudności.   
\- Może Jay będzie miała jakiś pomysł?... - Z  
Styles zastanawia się. - I muszę zadzwonić do swojej mamy…  
\- Na pewno, ma za sobą pięć ciąż - śmieje się Louis, cmokając go w policzek i zostawiając na nim smugę pasty. - Będzie dobrze. Zaparzę ci tej herbaty.   
\- Dziękuję. - Harry posyła mu uśmiech i idzie do sypialni się przebrać, w przelocie całując go w policzek.  
W tym czasie szatyn panoszy się w jego kuchni. Gdy omega wraca, czeka już na niego kubek parującej, aromatycznej herbaty, a Tomlinson pije swoją kawę, pogryzając czekoladową muffinkę, którą znalazł. Unosi na niego wzrok znad telefonu, w którym czytał wiadomości sportowe. - To w porządku, że się poczęstowałem..?   
\- Oczywiście! - Harry siada obok, sięgając po herbatę. - I jak ci smakuje? Mam też wersję z jagodami.  
\- Jest pyszna, smakuje domowo w przeciwieństwie do tych z większości cukierni - przyznaje Louis. - Och, mogę wziąć sobie trochę do pracy?   
\- W Sweet Spoon smakują dokładnie tak samo: domowo! - mówi omega z dumą. - Jasne, zapakuję ci też trochę sernika? - proponuje. - I ciasto marchewkowe? - Przygryza wargę. - Są niskokaloryczne, przysięgam! Mogę ci też zrobić kanapkę.  
\- Harry, będę tam siedem godzin i mam tylko jedną przerwę na lunch - śmieje się szatyn. - Nie dałbym rady zjeść tego wszystkiego. Ale na kawałek sernika i jedną kanapkę mogę się zgodzić.   
\- I muffinkę? - próbuje jeszcze Styles, przygryzając wargę i otwierając lodówkę, by wyjąć sernik i rzeczy do kanapki. - Z czym chcesz? Mam ser, szynkę, serek topiony i pleśniowy.  
\- Dobrze, muffinkę też - wzdycha Tomlinson i patrzy na niego z rozczuleniem. - Z szynką..? A masz może sałatę?   
\- Oczywiście! Dam ci jeszcze pomidora, ogórka i trochę kiełków! - Omega z entuzjazmem zabiera się za robienie mu śniadania do pracy.  
\- Chyba muszę częściej tu zostawać, jeśli czekają mnie później takie śniadania - chichocze Louis, po czym marszczy brwi. - Sobie też zrobisz..? Mam nadzieję, że jesz coś w czasie pracy?   
\- Moje drzwi zawsze stoją dla ciebie otworem - mówi nieco patetycznie i chichocze. - A tak serio, nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu... żebyś zostawał. A ja najadam się w pracy. Dobry kucharz musi spróbować wszystkiego, co podaje.  
\- Mów tak dalej, a ci się tu zalęgnę - mamrocze szatyn, zatapiając zęby w muffince. - Też fakt, dobry kucharz zawsze wychodzi z kuchni najedzony.   
\- Czekam! Ale naprawdę możesz przywieźć tu kilka swoich rzeczy. Żebyś nie musiał wracać rano do domu się przebierać, jak zostaniesz na noc - proponuje Harry, przygryzając wargę i nie podnosząc wzroku znad krojonego w równe plasterki pomidora.  
\- Ma sens - przyznaje Tomlinson, przyglądając się krytycznie swoim wczorajszym ubraniom. - Lottie też na pewno nie będzie narzekać, jak zwolnię jej co jakiś czas pokój…   
Styles pakuje kanapkę w papier, tworząc zgrabną kostkę. Wyciąga też z szafki prostokątny pojemnik i oprócz kanapki, wkłada tam jeszcze kawałek sernika, muffinkę i małe kruche ciasteczko w kształcie serduszka. Zamyka wieczko i podaje Louisowi.   
\- Twoje śniadanko jest gotowe!  
\- Dziękuję, skarbie. - Szatyn uśmiecha się i bierze pudełko, całując go z wdzięcznością w policzek. Dopija swoją kawę i patrzy na zegarek. - Jesteś gotowy..?   
\- Tak - odpowiada omega, przytulając się do niego i chłonąc jego zapach.  
\- To chodźmy. - Tomlinson chwyta jego dłoń i ciągnie go w stronę drzwi. Harry ściska jego rękę i podąża za nim z wielkim uśmiechem, paplając o nowym przepisie, który chce wypróbować. To będzie naprawdę dobry dzień.  
Dziesięć minut później są pod cukiernią. Louis wysiada i odprowadza omegę pod same drzwi, przytulając go na pożegnanie. - Miłego dnia. Chcesz potem gdzieś wyskoczyć..?   
\- Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym zamówić jakieś jedzenie do domu i obejrzeć film. Co ty na to?  
\- Rozumiem. W porządku, wchodzę w takie leniuchowanie. - Szatyn cmoka go jeszcze w czoło, po czym macha mu, wracając do samochodu. - Widzimy się później! Dzwoń, jakbyś czegoś potrzebował.   
\- Do zobaczenia! - Styles wchodzi do cukierni z wielkim uśmiechem. Niall unosi brwi na jego widok.   
\- Cóż za zmiana! Czyżby noc z Louisem?  
\- Oh, daj spokój! - Rumieni się. - Zabieramy się do pracy, mam nowy przepis!  
Niall tylko się śmieje i idzie za nim na zaplecze.

Louis, jak zwykle w pracy, skupia się na swoich obowiązkach, odcinając się od swojego życia. On naprawdę wkłada w to dużo wysiłku, nie tylko fizycznego, ale i psychicznego, bo musi przekonać załamanych ludzi do ćwiczeń, to nie jest takie łatwe, kiedy widzi, że ktoś ma dość, albo w ogóle nie chce rehabilitacji. Często ludzie się na nim wyżywają i zachowują się, jakby to była jego wina, że w ogóle są w tym miejscu.   
Kiedy schodzi w końcu na przerwę, robi sobie kawę i wyciąga pojemnik od Harry’ego, pocierając z frustracją skronie, bo pani Reddwick znowu dała mu się dzisiaj we znaki. Kopanie go, kiedy próbuje jej pomóc z poprawną pozycją, to lekka przesada. Jednak humor mu się poprawia, gdy znajduje ciasteczkowe serduszko. Ten chłopak jest uroczy. Wysyła mu wiadomość z podziękowaniem i serduszkiem, po czym zajada się jego kanapką. Przyda mu się te pół godziny odpoczynku…   
W odpowiedzi dostaje selfie umorusanego mąką i uśmiechniętego Harry’ego, z armią muffinek z wściekle czerwoną pianką w tle oraz dopiskiem. „Na dzisiaj xx”. Tomlinson odpisuje mu z wielkim uśmiechem, po czym wraca do pracy w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze. 

 

Harry spędza dzień pracowicie, ale nie narzeka. Ma doskonały humor, a babeczki, które zrobił wyglądają wyśmienicie. Opiera się właśnie o ladę i rozmawia z klientką o dekoracji tortu, czekając na Louisa.  
Ten przychodzi kilka minut później, z wystrojonymi Phoebe i Daisy po swoich obu bokach.   
\- Przywiozłem potwory - informuje go przepraszająco. - Marudziły, że się wczoraj z tobą nie pożegnały, a i tak ktoś musi zawieźć je na urodziny koleżanki, więc pomyślałem, że zrobimy to po drodze. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko..?  
\- Zapakowałyśmy ci trochę tych ciastek, które wczoraj razem piekliśmy! - woła radośnie Daisy, biegnąc w jego stronę z plastikowym pudełkiem.   
Harry piszczy z uciechy i pochyla się, by przytulić dziewczynki.  
\- Cześć słoneczka! Byłyście grzeczne? - Odkłada pudełko na bok.  
\- Tak! - przyrzeka solennie Phoebe, głaszcząc jego brzuch. - Pomagałam mamie wczoraj wieczorem kąpać Dolis i Elniego, żeby ćwiczyć i być doblą ciocią dla waszej fasolki, wiesz?   
\- A ja nie biłam dzisiaj nikogo - chwali się jej bliźniaczka, wplatając rączkę w loki bruneta.  
\- Oh, to bardzo dobrze! - śmieje się brunet, zerkając na nieco onieśmieloną dziewczynę. - Zrobię wstępny projekt i wyślę ci na maila, dobrze? - pyta ją. - Jutro możesz wpaść na degustację - proponuje i żegna się z nią.  
\- Do widzenia! - Szatyn otwiera przed nią drzwi, machając jej na pożegnanie, po czym podchodzi do lady. - Odstraszamy ci klientów, wybacz.   
\- Daj spokój. - Harry macha ręką. - Dziewczynki, mam kilka babeczek, co wy na to?  
\- Tak! - piszczy Phoebe, podskakując. - Możemy je wziąć do Lux?!  
\- Pytajcie Lou! - chichocze Styles, zrzucając na niego odpowiedzialność za decyzję i pakuje dla dziewczynek babeczki. Dorzuca też garść ciasteczek. - Idziemy, Lou? - pyta, szukając swoich kluczy.  
\- Tak, idziemy. - Tomlinson przytakuje, stając przy drzwiach, po czym zwraca się do sióstr: - Myślę, że to trochę nieładnie przynosić na czyjeś urodziny babeczki o niebo lepsze niż tam podają i przekupywać nimi inne dziewczynki, tak..? Ale będzie w porządku, jeśli zapytacie mamy Lux czy możecie je podać, jako dodatek do jej prezentu, ok?  
Harry niemal kipi z dumy, widząc, jak świetnie Louis radzi sobie z dziećmi. Nieświadomie głaszcze swój brzuch.  
\- A Shauna nie wierzy, że będziesz miał fasolkę! - oburza się Daisy, wychodząc na zewnątrz. - Bo powiedziałam, że Harry jeszcze nie ma brzuszka!  
\- A mówiłaś Shaunie, że na początku fasolka jest naprawdę malutka, a dopiero potem rośnie z niej pomału dzidziuś i brzuszek się powiększa? - pyta Louis, kładąc dłoń na jej głowie i czochrając jej włosy. Phoebe tymczasem łapie Stylesa, ciągnąc go do tej dwójki.   
Daisy kręci przecząco główką.  
\- Więc musisz jej powiedzieć, że na początku dzidziuś jest wielkości fasolki. Dopiero później rośnie i wtedy brzuch się powiększa.  
\- Ona jest po plostu zazdlosna - prycha dziewczynka. - Bo nie ma stalszego blata, któly mógłby zlobić fasolkę!  
\- Bo ci akurat uwierzę, że nie chodzisz i opowiadasz tego wszystkim dziewczynkom, żeby były zazdrosne - parska szatyn, wpuszczając ją do samochodu i zapinając ją pasem. Harry śmieje się, pomagając zapiąć w pas drugą dziewczynkę. Dopiero wtedy siada na miejscu pasażera.  
\- Nie chwalę się tobą. - Daisy pokazuje bratu język w lusterku, gdy ten siada za kierownicą. - Tylko Hallym i fasolką.   
\- Widzisz, jestem lepszy niż ty! - śmieje się brunet.  
\- To przez te wszystkie ciastka i babeczki - wzdycha ciężko Tomlinson, uruchamiając silnik. - Ciekawe, kiedy mama wydziedziczy mnie na twoją cześć…   
\- Zawsze mogę po prostu dołączyć do rodziny. - Omega wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się niewinnie.  
\- Tak! - ożywia się Phoebe, pochylając się do przodu i wczepiając ręce w jego loki. - Pobierzcie się!   
\- Pheebs, to nie działa tak po prostu. - Louis przewraca oczami. - Najpierw musiałbym się oświadczyć Harry’emu, Harry musiałby się zgodzić, poza tym ślubu nie bierze się z dnia na dzień, tylko się żyje razem na próbę i planuje go przynajmniej kilka miesięcy…   
\- Dokładnie. Ale będę was odwiedzać słoneczka. Ja i fasolka.  
\- My was też - obiecuje Phoebe, bawiąc się jego włosami.   
\- Będziecie bawić się z fasolką? Żebym mógł odpocząć?  
\- Tak. - Dziewczynka kiwa głową.   
\- Ona chyba naprawdę chce być świetną ciocią. - Szatyn uśmiecha się kącikiem ust. - Wczoraj siedziała razem z mamą w ubrankach, które kupiliśmy i prawie płakała, że chce już przytulić naszą fasolkę.   
\- To bardzo dobrze! - Cieszy się Harry. - Zostawiamy im dziecko i możemy skoczyć do restauracji!  
\- Chyba są trochę za małe na samodzielną opiekę - śmieje się Tomlinson. - Ale jak Fizz albo Lotts będą w pobliżu, to czemu nie?   
\- Sam nie wiem czy potrafiłbym zostawić fasolkę pod czyjąkolwiek opieką. - Harry śmieje się zażenowany.  
\- Myślisz? - Louis uśmiecha się i zerka na niego z uśmiechem. To urocze, że w trzecim miesiącu jego przywiązanie do ich maleństwa jest już tak silne. - Nawet ze mną?   
\- Uh, to ciężkie pytanie, Louis! - Przeczesuje swoje loki. - Po prostu... Nie wiem, musiałbym zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz z fasolką?  
\- Ranisz - śmieje się szatyn.   
\- Przepraszam, po prostu myśl, że musiałbym ją zostawić, sprawia, że wariuję…  
\- To dlatego, że cały czas dajesz jej schronienie w swoim brzuchu - uspokaja go Tomlinson. - Choć to dopiero trzeci miesiąc, więc jeśli już teraz wariujesz, to przez kolejne pół roku przywiążesz się tak, że nie będzie można cię oderwać nawet na chwilę od naszego maleństwa…   
\- Więc to po prostu ze mną jest coś nie tak? - chichocze, głaszcząc swój brzuch.  
\- Nie do końca, ale pierwszy raz słyszę, by komuś tak szybko rozwinął się lęk separacyjny. - Louis uśmiecha się, zerkając na to, gdzie powędrowała jego ręka. - Po urodzeniu pewnie będzie jeszcze gorzej, bo będziesz z nią przebywał non stop, ale będziesz musiał się przełamywać, jeśli chcesz w końcu wrócić do pracy.   
\- Cóż, jej tata będzie musiał mnie przekonać, że potrafi się zająć naszą kruszynką.  
\- I przekonam - zapewnia szatyn. - Uwielbiam zajmować się dziećmi, a na nasze własne będę chuchał pewnie tysiąc razy bardziej.  
\- Ja wiem! W końcu wychowywałeś swoje siostry. Dziewczynki?! - Styles odwraca się do tyłu. - Lubicie zostawać z Louisem?  
\- Taaak! - piszczą, klaszcząc. - Zawsze pozwala nam posiedzieć dłużej!  
Harry patrzy na niego spod byka.  
\- Chyba będziemy musieli najpierw ustalić parę zasad…  
Tomlinson przygryza wargę, starając się nie roześmiać. - Cóż… Jedni są od zasad, inni od ich naginania…  
\- Louis! Ale nie możesz podważać mojego autorytetu! Rodzice muszą być w tym zgodni!  
\- To nie jest podważanie autorytetu - protestuje Louis. - Mama wyznaczyła im godzinę, której nie przestrzegam, gdy się nimi zajmuję, ale one nie mają do niej pretensji za tę zasadę.   
\- Okej, jesteś ich bratem, dajesz im więcej luzu, rozumiem. Ale jeśli matka powie, że idą spać o 20, a ojciec pozwala zostać do 21... Rodzice muszą być zgodni, a nie później jest wybieranie, kto lepszy i "ale tata mi pozwolił"! - Brunet spuszcza wzrok na swój brzuch. - Nie chciałbym, żeby fasolka później nie wiedziała kogo słuchać.  
\- Hej, w porządku. - Szatyn zatrzymuje się na światłach i dotyka jego dłoni. - Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że z naszym dzieckiem będę postępował tak samo. Jeśli będę chciał dać fasolce jakieś luzy, najpierw cię o to zapytam, tak? Nie będzie: "tylko nie mów mamie", ale "mama się zgodziła, więc w porządku", tak?  
\- Obiecujesz? Nawet, kiedy nie będzie mnie w pobliżu?  
\- Tak, będziemy dzwonić. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się do niego.   
\- Wypiszę ci listę - śmieje się i pomaga dziewczynkom wydostać się z pasów, gdy samochód się zatrzymuje. Louis chwyta jedną z bliźniaczek za rękę, podczas gdy Harry drugą i prowadzą je do drzwi domu. Szatyn przyciska dzwonek i już po chwili drzwi otwiera im blond omega, uśmiechając się do nich.  
\- Cześć, Louis. Jay dzwoniła, że je przywieziesz. Wejdźcie. - Odsuwa się na bok, wpuszczając ich do środka.  
\- Cześć, Lou. - Tomlinson odwzajemnia jej uśmiech, po czym pochyla się i zaczyna rozbierać dziewczynki. - Pamiętajcie, macie nie rozrabiać za bardzo - zwłaszcza ty, Dais - słuchać się Louise, zostawić jedzenie innym i nie przechwalać się Harrym, tak?   
\- Pochwalę się nim tylko raz! - prosi Daisy, po czym ciągnie bruneta do salonu, gdzie znajduje się reszta zaproszonych dziewczynek. Harry ogląda się na Louisa z błaganiem w oczach. Czuje się dość niepewnie, stojąc w samym środku kółka złożonego z dziewczynek wpatrujących się w niego i jego brzuch. Szatyn przewraca oczami i idzie na jego ratunek.   
\- Cześć, dziewczynki! - wita się z nimi. - Fasolkę poznacie dopiero za pół roku, a teraz bawcie się dobrze! - Wyciąga omegę za rękę z kółka dziewczynek i oplata go ręką w pasie. Harry wzdycha z ulgą, przylegając do niego i niemal wyciągając go z domu.  
\- Dan później po nie przyjedzie - woła za sobą Tomlinson, machając mamie Lux na pożegnanie. - Są dość straszne, nie? - śmieje się, gdy zamykają za sobą drzwi.   
\- Przerażające! - przyznaje brunet, oglądając się przez ramię i wzdychając z ulgą. - Przez to wszystko tylko bardziej zgłodniałem.  
\- A jak fasolka jest dziewczynką i też będziemy jej kiedyś musieli urządzać takie imprezy? - wzdryga się Louis, wpuszczając go do samochodu.   
\- Ale wtedy jej koleżanki nie otoczą mnie i nie będą wpatrywać się oskarżycielsko w mój brzuch, wmawiając mi, że nie jestem w ciąży!  
\- A jak będziesz w drugiej ciąży i fasolka powie im o tym, a one nie uwierzą, bo masz płaski brzuch? - Szatyn stara się zachować poważną minę, ruszając spod domu.   
\- Mój alfa się tym zajmie. - Harry wzrusza ramionami, chociaż robi mu się dziwnie na samą myśl.  
\- No tak. - Tomlinson stara się nie krzywić. Styles nie dodaje już nic więcej, szukając jakiejś stacji radiowej, żeby zagłuszyć ciszę.  
Kilkanaście minut później docierają pod blok omegi. Louis otwiera bagażnik i wyciąga stamtąd torbę z ubrankami dla ich malucha.   
\- Zabrałem je, bo dzisiaj masz lepszy humor..? - pyta niepewnie, pokazując mu je.   
\- Dziękuję... - Omega dotyka jego ramienia. - I przepraszam za tamtą sytuację... Chciałbym to zwalić na hormony, ale chyba na to za wcześnie…  
\- W porządku, ja też zachowałem się głupio. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się do niego.   
\- Po prostu... Nie wracajmy już do tego? - proponuje Harry.  
\- Pewnie - zgadza się Tomlinson, otwierając przed nim drzwi.   
\- Na co masz ochotę? - pyta Styles, sięgając po ulotki z różnych restauracji.  
\- Na cokolwiek, byleby było sycące - wzdycha Louis, opadając na kanapę. - Możesz wybrać.   
\- Jaka kuchnia? - Harry przegląda ofertę, zadowolony, że tym razem może wybrać coś dla dwojga.  
\- Azjatycka? - proponuje szatyn, zwijając nogi pod siebie i odkładając telefon na stolik.   
\- Hm... Może być wołowina w pięciu smakach z ryżem, czy wolisz coś innego? - pyta.  
\- Może być - zgadza się Tomlinson, posyłając mu uśmiech.   
\- Możesz wybrać film - proponuje omega, dzwoniąc pod wskazany na ulotce numer. Zamawia dla Louisa wołowinę, a dla siebie kaczkę. Dorzuca jeszcze kilka sajgonek i ucieszony, rozkłada się na kanapie obok Louisa. - Co oglądamy?  
\- "Marley i ja"? - pyta szatyn, wskazując mu pilotem na telewizor i widniejący na nim tytuł. - Chyba, że nie lubisz filmów familijnych albo Owena Wilsona, to mogę wybrać coś innego.   
\- Nie, jest w porządku. - Zwija się obok Louisa.  
\- To ok. - Tomlinson obejmuje go jednym ramieniem i włącza film.   
Kiedy rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi, Harry trąca go ramieniem.  
\- Pójdziesz? - prosi.  
\- Jasne. - Louis cmoka go w czoło i idzie odebrać ich zamówienie. Harry rozkłada się wygodnie, czekając na ich jedzenie. Po chwili szatyn wraca z dwoma reklamówkami i kładzie je na stole.   
\- Mmm! - Harry dobiera się do pierwszej z nich. - Pójdziesz po widelce? - prosi, wgryzając się w sajgonkę.  
\- Naprawdę byłeś głodny, co? - śmieje się Tomlinson, idąc do kuchni po sztućce.   
\- Po prostu miałem ochotę na sajgonki! - Brunet śmieje się, rozglądając za kocem.  
\- Ja mam ochotę na tę wołowinę - przyznaje Louis, wracając po chwili z widelcem i dwoma szklankami wody. Układają się z powrotem na kanapie z talerzami i oglądają dalej film. Im bliżej końca, tym bardziej Harry pociąga nosem. Szatyn, który oglądał już ten film z Lottie i Danem, obawia się momentu, w którym Marley zostanie uśpiony i jego pan będzie musiał się z nim pożegnać. Ma rację, bo młodszy mężczyzna rozkleja się już wtedy kompletnie. Pochlipując, wtula się w Louisa, żądając wyłączenia filmu.  
\- Dla.dlaczego on musiał to zrobić? - pyta, krztusząc się łzami.  
\- Skarbie, Marley był bardzo chory i tylko by cierpiał, tak? - próbuje ostrożnie Tomlinson, głaszcząc go po lokach. - A on go kochał i nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciel się męczył.   
\- Ale teraz został saaam! To nie fair!  
\- Ma żonę i dzieci - mruczy rozczulony Louis, ocierając jego łzy. - Można powiedzieć, że dzięki Marleyowi.   
\- Ale nie ma jego - akcentuje omega. - Najlepszego przyjaciela!  
\- Harry, kochanie, taka jest kolej rzeczy. - Szatyn całuje go troskliwie w czoło, uprzednio odgarniając stamtąd loki. - Zwierzaki żyją zdecydowanie za krótko i tak, nic mu go nie zastąpi, ale nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Marley tak czy tak by odszedł.   
\- Ale mógł z nim być chociaż jeszcze jeden dzień... - Brunet przytula się do jego klatki piersiowej, odmawiając spojrzenia na niego.  
\- Niektóre decyzje są trudne, ale słuszne. - Tomlinson obejmuje go mocno. - Nie wiadomo, jak długo by umierał i nie chciał, by jego dzieci patrzyły, jak cierpi.   
\- To okropne... - Styles pociąga nosem.  
\- Wiem, przepraszam. - Louis wygina usta w podkówkę. - Chcesz kakao na poprawę humoru?   
\- Poproszę. Ale później - decyduje omega. - Przytul nas.  
\- No chodźcie - wzdycha uśmiechnięty szatyn, wciągając go na swoje kolana i tuląc mocno. - Lepiej?   
\- Tak - burczy, chowając nos w jego szyi. - Też chcę pieska.  
\- Teraz? - pyta Tomlinson, otulając omegę swoim zapachem i pocierając pocieszająco jego plecy. - Dałbyś radę z pracą i dzieckiem w drodze?   
\- Przy zwierzaku dziecko uczy się odpowiedzialności. Ponoć? - Harry patrzy na niego. - A ty? Jak uważasz?  
\- Zdecydowanie - zgadza się Louis. - U nas psy były od małego, jak pewnie widziałeś na nagraniach. Na pewno uczy to miłości i szacunku wobec słabszych.   
\- Ale może rzeczywiście nie dam sobie rady z psem przy dziecku i cukiernią na głowie…  
\- Chyba, że dasz sobie pomóc. - Szatyn zakłada kosmyk jego włosów za ucho. - Na pewno masz mnie, Lotts może pomóc z cukiernią… Poza tym nie musisz brać małego psa, możesz przygarnąć dorosłego ze schroniska.   
\- Pomyślę nad tym, tak? - wzdycha brunet. - Zrobisz nam kakao i poprzytulamy się w łóżku?  
\- Pewnie. - Tomlinson cmoka go w policzek i klepie w tyłek. - Przebierz się w jakąś piżamę, a ja zrobię nam super słodkie pocieszające kakao z piankami, bo widziałem rano, że masz takie malutkie w słoiku.   
Styles wyciska na jego policzku wdzięczny pocałunek i niemal w podskokach biegnie do sypialni. Louis kręci za nim głową z rozbawieniem i idzie do kuchni. Zagotowywuje mleko, szukając jak największych kubków. W końcu znajduje dwa ładne - jeden czerwony w jaśniejsze paski i podobny zielony. Nasypuje do nich kakao, stając na palcach, by dosięgnąć słoiczka. Nalewa do kubków mleka i miesza kakao, po czym posypuje je mini piankami. Chwyta kubki i niesie je ostrożnie w stronę sypialni. Harry siedzi na łóżku ubrany w piżamę z owieczką i pisze coś na telefonie. Wyciąga dłonie po kubek, gdy tylko widzi Louisa.  
\- Smacznego - mówi szatyn, podając mu ten czerwony, a zielony odkładając na szafkę. - Wyglądasz uroczo. - Uśmiecha się do omegi, gdy ten niemalże przytula kubek do piersi. - Przemyciłem jakieś spodnie od piżamy, też pójdę się przebrać, w porządku?   
\- Jeszcze wczoraj twierdziłeś, że jesteś gorący i wystarczą ci tylko bokserki! - wytyka mu Harry, dmuchając w napój.  
\- Bo wystarczą, ale uznałem, że do twojego looku teraz bardziej wpasuję się ze spodniami w kropki - śmieje się Tomlinson, opierając się o framugę i unosząc brew. - Chyba, że wolisz mnie bez spodni..?   
\- Oczywiście, że wolę cię bez spodni! - Brunet nieco bezczelnie taksuje go wzrokiem. - Naga skóra wydziela więcej ciepła. Udowodnione naukowo.  
\- W porządku - poddaje się Louis, przewracając oczami i zaczyna się rozbierać, idąc w stronę łóżka. Porusza brwiami. - Striptiz..?   
Styles rozpiera się wygodnie na poduszkach.  
\- Zaskocz mnie... - mówi cicho chrapliwym głosem.  
\- Wyzwanie przyjęte. - Szatyn rozpina powoli guziki swojej koszuli i przygryza wargę, patrząc na niego spod rzęs, po czym odwraca się, kręcąc biodrami i pomału zsuwa ją ze swoich ramion, odrzucając ją zmysłowym gestem w jego stronę. Harry przełyka ślinę, patrząc na niego niczym zahipnotyzowany. Czuje, jak penis wypycha mu bokserki. Tomlinson rozpina niespiesznie swoje dżinsy, po czym zsuwa je w dół, pozwalając mu oglądać swój tyłek opięty materiałem bokserek. Wychodzi ze spodni i podnosi je, kręcąc nimi wokół swojej prawej ręki, a następnie pozwala im opaść na podłogę. Odwraca się do niego, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku, ale za to sunąc dłońmi w górę swojego torsu. Idzie do przodu, kręcąc biodrami, aż w końcu przeszywa go niebieskim, kuszącym spojrzeniem. Oblizuje usta. Styles wpatruje się w niego, przełykając ślinę. Powoli wyciąga do niego dłoń i przesuwa nią po jego torsie.  
\- Podobało ci się? - mruczy Louis, pochylając się nad nim i wchodząc drapieżnie na łóżko, więżąc go pomiędzy swoimi nogami.   
\- Bardzo... - Styles niepewnie dotyka jego jego brzucha i ramion.  
\- Czuję… - mamrocze szatyn, ocierając się o jego krocze i skubiąc jego ucho.   
\- A ty? - pyta omega, zaglądając w jego oczy i zahacza palcami o gumkę jego bokserek.  
\- Profesjonalny striptizer potrafi trzymać swoje żądze na wodzy. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się cwanie i przejeżdża językiem po jego szczęce. - Chodzi o to, żeby uwieść innych…   
\- Żeby zostawić ich potem jęczących i błagających o więcej? - Brunet odchyla głowę w tył, eksponując swoją szyję.  
\- Tak… - szepcze Louis, zjeżdżając dłonią w dół jego ciała i sunąc palcem po jego podbrzuszu. - Żeby nie byli w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek oprócz mnie, a ich wszystkie zmysły oszalały z mojego powodu…   
\- Zrobiłem to już dawno. - Harry chwyta jego ramiona, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej.  
\- Ach, taak..? - Szatyn ściska delikatnie jego penisa, owiewając jego ucho gorącym oddechem. - Czyli pogarszam twój… stan?   
\- Nnn... Nie myślę, ah, przy tobie mmm... racjonalnie…  
\- Tak? - Tomlinson wsuwa dłoń w jego bokserki, drażniąc kciukiem jego szczelinę i zbierając trochę preejakulatu, po po czym zabiera palca i wsadza go sobie do ust, oblizując go z prowokującą miną. - Dlaczego tak jest..? Brunet podrzuca biodrami, szukając tarcia. Wierci się niespokojnie, pojękując i ciężko oddychając.  
\- Spokojnie… - Louis przytrzymuje go za ramiona i obniża się, zaczynając ocierać własnym kroczem o to Stylesa.   
\- Jak mam być spokojnym, gdy doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa?  
\- Nie wiem… - Szatyn uśmiecha się leniwie, poruszając niespiesznie swoimi biodrami i przytrzymując jego nadgarstki za głową. Styles szarpie się nieco pod nim, próbując uwolnić dłonie i zrobić sobie dobrze.  
\- Nie, nie, nie - cmoka Tomlinson, mrugając do niego z diabelskim uśmiechem i zacieśniając uchwyt. - Bądź grzecznym chłopcem… a spotka cię nagroda.   
\- Droczysz się! - jęczy płaczliwie omega, z wyrzutem.  
\- Bo wtedy dojdziesz trzy razy mocniej - zapewnia Louis, puszczając jego nadgarstki i nurkując w dół jego ciała. Zsuwa jego spodnie wraz z bielizną i kładzie się między jego nogami, przytrzymując go za biodra i całując jego czerwonego penisa. Brunet posłusznie trzyma ręce nad głową, chwytając prętów i wydając z siebie ciche jęki i posapywania. Szatyn owija usta wokół jego erekcji, liżąc jego podstawę, po czym zasysa swoje policzki, aż pojawiają się w nich wgłębienia i patrzy na niego, trzepocząc rzęsami w udawanej niewinności. Harry wpatruje się w niego urzeczony, jęcząc jego imię i zaciskając uda wokół jego głowy. Tomlinson zaczyna pieścić delikatnie jego jądra, wciąż wirując językiem wokół jego twardego i ociekającego członka, biorąc go coraz głębiej, a wolną dłoń kładzie lekko na jego brzuszku, głaskając go palcami. Styles próbuje się wiercić, ale szatyn trzyma go w żelaznym uścisku, więc tylko jęczy sfrustrowany.  
\- Nie baw się!  
Louis wygina usta w lekkim uśmiechu i rozluźnia gardło, przez co czubek penisa młodszego mężczyzny dotyka jego tylnej ścianki. Odpuszcza, pozwalając mu na poruszanie biodrami. Harry pieprzy jego usta, wzdychając z rozkoszą. Szatyn również porusza swoją głową do przodu i do tyłu, drażniąc go lekko zębami. Sięga dłonią w górę, podszczypując jego sutki.   
\- L.lou, ja zaraz... - ostrzega omega.  
Tomlinson jedynie przyspiesza swoje ruchy, ocierając się własnym kroczem o materac. Harry w końcu dochodzi w jego usta, jęcząc głośno jego imię i rzucając biodrami. Louis przełyka tyle, ile może, ale część wypływa z kącików jego ust. Wypuszcza jego penisa z ust i podnosi głowę, podczas gdy strużki nasienia spływają w dół jego brody. Harry przyciąga go do pocałunku, smakując samego siebie i sięga dłonią do jego penisa. Szatyn sapie, gdy dłoń omegi wsuwa się w jego bokserki, ale zasysa jego wargę zachęcająco. Styles przewraca go na plecy i zdejmuje jego bokserki. Wzdycha cicho, głaszcząc penisa i pochyla się, by wziąć go do ust. Tomlinson mruczy, czując ciepło wokół swojej męskości. Wplata palce w jego loki, ciągnąc za nie lekko i odzywając się zachrypniętym głosem: - Podoba ci się to..? Ssanie penisa, który cię zapłodnił..?   
Brunet jęczy, czując pociągnięcie i zaciska mocniej usta. Nie bierze więcej, ssąc sam czubek. Louis przygryza wargę i wzdycha, pragnąc poruszyć biodrami. Harry muska jego jądra, nie mogąc wziąć więcej penisa do ust. Szatyn spogląda w dół i widok zarumienionego chłopaka z ustami owiniętymi wokół jego erekcji wywołuje falę gorąca w jego podbrzuszu. Pojękuje cicho, unosząc nieznacznie biodra w górę tak, by omega się nie zakrztusiła. Brunet porusza głową, wirując językiem wokół główki. Uwielbia jego ciężar na języku. Tomlinson wypuszcza coraz bardziej urywane oddechy i ciągnie go mocniej za loki. Ten bierze go jeszcze głębiej, uważając, żeby się nie zakrztusić. Louis wygina plecy w łuk, czując, że jest na skraju.   
\- Blisko… - ostrzega.   
Harry kiwa głową i zaciska mocniej usta, chcąc doprowadzić go na szczyt. Po kilku chwilach szatyn dochodzi, wytryskując w jego usta i mając mroczki przed oczami. Brunet próbuje przełknąć, ale spermy jest za dużo i większość po prostu spływa mu po brodzie. Unosi wzrok na Louisa. Ten przyciąga go do siebie i całuje mocno w usta, po czym opada obok bez sił, oddychając głęboko.   
\- Uch…   
Harry kładzie się przy nim, całując jeszcze jego policzek. Wzdycha szczęśliwy.  
\- Mój striptiz wydostał się trochę spod kontroli, co? - chichocze Tomlinson, obejmując go jednym ramieniem.   
\- Zdecydowanie. - Harry śmieje się. - Nie, żebym narzekał... - Rzuca mu pożądliwe spojrzenie.  
\- Och, skarbie. - Louis porusza znacząco brwiami, po czym przewraca się na bok i chwyta w palce bluzkę od piżamy, którą omega wciąż ma na sobie. - Owieczka raczej nie spodziewała się takiego zakończenia dnia...  
\- Cóż, alfa była tak zaaferowana, że nie zdążyła ochronić jej przed tym widokiem. Smutne…  
\- Alfa? - prycha szatyn, patrząc na niego powątpiewająco. - Mi się wydaje, że to pewna omega miała pretensje, że się z nią bawię i mnie pospieszała…   
\- Cóż... Mimo wszystko mogłeś o tym pomyśleć - wytyka mu brunet, chichocząc.  
\- Ja przynajmniej byłem w stanie myśleć. - Tomlinson pokazuje mu język.   
\- Oh doprawdy? Chyba tylko o moich ustach owiniętych wokół twojego penisa!  
\- O ty cholero! - oburza się Louis, wstając i schodząc z łóżka. Zabiera jedną z poduszek i kubek zimnego kakao, ruszając w stronę drzwi. - Śpisz dzisiaj sam, jesteś nieznośny! To wyjście wyszłoby mi bardziej efektownie, gdybym nie był nagi, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego - rzuca przez ramię.   
Oszołomiony Styles patrzy na drzwi za którymi zniknął Louis. Robi mu się zimno.  
\- Lou? - woła.  
\- … Co? - dobiega go z oddali westchnięcie szatyna.   
Harry bierze oddech.  
\- ...Wrócisz?  
Po chwili alfa pojawia się z powrotem, popijając kakao i opierając się o framugę.   
\- A będziesz grzecznym chłopcem? - pyta.   
\- A nie jestem? - Omega robi smutną minkę.  
\- Jesteś złośliwy - wyrzuca mu Tomlinson.   
\- ...Ja? Dlaczego?  
\- Wytykasz mi moje słabości. - Louis wymierza w niego palec. - Nie rani się dumy alfy.   
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem... - Czuje się jak zła omega.  
\- W porządku, żartowałem. - Szatyn posyła mu uśmiech i wraca na łóżko. Odkłada kubek i podaje mu jego bokserki, po czym naciąga na tyłek swoje.   
\- Nie lubisz mnie nago? - Harry ubiera się z westchnieniem.  
\- Tak, właśnie dlatego jesteś teraz w ciąży. - Tomlinson przewraca oczami. - Pomyślałem, że będzie ci w nich bardziej komfortowo, ale nie musisz ich ubierać, jeśli nie chcesz.   
\- Za późno! - Styles sięga z szafki kakao i krzywi się, orientując się że jest zimne. - Zimne! - Patrzy na Louisa z wyrzutem.  
\- To tobie zachciało się striptizu! - broni się Louis, ale widząc jego spojrzenie wzdycha i zabiera kubki, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. - Podgrzeję je w mikrofalówce i dam nowe pianki…   
\- Jesteś najlepszy! - woła za nim omega, wygodnie układając się na poduszkach.  
Po kilku minutach szatyn wraca, niosąc parujące i pachnące kubki.  
\- Uważaj! - uprzedza, podając mu ten jego tak, by chwycił za ucho. - Dodałem troszeczkę imbiru, to może nie będzie cię rano tak męczyć. - Dziękuję... - Brunet czuje ciepło na sercu. Louis naprawdę się o niego troszczy! Wzdycha i moczy usta w kakao. - Jest pyszne…  
\- To dobrze, że ci smakuje. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się i siada obok niego, podwijając jedną nogę pod siebie i dmuchając na swój napój. - Bałem się, że imbir zepsuje ci smak, ale nie chciałem też, żeby cię dręczyły te torsje…   
\- Uroki bycia w ciąży? - śmieje się brunet.  
\- Ale tylko na początku - pociesza go Louis, kładąc dłoń na jego nagim udzie. - Powinny skończyć się w drugim trymestrze. Zresztą to uroki bycia w pierwszej ciąży, bo twój organizm nie jest przyzwyczajony do tak nagłej zmiany. Z każdą kolejną powinno być lepiej, mama przy ostatniej prawie nie miała nudności.   
\- To znaczy, że powinienem starać się o kolejne dziecko? - chichocze, dotykając brzucha. - Hej, maluszku! Chcesz, żeby mamusia zmajstrowała ci braciszka albo siostrzyczkę? - pyta.  
\- Moim zdaniem powinieneś być cały czas w ciąży, pasuje ci to. - Szatyn uśmiecha się, odkładając swój kubek na szafkę i kładąc się obok niego. Kładzie dłoń na jego brzuchu i chce coś powiedzieć, ale zamyka usta i marszczy brwi. Podnosi jego bluzkę, przyglądając mu się z namysłem. - Harry… Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że nasza fasolka się bardziej pokazuje? W sensie: mam wrażenie, że brzuszek ci bardziej odstaje…?   
\- Nie wiem? - Harry podnosi się na łokciach i przypatruje brzuchowi. - Wygląda tak samo…  
\- Jak się patrzy z profilu, to coś tam jest… - Tomlinson przekrzywia głowę i przypatruje się uważnie, obrysowując palcem wyimaginowaną wypukłość. - Fasolko..? Pokazuj się szybciej, bo tata już chyba wariuje…  
\- Mogę zacząć nosić poduszkę pod bluzką, jeśli to cię uszczęśliwi?  
\- Po prostu nie mogę się jej doczekać, przepraszam. - Louis wygina usta w podkówkę. - Już niedługo... - wzdycha Styles. - Jeszcze będziesz mieć jej dość!  
\- Nigdy! - oburza się szatyn. - To ty będziesz mieć mnie dość, bo nie będę odchodził od boku fasolki.   
\- I kto tu mówił o lęku separacyjnym? - Harry zagaduje ze śmiechem.  
\- Nie wiem, nie znam kolesia. - Tomlinson wydyma śmiesznie usta i przytula się do jego brzucha.   
\- A ja znam aż za dobrze! - Brunet szturcha go w ramię. - Też chciałbym, żeby fasolka była już z nami…  
\- Słyszysz, maluchu? - mamrocze Louis do brzucha. - Rośnij szybko i chodź do nas, bo chcemy cię wyprzytulać.   
\- Zdecydowanie... I zabierać na spacery, i kupować mu różne zabawki... - Przytula się do alfy. - Chciałbym mieć dużą rodzinę.  
\- Też marzy mi się mieszana drużyna piłkarska. - Szatyn unosi niebieskie tęczówki w górę i uśmiecha się do niego.   
\- A ile by to oznaczało pracy dla nas! - chichocze Styles. - Większy dom z własnym boiskiem piłkarskim…  
\- Ale przebilibyśmy moją mamę. - Tomlinson unosi rękę w górę, żeby przybić z nim piątkę. Jego alfa nie wyobraża sobie nawet, by ktokolwiek inny miał zapłodnić tę omegę.   
\- W ilości posiadanych dzieci? To jakiś... wyścig? Konkurs?  
\- Jasne, że nie! - prycha Louis, obejmując jego plecy. - Dzieci to nie rywalizacja. Po prostu uwielbiam je i fajnie by było mieć swoje małe przedszkole.   
\- Taak... - Omega uśmiecha się nieco melancholijnie. - Uczyłbyś je wszystkiego, co sam potrafisz? Będziesz dla nich wspaniałym ojcem.  
\- Striptizu może niech się lepiej ode mnie nie uczą - śmieje się szatyn, bawiąc się jego lokami. - I jestem pewien, że oboje będziemy dobrymi rodzicami.   
\- Jeszcze zrobią to lepiej od ciebie? - parska Harry. - Mam nadzieję... Wiesz, wciąż się boję, że nie będę dobrą matką, bo zaciążyłem…  
\- Nie, po prostu nie chcę przedwcześnie zostać dziadkiem. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi. - Będziesz świetną matką, Harry. Widziałeś, jak dziewczynki do ciebie ciągnie? Poza tym jeszcze ci nie widać brzuszka, a już dostałem wykład, że musimy być zgodni w kwestii zasad dla fasolki. Kochasz ją i instynktownie będziesz wiedział, co dla niej najlepsze.   
\- Tak jak ja? - śmieje się brunet, gładząc swój brzuch. - Może rzeczywiście jest trochę większy?  
\- To nie tak, że jesteś za młody na ciążę - protestuje Louis. - Jesteś w odpowiednim wieku, ale z nauką striptizu poczekamy, dopóki fasolka nie będzie pełnoletnia. Jestem pewien, że będzie miała powodzenie.   
\- Pewnie obejdzie się nawet bez tego. Z wyglądem po tobie... będzie miała cały świat u stóp. Cieszę się, że to jednak ty będziesz jej ojcem.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że po czterdziestce dalej będę się trzymał - chichocze szatyn. - Żebym nie wyglądał kiepsko przy naszym dziecku. A ja cieszę się, że ty jesteś mamusią. Fasolka powinna dostać twoje loczki i dołeczki.   
\- A twoje oczy i kości policzkowe. - Harry dotyka ich. - Są przepiękne... W ogóle masz przepiękną twarz. Taką... proporcjonalną. Jak wyrzeźbioną, wiesz?  
\- Czy to już senne majaki? - śmieje się Tomlinson, kładąc dłoń na tej jego. - Dziękuję, kochanie. To miłe, choć przesadzone.   
\- Nie... Gdybyś tylko mógł na siebie spojrzeć moimi oczami - wzdycha i składa głowę na jego piersi.  
Między brwiami Louisa pojawia się zmarszczka zamyślenia, kiedy przeczesuje jego loki. Dlaczego on nigdy nie słyszy takich rzeczy od Danielle..? Ostatecznie kręci głową i spogląda na godzinę.   
\- Idziemy spać? - szepcze mu do ucha.   
\- Mmm... Ja jutro pracuję, ty chyba też...?  
\- Niestety… - wzdycha szatyn, przykrywając ich kołdrą i gasząc lampkę. - Ale w weekend odpoczniemy, tak..? Chyba, że też macie otwarte..?   
\- Nie, pracujemy tylko w tygodniu. Czasami otwieramy też w niedzielę na kilka godzin, ale to rzadko. Myślałeś kiedyś, gdzie widziałbyś siebie za dziesięć lat? - pyta nagle omega, układając się wygodnie przy jego boku.  
\- Hmm… - Tomlinson myśli nad jego pytaniem. - Raczej nie wybiegałem tak daleko w przyszłość, ale może będę miał własną klinikę..? Nie wiem, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. A jak z tobą?   
\- Chciałbym mieć gromadkę dzieci i wspaniałego alfę, gotowego wspierać mnie na każdym kroku. Chciałbym, żeby moja cukiernia prosperowała lepiej i zaczęła w końcu przynosić zyski. I... nie wiem, być szczęśliwym?  
\- Brzmi miło, i realnie - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się i drapiąc go za uchem. - Jeśli chodzi o cukiernię… Znam kogoś, kto mógłby pomóc wam z promocją..?   
\- Nie mam wielkich marzeń, nigdy nie chciałem zbyt dużo. I Lou, już zdecydowanie zbyt dużo mi pomogłeś, nie mogę cię tak wykorzystywać!  
\- Ale to też dla dobra fasolki, prawda? - próbuje szatyn, zakładając loka za jego ucho. - No i uczynek społeczny; wszyscy z tego miasta powinni wiedzieć o twoich pysznych wypiekach.   
\- Chcesz, żebym w ogóle nie miał czasu na nic? - Harry śmieje się.  
\- Fakt - przyznaje Tomlinson, przyciskając go bliżej siebie. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby Harry nie miał czasu na szukanie alfy, ale to nie on jest w tym najważniejszy. - To może jak fasolka będzie większa..?   
\- Może będzie mi trochę pomagać? - chichocze.  
\- Jeśli masz na myśli rozsypywanie mąki naokoło, to na pewno - przytakuje Louis.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie tylko... - wzdycha. - Dobranoc Lou, dziękuję za wszystko.  
\- Dobranoc, owieczko. - Mruga do niego szatyn, po czym zamyka powieki, a szeroki uśmiech rozciąga się na jego twarzy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Poranek jest równie uroczy. Imbir w kakao łagodzi poranne mdłości i pełny energii Harry po raz kolejny robi alfie śniadanie do pracy. Żegna się z nim pocałunkiem w policzek i pozwala się podwieźć pod cukiernię. Dzień mija spokojnie, dziewczyna z wczoraj przychodzi na degustację rodzajów ciast i wybiera ostateczny projekt swojego weselnego tortu, paplając z Harrym o jego ciąży i dzieciach. Później nie jest już tak wesoło, gdy podczas przerwy, drżącą ręką chwyta za telefon i wybiera numer swojej matki.  
\- Witaj słoneczko, już myślałam, że zapomniałeś o swojej starej matce! - Słyszy w słuchawce ciepły głos. Przełyka ślinę.  
\- C.cześć mamusiu... Ja... miałem dużo pracy. Wiesz, z cukiernią.  
\- Rozumiem. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, tak. Uhm... wpadłabyś w sobotę do mnie na obiad?  
\- Obiad? Synku, a nie lepiej, żebyś ty przyjechał do mnie? Zrobię twoje ulubione danie! Tak dawno mnie nie odwiedzałeś...  
\- Uuh, mamo... Chciałbym zaprosić cię do siebie, wiesz, żebyś nie musiała stać tyle w kuchni i...  
\- To dla mnie przyjemność, skarbie!  
\- Wiem, ale... proszę. Po prostu... Proszę? Wpadniesz?  
\- Oh, oczywiście, że wpadnę, skarbie! Wszystko w porządku? Brzmisz jakoś dziwnie.  
\- Wszystko jest okej, naprawdę. Czternasta będzie w porządku?  
\- Skoro tak mówisz... - W słuchawce rozlega się westchnięcie. - W porządku, do zobaczenia o czternastej, kochanie!  
\- Pa! - woła, zanim się rozłącza.  
Wzdycha z ulgą i zaskoczony ociera mokre policzki. Nawet nie zorientował się, że płakał.

Reszta tygodnia jest bardziej pracowita zarówno dla Harry'ego, jak i Louisa, tak, że widzą się przelotnie, gdy upierający się przy tym alfa odbiera go z pracy.  
W sobotę Tomlinson podąża schodami w górę do mieszkania omegi z dwoma bukietami kwiatów i uśmiechniętą Jay u boku.   
\- Na spotkania z matką Danielle się tak nie cieszysz - rzuca z przekąsem.  
\- Bo jest suką - prycha kobieta, a na spojrzenie syna podnosi obronnie ręce w górę. - Naprawdę jest, przepraszam! Nie mówię nic na Danielle, po prostu jej matka jest okropna.   
\- No trochę jest - przyznaje szatyn, stając pod drzwiami mieszkania Stylesa i oddychając głęboko. - Dobra, przyda mi się teraz to kółko teatralne. Mamo, żadnych min ani niezręcznych uśmiechów, jak będę wciskał jego matce kity, dobra?   
\- W porządku. - Jego mama przewraca oczami, pukając do drzwi.   
Coś szklanego upada na ziemię i rozbija się, zanim drzwi się otwierają i ukazuje się w nich rozwichrzona czupryna mocno zestresowanego Harry'ego.  
\- Jesteście... Dzięki Bogu! - Wpuszcza ich do środka, niemal od razu rzucając się Louisowi na szyję.  
\- Co się dzieje? - Zdziwiony alfa obejmuje go, starając się nie uszkodzić kwiatów, podczas gdy jego mama próbuje zlokalizować miejsce katastrofy. - Twoja mama już jest..?   
\- Nie, będzie dopiero na czternastą, chociaż znając życie przyjdzie wcześniej, by mi w czymś pomóc.  
\- Nie denerwuj się, skarbie. - Jay kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu i pociera je pocieszająco. - Pomóc ci w czymś? A przede wszystkim: co i gdzie się rozbiło, to posprzątam..?   
\- Łatwo wam mówić... W kuchni - mamrocze w szyję alfy. - Rozbiłem miskę z sałatką.  
\- Zajmę się tym. - Kobieta znika w kuchni, a jej syn stara się uspokoić zestresowaną omegę, wydzielając feromony.   
\- Będzie dobrze, kochanie; po to tu jesteśmy - mruczy w jego ucho. - Mam dla ciebie kwiaty, nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś.   
\- Oh... - Harry dopiero teraz je zauważa. - Dziękuję... - Rumieni się. - Ja... Poszukam jakiegoś wazonu?  
\- Poszukamy razem - mówi od razu szatyn, bojąc się, że tym razem to wazon ucierpi. - Mam też dla twojej mamy, ale one poczekają pewnie na wazon, nie..?   
\- Tak... Tak, masz rację. - Omega odsuwa się z westchnieniem, poprawiając grzywkę. - Bierze głęboki oddech. - Okej. Dobrze. Wazon powinien być w salonie... Na szafce? - Zastanawia się idąc do salonu. - I mam mięso w piekarniku!  
\- Myślę, że mama przypilnuje, by nic się nie spaliło - mówi Tomlinson, odkładając jeden bukiet na szafkę i czekając z drugim, aż Harry napełni wazon wodą. - Będzie dobrze, tylko nie plątajmy się w zeznaniach i przytakujmy sobie. Powinniśmy ustalić, ile jesteśmy już razem i jak się poznaliśmy, prawda..?   
Harry podaje mu naczynie, bojąc się, że znowu coś upuści i siada ciężko na kanapie.  
\- Cóż... przyszedłeś do mojej cukierni kupić ciasto? To chyba najbardziej prawdopodobny scenariusz…  
\- W porządku - zgadza się Louis, wsadzając kwiaty do wody i odstawiając wazon, po czym siada obok niego. - Zakochałem się w twoim serniku i tobie, więc przychodziłem codziennie po pracy, aż w końcu udało mi się zaprosić cię na randkę. Od tamtej pory jesteśmy razem. Jak dawno temu to było?   
Harry tłumi trzepotanie swojego serca na 'zakochałem się w tobie'.  
\- Yyy... Kilka miesięcy temu? Jak źle to brzmi?  
\- Nie za dobrze, bo jesteś już w trzecim miesiącu ciąży. - Szatyn przygryza wargę. - No i dlaczego przedstawiasz jej mnie dopiero teraz..? Chyba, że… Pięć miesięcy temu, potem musiałem wyjechać na jakiś czas, jakaś wymiana między klinikami i wróciłem niedawno..?   
\- Trochę naciągane - przyznaje Harry. - Ale chyba nie mamy nic lepszego - wzdycha. - I nie mówiłem nic, bo wyjechałeś?  
\- Tak. - Tomlinson opiera policzek na dłoni, myśląc intensywnie. - Do tego okazało się, że spodziewamy się dziecka, więc trochę spanikowałeś i bałeś się jej powiedzieć. Zalążek prawdy w kłamstwie, huh?   
"Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym, żeby to była prawda..." - myśli Harry, pocierając twarz.  
\- I dlaczego mówimy jej o tym teraz?  
\- Boo… - Louis marszczy brwi i przygląda się jego palcom z namysłem. - Wiem, że to ryzykowne, ale oświadczyłem ci się..? Pożyczymy pierścionek od mamy?   
\- Nie - protestuje stanowczo Styles. - Nie, Louis, to się nie uda. Zacznie nam planować wesele.  
\- No dobra, fakt, to przesada. - Szatyn pociera policzek. - Chyba, że… Powiedzieliśmy mojej mamie o ciąży i naciskała na nas, żebyśmy powiedzieli też twojej..?   
\- Dlaczego powiedzieliśmy twojej, a nie mojej?  
\- Yy… Któraś z dziewczynek zobaczyła, jak gadam do twojego brzucha i powiedziała o tym mamie..? - Tomlinson kręci głową. Tyle kłamstw...  
\- Albo któraś z dziewczynek podsłuchała nas i wypaplała twojej mamie?  
\- Może być - zgadza się natychmiast Louis. - Coś jeszcze..?   
\- Plany na przyszłość?  
\- Uch… - Szatyn chowa twarz w dłoniach. - Poznajemy się lepiej, żeby zamieszkać razem przed narodzinami fasolki i myślimy o ślubie, jak już maleństwo będzie starsze..?   
\- Bo nie chcę brać ślubu z brzuchem. Tak, ma sens - wzdycha Harry. - Dobrze. To może się udać. - Próbuje się uśmiechnąć. - Przepraszam, że cię w to wplątałem…  
\- Hej, prędzej to ja cię w to wpakowałem. - Tomlinson przyciąga go do siebie i chowa w swoich ramionach. - Przepraszam, że musisz ją okłamywać.   
\- Jest w porządku, nie przejmuj się - bagatelizuje brunet. Przytula się do niego. - Jak wyglądam? - pyta. - Pewnie okropnie…  
\- Wyglądasz dobrze, podoba mi się ta koszula. - Louis porusza brwiami, chwytając w palce wzorzysty materiał. - Widać, że jesteś odrobinę rozgorączkowany, ale to tylko dodaje ci uroku.   
Harry poprawia jeszcze włosy.  
\- Jakoś to będzie. Jay? - krzyczy w stronę kuchni. - W porządku?  
\- Tak, kochanie, kończę drugą sałatkę! - woła ta z kuchni. - Mięso też już gotowe, ale zostawiłam w piekarniku, żeby nie wystygło!   
\- A co z ziemniakami?! - Podrywa się z miejsca. - O Boże, to będzie katastrofa!  
Jay patrzy ze spokojem, jak Styles wpada do kuchni, przyprawiając sałatkę. Ziemniaki stoją odcedzone w żaroodpornym naczyniu obok, posypane koperkiem i przykryte dla zachowania ciepła.   
Styles przytula się do jej pleców.  
\- Dziękuję... Jesteś aniołem, Jay... Lou, pomożesz mi nakryć do stołu?  
\- Nie ma problemu, skarbie - śmieje się kobieta, głaszcząc go policzku matczynym gestem, po czym odwraca się z groźną miną. - Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, natychmiast rusz tu swój tyłek i pomóż Harry’emu!   
\- Idę, idę - mamrocze ten, podjadając jakieś ciastko. - Co mam wziąć?   
\- Rozłożysz talerze? - prosi Harry, wskazując kupkę na kuchennym blacie. - Ja już dzisiaj stłukłem półmisek, wolę się trzymać z daleka od porcelany. - Chwyta za sztućce.  
\- W porządku - przytakuje Louis, biorąc talerze i idąc za nim do salonu. Jay patrzy za nimi z rozczuleniem.   
Styles uważnie rozkłada serwetki i sztućce przy zastawie.  
\- I jak to wygląda? - pyta krytycznie. Louis nie ma jednak szansy odpowiedzieć, bo rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi. Brunet patrzy na niego z paniką w oczach. - Już tu jest…  
\- Iść z tobą ją przywitać? - Szatyn ściska jego dłoń pocieszająco. - Czy rozłożyć tu z mamą jedzenie?   
\- Nie wiem - mówi Styles, kręcąc głową i kurczowo ściskając jego dłoń.  
\- Pójdziemy razem - decyduje Tomlinson, wzdychając i przyciągając go do swojego boku. Chwyta bukiet w drugą rękę. - Chodź, nie będzie tam stać wieczność. I nie denerwuj się, jeszcze nie wie o ciąży, więc nie będzie zła, tak? To normalne, że przedstawiasz jej swojego chłopaka.   
\- Masz rację... - Harry uśmiecha się blado i idzie otworzyć drzwi. Za nimi stoi niska kobieta, której dołeczki powiększają się na widok syna.  
\- Harry! - woła, wyciągając do niego ramiona.  
\- Cześć, mamo. - Chłopak przytula ją i zaraz splata dłonie z Louisem. - Chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić. To Louis.  
Kobieta przygląda mu się ciekawie, uśmiechając się i przyciągając go do uścisku.  
\- Witaj kochanie, jestem Anne.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać. - Szatyn odwzajemnia jej uścisk i uśmiech, po czym wręcza jej kwiaty. - To w ramach marnej rekompensaty za podkradanie twojego syna..?   
\- Oh, są piękne! - zachwyca się. - Dziękuję, Louis! - zerka ciekawie na syna, ale nic nie mówi, a Harry też nie kwapi się z wyjaśnianiem czegokolwiek.  
\- Chodźmy do salonu, nie będziemy tak stać w korytarzu. - Tomlinson przejmuje na siebie obowiązki gospodarza i prowadzi ich do salonu, kładąc lekko dłoń na plecach Anne, a z drugiej strony mając przyczepionego do siebie, struchlałego Stylesa.   
\- Harry, nie kontaktowałeś się ze mną od wieków, co się z tobą działo? - zagaja łagodnie, prowadzona przez szatyna. Styles burczy coś pod nosem, skupiony na oddychaniu, więc kobieta daje sobie spokój.  
\- Louis? Gdzie mogę położyć kwiaty? - pyta, rozglądając się po ładnie zastawionym stole i marszczy brwi na czwarte nakrycie. - Spodziewamy się kogoś jeszcze?  
\- Dałem też kwiaty Harry’emu, więc dołączą na razie do nich w wazonie - decyduje Louis, wskazując jej ręką na szafkę z kwiatkami. - I… Uhm, tak, moja…   
W tym samym momencie z kuchni wychodzi Johannah, niosąc półmisek z pieczenią. Uśmiecha się do wszystkich promiennie.   
\- To moja mama - wzdycha szatyn.  
\- Witaj, jestem Jay. - Jego mama odkłada półmisek na środku stołu i podchodzi do kobiety, by się z nią przywitać.   
Anne nie daje po sobie poznać zaskoczenia. Wita się uprzejmie z Jay i patrzy wyczekująco na syna.  
\- Mogłeś wspomnieć, że to będzie coś większego - mówi z lekkim wyrzutem, gdy ten wciąż wpatruje się w swoje stopy. Nie doczekawszy się innej reakcji niż wzruszenie ramionami, zajmuje miejsce przy stole. - To jakaś specjalna okazja? - pyta ponownie, rozglądając się.  
\- Myślę, że chłopcy z chęcią ci opowiedzą - mówi Jay, nie dając poznać po swoim uśmiechu, że jest odrobinę zdenerwowana i zajmując miejsce obok niej.   
\- Obiad zapoznawczy? - ryzykuje Tomlinson, siadając naprzeciwko kobiety i ciągnąc ze sobą wtulonego w niego chłopaka. - Jesteśmy razem już jakiś czas i… Skarbie? Chcesz coś powiedzieć?   
\- Ja... - Harry spuszcza wzrok na stół i przełyka ślinę. Teraz albo nigdy. - My... spodziewamy się dziecka - wyznaje. Już po wszystkim. Powiedział to. Jak zerwanie plastra.  
Anne mruga, wpatrując się w syna zaskoczona.  
\- Wy... co?  
\- Jestem w ciąży - mówi nieco drżącym głosem, szukając dłoni Louisa. - Wiem, że to tak nagle i w ogóle...  
\- Więc będę babcią? - pyta podekscytowana.  
Styles uśmiecha się lekko, spoglądając na nią niepewnie.  
\- I... nie jesteś zła?  
\- Czemu miałabym być zła? To wspaniała wiadomość! Który to miesiąc? Oh, i macie już zaplanowaną ceremonię? Im wcześniej, tym lepiej, później to może być niebezpieczne dla dziecka.  
\- Trzeci miesiąc. - Louis ściska jego dłoń i uśmiecha się, po czym wypuszcza dłuższy oddech i spogląda na jego matkę. - Nie planujemy na razie ślubu. Zdecydowaliśmy, że pomyślimy o tym, jak fasolka będzie już na świecie.   
\- ...Jak to nie planujecie ślubu?! Dziecko przecież już w drodze, powinniście pomyśleć o tym jak najszybciej!  
\- Nie chcę, żeby Harry wychodził za mąż jak najszybciej, bo wstyd tak z brzuchem - ucina twardo szatyn. - Mamy XXI wiek i jest wiele par, które wychowują dzieci bez ślubu. Powiązanie to decyzja na całe życie i chcę, żeby to przemyślał i nie uważał, że oświadczyłem mu się tylko dlatego, że tak trzeba.   
\- Ale skoro macie razem dziecko, to o czym chcecie tu jeszcze myśleć? - dziwi się. - Przecież nie decydowalibyście się na współżycie nie będąc pewnym, że to jest to. Prawda, Harry?  
\- Ale dziecko nie było planowane. - Tomlinson zaciska palce na szklance wody. - Oczywiście cieszymy się na nie, co nie zmienia faktu, że nie powstało na skutek naszej decyzji o założeniu rodziny.   
\- Więc... wpadliście? - Patrzy rozczarowana na syna. - Tym bardziej powinieneś nalegać na ślub, Harry. Myślałam, że wychowałam cię lepiej.  
\- Anne, to nie jest tak - wtrąca łagodnie Jay. - Przecież on jest jeszcze taki młody, wiesz, jak emocje wtedy szaleją, prawda? Po prostu chciał być blisko z Louisem…   
\- No właśnie, jest młody. Obaj są młodzi. Powinni być bardziej odpowiedzialni, powinni poczekać do ceremonii, a nie rzucać się na siebie. Tyle rzeczy może stać się w międzyczasie! Chcesz zostać samotną matką, Harry?! - karci syna.  
\- Anne, nawet gdyby nie byli razem, mój syn weźmie odpowiedzialność za swoje dziecko - warczy Johannah. - Poza tym bycie samotną matką nie świadczy o kimś gorzej. Louis nawet nie zna swojego biologicznego ojca, ale mimo wszystko wychował się w pełnej rodzinie i nosi nazwisko wspaniałego alfy. Robienie im teraz wyrzutów w niczym nie pomoże, to jest ich życie i powinni otrzymać od nas wsparcie. Radziłabym ci przemyśleć jeszcze raz swoje słowa. Harry to twoje jedyne dziecko, prawda..? Myślę, że nie chciałabyś go stracić przez parę głupich zdań rzuconych w jego stronę.   
\- Z całym szacunkiem Jay, ale twoim synem jest alfa i tobie właściwie jest wszystko jedno, jaką omegę wybierze. Owszem, może i weźmie odpowiedzialność za dziecko, ale dobrze wiesz, że samotna omega z brzuchem albo już z dzieckiem ma bardzo nikłe szanse na znalezienie sobie partnera, podczas gdy alfa... - prycha.  
\- Spotkałam w swoim życiu dwie alfy, które zechciały mnie, samotną omegę z najpierw jednym dzieckiem, a później piątką. Piątką, Anne - akcentuje Jay. - I mam córkę omegę, więc doskonale rozumiem twoje obawy. Mimo wszystko uważam, że łapanie partnera, byleby tylko nie być samemu, jest głupotą. Więc daj im zdecydować, czy chcą być razem na zawsze i okaż zrozumienie, a nie wypominaj swojemu dziecku, że jest nieodpowiedzialne. Moja matka zachowywała się dokładnie jak ty i nigdy nie poznała żadnego ze swoich wnucząt.   
\- Kiedy będzie potrzebować pomocy, bo zostanie na lodzie, będzie wiedział, do kogo przyjść po pomoc - stwierdza tylko kobieta.  
Harry ma wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje.  
\- Nie zostanie na lodzie. - Napiętą ciszę przerywa lodowaty głos Louisa, który trzyma się uspokajająco za grzbiet nosa, by nie użyć na kobiecie swojego głosu alfy.   
\- Zawsze będzie mógł przyjść do mnie - dodaje jego mama i ściska pocieszająco kolano bruneta pod stołem. - Oddychaj, kochanie. Maleństwo nie potrzebuje stresu.   
\- A co będzie, jak dziecko się już urodzi? Albo za dziesięć lat? - pyta jeszcze Anne, zupełnie nieświadoma grobowej atmosfery. Styles jest jeszcze bielszy niż papier. Louis za trzy miesiące się żeni. Trzy miesiące! Co będzie później?  
\- Naprawdę nie wiem, o co pani chodzi. - Z ust szatyna wydobywa się warkot alfy, przez co wszystkie omegi przy stole odruchowo się kulą. - Jesteśmy razem, nie zdecydowaliśmy się tylko jeszcze na ślub. Nikt nie wie, co będzie za dziesięć lat, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie to pani syn z gromadką moich dzieci w moim domu. - Obrzuca ją wściekłym spojrzeniem, po czym patrzy na Harry’ego i łagodnieje, dotykając jego ramienia: - Przepraszam, kochanie. Nie musisz się mnie bać, przecież wiesz. Chcesz iść do sypialni odpocząć..?   
Brunet kręci przecząco głową. Nie może teraz uciec.  
\- Jest w porządku. - Trzęsącą się dłonią sięga po miseczkę z sałatką, rozsypując trochę na obrus. Był pewny, że nic nie przełknie. Jay otrząsa się z chwilowego szoku i pomaga mu nałożyć jedzenie. Ignoruje matkę chłopaka, tak samo jej syn. Próbują jedynie sprawić, by ten czuł się komfortowo - Tomlinson znowu wydziela feromony i obejmuje go w pasie, gładząc troskliwie jego brzuch.   
Siedzą nad talerzami z zimnym już jedzeniem, nie odzywając się, a atmosfera jest tak ciężka i napięta, że Harry czuje, że się dusi.  
Louis wzdycha i porzucając sztućce, przylega całym ciałem do jego boku, opierając brodę o jego ramię i patrząc w jego oczy. Odgarnia mu grzywkę z czoła i uśmiecha się do niego lekko. - Hej, mały, oddychaj. Mamy naszą ukochaną fasolkę i to jest najważniejsze, tak?   
Ten odruchowo kiwa głową, ale milczy. Kocha ich nienarodzone dziecko, naprawdę, ale to wszystko go przytłacza.  
\- Damy sobie radę - szepcze szatyn, przyciągając go do czułego i delikatnego pocałunku.   
Brunet po prostu kiwa głową, a Anne wstaje z miejsca, odsuwając od siebie pełny talerz.  
\- Czas już na mnie. Do zobaczenia chłopcy, dziękuję za obiad. - Chwyta swoją torebkę i idzie do wyjścia. Tomlinson patrzy za nią z zaciśniętą szczęką, podobnie jego matka. Żadne nie odzywa się ani słowem. Kiedy słychać trzask zamykanych drzwi, Harry rozkleja się, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Przepraszam! - Louis zagarnia go w swoje ramiona, przyciskając usta do jego czoła. - Naprawdę sądziłem, że zrozumie…   
\- Nie mogłeś wiedzieć - wydusza z siebie ponuro. Czuje się okropnie. - Przepraszam, chciałbym się położyć. - Z żalem patrzy na wystygłe już potrawy na stole. A tak się starał!  
\- Oczywiście - zgadza się szatyn, zakładając loki za ucho. - Chcesz pobyć sam czy mam zostać..?   
\- Zostaniesz? - Harry patrzy na niego prosząco. - Nie chcę być teraz sam…  
\- Pewnie, po prostu nie chciałem się narzucać. - Tomlinson drapie go za uchem i unosi wzrok na swoją mamę. - Zadzwonisz po Dana, żeby cię odebrał..?   
\- Pewnie, nie martw się o mnie. - Johannah uśmiecha się i wstaje, zaczynając zbierać rzeczy ze stołu. - Schowam to jedzenie, odgrzejecie sobie później.   
\- Dziękuję... za wszystko. - Harry posyła jej słaby uśmiech i wymyka się do swojego pokoju. Louis idzie za nim, pocierając swoje czoło. Brunet zrzuca z siebie koszulę i spodnie i wpełza do łóżka, wciskając twarz w poduszkę i dając upust emocjom. Szatyn siada obok niego i wplata pocieszająco palce w jego loki. Nie sądził, że jego mama może taka być…  
\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś być tego świadkiem... - wzdycha Harry.  
\- Właśnie dobrze, że byłem tu z tobą… - Tomlinson marszczy brwi. - Na początku sprawiała miłe wrażenie, nie sądziłem, że może być taka ostra w stosunku do ciebie…   
\- Po prostu się o mnie martwi... - Broni jej chłopak. - Nie chce, żebym został sam.  
\- Była okrutna - przerywa mu Louis. - Moja mama ma rację; nie powinna na ciebie naskakiwać, tylko zaoferować wsparcie, skoro się martwi. Tym bardziej, że w twoim stanie nie powinieneś się stresować, a myślałem, że mi tam zemdlejesz.   
\- Nie była - protestuje słabo, bez przekonania. - Rozczarowałem ją po prostu.  
\- Matka powinna kochać dziecko mimo wszystko. - Szatyn przygryza wargę. - Zawsze… cię tak traktuje..?   
\- Wiem, że mnie kocha. Poświęciła dla mnie wszystko. Martwi się i chce mnie uchronić przed swoimi błędami - mówi wymijająco omega. - Na pewno nie chciała źle dla mojego dziecka.  
\- Ja rozumiem, że ludzie są różni - zaczyna Tomlinson. - Mam przyjaciół i wiem, że nie wszystkie mamy są takie super troskliwe i ciepłe jak moja, ale ty jesteś dorosły i masz prawo decydować o sobie, ona nie powinna mieć o to do ciebie pretensji. Zresztą pewnie i tak nie chciałbyś iść do ołtarza z brzuchem ciążowym, prawda?   
\- Po prostu... zawsze chcemy decydować o sobie sami i podejmować własne decyzje, ale kiedy coś idzie źle, to wracamy do naszych rodziców, prawda? I oni muszą sobie radzić z konsekwencjami - wzdycha, przewracając się na plecy. - Nie, nie chciałbym, ale z wyznaczoną datą ślubu byłaby spokojniejsza. Tak na dobrą sprawę nic nie trzyma nas razem.  
\- Nie zawsze tak jest - protestuje Louis. - I trzyma nas razem dziecko, nie przeskoczymy tego tak po prostu.   
\- Dziecko niczego nie zmienia - mówi Styles, patrząc w sufit. - Za trzy miesiące bierzesz ślub - przypomina.  
\- Wiem - wzdycha sfrustrowany szatyn, rzucając się na łóżko obok niego i chowając twarz w poduszce. - I mam ochotę uciec gdzieś, gdzie pieprz rośnie.   
\- Dlaczego? - pyta zaskoczony Harry, patrząc na niego w bok.  
\- To będzie męka - jęczy Tomlinson. - Danielle i jej matka urządzają wielką pokazówkę dla rodziny i znajomych, a ja wolałbym skromniejsze przyjęcie. Będę musiał udawać, że znam i lubię wszystkie jej ciotki i przyjaciółki, a one będą obserwować każdy nasz ruch jak jastrzębie. Rozumiesz: wystarczy, że, nie wiem, wypiję jeden kieliszek więcej niż powinienem, czy nadepnę czubkiem buta na jej suknię, a one będą o tym plotkować następne kilka lat. Choć prędzej to one nadepną jej na suknię, jak będzie szła do ołtarza; wstrętne babska… W dodatku Zayn, mój najlepszy przyjaciel i świadek, nie cierpią się z Danielle i jestem pewien, że odwalą jakąś scenę.   
\- Przesadzasz, Lou... - mamrocze Styles, dotykając pocieszająco jego ramienia. - Przypomnij sobie, co sprawiło, że wybrałeś właśnie ją - przygryza mocno wargi - i trzymaj się tego. Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie w porządku, a ty przesadzasz. A nawet jeśli jej ciotki przez kolejne lata będą rozprawiać o tym, że nadepnąłeś jej na sukienkę... Cóż, przynajmniej umkną im inne mankamenty.  
\- A co, jeśli ona była całkiem inna, zanim włożyłem jej na palec pierścionek? - Louis zwraca na niego zmęczony wzrok i macha lekceważąco ręką. - Nieważne, po prostu otwieraj drzwi, gdybym jednak nawiał z rozwianym krawatem.   
\- Oczywiście. Moje drzwi zawsze stoją dla ciebie otworem. Możesz wpadać kiedy tylko chcesz.  
\- Chociaż na ciebie mogę liczyć. - Szatyn oddycha z ulgą i splata ich palce, z powrotem opadając twarzą na poduszki.   
\- Zawsze - szepcze omega. Unosi ich dłonie do ust i całuje kostki.  
Tomlinson posyła mu uśmiech. - Dziękuję.   
\- Chcesz się zdrzemnąć?  
\- Jeśli ty chcesz, to ja też - mruczy Louis.   
\- Tak... Jutro jest niedziela i nie pracuję, a twoją mamę odbierze Dan, prawda? Na razie nie mam na nic ochoty.  
\- Pewnie, wypocznij. - Szatyn przyciąga go do siebie i całuje w czoło. - Mama sobie poradzi.   
\- Zostaniesz ze mną? - pyta Harry.  
\- Oczywiście - mówi łagodnie Tomlinson, zakładając jego loki za ucho. - Zawsze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Kolejne tygodnie mijały zbyt szybko, co można było zauważyć po ich stopniu zażyłości, a także coraz bardziej odstającym brzuchu omegi. Przebywanie ze sobą stawało się dla nich tak naturalne, jak oddychanie. Danielle milczała, ale Louis nie sądził, że potrwa to długo, bo odciął ją od środków finansowych, blokując jej kartę. Uważał, że to dość sprawiedliwe, zważywszy na fakt, że wywaliła go z jego własnego mieszkania bez słowa. Teoretycznie mieszkał w domu rodzinnym, w praktyce Harry musiał prać jego ubrania, bo spędzał u niego niemalże każdą noc. Czasem sypiał u Zayna, który nalegał na poznanie Stylesa, ale szatyn nie chciał go stresować. Malik miał tendencję do zawstydzania ludzi, a z brunetem poszłoby mu łatwo, skoro peszył się nawet przy Louisie, z którym czuł się komfortowo. Poza tym… to było głupie, ale Tomlinson nie chciał, by Harry przebywał długo w towarzystwie innej alfy. Wiedział, że nie ma do niego żadnych praw, jednak nie powstrzymywało go to przed przytulaniem go przed pracą, by pozostawić na nim swój zapach i czekaniu na niego po pracy, by odwieźć go do domu lub zabrać na jakiś obiad. Czasem, kiedy dochodziło między nimi do czegoś więcej, Styles paradował z malinkami tu i tam. Szatyn łudził się, że robi to tylko dlatego, że tamten jest w ciąży i ma swoje potrzeby, nie dopuszczając do siebie prawdy, że staje się do niego coraz bardziej przywiązany i zauroczony. Harry nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby mu to przeszkadzało; wręcz przeciwnie - chodził cały czas rozpromieniony. 

Ani się obejrzeli, a siedzieli w poczekalni u ginekologa, nie mogąc się doczekać zobaczenia fasolki.   
\- Matko… - Louis rozszerza oczy, przeglądając specjalistyczne broszurki dostępne dla pacjentów. - I ty masz ten cały układ w sobie..? Wygląda skomplikowanie…  
\- Na to wygląda, jakoś muszę ci urodzić tego szczeniaka, prawda? - śmieje się Harry. Tym razem nie zwraca uwagi na pozostałych pacjentów, wpatrzony w Louisa i ściskając jego dłoń. Czuje się komfortowo otoczony jego zapachem.  
Szatyn odwraca ulotkę do góry nogami i przekrzywia głowę, podejrzliwie patrząc raz na nią, a raz na podbrzusze omegi. Zachowuje się niedorzecznie i wie o tym, ale uśmiech Harry’ego jest tego wart. - Nie pojmuję tego. Dlatego byłem zbyt głupi, by dostać się na medycynę.   
\- Oh, nie mów tak Lou! - protestuje Harry. - Jesteś po prostu lepszy w sprawdzaniu tego od strony... technicznej... - Posyła mu spojrzenie spod rzęs. - Jak wypadły testy?  
\- Myślę, że pozytywnie, twój układ rozrodczy jest sprawny i da nam fasolkę - chichocze Tomlinson, przytulając go i całując w policzek. Odkłada broszurkę na stolik. - Musimy wziąć dodatkową kopię usg dla mamy, chce oprawić w szkło i postawić w salonie, przysięgam, ta kobieta… I, uch… Rozmawiałeś w ogóle ze swoją mamą od tego obiadu..?   
\- Co? - Brunet wybucha śmiechem, ku niezadowoleniu innych pacjentów. - Chyba nie czuję się komfortowo z widmem moich wnętrzności na ścianie w waszym salonie. - Kręci głową i zaraz też smutnieje. - Nie, nie odzywała się w ogóle poza jedną wiadomością, że mam dać jej znać kiedy ślub, w przeciwnym wypadku... - urywa.  
\- Ale moja rodzina kocha wszystko, co z tobą związane, nawet twoje wnętrzności, nic ci na to nie poradzę. - Louis uśmiecha się przepraszająco, po czym głaszcze go po plecach. - Inaczej co? Zrezygnuje z kontaktów ze swoim jedynym synem i wnuczkiem, naprawdę..?   
\- Jesteście wspaniali, naprawdę... - Omega pociąga nosem. - Ja też was uwielbiam i jestem wdzięczny za wszystko, co dla mnie robicie. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Nie mam pojęcia.  
\- Przykro mi, Harry. - Szatyn też smutnieje, chowając go w swoich ramionach. - Przeze mnie tracisz swoją rodzinę… Zyskałeś moją, bo naprawdę możesz na nich wszystkich liczyć nie tylko ze względu na mnie, ale na pewno wolałbyś, by to twoja mama przekazywała ci wszystko na temat ciąży i dzieci, a nie moja…   
\- Daj spokój Lou, naprawdę. Jay jest cudowna i cieszę się, że to właśnie ona uczy mnie jak być matką i kochać swoje dzieci ponad wszystko. Dziękuję.  
\- Po prostu… czuję się winny. - Tomlinson kręci nosem. - I nie rozumiem, jak dobrowolnie można zrezygnować z ciebie i fasolki, jesteście cudni. Cieszę się, że chociaż dogadujesz się świetnie z moją mamą.   
\- Nie jesteś niczemu winny, Lou. - Brunet całuje go w policzek. - Twoja mama jest wszystkim, czego potrzebuję, serio.  
\- Mów tak dalej - Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu - a wylądujesz z nią na babskim wieczorze.   
\- Uhm... już się na taki umówiliśmy? - przyznaje ze wstydem Styles.  
\- Och. - Szatyn wybucha śmiechem, dźgając go palcem w policzek. - To nic złego, Curly. To całkiem urocze, jeśli mam być szczery. Jesteś dla mojej mamy kimś w rodzaju najlepszej przyjaciółki i idealnego dziecka w jednym… Powiem jej, żeby pomalowała ci paznokcie na jakiś ładny, słodki kolor.   
\- Nie kpij ze mnie! - obraża się omega. - Poza tym będąc w ciąży nie mogę mieć pomalowanych paznokci. Ponoć…  
\- Nie kpię! - zapewnia Tomlinson, starając się go udobruchać buziakiem w naburmuszony policzek. - Można, bo płytka paznokciowa jest szczelna i lakier nie ma się jak dostać do krwiobiegu fasolki. Tylko do porodu musiałbyś zmyć.   
\- Jesteś pewny? - Harry zerka na niego ciekawie. - Hm... może jakiś ładny różowy to nie jest głupi pomysł…  
\- Jestem pewny. - Louis się uśmiecha, po czym podsuwa: - Perłowy może..?   
\- Perłowy różowy? - Styles szuka kompromisu.  
\- Będzie ci pasować - zgadza się zadowolony szatyn. - Możemy kupić jakiś lakier, jak już wyjdziemy, hm?   
\- Tak, dobrze. - Omega uśmiecha się i dokładnie w tym momencie z gabinetu wychyla się pielęgniarka, prosząc ich do siebie.  
\- Zobaczę fasolkę! - ekscytuje się Tomlinson i niemalże ciągnie za sobą omegę do gabinetu. Ten tylko kręci z politowaniem głową i daje się pociągnąć do znanego już gabinetu.  
\- Witaj Harry! - Lekarka uśmiecha się miło. - Widzę, że tym razem przyprowadziłeś ze sobą ojca dziecka? - pyta ostrożnie.  
\- Tak, to ja jestem tatą - mówi natychmiast Louis, nie dając brunetowi szansy na odezwanie się. - Jest za wcześnie na badania prenatalne, prawda? Dzisiaj będzie tylko kontrolne USG? To na pewno pojedyncza ciąża? Wiem, że maleństwo ma już wykształcone serce, możemy posłuchać jego bicia? Jaka jest data następnej wizyty? - zasypuję ją lawiną pytań.   
Lekarka wybucha śmiechem.  
\- Siadaj, proszę. Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz - Wskazuje mu krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka i zwraca się do siedzącego na kozetce Harry'ego: - Jak się czujesz, kochanie? Poranne nudności już ustąpiły?  
\- Lou robi mi herbatę z imbirem, która pomaga.  
\- To dobrze! - Posyła mu uśmiech. - Widzę, że tata zna się trochę na rzeczy. To nie twoje pierwsze maleństwo? - zgaduje ostrożnie.  
\- Moje pierwsze - przytakuje zaaferowany szatyn, wiercąc się na krześle. Ciągnie go do boku omegi. - Ale moja mama była w dwóch bliźniaczych ciążach, jak już byłem dorosły, więc mam trochę doświadczenia w jakimś sensie.   
\- Oh, to bardzo dobrze! Harry bał się, że nie poradzi sobie z dzieckiem, ale skoro tata ma już trochę wprawy, to nie powinno być problemu. Zrobimy najpierw usg, dobrze? - pyta, przygotowując w międzyczasie ultrasonograf. Harry podwija koszulkę, kładąc się.  
\- Zimne! - Narzeka, gdy głowica urządzenia dotyka ciepłej skóry.  
Lekarka patrzy w monitor, poruszając rączką, po czym wydaje z siebie triumfalny okrzyk.  
\- Ha, to wasze dziecko. - Pokazuje plamkę na monitorze.  
Tomlinson przygryza wargę, żeby nie zacząć piszczeć i podchodzi do boku bruneta, wpatrując się w ekran. - Och… Jest zdecydowanie większe niż ostatnio, prawda..? - W połowie świadomie chwyta dłoń omegi i ściska ją mocno.   
\- Zdecydowanie! - przyznaje lekarka. - Chcecie posłuchać bicia serca? - pyta przebiegle.  
\- Czyli rozwija się prawidłowo? - upewnia się Louis ze zmartwionym wzrokiem. - Harry miał ostatnio dużo stresu i bałem się, że to mogło jakoś zaszkodzić maleństwu… I… to już możliwe..? Naprawdę? Chryste, jasne, że chcemy! Chcemy, prawda, kochanie?!   
\- Tak, z waszym dzieckiem wszystko w porządku, rozwija się prawidłowo, chociaż jest niewielkie - przyznaje doktor. - To nic złego! - zastrzega, widząc, że szatyn już otwiera usta. Przełącza kilka przycisków i po chwili w ciszy gabinetu rozlega się miarowe bicie serduszka.  
Szatyn nie może nic poradzić na swoje wilgotniejące oczy. Dźwięk uświadamia mu, że razem z Harrym stworzyli nowe życie. Patrzy na omegę, szepcząc: - Dziękuję.   
Styles nie kryje łez spływających mu po twarzy.  
Tomlinson obejmuje go ramionami i styka ich czoła razem, uśmiechając się jak szalony. - To się dzieje naprawdę… Słyszymy naszą fasolkę, skarbie…   
\- O boże, to jest prawdziwe... - Omega ściska jego ramiona.  
Lekarka patrzy na nich z rozczulonym uśmiechem.  
\- Tym razem dwie odbitki? - pyta.  
\- Trzy. - Louis ociera oczy i uśmiecha się do kobiety, z brunetem wtulonym w jego bok. - Moja mama wariuje na naszego malucha prawie tak jak ja.   
Lekarka tylko się śmieje, uruchamiając drukarkę.  
\- Martwi mnie to, o czym wspominał Louis, powinieneś unikać stresów, Harry…  
\- Staram się go przed tym chronić, jak tylko mogę - zapewnia szatyn - ale na niektóre rzeczy nie mam wpływu… Czasem jest też uparty i nie pozwala sobie pomóc, na przykład w kwestii pracy - skarży się.   
\- Nie jestem obłożnie chory, tylko w ciąży! Nie zrezygnuję z pracy!  
\- Nikt ci nie każe rezygnować z pracy - wtrąca kobieta. - Siedzenie w domu też nie jest dobre. Zapiszę ci witaminy na wzmocnienie, dobrze? - Sięga po receptę.  
Obrażony Tomlinson wydyma usta i zakłada ramiona na piersi.   
\- Kochanie... - Harry sięga do niego ręką. - Cieszę się, że się o mnie troszczysz, ale odpuść trochę. Dam ci znać, jeśli będę czegoś potrzebować, tak?  
\- Nie chcę cię ograniczać - wzdycha Louis. - Po prostu martwię się o was, bo czasem latacie z Niallem bez chwili wytchnienia. Przepraszam.   
\- Nie przepraszaj. Wiem, że musimy poszukać kogoś do pomocy... - wzdycha z ciężkim sercem.  
\- Pozwól Lottie wam pomóc - prosi szatyn. - Może nie codziennie, ale chociaż wtedy, jak macie dużo zamówień, hm?   
\- Nie chcę zabierać jej wolnego czasu, kiedy może się starać o prawdziwą pracę.  
\- Ale ona chce ci pomóc. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi we frustracji. - I na pewno nie chce, żeby fasolce coś się stało od stresu. Nie bądź uparty, przemyśl to.   
\- Może... coś w ramach praktyk?  
\- Tak - podchwytuje natychmiast Louis. - Zdecydujecie razem z Niallem, w końcu to on widział ją w akcji i zaproponujecie jej coś, zgoda? Zawsze przyda się dodatkowa para rąk.   
\- Dobrze. - Omega uśmiecha się i całuje go w kącik ust.   
\- I problem rozwiązany! - śmieje się lekarka, wręczając Louisowi receptę. - Dbaj o niego... o nich.  
\- Oczywiście, że będę! - Szatyn odwzajemnia jej uśmiech, zaginając kartkę i chowając ją do portfela. - To trochę jak misja, w końcu stworzyliśmy nową istotkę i jesteśmy teraz za nią całkowicie odpowiedzialni.   
\- Musisz naprawdę mocno kochać swoją omegę... - Uśmiecha się, patrząc jak Harry wyciera brzuch z żelu, krzywiąc się.  
\- To… ja… - Tomlinson zamiera, po czym zamyka oczy, oddychając głęboko. Gdy otwiera je z powrotem, niebieskie tęczówki są utkwione w brunecie. - Jest niesamowity, po prostu. Nie da się go nie… uwielbiać?   
Styles, jakby wyczuwając, że o nim mowa unosi głowę i uśmiecha się promiennie.  
\- Dobrze, następna wizyta za miesiąc - decyduje kobieta, wpisując coś w komputer. - Tu są dla was zdjęcia. Dzwońcie jakby coś się działo i do zobaczenia!  
\- Dziękujemy za wszystko. - Louis odbiera od niej zdjęcia i z uśmiechem podchodzi do omegi, oferując mu ramię jak rasowy dżentelmen. - Idziemy, skarbie?   
Ten z gracją ujmuje wyciągnięte ramię.  
\- Do widzenia, pani Clarkson! - woła, zanim pozwala Louisowi wyciągnąć się z gabinetu. - Gdzie ci tak spieszno?   
\- Do domu - odpowiada szatyn, wpatrując się z rozczuleniem w zdjęcie. - Chcę się poprzytulać do fasolki i porozmawiać z nią, a jeszcze trzeba zrobić zakupy. Lenimy się coś ostatnio i prawie nie ma nic w lodówce. - Nawet nie zauważa, że mówi o mieszkaniu Harry’ego jako o swoim domu.   
\- Do fasolki, a nie do mnie! - prycha Styles. - Dzięki ci bardzo. Mam ochotę na lody - przyznaje.  
\- Mogę zrobić ci loda - przytakuje nieuważnie Tomlinson, nie odrywając wzroku od fotografii i prawie wpadając w ścianę.   
\- To później - zgadza się łaskawie brunet, pociągając go za rękę i tym samym chroniąc przed bliskim spotkaniem z najbliższą płaską powierzchnią.  
\- Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział, że kompletnie stracę głowę dla niewielkiej plamki, z cudownie bijącym serduszkiem? - Louis ma pretensje do całego świata, unosząc w końcu wzrok na omegę.   
\- Nikt nie spodziewał się, że aż tak zwariujesz? - podsuwa usłużnie z małą dozą złośliwości.  
\- Nie wstydzę się tego. - Szatyn unosi dumnie podbródek. - I równie dobrze możesz mnie teraz prowadzać na smyczy, bo i tak będę cały czas za tobą chodził.   
\- Wystraszysz mi wszystkich klientów, a ja zanudzę się w twojej pracy - marudzi omega. - Zjemy coś po drodze?  
\- Moja praca jest ciekawa! - oburza się Tomlinson, otwierając przed nim drzwi. - Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego?   
\- Dla ciebie owszem - zgadza się Harry i zapina pas. - Zaskocz mnie?  
\- W porządku, księżniczko - zgadza się Louis, uruchamiając silnik.   
\- Ja jestem cukiernikiem, więc dla mnie o wiele bardziej interesujące są na przykład rodzaje lukrów - wraca do poprzedniego tematu. - Albo sposoby dekorowania ciasta. I nie jestem księżniczką.  
\- Wiem, złotko - mruczy szatyn, zmieniając pas. - To nic złego, każdy ma swoje własne zainteresowania i to jest w porządku. Ciekawe, czym będzie zajmować się fasolka…  
\- Czymkolwiek tylko będzie chciała... - wzdycha brunet. - Nie mam zamiaru jej nic narzucać, ale chciałbym, żeby rozwijała jak najwięcej zainteresowań, żeby w końcu mogła wybrać to jedno. Gdzie mnie zabierasz? - dopytuje.  
\- Czyli będzie jednym z tych dzieci od treningów sportowych i lekcji muzycznych jednocześnie? - śmieje się Tomlinson, po czym karci go wzrokiem. - Miałem cię zaskoczyć, Curly. Jak ci powiem, gdzie jedziemy, to co to będzie za zaskoczenie?   
\- Jeśli to będzie to, czego będzie chciało? - broni się. - No tak... dobrze, poczekam. Mam nadzieję, że będzie warto…  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi to. Może być nawet jak Troy z "High School Musical", grać w kosza i główną rolę w musicalu jednocześnie. - Louis posyła mu uśmiech. - Czy to znak, że powinienem zawrócić, jeśli kieruję się w zbyt pretensjonalne miejsce?   
\- Nah, jeśli tylko obiecasz, że jedzenie będzie dobre. Fasolka jest naprawdę głodna…  
\- To ulubione miejsce Zayna, a on jest wybredny, więc tak, jedzenie jest tam dobre - zapewnia szatyn, wjeżdżając we wschodnią dzielnicę. - Och, pokazywanie się rodzicom pobudziło jej apetyt? Ma rację, niech je. Nudności prawie już ustąpiły, więc myślę, że teraz zacznie szybko rosnąć, razem z twoim brzuszkiem.  
\- Chciałbym, żeby już była z nami... - Omega wzdycha ze smutkiem. - I chyba masz rację, mój brzuch jest bardziej widoczny.  
\- Wiem, że te pięć miesięcy wydaje się wiecznością - Tomlinson się uśmiecha - ale pomyśl sobie, że jak już się urodzi, to będziesz ją już miał na zawsze, i mógł przytulać i całować do woli. Jest bardziej widoczny, ale wciąż malutki. Poczekaj tylko, aż stanie się typowym, ciążowym brzuszkiem… Nie będziemy mogli oderwać od niego rąk.   
\- Tylko do pewnego momentu, później zacznie się wstyd i nie będzie chciała chodzić z rodzicami za rączkę. - Styles śmieje się, pochylając i zniżając głos. - Wtedy musimy postarać się o kolejne…  
\- Och, żebyś zawsze miał kogoś do przytulania? - śmieje się Louis. - Będziemy starać się o nowe dziecko za każdym razem, jak maluch podrośnie?   
\- Sam przyznałeś, że chciałbyś mieć dużą rodzinę! - wytyka mu Harry. - Daleko jeszcze? - marudzi.  
\- Bo chcę. - Szatyn kręci głową z uśmiechem i zatrzymuje się pod lokalem z sushi. - Jakieś pięć kroków..? Nie wiem, nigdy nie liczyłem…   
\- To tu? - Nie czekając na Louisa, wchodzi do środka i rozgląda się ciekawie po wnętrzu.  
Niemal od razu podchodzi do niego kelnerka.  
\- Cześć! Pierwszy raz w yo!sushi? - pyta z uśmiechem.  
\- Jego chyba tak. - Szatyn uśmiecha się miło, stając obok niego i obejmując go w pasie.   
\- Taaak. - Styles uśmiecha się, przyglądając jak talerzyki z potrawami krążą wokół baru na ruchomym pasie.  
\- Okej, siadajcie, a ja wam wszystko wyjaśnię. - Zgarnia menu i czeka aż się usadowią. - Dobra, jak możecie zauważyć, mamy ruchomy pas z jedzeniem - kontynuuje. - Możecie z niego wziąć co tylko wam się podoba, kiedy tylko chcecie. Jest osiem kolorów, każdy kolor odpowiada cenie. Ceny są tutaj, - pokazuje odpowiednie miejsce w menu - a jeśli chcecie zamówić coś gorącego, wciskacie ten przycisk i zamawiacie od kogoś ze staffu. Pod koniec liczymy talerzyki i mamy kwotę rachunku.  
\- Uhm. - Harry wydyma wargi. - Chyba sobie poradzę. Mógłbym dostać wodę?  
\- Na pewno. Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować, naciśnijcie przycisk. Zaraz przyniosę szklankę.  
\- I jak ci się tu podoba? - pyta Tomlinson, kiedy ta odchodzi, przechwytując talerzyk z rolką z ostrym kurczakiem. - Zaskoczony?   
\- Trochę... - przyznaje omega, przeglądając menu i zerkając ciekawie na jeżdżące wokół talerzyki.  
\- Dobrze, że chociaż trochę - chichocze Louis, opierając jedno ramię o krzesło i patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. - Ciężko ci zaimponować, nie?   
\- Akurat ty nie musisz mi imponować, Lou. Mógłbyś zabrać mnie do przydrożnego baru, a i tak byłbym zachwycony.  
\- Żadnych przydrożnych barów. - Szatyn się wzdryga. - Nie chcemy zaszkodzić fasolce podejrzanym jedzeniem.   
\- Więc będziesz zabierał mnie tylko do najlepszych restauracji? - pyta przekornie Harry, sięgając po talerzyk z czymś, co według niego wygląda zachęcająco. - Co to?  
\- Oczywiście - zapewnia Tomlinson, spoglądając na jego rolkę. - Yasai. W środku masz ryż, wodorosty nori, inari, tamago, marchew, mix sałat, ogórka i awokado.   
\- Oh... - Brunet patrzy niepewnie na rollsa. - A... coś z mięsem?  
\- Ginza? - proponuje Louis, chwytając szary talerzyk. - Masz tu łososia.   
\- O, brzmi lepiej! - Omega cieszy się, chwytając rollsy, ale zaraz marszczy brwi. - A... Lou? Jak to się je?  
\- Tym? - Szatyn bierze pałeczki i szczypie nimi parę razy w powietrzu, po czym prezentuje mu to na swoich rollsach.   
\- A... nie mają widelcy? - pyta niepewnie, rozglądając się i podpatrując po innych gościach restauracji.  
\- Nie mają, ale mogę ci załatwić pałeczki wspomagające, one działają jak szczypce. - Tomlinson całuje go w policzek i odchodzi na chwilę w stronę lady. Harry wydyma wargi rozczulony. Lou naprawdę się dla niego stara! Bierze jeszcze jeden kolorowy talerzyk i przywołuje kelnerkę.  
\- Już zdecydowaliście? - pyta.  
\- Mmm, dla mnie dorsz nan...nana...  
\- Nanbanzuke?  
\- Dokładnie! A dla ciebie, kochanie? - Zerka na Louisa.  
\- Poproszę chrupiące skrzydełka i kurczaka curry. - Szatyn posyła jej uśmiech, a gdy ta odchodzi, marszczy brwi. - Jem zdecydowanie za dużo kurczaka…  
\- Potrzebujesz dużo energii! - kwituje omega, łapiąc rollsa. - Mmm, pycha! - Podsuwa mu drugi kawałek. - Spróbuj!  
\- Czy teraz mi liczą się buziaki za każdy kęs, którym mnie nakarmisz? - Tomlinson porusza znacząco brwiami i próbuje sushi. - Mmm… Niezłe, tego jeszcze nie próbowałem…   
\- Jeśli chcesz.. - Brunet spuszcza wzrok na menu i czyta. - Krewetka, avocado i coś, czego nazwy nie wymówię - śmieje się. W międzyczasie kelnerka przynosi im ich zamówienia. - Mmm, wygląda... nieźle! - mówi zaskoczony.  
\- To się o nie upomnę. - Louis przysuwa do siebie talerz ze swoim kurczakiem i przygląda się jego potrawie. - Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie smakować równie dobrze.   
\- Z chęcią. - Styles uśmiecha się i zabiera za swojego dorsza. - Mmm, pycha! Rozpływa się w ustach!  
\- Pokaż - żąda szatyn, przybliżając się i kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu tak, że ich usta prawie się stykają. Styles całuje go w kącik ust i podaje kawałek ryby.  
\- Mhm, pyszne, bo z pocałunkiem - decyduje Tomlinson, przełykając jedzenie, ale wciąż się nie odsuwa.   
Harry podkrada mu skrzydełko z talerzyka.  
\- Przyjemne miejsce…  
\- Ty jesteś przyjemny - łasi się do niego Louis, nawet nie wiedząc dlaczego. - Teraz będę zabierał tu ciebie, a nie Zayna.   
\- Zawsze możesz zabrać nas obu! - proponuje omega, objadając się swoim dorszem.  
\- Chciałbyś go poznać..? - powątpiewa szatyn, wsadzając do ust swoje skrzydełko. - Jest typową alfą...  
\- Ale jest twoim przyjacielem? I... chciałbym mieć udział w twoim życiu?  
\- W sumie to on też chciał cię poznać. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami i się krzywi. - Ale jak będzie podbijał, to żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałem…  
\- ...Co? - Styles zamiera z kawałkiem skrzydełka Louisa. - Dlaczego w ogóle miałby? - prycha. - Przyjaźnicie się, tak?  
\- Tak, parę dobrych lat. - Louis uśmiecha się nostalgicznie. - Ale on ma słabość do uroczych omeg, a ty nie jesteś powiązany, więc może działać instynktownie, jako alfa…   
\- Oh, przecież będę tam z tobą, tak? W razie czego mnie obronisz. - Omega wzrusza ramionami i daje mu drugą część kurczaka.  
\- Chyba, że nie będziesz chciał być obroniony - mamrocze szatyn, przeżuwając kurczaka. - Jest cholernie atrakcyjny.   
\- Nie sądzę, żeby był atrakcyjniejszy od ojca mojego dziecka - mówi obojętnie Harry. - Może sobie wyglądać jak Adonis, ale nie będzie miał tak błękitnych oczu jak ty.  
\- Ma piwne - przyznaje Tomlinson, uśmiechając się pod nosem. "Punkt dla ciebie, Tommo." - Ale poczekamy, zobaczymy. Może w weekend gdzieś w trójkę wyskoczymy..?   
\- I nie jest tobą - dodaje Harry, kiwając głową. - Jestem za, wybierz jakieś przyjemne miejsce, byle nie klub, nie mogę pić. - Dotyka brzucha czułym gestem.  
\- Wiem, że nie możesz, nie wybrałbym miejsca, gdzie jest głośno i każdy by się do ciebie kleił - oburza się Louis. - Zresztą nie byłem w żadnym klubie, odkąd się poznaliśmy. Coś wymyślę, Curly.   
\- Jestem pewien, że tak - zgadza się Styles. - Masz jeszcze na coś ochotę?  
"Na ciebie. Pomocy, nie uprawiał seksu od wieków… "  
\- Nie, nie byłem głodny, więc mi wystarczy - odpowiada szatyn. - A ty?   
\- Ja w sumie też... wbrew pozorom te rollsy naprawdę zapychają. - Omega śmieje się, rozglądając za kelnerką i wyciągając portfel.  
\- Harry, ja cię tu zabrałem - zaczyna jak zwykle Tomlinson.   
\- Ale nie chcę, żebyś mnie finansował! Masz swoje wydatki, a ja też przecież pracuje.  
\- To na pół? - wzdycha Louis. - I uzupełnię twoją lodówkę, skoro i tak spędzam u ciebie większość czasu i jeszcze robisz mi śniadania do pracy, w porządku? Swoją drogą mam wrażenie, że Niall czasem wpada do ciebie tylko po to, by zjeść coś z twojej lodówki… Chyba musimy z nim o tym porozmawiać.   
\- Na pół! - Godzi się z uśmiechem. - Dziękuję. Możesz kupić sobie więcej rzeczy, na które masz ochotę - sugeruje. - A Niall?... Cóż, zawsze tak było. Chociaż odkąd znalazł sobie dziewczynę, przychodzi zdecydowanie rzadziej…  
\- Myślisz, że to to? - powątpiewa szatyn, wykładając banknot na stół. Widząc minę omegi, dodaje: - Kelnerka będzie miała napiwek. Wracając: moim zdaniem pokazuje się rzadziej, odkąd wpadł na nas, jak miałem rękę w twoich spodniach…   
\- Sądzisz, że to widział? - Harry marszczy brwi. - A nawet jeśli... To moje mieszkanie, a on był gościem. Niech stołuje się u Sam, albo pogodzi z moimi zasadami. - Wzrusza nonszalancko ramionami.  
\- Nazywasz zasadami moją rękę w twoich spodniach? - Tomlinson się uśmiecha.   
\- Nie, zasada brzmi: potrzeby mojej alfy zawsze stoją ponad potrzebami innych gości.  
Louis kręci głową z niedowierzaniem, a jego uśmiech się powiększa. Wstaje i podaje mu rękę. - Bardzo ciekawe, naprawdę. Czyli mógłbym cię wynieść do sypialni w środku jakiegoś spotkania rodzinnego czy jakiegoś przyjęcia?   
\- Cóż, byłby to wyraźny znak na zakończenie imprezy. - Brunet puszcza mu oczko, wyciągając Louisa z lokalu. Wystawia twarz do słońca. - Musimy to opatentować!  
\- Napiszemy to na zaproszeniach - podsuwa szatyn, rozczulając się sposobem, w jaki ten mruży oczy. - "W domu Styles-Tomlinson panuje jedna zasada i brzmi ona: impreza kończy się wraz z trzaskiem drzwi sypialni za gospodarzami. Prosimy o jej uszanowanie. Z poważaniem, Harry i Louis."  
\- Tomlinson - mamrocze omega. - Chcę przyjąć nazwisko swojej alfy. Ale na zaproszeniach - mówi już głośniej - możemy napisać: "Louis ma zawsze rację. Jeśli Louis nie ma racji, spójrz wcześniej."  
\- Ooch, podoba mi się to - śmieje się Tomlinson. - Może wywiesimy taką tabliczkę na drzwiach?   
\- Na drzwiach napiszemy, że Fasolka ma zawsze rację.  
\- Ale ona na początku nie będzie nawet potrafiła mówić - protestuje Louis, otwierając samochód. - Zagrucha coś po swojemu i wszyscy będą musieli przyznać jej rację?   
\- Oh, ja będę doskonale wiedział, czego oczekuje fasolka. - Styles uśmiecha się niewinnie.  
\- Ten instynkt macierzyński… - złorzeczy szatyn pod nosem, upewniając się, że ten zapiął pasy i dopiero wtedy ruszając. - To niesprawiedliwe, też chciałbym wiedzieć takie rzeczy…  
\- Masz instynkt ojca. Przez zapewnienie matce tego, czego potrzebuje, uszczęśliwisz fasolkę, tak?  
\- Niby tak - wzdycha Tomlinson - ale na pewno będę trochę zazdrosny. To twój głos będzie ją uspokajać, twój dotyk sprawi, że będzie czuła się bezpiecznie, to do ciebie skieruje pierwszy uśmiech, słowo i kroki… Ta więź jest cudowna i cieszę się, że moje dziecko będzie cię miało, ale też bym tak chciał.   
\- Lou, będziesz przy każdym takim momencie, oczywiście o ile będziesz chciał. Nie mam zamiaru cię tego pozbawiać. Będziesz dla niej tak samo ważny jak ja…  
\- Mam nadzieję - Louis wydyma usta - bo ona już jest dla mnie cholernie ważna i… Myślisz, że da się przesadzić z ilością miłości..?   
\- Dla mnie też... - Harry głaszcze brzuch. - Nie mogę się już doczekać, aż zacznie się poruszać. A z miłością nie da się przesadzić.  
\- To dobrze, bo dostanie jej naprawdę dużo. - Szatyn posyła mu przelotny uśmiech. - W zasadzie to już się rusza, tylko jest za mała, żebyś mógł to czuć. Czasem czuć już w 16. tygodniu, ale skoro nasza fasolka jest niewielka, to pewnie musimy poczekać jeszcze około dwóch miesięcy..?   
\- Tak długo? - jęczy niezadowolony. - Dlaczego nie może być już z nami?  
\- Bo nie ma jeszcze wykształconych wszystkich narządów, zmysłów i członków, i nie jest gotowa do samodzielnego życia. - Tomlinson kręci głową z uśmiechem. - Nawet nie ma jeszcze płci... Ona potrzebuje być w twoim brzuchu, dopóki wszystko się nie rozwinie.   
\- Mogłoby być w twoim, poranne mdłości to nic przyjemnego.  
\- Moje ciało nie jest przystosowane do bycia w ciąży. - Louis posyła mu pocieszający uśmiech. - I wiem, że to męczące, ale pomyśl sobie, że to ty dajesz jej schronienie i tylko dzięki tobie będzie z niej mały człowiek. Ja nie potrafiłbym o nią tak zadbać.   
\- Ale dbasz o mnie i to wystarczy. - Styles ściska jego dłoń. - To tak, jakbyś dbał o nią.  
\- Wiem. - Szatyn nie może powstrzymać ciągłego uśmiechu. - Staram się o was dbać, jak tylko mogę. To cudowne, że nosisz naszego dzidziusia.   
\- Cóż... tak jakby nie mam wyjścia. - Omega parska śmiechem. - Mam ochotę na leniwy dzień z filmami w łóżku. Piszesz się na to, czy masz coś do załatwienia?  
\- Nah, zarezerwowałem ten dzień dla was. - Tomlinson parkuje pod sklepem. - Zrobimy tylko te zakupy, wybierzemy dla was witaminy i możemy się lenić.   
\- W porządku. - Harry idzie po wózek i czeka na niego przed wejściem do sklepu.  
Zakupy zajmują im zdecydowanie więcej czasu, niż powinny, odkąd Harry dorzuca mu kilka zbędnych, acz uroczych drobiazgów i po prostu nie może się odkleić od działu dla dzieci. 

Wracają we wspaniałych humorach, przekomarzając się i chichocząc. Louis nawet nie kłopocze się z naładowaniem swojego telefonu, przez co przegapia kilkanaście przychodzących połączeń od Danielle. Nie potrafi i nie chce oderwać rąk od Stylesa i jego brzuszka.  
Wieczór mija im w naprawdę przyjemnej atmosferze i Harry chciałby, żeby tak było już zawsze. Szatyn obejmuje go jednym ramieniem, mając otwartego laptopa na swoich kolanach. Popija herbatę, przegryzając ją ciastkami i naprawdę nie przeszkadza mu to tak, jak powinno, zważywszy na jego wcześniejszy tryb życia. Styles jest ciepły, uroczy i pachnie znajomo, Louis nie chce być teraz gdziekolwiek indziej.   
\- I teraz ona go zignoruje! - ekscytuje się brunet. - Ha, zobacz, mówiłem! - Wybucha śmiechem. - To było takie przewidywalne…  
\- "Nie" dla przewidywalnych filmów - śmieje się Tomlinson, pocierając jego plecy i zakopując nogi głębiej pod kołdrą, splatając je razem z tymi omegi.   
\- I tak na koniec będą razem. Wiesz, niby to fantasy, ale światem rządzi miłość i jakiś wątek romantyczny być musi, mimo, że zupełnie nie pasuje... - Harry wzdycha i pokłada się na nim bardziej, odkrywając plecy. Jest mu gorąco, ale nie chce się odklejać od Louisa.  
\- Też tak uważam - przytakuje Louis, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. - Ludzie mają słabość do wątków miłosnych i nie przepadają za głównymi bohaterami, którzy nie są zaplątani w jakieś romanse.   
\- Ale czasami wątek romantyczny po prostu nie pasuje i psuje cały film - wzdycha Styles. - Jak teraz. Zobacz, ta dziewczyna mnie irytuje tak bardzo, że już nie chciałbym, żeby główny bohater z nią był! - "I wcale nie dlatego, że jest podobna do Danielle…"  
\- Nie jest taka zła - protestuje szatyn, ziewając i opierając policzek o jego głowę. - I ładnie razem wyglądają.   
\- Ale jest irytująca! Zobacz, jak wykorzystuje głównego bohatera! Facet nie dość, że ma świat do uratowania, to jeszcze ją na głowie…  
\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że masz do niej jakieś personalne uprzedzenia - chichocze Tomlinson. - I chyba lepiej, że odciąga go czasem od martwienia się losami świata..? Nikt nie chce być sam.   
\- Owszem, ale ona stresuje go jeszcze bardziej! - upiera się brunet. - Zamiast myśleć o bitwie, martwi się o jej humorki.  
\- Ale nie ma nikogo innego - zauważa Louis. - Lata za nią, bo nie chce zostać sam.  
\- Na bezrybiu i rak ryba... - mówi filozoficznie omega i więcej nie komentuje.  
Kilka minut później z ust szatyna wydobywają się już ciche sapnięcia oznaczające, że ten śpi.  
Harry uśmiecha się z rozczuleniem. Zamyka laptopa i odkłada go na podłogę. Poprawia kołdrę i zanim zasypia, całuje go w kącik ust.  
\- Mój alfa... - szepcze cicho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Następnego poranka Louis budzi się, nie wiedząc nawet, jaka jest godzina. Pocierając zaspane oczy, podpina swój telefon do ładowarki Harry’ego, nie chcąc go budzić. Zanim orientuje się, że ma jeszcze dwie godziny na przygotowanie do pracy, zalewa go fala nieodebranych połączeń i wiadomości. Marszczy brwi i wybiera numer.  
\- Danielle..? Stało się coś?   
\- Gdzie ty się podziewasz?! - wrzeszczy jego narzeczona do słuchawki. - Próbuję się do ciebie dodzwonić i porozmawiać na temat naszego związku, a ty oczywiście nie odbierasz!   
\- Może wiedziałabyś, gdybyś nie wywaliła mnie z domu - wzdycha ciężko szatyn, siadając na podłodze i opierając się plecami o łóżko. - Telefon mi padł, zapomniałem naładować, teraz dopiero podpiąłem.   
Stylesa budzi rozmowa i szelest pościeli, ale odmawia wstania, leży z zamkniętymi oczami, mając nadzieję, że zdoła jeszcze usnąć.  
\- Przepraszam, kochanie. - Ze słuchawki dobiega jęk dziewczyny. - To dość niefortunna sytuacja, jak miałam zareagować? Wróć do domu, proszę.  
Tomlinson wzdycha i pociera twarz dłonią. - W porządku, porozmawiamy, jak wrócę z pracy.   
\- Będę czekać z winem - kusi Danielle. - W łóżku…  
\- Dan, mamy porozmawiać - śmieje się Louis. - Na przyjemności czas przyjdzie później.   
Harry zaciska wargi. A było tak dobrze! Udaje, że śpi.  
\- No dobrze, ale potem jesteś cały mój… - mruczy dziewczyna.   
\- Matko, Dan - parska szatyn, szczerząc się. - Bo pomyślę, że zadzwoniłaś do mnie tylko w jednej sprawie…  
\- Po prostu tęsknię - przerywa mu smutnym tonem Campbell. - Do zobaczenia później, tak?   
\- Tak, widzimy się w domu. - Tomlinson żegna się z nią, przeciągając się i ziewając. Pociera czoło i spogląda na Harry’ego. - … Śpisz? - próbuje.   
\- Mmm? - mamrocze ten, udając zaspanie.  
\- Będę się ogarniał do pracy - mówi Louis, wstając z podłogi. - A ty wstajesz..?   
\- Zaraz - burczy. Odechciewa mu się spać. Zamiast tego pociąga Louisa na siebie.  
\- Woah - sapie szatyn, podpierając się na łokciach, by nie przygnieść go swoim ciężarem. - Co robisz?   
\- Przytulam się? - pyta niewinnie, ocierając się o niego. Pochyla się do jego szyi i wysysa tam malinkę. Z ust Tomlinsona wydostaje się cichy jęk. Odruchowo odchyla dla niego bardziej szyję, a jego penis twardnieje na skutek powolnego tarcia. Harry skubie lekko zębami, żeby znak był wyraźniejszy. Szach mat, Danielle.  
\- Naprawdę musisz już wstawać? - mruczy, ocierając się.  
\- Uhm… - wzdycha Louis, chwytając go za biodra. - Myślę, że pół godziny mnie nie zbawi…   
Ucieszony Harry wspina się na jego biodra.  
\- Dobra odpowiedź... - Wysysa kolejną malinkę, tuż pod żuchwą. Szatyn przygryza wargę i oddycha ciężej, obserwując omegę pociemniałymi oczami. Styles trąca nosem jego penisa i spogląda w górę błyszczącymi oczyma.  
\- Nie budziłem cię po to, ale nie śmiem narzekać - sapie Tomlinson, pocierając dłonią jego policzek i wplątując palce w jego loki. Brunet postanawia zrobić to najlepiej, jak tylko potrafi. Bierze głęboki oddech i zsuwa jego bokserki. Całuje czubek penisa. Louis wzdycha i wypuszcza drżący oddech. Obserwuje go spod rzęs. Harry powoli bierze go do ust, niemal z czcią. Szatyn przymyka powieki i daje się porwać ogarniającej go przyjemności. Nie trwa długo, zanim Styles bierze go niemal całego do gardła. Nie bawi się, chcąc doprowadzić go na skraj jak najszybciej.  
Tomlinson pojękuje, ciągnąc go lekko za loki, kiedy ten pracuje głową na jego długości. Brunet połyka wszystko, czym obdarza go alfa, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem i oblizując jeszcze penisa niczym lizaka.  
\- Cholera… - wzdycha wciąż zaskoczony Louis, regulując oddech i pociągając go za ramię do góry. Kiedy zielone oczy spotykają te niebieskie, oblizuje usta. Rozchyla je lekko i wpatruje się w niego intensywnie, zapominając o bożym świecie.   
\- Mmm, teraz mogę wypuścić cię do pracy! - chichocze Styles. - Co chciałbyś do pracy? - pyta, wyskakując z łóżka radosny niczym skowronek.  
\- Teraz to ja nie będę się mógł skupić na pracy… - mamrocze szatyn, przypominając sobie widok Stylesa z ustami owiniętymi wokół niego. Schodzi niechętnie z łóżka, nieświadomie pocierając swoje swędzące malinki. - Nie musisz mi nic robić, ale jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, to wystarczy mi jakaś kanapka z mozzarellą..? Myślę, że kupiliśmy wczoraj, nie?  
Harry prycha, naciągając na siebie bokserki.  
\- Bo to jedną... Czyli mozarella i pomidor, mam też świeżą bazylię. Do tego kawałek ciasta marchewkowego, czy wolisz banoffee?  
\- Ciasto marchewkowe..? - ryzykuje Tomlinson. Faktycznie ostatnio trochę przytył i Danielle go zatłucze, jak nie zmieści się w swój garnitur. A skoro Harry ma talent, jego ciasto marchewkowe powinno być lepsze niż wypieki jego narzeczonej, więc nie szkodzi spróbować.   
Brunet mruga zaskoczony. Spodziewał się, że Louis wybierze banoffee.  
\- Idziemy w stronę zdrowego odżywiania? - żartuje, idąc do kuchni, by przygotować mu śniadanie.  
\- Przyda się - wzdycha Louis, klepiąc się po brzuchu i idąc za nim. - Muszę poprosić Zayna, żeby przygotował mi specjalny plan treningów w pływalni...  
\- Tobie? - Omega spogląda na niego znad chleba. - Po co?  
\- Żebym spalił te boczki - mówi szatyn, obracając się przed nim na środku kuchni i szczypiąc się w nie - i nie musiał wciągać brzucha przez całą ceremonię.   
\- Jakie boczki? Wyglądasz jak normalny, zdrowy mężczyzna, a nie wysuszony model z plakatu! - oburza się Harry. - I jaką ceremo... - Olśnienie spływa na niego, gdy Louis spuszcza wzrok. No tak, przecież jest zaręczony. - Oh... ja... Nieważne. - Odkłada na bok dwie własnoręcznie robione czekoladowe trufle i wkłada do pudełka wraz z kanapką malutki kawałek ciasta, uprzednio zdejmując z niego rozetkę zrobioną z kremu.  
Tomlinson przygryza wargę i wycofuje się niezręcznie, rzucając: - Ja… Pójdę wymyć zęby, tak. - Postanawia, że kawę weźmie na wynos po drodze, nie chce czynić tego bardziej… niekomfortowym.   
Harry stawia pudełko na stole, wraz z podróżnym kubkiem pełnym kawy. Nie potrzebuje przecież dzisiaj smoothie do pracy.  
Louis siada na wannie i zmęczony pociera twarz dłońmi. To staje się zbyt skomplikowane…   
Po kilkunastu minutach wychodzi z łazienki odświeżony i ubrany. Zgarnia pudełko i kubek ze stołu, odwracając się do Stylesa. - Dziękuję. Podrzucić cię do Sweet Spoon..?   
\- Nie, mam jeszcze coś do załatwienia. - Harry przytula się jeszcze do niego na pożegnanie, ocierając się i upewniając, że malinki są dobrze widoczne.  
\- W porządku. - Szatyn kiwa głową i uśmiecha się do niego. - To do zobaczenia, tak?   
\- Tak. - Styles uśmiecha się i siada ciężko za stołem, gdy tylko zamykają się za nim drzwi. Głaszcze swój brzuch. Niemal zapomniał o Danielle.

Po pracy Louis wraca do mieszkania, które dzieli z Danielle i nie mija długo, zanim seksownie ubrana dziewczyna wychodzi na korytarz go przywitać. Idzie w jego stronę z kuszącym uśmiechem, ale zatrzymuje się nagle pięć kroków od niego.   
\- Louis? - mówi wysokim tonem, graniczącym z histeryczną nutą. - Co to ma być?   
\- Co ma być czym? - Szatyn marszczy brwi, ściągając buty.  
\- Ja akceptowałam te twoje weekendowe, jednonocne przygody - zaczyna Campbell - ale wracanie w środku tygodnia i w środku dnia, śmierdząc inną omegą, to przesada!   
\- Dan, o co ci chodzi? - wzdycha Tomlinson, idąc w jej stronę. - Przecież wiesz, że czasem muszę zajmować się omegami w pracy…  
\- A te malinki?! - piszczy brunetka, wskazując na jego szyję. - To też sprawka jakiejś pacjentki?!   
\- Och. - Louis zamiera, mgliście przypominając sobie usta Harry’ego na jego szyi tego poranka. - Wywaliłaś mnie z domu, Dan, mam swoje potrzeby… Zresztą to nie pora na to, wciąż musimy porozmawiać o twoim najściu na Harry’ego…  
\- Harry! - przerywa mu narzeczona, czerwieniejąc ze złości. - To jego zapach! Chyba nie spędzasz z nim czasu tylko ze względu na dziecko, co?!  
\- Uspokój się, błagam - jęczy szatyn, przechodząc obok niej do salonu. - On będzie w naszym życiu tak czy inaczej, musisz się z tym pogodzić.   
\- Ale nie będzie mi cię zabierał - warczy pod nosem Danielle, po czym przybiera swoją początkową minę i kieruje się w jego stronę, kręcąc seksownie biodrami i siadając na jego kolanach. Krzywi się na zapach zagrażającej jej omegi, ale ignoruje to i zaczyna całować go pod uchem. Tomlinson sapie i chwyta ją za pośladki, niosąc ją do sypialni.

 

Harry jest wyjątkowo rozkojarzony i smutny. Pozwala Niallowi zajmować się klientami, a sam znika na zapleczu, piekąc brownie i kryjąc się przed światem. Przecież Louis to jego alfa! Myślał, że ten nie będzie chciał widzieć Danielle po tym, co zrobiła, ale chyba się pomylił…

 

Następnego poranka Louis zasypia i aby uniknąć spóźnienia, lata po całym mieszkaniu, z jedną skarpetą na nodze i szczoteczką do zębów w ustach.  
Danielle za to popija swoją kawę w salonie, oglądając jakiś babski program.  
\- Dan, zrobisz mi śniadanie do pracy? - mamrocze niewyraźnie szatyn, szukając drugiej skarpety. Ta przenosi na niego wzrok i spogląda na niego, jakby co najmniej urosła mu druga głowa.  
\- Louis, nie jestem twoją matką. Sam sobie zrób.  
\- Ale przecież… - Tomlinson jest zdziwiony i stojąc między salonem a kuchnią, po raz pierwszy od wczoraj tęskni za Harrym. Z nim wszystko było przyjemniejsze i prostsze. Wygina usta w podkówkę i smętnie sprawdza swój telefon w poszukiwaniu jakichś wiadomości od bruneta.   
Ten jednak milczy jak zaklęty, postanawiając dać mu czas i przestrzeń, której potrzebują z Danielle.  
Louis wzdycha i wsuwa telefon do tylnej kieszeni, robiąc sobie kawę. Ostatecznie może coś zamówić, tak jak robił to wcześniej, racja?   
\- Louiis! - woła Danielle z salonu. - Chciałabym zrobić zakupy popołudniu…  
\- Odblokuję ci kartę. - Szatyn przewraca oczami. - Muszę dzisiaj zostać dłużej w pracy, wrócę dopiero wieczorem.   
\- Dziękuję, cukiereczku! - grucha brunetka.   
Dwadzieścia minut później Tomlinson dopija kawę, zbiegając po schodach. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić z kubkiem, zostawia go obok doniczek z kwiatkami ich sąsiadki.   
Dzień w pracy mija mu powoli i wyjątkowo nudno. 

Wciąż obrażony Styles wybiera się do centrum na zakupy. Sam, bez asysty Louisa. Przecież potrafi wybrać kilka ciuszków dla ich fasolki, nie wydając wszystkich swoich oszczędności, tak?  
Danielle wychodzi zadowolona z butiku, z wieloma torbami wiszącymi na przedramieniu, niemalże wpadając na czyjeś ciało.  
\- Och, przepraszam… - zaczyna, ale po chwili mruży oczy. - Och, to ty….  
Brunet unosi wzrok na dziewczynę przed nim. Ochronnie kładzie dłoń na swoim brzuchu.  
\- Czego chcesz?  
\- Niczego nie chcę, po prostu jestem na zakupach. - Brunetka wykrzywia kpiąco usta, spoglądając na jego rękę. - Mam nadzieję, że nacieszyłeś się moją alfą, bo byłeś tylko chwilowym zastępstwem… Wiesz o tym, prawda?   
Styles zaciska wargi.  
\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Nawet nie potrafisz dać mu szczeniąt!  
\- Cóż, to do mnie wczoraj wrócił i to ja spędziłam z nim miło czas w łóżku. - Danielle puszcza mu oczko. - I ja po prostu na razie nie chcę siedzieć w pieluchach, dlatego nie dałam mu jeszcze szczeniaka. Ale co będzie, kiedy to zrobię, Harry..? Może faktycznie następnym razem nie użyję zabezpieczenia… Myślisz, że gdybym była w ciąży, to przejmowałby się tobą? Byłoby przykre, gdybyś nagle poszedł w odstawkę… Tak bardzo ci współczuję, kochanie…  
Ona blefuje, prawda?  
\- Nie dasz mu szczeniaka - mówi z pewnością, której nie ma. Patrzy na trzymaną w ręku reklamówkę z parą malutkich śpioszków z napisem „chcę być jak mój tatuś” i czuje łzy pod powiekami. Odwraca się, by odejść, zupełnie tracąc ochotę na dalsze zakupy. Chciał wybrać sobie parę luźniejszych rzeczy, ale przecież wciąż może nosić swoje ubrania, prawda?

 

Louis wychodzi zmęczony z pracy, kierując kroki do najbliższej kawiarni. Opada na krzesło przy jednym ze stolików razem ze swoim potrójnym espresso i wyciąga telefon z kurtki. Pisze wiadomość do Zayna z pytaniem, czy ma czas i ochotę wyskoczyć z nim i Harrym w sobotę do Little Venice. Kiedy dostaje pozytywną odpowiedź z dopiskiem, czy umawia ich na randkę i zamierza robić za swatkę, szatyn przewraca oczami i wybiera numer Stylesa.   
Czeka kilka długich sygnałów, zanim w słuchawce rozlega się nieco ochrypły głos.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Czesć, Curly. - Tomlinson oblizuje usta. - Wszystko w porządku..? Nie odzywasz się od wczoraj i trochę się martwię…   
\- Taak, wszystko ok. Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać. Co tam? - pyta przesadnie entuzjastycznie omega.  
\- Nigdy mi nie przeszkadzasz… - Louis marszczy podejrzliwie brwi, zaskoczony jego tonem. - Cóż, właśnie umawiam się z Zaynem, więc jeśli wciąż masz ochotę go poznać, to co powiesz na sobotę i Little Venice..?  
\- Dla mnie super! O której?  
\- Osiemnasta? - proponuje szatyn, bawiąc się machinalnie serwetką.   
\- Okej. Przed wejściem, czy zajmiesz stolik?  
\- Przyjadę może po ciebie..? - Tomlinson przygryza wargę.   
\- Hm, w porządku. Na którą mam być gotowy?  
\- Wystarczy kwadrans wcześniej - uspokaja go Louis.   
\- Okej. Do zobaczenia w sobotę?  
\- Hmm… - Szatyn patrzy na swoją pustą już filiżankę. Naprawdę nie chce mu się wracać do domu… - Chyba, że jesteś teraz wolny i nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, żebym wpadł..?   
\- Oh... naprawdę chcesz? - W jego głosie słychać szczerą radość i nadzieję.  
\- Jasne. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się. - Trochę się stęskniłem…  
\- Ja też... Kupiłbyś po drodze ziemniaki? Zrobię na szybko zapiekankę.  
\- Pewnie - mówi Louis, idąc już w stronę wyjścia z ręką w kieszeni. - Masz jeszcze na coś ochotę, skoro i tak będę w sklepie?  
\- Nie, kupiłem dzisiaj tabliczkę czekolady.  
\- W porządku. - Szatyn odblokowywuje samochód. - Powinienem być za jakieś dwadzieścia minut..?  
\- Okej. Czekam. - Nawet przez telefon może poczuć, jak Harry się uśmiecha.  
\- Do zobaczenia. - Tomlinson czeka na jego odpowiedź i dopiero wtedy rozłącza się i uruchamia silnik. 

Harry otwiera mu drzwi, uśmiechnięty, ubrany w zdecydowanie zbyt obcisłe spodnie i w miarę luźny sweter i rzuca mu się na szyję.   
\- Lou!  
\- Hej, skarby - śmieje się Louis, odkładając siatkę z ziemniakami i obejmując go. Przymyka powieki i wdycha jego zapach, pocierając jego plecy.   
Brunet niemal się na niego wspina, łasząc się niczym kot.  
\- Chodź, pomożesz mi pokroić ziemniaki, będzie szybciej.  
\- Zgłodnieliście? - Szatyn uśmiecha się, czując jego ciepło. Całuje go w czoło i niesie do kuchni.   
\- Trochę... Zrobiłem co prawda ciasto, ale nie chcę się zapychać słodkim - mówi omega, sięgając do siatki. - Możesz je umyć? - Sięga po garnek i wlewa do niego wody z czajnika.  
\- Jasne. - Tomlinson wyjmuje warzywa z reklamówki i oczyszcza je, lustrując jednocześnie omegę wzrokiem. Przygryza wargę, obserwując, jak ciasne spodnie opinają się na jego tyłku z każdym ruchem. Styles wrzuca umyte ziemniaki na gotującą się wodę i kontynuuje wykładanie warzyw do naczynia żaroodpornego. Louis stara się nie spoglądać tam, gdzie nie powinien, ale nie wie, czym się zająć. Stuka palcami o stół.   
\- Jak minął ci dzisiaj dzień? - zagaduje Styles, polewając wszystko sosem.  
\- Wyczerpująco, właściwie to dopiero co wróciłem z pracy - przyznaje szatyn, opierając łokieć na stole. - Miałem tylko chwilę wytchnienia podczas lunchu, ewakuowałem się do Pret a Manger. A tobie?  
\- Pani Joyce znowu nie chciała ćwiczyć? - pyta zmartwiony Harry. - Wspominałeś, że to z nią jesteś od rana, ale może coś później?  
\- Była tak uparta… - wzdycha Tomlinson, opadając twarzą na stół. - Chcę jej pomóc, a ona mi grozi, że nie będę mógł mieć dzieci… Dobrze, że jesteś w ciąży, bo następnym razem faktycznie może mnie kopnąć… Potem miałem ćwiczenia z takim małym chłopcem, chodzi tylko o to, żeby skorygować jego chód, więc nie było tak źle. Ostatni raz wziąłem taką zmianę, przysięgam…   
\- Hm, może spróbuj z nią porozmawiać, ale na zasadzie: "czy naprawdę chce pani do końca życia poruszać się o kulach? Nie chce pani bawić się z wnukami przez przeszkód? Teraz boli, fakt, ale pomyślała pani, jak może boleć później?" Może wtedy coś do niej dotrze? - Sprawdza ziemniaki widelcem. - Czasami ludzie są tak skupieni na swoim bólu, że nie dostrzegają nic innego.  
\- Próbowałem! - jęczy Louis. - Ona po prostu nie wierzy, że coś z tego będzie… Chyba muszę przyprowadzić następnym razem pana Andersa, jest jeszcze starszy niż ona, ale przez rehabilitację w zeszłym roku w końcu go z tego wyciągnąłem. Może jak zobaczy, to uwierzy, że nie jestem za młody, żeby wiedzieć, co robię..?   
\- Zapytaj go, byłoby super, jeśli zgodzi się pomóc. Ona naprawdę sądzi, że jesteś za młody?  
\- Tak myślę - przytakuje szatyn. - Traktuje mnie strasznie pretensjonalnie… Fakt, że jestem najmłodszy w ekipie, ale kierują do mnie i ciężkie przypadki, więc chyba nie jestem takim laikiem.   
\- Nie pracowałbyś chyba z ludźmi, jeśli byś się na tym nie znał! - oburza się omega. - Cóż, ciągłe udowadnianie swoich kwalifikacji może być męczące... - Odcedza ziemniaki i zaczyna je kroić w cieniutkie paseczki.  
\- Bo efekty mojej pracy nie są widoczne od razu - wzdycha Tomlinson, chwytając za drugi nóż i pomagając mu z krojeniem. - U ciebie klient spróbuje ciasta i widzi, że jest pyszne, ja nie pomogę nikomu jedną sesją.   
\- Poproś kogoś, komu pomogłeś, żeby z nią porozmawiał. Powinno pomóc. - Brunet posyła mu wdzięczny uśmiech.  
\- Mam nadzieję. - Louis odwzajemnia jego uśmiech i przytula się do niego od tyłu, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu i całując go w policzek. - Dziękuję.   
\- Ja nic nie zrobiłem! - śmieje się i przerzuca warzywa do naczynia, zalewając je resztą sosu. Posypuje serem i wstawia danie do piekarnika. - A teraz musisz mnie zająć na pół godziny…  
\- Ale wysłuchałeś. - Szatyn sunie nosem po jego szczęce. - Czym chcesz, żebym cię zajął, hm..?   
\- Hm... mam kilka pomysłów... - Harry oblizuje usta. - A ty?  
\- Też coś tam mam… - mruczy Tomlinson, skubiąc lekko jego ucho.   
Harry odwraca się w jego objęciach.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Hmm… Na przykład to… - Louis sadza go na blacie kuchennym, moszcząc się między jego nogami i wpija się w jego usta. Styles zarzuca mu ręce na szyję, odwzajemniając pocałunek. Mmm, na to właśnie liczył…  
Szatyn wzdycha zadowolony w jego usta, trzymając go za boki i przylegając bardziej do niego. Uwielbia jego smak… Harry owija go nogami, przyciągając bliżej siebie. Składa drobne pocałunki na jego karku.  
\- Podoba mi się twój pomysł, Lou…  
\- A mi podoba się to, co robisz… - sapie Tomlinson, wplatając jedną z dłoni w jego loki. - Ale ja właśnie nic nie robię, Lou... - mamrocze cicho, wysysając kolejną malinkę.  
\- Podoba mi się nawet, jak nic nie robisz - jęczy cicho Louis, wsuwając rękę pod jego sweter.   
\- Podobam ci się? - kusi Harry.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak… - mruczy szatyn, odchylając dla niego bardziej szyję. - Jesteś seksowny i uroczy w jednym, wykończysz mnie kiedyś…   
\- Ty wykańczasz mnie za każdym razem, jak cię widzę. Jesteś wyjątkowy... Troskliwy, opiekuńczy, dbasz o nas…  
\- Bo wywołujecie we mnie ten opiekuńczy instynkt… - mamrocze Tomlinson, chwytając jego górną wargę i gładząc jego brzuch pod swetrem. - Chcę być dla was oparciem…   
\- I jesteś, Lou... Jesteś. - Wysysa kolejną malinkę, dokładnie na jego jabłku Adama. Danielle może się walić.  
\- Zasługujecie na najlepsze traktowanie - wzdycha Louis, przymykając powieki i ciągnąc lekko za jego loki. Ma już naprawdę spory problem w spodniach.   
\- Louis... Lou... proszę. - Styles wzdycha cicho, ocierając się o niego.  
\- Tak, kochanie? - Szatyn zaciska szczękę, żeby nie rzucić się na niego. - Czego potrzebujesz?   
\- Ciebie... teraz. Nie, nie wytrzymam…  
\- Shh, zobaczymy, co da się zrobić. - Tomlinson przygryza jego ucho i wsuwa mu dłoń w majtki, pieszcząc jego erekcję. Harry jęczy głośno, odrzucając głowę w tył.  
\- Mmm, Loulou…  
\- Dajesz, skarbie. - Louis całuje go po szyi, pracując ręką na jego członku. - Jestem tu dla ciebie.   
\- Nnn, szybciej! - prosi omega, wychodząc mu biodrami naprzeciw. Szatyn spełnia jego prośbę, szepcząc czułe i jednocześnie sprośne słówka do jego ucha. Harry dochodzi niemożliwie szybko, zawstydzając tym nawet siebie.  
\- Ktoś tu naprawdę się podniecił - chichocze Tomlinson, opierając czoło o jego obojczyk i łaskocząc go rzęsami.   
\- To... twoja wina! - mamrocze oskarżycielsko, próbując unormować oddech.  
\- Nawet nie robiłem nic szczególnego! - protestuje Louis, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. - Nie było striptizu i drażnienia się…  
\- Wystarczyła sama twoja obecność... - burczy Styles, opierając czoło o jego. Szatyn uśmiecha się promiennie, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się urocze zmarszczki. Jego alfa tak jakby wyje teraz z dumy, ale przecież mu tego nie powie. Harry wzdycha i odkleja się od Louisa, by doprowadzić się do porządku.  
\- Przynajmniej zdążyłeś przed zapiekanką. - Tomlinson posyła mu buziaka w powietrzu i zaczyna przygotowywać dla nich herbatę.   
\- Nie rób tego jeszcze bardziej kompromitującym! - prosi brunet.  
\- Nie śmieję się z ciebie - broni się Louis, wyciągając kubki z suszarki. - Jesteś w ciąży i to naturalne, że zwiększa ci się libido przy alfie, który cię zapłodnił. To nie powód do wstydu.   
\- A jak jest z tobą? - pyta ciekawy. Tomlinson rumieni się i mamrocze coś pod nosem, wrzucając do kubków torebki herbaty.   
\- W sumie nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o tym czy uważasz mnie za atrakcyjnego, czy nie…  
\- Oczywiście, że uważam cię za atrakcyjnego. - Louis marszczy brwi i odwraca się w jego stronę. - Nie bez powodu poderwałem cię wtedy w klubie, racja? I… Mam być szczery..?   
\- Tak. Wiesz, mogłeś być pijany i po prostu poderwałeś pierwszą lepszą osobę…  
\- Przeszedłem cały klub bez wahania prosto w twoją stronę. - Szatyn unosi brwi, zakładając ramiona na piersi. - Jeśli mam być szczery, to kompletnie zwariowałem na twoim punkcie, bo jesteś idealny, a w połączeniu z twoim zapachem spowodowało to, że cię zaknotowałem. Owszem, sypiałem z różnymi omegami, ale tego nigdy nie robiłem. Prawie nas powiązałem, ale resztkami silnej woli wgryzłem się w poduszkę zamiast w twoją szyję.  
\- Szkoda... - mamrocze Harry. Naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko połączeniu z Louisem. - Więc mówisz, że spodobałem ci się?  
\- Mało powiedziane, ale tak. - Tomlinson wzrusza bezradnie ramionami. - Nie mogłem cię wyrzucić ze swojej głowy po tamtej nocy…  
\- To dobrze! - chichocze omega. - W pewnym sensie schlebia mi to, wiesz?  
\- A odkąd wiem, że nosisz moje dziecko, jest jeszcze gorzej - kontynuuje Louis, przestępując z nogi na nogę i spuszczając wzrok. - To trochę taki głupi instynkt, bo wiem, że jesteś w ciąży, ale wciąż pragnę cię zapłodnić…   
\- Bo nie jesteś jeszcze połączony - zgaduje Styles. - A skoro jestem w ciąży, to podświadomie wyczuwasz mnie jako coś znajomego.  
\- Pewnie tak. - Szatyn uśmiecha się do niego nieśmiało. - Ale to też chyba nie jest kwestia jedynie ciąży…   
\- Tylko mojego uroku osobistego, oczywiście! - Harry chichocze nieco złośliwie i odwraca się, by sprawdzić zapiekankę. - Właściwie... możemy już jeść? Chyba, że wolisz mocniej przypieczony ser?  
\- Możemy zjeść - przytakuje Tomlinson, przymykając oczy i pocierając je. Prawie się zapędził… Przecież nie może mu powiedzieć, że za dwa miesiące bierze ślub z kobietą, z którą nawet nie potrafi już uprawiać seksu, racja? Harry zasługuje na znalezienie normalnej alfy.   
Rozczochrany Harry stara się jakoś ujarzmić swoje loki przed chwyceniem grubych rękawic i zajrzeniem do piekarnika. W końcu wydobywa z niego pachnącą zapiekankę. Sięga po nóż i dwa talerze i nakłada im po sporej porcji. Louis za to zalewa im herbaty i stawia je na stole, po czym sam przy nim siada.   
\- Zobaczmy, czy to jest w ogóle jadalne... - Omega sięga po pierwszy kęs.  
\- Na pewno jest - mamrocze niewyraźnie szatyn, mając już buzię pełną jedzenia. - Wszystko, co łobisz, jest dobłe.  
\- Próbujesz się podlizać, bo mam coś dobrego na deser! - chichocze. - Ale całkiem niezłe... Masz jakieś plany na jutro?  
\- Nie, nic specjalnego. - Tomlinson kręci przecząco głową. - Czemu pytasz?   
\- Bo ja... widziałem ogłoszenie o szkole rodzenia - mówi zawstydzony. - I chciałbym... się zgłosić?  
\- Och. - Louis spogląda na niego z większym zainteresowaniem, po czym uśmiecha się szeroko. - To bardzo dobrze, cieszę się, że wziąłeś to pod uwagę, naprawdę. Pójdę z tobą, oczywiście. Przyjechać po ciebie od razu po zamknięciu cukierni?   
\- Chyba... boję się trochę porodu i... sam nie wiem. Ale chciałbym, żebyś był tam ze mną?  
\- Hej, to jest w porządku. - Szatyn odkłada sztućce i kuca przy nim, chwytając go za dłoń i pocierając ją w swojej uspokajająco. - Jesteś pierwszy raz w takiej sytuacji i sam też bym pewnie panikował jak cholera, gdybym miał rodzić dziecko. To całkowicie zrozumiałe i nie czyni z ciebie złego omegi czy innego gówna. Po prostu chcesz dla maluszka jak najlepiej, a jak byłbyś zestresowany i poród trwałby długo, to coś mogłoby mu się stać, tak? I jasne, że będę ci towarzyszył w każdej lekcji, chyba, że sam mnie wykopiesz. Ale jakby nie patrzeć to ja cię w to wpakowałem, tak? Nie zostawię cię z tym samego.   
\- Dziękuję. - Harry wzdycha z ulgą. - Szczerze mówiąc trochę się bałem jak zareagujesz…  
\- Coś ty, nie jestem jednym z tych alf, które uważają, że omegi są tylko do garów i rodzenia dzieci. - Tomlinson kręci głową. - I korona mi z głowy nie spadnie, jak będę tam z tobą i poczuję się przez chwilę jakbym sam był ciężarny.   
\- Uh... bardziej chodziło mi o to, że nie chcę wydawać twoich pieniędzy na swoje zachcianki. A szkoła rodzenia nie należy do potrzeb najpilniejszych.  
\- Daj spokój, to dla dobra twojego i fasolki. - Louis macha ręką i siada obok niego, przystawiając swój talerz i kubek. - To nie zachcianka, sam cię o to pytałem jakiś czas temu.   
\- Jesteś pewny? Nie chcę czegokolwiek na tobie wymuszać, ale... cóż. Jestem naprawdę przerażony. - Przytula się do niego.  
\- Nie wymuszasz, nie chcę, żebyś był przerażony. - Szatyn obejmuje go i chowa twarz w jego lokach, pocierając jego plecy. - Byłoby kiepsko, gdybyśmy oboje spanikowali w kulminacyjnym momencie…   
\- Taak... - Harry chichocze niewesoło. - Chociaż jeden musi być spokojny i opanowany do samego końca.  
\- Musimy wziąć moją mamę - stwierdza Tomlinson. - Ona na pewno zachowa zdrowy rozsądek.   
\- Nie mam zamiaru rodzić z twoją mamą wiszącą nade mną! - oburza się omega.  
\- No tak, racja. - Louis przygryza wargę. - To by było niezręczne.   
\- Po prostu... zapiszę się na tę szkołę, tak? Możemy później wyskoczyć na jakiś obiad, albo ja mogę coś dla nas przygotować?  
\- A jak wolisz? - pyta szatyn, upijając łyk herbaty.   
\- Zapełniłeś mi całą lodówkę, muszę to jakoś wykorzystać. - Harry szturcha go łokciem. - A jak ta zapiekanka?  
\- Pyszna - zapewnia go Tomlinson już po tym, jak udał, że spada z krzesła przez jego szturchnięcie. - Serio, uwielbiam twoje jedzenie.   
\- Na jutro może zrobię jakiś makaron?... - myśli brunet. - Co byś zjadł?  
\- Z kurczakiem i pesto..? - proponuje Louis, posyłając mu uśmiech. - Ale zjem cokolwiek, naprawdę, więc jeśli masz ochotę na coś innego...  
\- Dobry pomysł! Widziałem gdzieś w zamrażalniku piersi z kurczaka! - Cmoka go w policzek. Szatyn uśmiecha się do niego w odpowiedzi i zamierza coś odpowiedzieć, ale dzwoni jego telefon. Marszczy brwi i wyciąga go z kieszeni, spodziewając się, czyje imię tam zobaczy. Brunet zaczyna zbierać talerze ze stołu, dając mu trochę prywatności.  
\- Hmm… Co jest, Dan? - odbiera Tomlinson, skubiąc dolną wargę i zerkając na Harry’ego. - Uhm, nie, jestem u Harry’ego… Nie wiem..? Nie sądzę… Uhm… Jutro idziemy zapisać Harry’ego do szkoły rodzenia… Nie, właściwie to… Tak, zostanę potem z nim… Ehm… W sobotę też nie… Znaczy, jestem umówiony z Zaynem… i Harrym.   
Styles przygryza wargi, zajmując się zmywaniem i starając się nie podsłuchiwać.  
\- ...Czy to naprawdę jest tak istotne? - wzdycha Louis, pocierając oko. - Doskonale wiesz, że tylko się nudzę na takich rzeczach, a ty się na mnie irytujesz… Nie, Dan, to jest twoja zachcianka, nie jest ci to do niczego potrzebne, więc nie zostawię go, żeby tak po prostu z tobą wyjść… Jestem poważny! Rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, tak? … Może sparafrazuję ciebie z rano: “nie jestem twoją matką, sama sobie zrób pranie”... Dan, to tylko pralka, to naprawdę nie jest takie skomplikowane… Histeryzujesz.   
Harry wyciera dłonie w ścierkę i opiera się tyłkiem o blat.  
\- Możesz iść - pozwala cicho.  
\- Jesteś pewien..? - Szatyn przeszywa go uważnym wzrokiem, odsuwając na chwilę telefon od ucha. - Ach, czekaj, to delikatny znak do tego, że zbyt nadużywam twojej gościnności, tak?   
\- Niee! Oczywiście, że nie, Lou. Możesz u mnie zostawać kiedy tylko chcesz, nie przeszkadza mi to, a nawet się cieszę! Po prostu... Jeśli masz coś do załatwienia... zrób to.  
Tomlinson wpatruje się w niego bez mrugnięcia, nie mając pomysłu, co zrobić i powolnym ruchem przykładajac z powrotem telefon do ucha. Pociąga nosem i drapie się po nim z namysłem. - Nie dzisiaj, Dan. Miałem męczący dzień i nie chce mi się telepać przez pół miasta. Jakoś robiłaś pranie przez ten miesiąc, poradzisz sobie i tym razem. Ewentualnie poczekaj z tym do jutra, jak wrócę z pracy, to ci ją uruchomię. Podpięłaś ją w ogóle do prądu..? … Tak właśnie myślałem.   
Brunet mruga zaskoczony. Naprawdę dzwoniła do niego z czymś takim?  
\- Uhum, pa. - Louis rozłącza się i przewraca oczami, wracając do swojej herbaty. Telefon zostaje wyłączony i odłożony na parapet. Harry oblizuje usta i przytula się do Louisa. Naprawdę, to było dziwne.  
Szatyn obejmuje go jednym ramieniem i opiera głowę o tę jego. - Przepraszam za nią… Zachowuje się czasem jak rozkapryszona dziewczynka.   
\- Ale ją kochasz... - mówi niewyraźnie Harry.  
\- Sam już nie wiem… - wzdycha Tomlinson, pocierając troskliwie jego bok.   
\- Czemu? - pyta zaskoczony. - Za trzy miesiące bierzesz ślub!  
\- Ale nie z miłości, Harry. - Louis kręci głową. - Nie sądzę, że potrafię kochać… Znaczy, oczywiście kocham fasolkę, mamę, moje rodzeństwo, nawet Zayna, ale miłość romantyczna nie jest taka prosta… I nie zdarza się często. Po prostu instynktownie szukamy sobie partnerów, nie nadajemy się do bycia samemu.   
\- Może... może po prostu ona nie jest odpowiednia? - sugeruje niepewnie Styles, dotykając jego dłoni.  
\- Myślisz? - Szatyn krzywi się. - Mi się wydaje, że oboje jesteśmy siebie warci.   
\- Nie Lou, jesteś cudownym alfą, troskliwym, opiekuńczym... Nie daj sobie wmówić, że to z tobą jest coś nie tak. Nie namawiam cię do niczego! Po prostu... pomyśl o tym?  
\- Chyba muszę - wzdycha ciężko Tomlinson, splatając z nim palce. - W końcu to decyzja na całe życie, nie?   
\- Dokładnie... Więc... chciałem wyjść do parku, jest piękna pogoda, ale jeśli jesteś zmęczony, to możemy posiedzieć w domu.  
\- Nah, nie mogę ciągle kisić cię w domu. - Louis odgarnia mu grzywkę z czoła i całuje go w nie. - Właściwie to i tak mam ochotę na shake’a…   
\- Świetnie! Niedaleko jest mała kawiarenka, gdzie mają najlepsze lody!  
\- To chodźmy, Curly. - Szatyn uśmiecha się i wstaje, przeczesując swoją grzywkę. - Przydałby się teraz ten pies, co?   
\- Zawsze możemy od kogoś pożyczyć. - Harry śmieje się, zakładając buty.  
\- Od Sam! - Tomlinson uśmiecha się i wciąga kurtkę.   
\- Sam? - Brunet marszczy brwi, próbując przypisać imię do osoby.  
\- Dziewczyny Nialla? - Zdziwiony Louis też marszczy brwi. - Pokazywał nam zdjęcia jej psiaka, nie pamiętasz..?   
\- Ah, rzeczywiście! To takie małe puchate? Myślałem, że ściemniał, bo trochę z niego żartowaliśmy, że nigdy nikogo nie znajdzie.  
\- To chyba owczarek szetlandzki. - Szatyn przetrzymuje przed nim drzwi. - I nie, Samantha jest prawdziwa. Nie opowiadałem ci, jak na nich wpadliśmy z Lotts..?   
\- Szetlandzki? Jak te kucyki? - Omega zarzuca na siebie kurtkę i chwyta klucze. - I nie, nie opowiadałeś mi? - chichocze, zbiegając po schodach.  
\- Sheltie brzmi lepiej… - stwierdza zamyślony Tomlinson, po czym wzrusza ramionami. - Cóż, mama wywaliła nas z domu, bo się kłóciliśmy, więc uznaliśmy, że pójdziemy rozwiązać konflikt w Costa. No dobra, bardziej miałem ochotę na piernikową latte… W każdym razie, wchodzimy tam, zamawiamy kawy, idziemy po schodkach na górę, bo pusto… a tam w fotelu w rogu Niall z jakąś laską na kolanach, zajęci sobą nawzajem. Nawet bym go nie poznał, ale potknąłem się o jego nogę i wylałem kawę na Lottie. Ta zaczęła wrzeszczeć, więc Niall oderwał się od sam z takim: “Lottie..?” Ona na niego spojrzała, ja też, potem patrzymy na siebie i na tę dziewczynę, aż w końcu odkaszlnąłem i zapytałem, czy to Sam. Ona, że tak, a ja: “W takim razie myślę, że widziałem zdjęcia śpiącej ciebie w jego telefonie.” Żebyś ty widział, jak on poczerwieniał…   
Harry chichocze, łapiąc jego dłoń i splatając z nim palce.  
\- Jesteś okropny... - mówi z czułością, patrząc na ich ręce. - Pewnie teraz nie może jej spojrzeć w oczy.  
\- To mój sposób panikowania - broni się Louis, machając ich dłońmi. - Znaczy to brzmi trochę strasznie, ale ona serio wydawała się tym rozczulona, więc… chyba przepadła na równi z nim.   
\- To dobrze. Lubię Nialla, ale zdecydowanie za często spoufalał się z moją lodówką. Teraz będzie objadał kogoś innego. Chociaż po tym, jak ostatnio ją zapełniłeś i przestałeś zostawać, przydałby się... - Spuszcza wzrok.  
\- Hej, nie było mnie tylko jeden dzień… - Szatyn przyciąga go do swojego boku i zakłada jego loki za ucho.   
\- Aż jeden dzień... - mamrocze nieszczęśliwy Harry, wtulając się w jego bok.  
\- Mam zostawać codziennie? - śmieje się Tomlinson.   
\- Jeśli byś mógł... - wzdycha. - To ja nie mam nic przeciwko. - Ciągnie go na drugą stronę ulicy i wskazuje coś palcem. - Kawiarnia jest tam.  
\- Znudzę ci się - chichocze Louis. - Wygląda przyjemnie - mówi, przytrzymując mu drzwi.   
\- Ojciec mojego dziecka nie może mi się po prostu znudzić. To tak nie działa. - Styles rozgląda się. - Mmm, na co masz ochotę?  
\- Hm… - Szatyn przygląda się ofercie. - Sorbet limonkowy i arbuzowy, i shake’a kiwi. - Uśmiecha się szeroko, po czym marszczy brwi. - Rany… mam zachcianki, jakbym to ja był w ciąży…   
\- Kto wie, może wewnątrz ciebie rośnie mały Tomlinson? - żartuje omega i bierze dla siebie karmelowy, i truskawkowy.  
\- Nie sądzę, żebym mógł zajść w ciążę z samym sobą. - Tomlinson wygina usta w podkówkę, płacąc za lody.   
\- Nie sądzę, że mógłbyś w ogóle zajść w ciążę będąc alfą. - Brunet oblizuje jego lody. - Mmm, dobry ten arbuzowy.  
\- Natura jest niesprawiedliwa - uznaje Louis, liżąc loda z drugiej strony. - Wszystko co arbuzowe jest dobre. Ale z karmelem jest tak samo, daj spróbować.   
\- Powinność alfy, co zrobisz? - Styles podsuwa mu karmelowego, ale gdy tylko ten chce spróbować, odsuwa rożek od jego ust, chichocząc psotnie.  
\- Curly! - oburza się szatyn, powstrzymując uśmiech. - Nie bądź złośliwy, wyglądam jak idiota z wysuniętym językiem!  
\- Możesz z nim zrobić wiele innych rzeczy! - sugeruje niewinnie omega, dając mu w końcu spróbować loda.  
\- Mhm… - Tomlinson oblizuje usta, przymykając powieki z przyjemności. - Na przykład tobie?   
\- Ty to zasugerowałeś, nie ja! - Harry ciągnie go w parkową alejkę niczym dziecko swojego rodzica.  
\- Polemizowałbym z tym, słonko. - Louis przewraca oczami, dając mu się prowadzić i popijając swojego shake’a.   
\- Nie masz żadnych dowodów - droczy się dalej. Spacerują powoli alejkami, z wciąż splecionymi dłońmi, mijając innych ludzi i ciesząc się słońcem.  
\- Za pół roku będziemy spacerować już z wózkiem, huh? - zagaja szatyn z uśmiechem, kiedy mija ich para z dzieckiem. Wyrzuca kubek po shake’u do kosza i puszcza oczko malcowi w wózku, na co temu błyszczą oczy i chichocze.   
\- Nie mogę się doczekać! - mówi podekscytowany Harry. - A jeszcze jakiś czas później będziemy ganiać za małym Tomlinsonem. - Obserwuje dzieci rzucające chleb kaczkom. - To niesamowite!  
\- Jestem pewien, że to dziecko będzie żywe - zgadza się z nim alfa, uśmiechając się do niego. - W końcu Tomlinson, pewnie nieraz będzie bliski wpadnięcia do tej wody…   
\- I ty chcesz, żebym zostawiał cię samego z dzieckiem? - pyta powątpiewająco brunet, chociaż uśmiech nie schodzi mu z twarzy.  
\- Tobie będzie równie trudno go upilnować - protestuje Louis. - Jeśli wda się we mnie, to będzie małym upiorem. Też kiedyś wpadłem do stawu u dziadków…   
\- Jeśli wda się w ciebie, to ty będziesz musiał z nim zostawać - grozi Styles.  
\- I zrobię to z przyjemnością! - Szatyn zadziera nos do góry. - Na pewno się dogadamy i coś narozrabiamy razem.  
\- Pamiętaj, że za wszystkie szkody będziesz odpowiedzialny ty! - Harry stuka go palcem w pierś.  
\- Tak? - droczy się Tomlinson, unosząc brwi i kąciki ust. - Czyli jak poplamimy twój ulubiony dywan, to ja będę musiał cię udobruchać?   
\- Nie wiem, czy będziesz w stanie, jestem bardzo przywiązany do swojego dywanu…  
\- Zajmę cię, żebyś nie miał czasu na złość - mówi szybko Louis, uśmiechając się niewinnie. - Zaproponuję ci pracę nad kolejnym szczeniakiem…   
\- Nad kolejnym urwisem? Ja naprawdę lubię swoje dywany!  
\- Oj, kupię ci nowe - łagodzi szatyn, przewracając lekko oczami. - To normalne przy Tomlinsonach.   
\- Cóż, dla naszych dzieci będę w stanie się poświęcić - oznajmia łaskawie omega.  
\- Czyli ustalone - śmieje się Tomlinson, całując go w czoło.   
\- Ale i tak proszę, żebyś uważał na moje dywany, tak?  
\- W porządku - szatyn przewraca oczami - mamo.   
Harry przygryza niepewnie wargę i pochyla się do Louisa.  
\- To znaczy, że mam zacząć mówić do ciebie tatusiu?  
Tomlinson rozszerza szeroko oczy i przełyka ślinę. Oblizuje wargi, wpatrując się w niego zaskoczony i już odrobinę pobudzony. - Jeśli… jeśli chcesz..?   
Ten wypuszcza powietrze ze świstem. Nie sądził, że niewinna sugestia tak zadziała na alfę.  
\- Mmm, tak, chcę, jeśli sprawia ci to przyjemność... tatusiu.  
\- Teraz to dopiero mnie wykończysz - wzdycha Louis, przestępując z nogi na nogę i odgarniając grzywkę z czoła.   
\- Przepraszam, jeśli sprawiłem, że czujesz się niekomfortowo, ja... pomyślałem, że... to seksowne?  
\- Bo to jest seksowne! - zapewnia go szatyn. - W twoim wykonaniu nawet trochę za bardzo… Więc nie czuję się niekomfortowo, raczej… lekko zaintrygowany i pobudzony..?   
Styles rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na jego krocze.  
\- Uhm... teraz nic nie poradzę... ale w domu...?  
\- Och tak, wracamy - ożywia się Tomlinson i wyciąga go za rękę z parku.   
\- Chciałem jeszcze pospacerować! - burczy brunet, udając obrażenie, chociaż też chciałby już znaleźć się w domu.  
\- Pospacerujesz sobie po sypialni - ucina stanowczo Louis - albo jutro wyprowadzę cię na spacer.   
\- Oh, wyprowadzisz mnie na spacer, jak grzeczną sunię?  
\- Mogę ci nawet kupić obróżkę. - Szatyn przejeżdża palcem po jego szyi.   
\- Z diamencikami i adresówką? - prycha Harry, chociaż ta wizja rozpala go od środka.  
\- Oczywiście. - Tomlinson porusza brwiami z cwanym uśmiechem. - Dopasujemy ci nawet smycz do tego.  
\- I zabronisz mi samemu wychodzić na zewnątrz? - dopytuje brunet. - Wiesz, że to nie jest rola omegi?  
\- Tak samo to nie rola alfy. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Ale rola tatusia to inna sprawa.   
\- Więc chcesz być moim tatusiem? - Styles ściska mocniej jego rękę.  
\- A chcesz być mi całkowicie posłuszny i uległy? - Szatyn przygryza wargę i spogląda na niego spod rzęs. - Chcesz być moją własnością..?  
\- Zdefiniuj... co dokładnie masz na myśli... - Harry bierze głęboki oddech. - Chyba... chyba nie chcę, żebyś kontrolował całe moje życie.  
\- Mam na myśli tylko zabawę, kochanie. - Tomlinson gładzi uspokajająco jego policzek, zatrzymując się przed klatką schodową. - Seksualne gierki, to wszystko. Możemy wcielać się w role tylko wtedy.   
\- Tak, okej. - Omega cmoka go w kącik ust. - To w porządku.  
\- Więc chodźmy, mały. - Louis uśmiecha się i wprowadza go do środka. - Masz jakieś fantazje seksualne, które chciałbyś ze mną spełnić..?   
\- Co tylko chcesz, tatusiu... - Styles przełyka, patrząc na niego spod rzęs. - Ostatnio... nie byłem grzecznym chłopcem..  
Szatyn oblizuje powoli usta, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. - Cóż, musimy cię ukarać, prawda?   
\- Tak... zasłużyłem na karę.  
Tomlinson mruży oczy w zamyśleniu, po czym jeden kącik jego ust unosi się w półuśmiechu. - Dobrze, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę… Idź teraz na górę i czekaj na tatusia w sypialni, ja zaraz wracam, tak?   
Styles przełyka ślinę i kiwa głową. Idzie na górę i nieco niepewnie staje przy łóżku. Nie bardzo wie, co ma robić. Rozebrać się, czekać na niego? Louis nie zostawił mu żadnych instrukcji co do tego. Tomlinson śpieszy się z powrotem do omegi, poważnie nakręcony wizją tatusiowania. Wraca dziesięć minut później, a brunet czeka na niego w łóżku, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami. Louis puszcza mu oczko i odkłada przyniesione rzeczy na szafkę, po czym wyciąga z szafy jedną z chust chłopaka i idzie z nią w jego stronę.   
Harry spogląda na trzymany w ręku materiał, wciąż nie wiedząc, co ten planuje zrobić.  
Szatyn wspina się na łóżko i pochyla nad nim, mrucząc w jego ucho: - Byłeś niegrzeczny i za karę nie możesz patrzeć na tatusia.   
Ten unosi na niego niemal szczenięce spojrzenie, ale nie protestuje, gdy Louis wiąże mu opaskę.  
\- Bardzo ładnie… - Tomlinson głaszcze go po policzku i muska lekko jego usta swoimi. Harry wpija się w jego usta, rozglądając się nieco bezradnie.  
Louis odrywa się od niego, sunąc dłonią w dół jego ciała. - A-a, to ma być kara, kochanie. Dostajesz tylko lekkie muśnięcia… Chciałbyś moje usta na swoich, hm?   
\- Tak, proszę... - Omega odchyla szyję, zachęcając go do dotyku. Szatyn przesuwa po niej lekko ustami, a następnie zaczyna go rozbierać, ssąc i podgryzając od niechcenia jego sutki. Harry nagradza proszącym jękiem każde liźnięcie.  
\- L.lou…  
Tomlinson rozbiera go do naga i wyciąga z komody kolejną chustę, przywiązując delikatnie jego ręce do ramy łóżka. Ociera się przy tym o niego, oddychając prosto w jego ucho. - Niegrzeczny chłopiec… Kara nie powinna cię podniecać.   
Styles szarpie na próbę ręką, ale więzy są zaskakująco mocne.  
\- Co zamierzasz zrobić?  
\- Poczekasz, jak grzeczny chłopiec - mamrocze Louis, znowu muskając jego usta, po czym schodzi z niego i przygryza wargę, odpakowując pierścień erekcyjny. Siada między jego nogami, głaszcząc go lekko po biodrze. - Włożę teraz coś na ciebie, ale to nie zrobi ci w żaden sposób krzywdy, ufasz mi?   
\- Nie zaszkodzi dziecku? - pyta niepewnie, ciągnąc za więzy.  
\- Harry, nie skrzywdziłbym naszego maluszka - mówi pewnie szatyn, całując czule jego lekko wystający brzuch. - Kocham go.   
\- Okej... - zgadza się z westchnieniem brunet. - Ale... przestaniesz, jeśli cię poproszę? - Unosi głowę.  
\- Jasne, to tylko zabawa. - Tomlinson głaszcze go po wewnętrznej stronie uda. - Co to za zabawa, jeśli nie sprawi radości nam obojgu?   
\- Masz rację. - Odpręża się wyraźnie, kładąc spokojnie na poduszkach.  
\- Dobry chłopiec. - Louis pieści chwilę jego penisa, by wrócił do poprzedniego stanu, całując jego biodro.   
\- Mmm! - Brunet wygina się do jego rąk, szukając tarcia. Tomlinson przygryza wargę i ostrożnie wsuwa na jego erekcję pierścień, aby nie pozwolić mu dojść zbyt szybko. Ten unosi się zaskoczony, szarpiąc rękami.  
\- Tatusiu?  
\- To tylko pierścień, skarbie. - Louis unosi się nad nim i całuje go, gładząc uspokajająco po policzku. - Wydłuży twoją erekcję.   
\- Oh tatusiu! - wzdycha. - Proszę…  
\- Chyba możemy się nad tobą trochę zlitować, hm..? - zastanawia się szatyn, schodząc w dół jego ciała i kładąc się twarzą do jego krocza. Stuka w pierścień z udawanym namysłem.   
\- Proszę, ja będę już grzeczny!  
\- Trzymam cię za słowo - mówi Tomlinson z podtekstem, masując jego penisa, po czym pochyla się i wsuwa język w jego miękkie wnętrze, wzdychając zadowolony przez to, jak dobre to jest.   
\- Ah! - Z jego gardła wyrywa się krzyk. Zaciska uda, ściskając między nimi głowę alfy. Louis mruczy, wysyłając wibracje w jego głąb i okrąża językiem jego wnętrze. Harry porusza biodrami, pragnąc więcej.  
\- Więcej! - prosi.  
Szatyn automatycznie wysuwa swoją rękę w górę, kładąc palce na jego wargach.   
\- Obśliń je dla tatusia - poleca, odrywając się od niego na chwilę. Styles posłusznie bierze jego palce do ust, liżąc je i śliniąc. Kiedy Tomlinson uznaje, że są wystarczająco nawilżone, bez słowa zabiera je z jego ust i wsuwa jednego do środka, chowając twarz w jego udzie.   
\- Ah! - Omega podrywa biodra w górę z jękiem.  
Louis zaczyna nim poruszać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, zaginając go i badając nim jego wnętrze, a jednocześnie podgryza wewnętrzną stronę jego uda.   
\- O boże! - pojękuje Harry, wychodząc mu biodrami naprzeciw. Szatyn niepostrzeżenie wsuwa do środka drugiego palca, szybko synchronizując jego ruchy z językiem i pierwszym palcem. Przymyka powieki, łaskocząc go rzęsami i sapiąc usatysfakcjonowany z powodu stanu, do jakiego doprowadził omegę.   
\- Lou, kolejny, proszę! - Wierci się niecierpliwie.  
Tomlinson odrywa się od niego z mlaskiem i mruczy niskim tonem: - Skarbie, to kara i tatuś dyktuje tu warunki, tak? - Na potwierdzenie swoich słów droczy się z pierścieniem nałożonym na jego penisa. - Więc teraz będziesz grzeczny, albo cię tak zostawię, tak?   
\- Nie, nie! Bedę już grzeczny! - kwili.  
\- Tak myślałem - przytakuje Louis, wsuwając w niego od niechcenia trzy palce i poruszając nimi.  
\- Mmm, tak! - wykrzykuje omega. Zasłonięte oczy potęgują wszystkie doznania, a błagający o spełnienie penis zaczyna boleć. Szatyn wzdycha i ściąga z niego gadżet, poruszając szybciej i rytmiczniej palcami wewnątrz niego.   
\- L.lou, proszę, potrzebuję cię! Tatusiu! - Szarpie dłońmi, próbując się uwolnić.  
\- Myślisz, że byłeś grzecznym chłopcem i zasługujesz na dotknięcie tatusia? - powątpiewa Tomlinson, jednak tonem niższym niż zwykle, gdyż pulsowanie w jego bokserkach jest niemożliwe przytłaczające. Harry wygląda niedorzecznie gorąco, uwięziony i rozłożony dla niego.   
\- Tak, byłem grzeczny! Proszę! Potrzebuję cię! - błaga.  
\- W porządku, coś na to poradzimy - mamrocze Louis, sięgając rękami za niego i rozwiązując chustę zawiązaną wokół jego nadgarstków. Harry niepewnie rozmasowuje nadgarstki i wyciąga ręce, by objąć alfę. Nie czuje się pewnie z wolnymi rękami, bez wyraźnych poleceń, ale nie wie, czy może zdjąć opaskę. Przyciąga go bliżej siebie, oplatając go nogami.  
\- No dalej... - zachęca, całkowicie zrujnowany.  
Szatyn odsuwa się od niego i rozbiera się w ekspresowym tempie, po czym wzdycha niecierpliwie i kładzie się z powrotem w jego ramionach. Całuje go w szyję i ociera się o niego.   
\- Myślisz, że jesteś już odpowiednio nawilżony dla tatusia?   
\- Sam mnie nawilżyłeś tatusiu... Możesz sprawdzić! - wzdycha.  
\- Teraz musisz nawilżyć jeszcze tatusia; dasz radę, kochanie? - Tomlinson zalizuje malinkę, którą mu zrobił.   
\- Tak, pozwól mi! - wyciąga się do niego, czekając na instrukcje.  
Louis unosi się na kolanach i podstawia mu swojego penisa pod usta, chwytając go za policzki i nakierowując na siebie. - Obśliń tatusia, mały, a zaraz będę w tobie, tak?   
Harry bierze jego penisa do ust, starając się zostawić na nim jak najwięcej śliny i pozwalając mu pieprzyć swoje usta.  
Szatyn sapie cicho, po czym zabiera mu swojego członka, układając się między jego nogami. Chwyta go za biodra i przejeżdża ustami po jego szczęce, chrypiąc: - Jesteś już gotowy dla tatusia? Chcesz mieć mnie w sobie?   
\- Jestem gotowy, tatusiu, proszę... - Rozkłada zachęcająco uda.  
\- W porządku, byłeś posłuszny i zasługujesz na tatusia - mruczy Tomlinson, wsuwając się w niego jednym, płynnym ruchem. Chciałby, by brunet go widział, ale z drugiej strony brak zmysłu wzroku zintensyfikuje jego doznania, więc zostawia opaskę. Ten wydaje z siebie głośny jęk, wyginając plecy i drapiąc Louisa.  
\- Mmm, tak, tak! Tam, tatusiu! - prosi, gdy ten trafia w jego prostatę. Alfa wyznacza im stały, mocny rytm, wymierzając prosto w ten sam punkt. Zatraca się kompletnie w jego ciele, oszołomiony jego zapachem i podniecony jego paznokciami na swoich plecach. To jest jeszcze lepsze niż poprzednio, z wiedzą o ich wspólnym dziecku i ramą łóżka obijającą się o ścianę. Harry głośno pokrzykuje jego imię, nakierowując go jękami i sapnięciami. Nie pamięta już kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak niesamowicie.   
\- Lou, blisko…  
\- Dojdź dla tatusia - dyszy szatyn w jego usta, przyspieszając tempo i siłę swoich ruchów.   
\- M-mogę? - pyta drżącym głosem chwilę przed tym, jak dochodzi. Tomlinson jęczy głośno, czując zaciskające się mięśnie i porusza się w nim gwałtownie, goniąc własne spełnienie. Chwilę potem rozlewa się w jego wnętrzu i warczy, czując puchnącego knota. Wpatruje się w jego szyję z pożądaniem, pragnąc go ugryźć.   
Styles odruchowo odchyla głowę do tyłu, jęcząc cicho, kompletnie bez świadomości.  
Louis spogląda na niego zamglonym wzrokiem, chwytając zaborczo jego boki i chowając twarz w jego obojczykach. Skubie je lekko zębami, pozwalając sobie wciąż puchnąć, by wypełnić całkowicie wnętrze omegi. Harry mruczy, uspokajając oddech i ściąga opaskę. Spogląda na niego zakochanym wzrokiem.  
\- Mój alfa…  
Szatyn drży na te słowa, tuląc się bardziej do niego. Podejrzewa, że to tylko hormony i bliskość ojca jego szczeniaka, jednak ten zwrot brzmi dla niego zaskakująco czule. To jest całkowicie inne niż cokolwiek, co zrobił kiedykolwiek z Danielle. Tam istniało tylko pożądanie, tutaj… miał to dziwne uczucie, jakby tym aktem fizyczności połączyli się na wyższym poziomie. Wciąż zamroczony Harry kreśli wzory na jego piersi.  
\- Uh, chyba nie mam już ochoty na żaden spacer…  
Tomlinson śmieje się cicho, wplatając dłonie w jego loki. - Na razie to nawet nie możesz się ruszyć. Utknęliśmy.   
\- Nie słyszę, żebym narzekał. - Całuje jego szyję.  
\- Dobrze, że nie możesz zajść podwójnie w ciążę - wzdycha Louis, czując, jak jego nasienie sączy się w omegę i kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu.  
\- Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy na dwóch małych Tomlinsonów. - Styles śmieje się zmęczony.  
\- Wystarczy jeden mały i jeden duży, huh? - Szatyn wodzi palcem po zarysie jego odrobinę wypukłego brzucha.   
\- Taak, na razie jedna twoja kopia będzie wystarczająca. Później zobaczymy…  
Tomlinson uśmiecha się, po czym unosi głowę i patrzy na niego. - Nie przesadziłem..? Bo twoja ściana chyba jest trochę obdrapana od łóżka…   
\- Co tam ściana, to był chyba najlepszy seks w moim życiu. Czuje się tak... lekki... - Omega uśmiecha się błogo.  
\- To dobrze - chichocze Louis, całując go w policzek. - Mój chyba też najlepszy, jezu…   
\- Musimy powtarzać to częściej - decyduje Styles.  
\- Następnym razem bez opaski, huh? - Szatyn macha mu przed nosem kawałkiem materiału i odrzuca go dalej. - Może będziesz to czuł tak samo dobrze…   
\- Jeśli zasłużę... - Harry przełyka ślinę.  
\- Zgadza się - przytakuje Tomlinson i przewraca się na plecy, ciągnąc go ze sobą, z powodu trwającego połączenia. Patrzy mu ciekawie w oczy. - Podobało ci się to całe tatusiowanie?   
Harry układa się na nim wygodnie.  
\- Tak, to było... ciekawe doświadczenie.  
\- Cholernie seksowne - dopowiada Louis, gładząc go po policzku. - Szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie sądziłem, że mi się to spodoba.   
\- Dlaczego? Szczerze mówiąc ja też nie byłem przekonany do tego pomysłu. Wiesz, oddanie komuś kontroli? To musi być ktoś, komu naprawdę ufasz.  
\- Po prostu nie sądziłem, że spodoba mi się, jak mój partner seksualny nazywa mnie tatusiem. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami, po czym przekrzywia głowę. - Czyli mi ufasz..?   
\- To chyba zależy od kontekstu... - W zamyśleniu przesuwa palcami po jego włosach. - I tak, ufam ci, inaczej bym się na to wszystko nie zgodził.  
\- Albo od tego, z kim czujesz się na tyle komfortowo, by to zrobić. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi, myśląc. - No tak, w końcu oddając kontrolę nad sobą, oddałeś też mi kontrolę nad fasolką… Chyba bym się posrał ze strachu, jakbyś miał zrobić to z innym alfą… Ja myślę o bezpieczeństwie dziecka, bo jest moje, ale inni..?   
\- Chyba nie potrafiłbym nawet pomyśleć o zrobieniu tego z kimkolwiek innym. Po prostu... - Brunet potrząsa głową. - Wiem, że z tobą zarówno ja, jak i nasze dziecko, jesteśmy bezpieczni. Nie mam pewności co do innych. Nawet nie chcę próbować…  
Louis nic nie mówi, tylko unosi głowę do pocałunku i przytula go opiekuńczo. Styles mruczy z zachwytu niczym wielki kocur. Zwija się na nim i wtula nos w jego szyję, podskubując skórę. Knot szatyna pomału opada, więc wzdycha z palcami wplecionymi w jego loki, wiedząc, że będzie tęsknił za uczuciem bycia wewnątrz niego.   
Harry łapie jego przedramię.  
\- Ale zostań jeszcze, ok?  
\- Masz na myśli wewnątrz ciebie czy na noc? - pyta Tomlinson, spoglądając w jego zielone tęczówki.   
\- Obie? - Omega pyta nieufnie.  
\- I tak nie zamierzałem się ruszać - przyznaje Louis, całując go czule w czoło i pocierając jego plecy.   
\- To dobrze... Nie pozwoliłbym ci nawet - żartuje.  
\- Nie wątpię - śmieje się szatyn, nakręcając jego loka na palec. - Czyli co, po prostu tutaj leżymy, dopóki nie zaśniemy..?   
\- Możemy też porozmawiać, chyba, że masz inny pomysł?  
\- Myślałem, że może chciałbyś się umyć - Tomlinson się uśmiecha - ale chyba zbyt cię wykończyłem, co?   
\- Nie mam siły wstawać, trudno, będę się lepić.  
\- W porządku - zgadza się Louis, będąc ukontentowanym z powodu tego, jak wymęczył omegę. Myślał przy nim bardzo instynktownie: jeśli on go będzie zaspokajał, to Styles nie pójdzie do kogoś innego i żadna obca alfa nie będzie się kręcić przy jego dziecku.  
\- Umyje się rano... - mamrocze. Jest wyjątkowo wymęczony i zasypia w ramionach alfy już po kilku chwilach. Rozczulony szatyn cmoka go ostrożnie w czoło, po czym po prostu sięga do lampki, by ją zgasić. Idzie w jego ślady po kilku minutach. Wciąż są połączeni.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Poranek jest tak samo czuły, Harry robi mu kawę i śniadanie do pracy, dodając do pudełka kilka serduszkowych ciasteczek i karteczkę „miłego dnia!”. Sam spędza przyjemny dzień w cukierni, doskonaląc przepisy i dostając kilka zamówień na torty. Kilka minut przed osiemnastą czeka na Louisa, oparty o kontuar i mówiąc do swojego brzucha.  
Ten wpada do cukierni chwilę później, wciąż mając wilgotne włosy po treningu na basenie i uśmiecha się szeroko na jego widok. Idzie w jego stronę z wyciągniętymi ramionami. - Jak tam mamusia i fasolka?  
\- Cześć, Lou! - Styles kładzie dłoń na brzuchu. - Hej, kochanie, tatuś po nas przyjechał!  
Szatyn przytula go na powitanie i pochyla się do jego brzucha. - Hej, maluchu. Tęskniłeś za tatusiem? Tatuś pomagał dzisiaj w pracy malutkiemu brzdącowi; mam nadzieję, że ty nie będziesz musiał nigdy przechodzić żadnej rehabilitacji… Wszystkie dzieci powinny być zdrowe.  
\- Oh, co się stało? - Omega patrzy na niego smutnym wzrokiem.  
\- Dziecięce porażenie mózgowe - wzdycha Tomlinson, obejmując go w pasie. - Szkrab ma zaledwie cztery miesiące, a ja muszę ćwiczyć jego ciało, żeby mógł w przyszłości normalnie się poruszać.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że z tego wyjdzie... - Brunet przytula się do niego. - To niesprawiedliwe, jak niewinne dzieci są chore.  
\- Cóż, porażenia nie da się wyleczyć, niemniej jego rodzice robią, co mogą, by w przyszłości mógł funkcjonować z jak najmniejszym stopniem upośledzenia. - Louis pociera pocieszająco jego bok. - Też tak uważam, przykre jest na to patrzeć, tym bardziej, jeśli to nie jest wina jego rodziców, bo ciąża przebiegała prawidłowo i nikt mu nie szkodził.  
\- Dobrze, że są tacy ludzie, jak ty, którzy chociaż próbują im pomóc... - wzdycha. - Idziemy? - Otrząsa się z ponurych myśli.  
\- Przy tak wcześnie zaczętej terapii ma spore szanse. - Szatyn uśmiecha się do niego i wyprowadza go na zewnątrz. - Tak, chodźmy, bo jeszcze nam zamkną.  
Harry posyła mu uśmiech i razem wychodzą na pustą już ulicę. Zamyka lokal i wsiada do samochodu, poprawiając szal. Podaje Louisowi adres.

Tomlinson dowozi ich na miejsce w przeciągu dwudziestu minut, wypełnionych wzajemnym droczeniem się i kłótniami o muzykę w radiu.  
Harry bierze głęboki oddech, zanim wysiada, nagle zestresowany. Łapie go za rękę. Louis patrzy na niego zaskoczony, ale nie daje po sobie tego poznać, rysując kciukiem kółka na jego dłoni.  
\- Hej, to nic strasznego, obiecuję - mówi łagodnie. - Zresztą dzisiaj tylko się zapisujemy, pewnie ktoś nam opowie, jak to wszystko wygląda, może zaprowadzi nas na salę, jeśli jakaś grupa będzie miała zajęcia, porozmawiasz chwilę z osobą prowadzącą i dopiero wtedy zdecydujesz, tak?  
\- Przepraszam. Chodźmy już do środka, okej? - Uśmiecha się dzielnie i pociąga go do budynku. - Dzień dobry! - wita się z kobietą za kontuarem. - Chciałbym dowiedzieć się czegoś o szkole rodzenia?  
\- Dzień dobry! - Ta odwzajemnia jego uśmiech. - Dobrze państwo trafili, właśnie tworzymy nową grupę! Spotkania są dwa razy w tygodniu, w środy i weeke…  
\- Och, cóż za cudna parka! - Nad jej głosem unosi się męski, lecz dość zniewieściały chichot, przerywając jej w pół słowa. Tomlinson natychmiast obraca się w jego stronę i spostrzega idącego w ich stronę mężczyznę, z blond włosami, w dresie, krótkich spodenkach, opasce na głowie i na rękach, oraz różowym kubkiem w ręku. Facet wygląda, jakby urwał się z lat 80-tych. Staje przy Harrym i lustruje alfę z góry na dół, po czym głośno szepcze w jego kierunku: - Dobrze wybrałeś, cukiereczku! Takie geny nie mogą się zmarnować! Jeszcze te mięśnie, matko… Sam bym go schrupał… - Tu wachluje się jakąś broszurką wziętą z kontuaru, a szatyn zagryza wargi, żeby się nie roześmiać. Jeśli sądził, że to Niall jest najgorszą betą, jaką zna, to właśnie zmienił zdanie. Harry płonie rumieńcem, nie bardzo wiedząc co powinien zrobić.  
\- To jest nasz prowadzący, Leeroy - kontynuuje kobieta. - Może was wprowadzić?  
\- Z największą przyjemnością was wprowadzę! - Mężczyzna się rozpromienia i odkłada kubek, po czym chwyta ich za dłonie, prowadząc w kierunku pustej sali z piłkami, materacami i wszelkimi akcesoriami. Sadza ich na ławeczce i staje przed nimi, zakładając ręce na biodrach i puszczając oczko do Louisa. - Dobrze, gołąbeczki, na początek przedstawcie mi się!  
\- Uhm, nazywam się Harry, a to jest Louis. - Omega wskazuje na mężczyznę obok siebie. - Jestem w czwartym miesiącu i chciałbym być przygotowany? - Głaszcze się po brzuchu.  
\- Harry i Louis, Louis i Harry, czyli Larry - decyduje Leeroy, przykładajac sobie dłoń do piersi specyficznym ruchem i wzdychając z zachwytu. - Bardzo dobrze trafiliście - mówi sugestywnym tonem, poruszając znacząco brwiami do alfy, a ten maskuje śmiech kaszlem. - W porządku, Harry. Nasza szkoła oferuje nie tylko ćwiczenia praktyczne, ale i wykłady teoretyczne, by przygotować przyszłych rodziców na poród, ale także późniejszą opiekę nad noworodkiem. Wykłady prowadzi Marcel, który już niestety wyszedł, ja prowadzę ćwiczenia fizyczne. Zwykle ciężarne osoby zgłaszają się do nas w piątym miesiącu, bo wtedy przyszła mama ma większą ochotę na ćwiczenia, ale jeśli czujesz się na siłach, ja nie widzę problemu. Chciałbyś usłyszeć, czego was tu nauczymy?  
Styles zerka najpierw na alfę, zastanawiając się, kiedy ten ucieknie z krzykiem. Na szczęście nie wydaje się, żeby wychodził, więc ściska jego dłoń.  
\- Uhm, chętnie się czegoś dowiem? Czy Lou będzie mógł ze mną zostawać, czy to stricte dla omeg?  
\- Oczywiście, że będzie mógł zostawać! To szkoła dla przyszłych rodziców, nie tylko matki. Wsparcie alfy jest ważną rzeczą podczas porodu, więc uczymy również waszych partnerów, jak się zachować podczas porodu, by nie mdleli i straszyli was jeszcze bardziej. - Prowadzący przewraca oczami. - Gdyby Louis nie mógł czasem z tobą przyjść, możesz przyprowadzić nawet mamę, siostrę, przyjaciela czy kogokolwiek, z kim czujesz się komfortowo. Cóż, prowadzone przeze mnie ćwiczenia przygotują twoje ciało do porodu, przez co będziesz mógł w nim aktywnie uczestniczyć i odpowiednio reagować na sygnały, jakie będzie ci dawało twoje ciało. Dzięki temu skrócisz czas porodu, czyli tym samym zmniejszysz ryzyko komplikacji. Głównie będzie to nauka prawidłowego oddychania i techniki relaksacyjne. O wykładach wszystko opowie ci Marcel, niemniej druga część kursu przygotowuje was na rodzicielstwo - nauczymy was szeroko pojętej opieki nad noworodkiem, od rzeczy typu wyprawka malucha po karmienie piersią. Skupiamy się też na psychice osoby ciężarnej - jak radzić sobie z emocjami przed, w trakcie i po porodzie, co pozwoli ci lepiej zrozumieć, co się z tobą dzieje, a Louisowi wspierać cię.  
Harry kiwa głową z uznaniem, spoglądając na alfę. Właśnie tego było im trzeba, mimo iż robi się nieco blady. Jakoś nie myślał wcześniej o porodzie. A jak będzie bolało?  
\- Uhm... i kiedy zaczyna się kurs?  
\- Za dwa tygodnie. Prowadzimy intensywny kurs, 16 spotkań dwa razy w tygodniu - wyjaśnia Leeroy. - Na tygodniu będziecie mieć wykłady - radzę przynieść notatnik, Marcel jest bardzo… skrupulatny - a w weekendy ćwiczenia ze mną. Dostaniecie zaraz program kursu w recepcji, żebyście mogli kontrolować, czy nauczyliśmy was wszystkich, niezbędnych punktów.  
\- Jest możliwość trybu wieczorowego? - wtrąca Louis, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. Kładzie dłoń na kolanie omegi. - Harry pracuje do osiemnastej…  
\- Tak, oczywiście - przytakuje mężczyzna. - Prowadzimy tryb dzienny i wieczorowy, myślę, że zajęcia będą od 19… Dopytajcie w recepcji, ale tak mi się wydaje. Wykłady będą trwać dwie godziny, gimnastyka 1,5 godziny.  
\- To będzie jakiś test? - pyta zaskoczony Harry na wzmiankę o skrupulatności Marcela. - Lou, będziesz mógł przychodzić ze mną? - pyta z nagłą obawą.  
\- A kto wie, co temu nerdowi do głowy wpadnie? - Leeroy wzrusza ramionami, a szatyn parska, po czym szybko zasłania usta i uśmiecha się przepraszająco do omegi. - Lepiej nie być zaskoczonym.  
\- Jasne, że będę ci towarzyszyć, skarbie - odchrząkuje Tomlinson, zagryzając uśmiech. - Czego ty nie będziesz pamiętał, to ja dopowiem i jakoś przejdziemy przez to razem.  
\- Wcale mnie nie pocieszyłeś - burczy Harry, wstając. - Dziękujemy za informacje, Leeroy, dopytamy jeszcze o szczegóły w recepcji. - Zerka na niego z ukosa, niezadowolony ze spojrzenia, jakim obdarza jego alfę.  
\- Do zobaczenia, kociczki! - woła za nimi prowadzący, a Louis cichocze pod nosem, zamykając za nimi drzwi.  
\- Boże, skąd on się urwał? - Ociera łezkę rozbawienia spod oka. - Umrę ze śmiechu na tych ćwiczeniach…  
\- Jesteś pewien? - Styles patrzy na niego zmartwiony. - Zawsze mogę poszukać jakiegoś innego kursu, coś powinno się znaleźć. Chyba już rozumiem niską cenę tego…  
\- Jest w porządku. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się. - Jest dziwny, ale wydaje się znać na rzeczy. Chyba, że tobie nie odpowiada..?  
\- Nie! Po prostu tak dziwnie na ciebie patrzy…  
\- Jesteś zazdrosny? - śmieje się Tomlinson, szturchając go w bok. - Daj spokój, to nie mój typ.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby tak na ciebie patrzył - burczy niczym dziecko.  
\- Mam sobie przykleić paskudne brodawki następnym razem? - proponuje Louis, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. - On tylko patrzy, tak?  
\- A masz w ogóle takie? - chichocze. - Zakładasz je przed rehabilitacjami z co bardziej uciążliwymi pacjentkami? - Znowu posyła uśmiech kobiecie siedzącej w recepcji. - Uhm, możemy dostać jakieś broszurki i plan zajęć?  
\- Oczywiście! - Wyjmuje z szuflady teczkę z materiałami i opowiada o poszczególnych folderach. Szatyn jest szczerze zainteresowany. Program brzmi tak, jakby faktycznie miał ich przygotować do roli rodziców. Zawsze sądził, że szkoły rodzenia polegają tylko na ćwiczeniach z oddychaniem i gimnastyce, więc jest pozytywnie zaskoczony.  
\- Podoba mi się ich organizacja - szepcze na stronie do Harry’ego. - Poza dziwnymi prowadzącymi wydają się być profesjonalni. A ty jak myślisz?  
\- Podoba mi się fakt, że możesz ze mną zostawać. Że uważają obecność alfy za ważną, a nie tylko skupiają się na samym ciężarnym. Tak, jakby naprawdę zależało im na osobach tutaj. W dodatku trochę teorii z opieki nad noworodkiem? Wydaje mi się, że to naprawdę fajna opcja. Może nie najtańsza, ale... Ja wiem, że powinienem liczyć się z kosztami i je minimalizować, szczególnie, gdy wydaję twoje pieniądze, ale podoba mi się ich oferta…  
\- Harry, mówiłem, że jeśli chodzi o komfort fasolki, koszty nie grają roli. - Tomlinson macha ręką. - Poza tym ja też dużo się tutaj nauczę. Myślę, że to dobra opcja, skoro pierwszy raz jesteśmy w tej roli. Poza tym ten tryb wieczorny, zajęcia nie będą kolidowały z naszą pracą. Decydujemy się?  
\- Uhm, tak, chyba lepszej opcji już nie znajdziemy. - Posyła mu lekki uśmiech i zwraca się do recepcjonistki. - Jak wygląda rejestracja?  
\- Oh, zdecydowaliście się? Cudownie! - Wyciąga kalendarz. - Wasze imiona? - Rozgląda się za długopisem.  
\- Harry i Louis - odpowiada alfa, obejmując go w pasie i przekrzywiając głowę, by zobaczyć, co ta zapisuje. - Ten wykładowca też jest taki… specyficzny jak Leeroy..?  
\- Kto, Marcel? - Unosi wzrok, a uśmieszek wykrzywia jej wargi. - Na pewno jest bardzo skrupulatny i będzie chciał przekazać wam jak najwięcej. Radzę przynieść zeszyt. - Puszcza im oczko. - Tryb dzienny czy wieczorowy?  
\- Wieczorowy - wzdycha Louis. Miał nadzieję, że to szkoła tylko z nazwy i wszyscy będą wyluzowani…  
\- Okej... - Notuje w zeszycie. - Więc zajęcia zaczynają się za dwa tygodnie w środę. Teoria z Marcelem o dziewiętnastej trzydzieści, a gimnastyka w piątki o dziewiętnastej. Odpowiadają wam takie godziny?  
\- Myślę, że tak? - Szatyn spogląda pytająco na Harry’ego.  
\- Tak, idealnie - zgadza się, splatając z nim palce.  
\- Płacę od razu całość? - pyta Tomlinson, sięgając po portfel.  
\- Zaliczkę trzeba wpłacić do końca tego tygodnia, ale możesz zapłacić od razu całość, albo do końca kursu - odpowiada z uśmiechem.  
\- Zapłacę od razu, jeśli przyjmujecie płatność kartą? - Louis zagląda do portfela, by sprawdzić, ile ma przy sobie gotówki.  
\- Uhm, daj mi chwilkę, pójdę po terminal.  
\- Lou, jesteś pewny? - Omega pociąga go za ramię.  
\- Przecież i tak musiałbym zapłacić. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami i wyciąga kartę. - Nie robi mi wielkiej różnicy kiedy.  
Harry kiwa głową, ale czuje się naprawdę źle ze świadomością, że Louis wydaje na niego tyle pieniędzy. Bez słowa patrzy, jak ten płaci za kurs i żegna się z recepcjonistką.  
\- To co, teraz robimy ten obiecany makaron? - zagaduje z uśmiechem Tomlinson, kiedy wychodzą na zewnątrz.  
\- Mmm, zdążyłem już pokroić pomidory - informuje, wsiadając do samochodu i zapinając pas. Podróżowanie z Louisem stało się... wygodne.  
\- Świetnie, w takim razie musisz dać mi inne, nieskomplikowane zajęcie - śmieje się Louis, uruchamiając samochód.  
\- Możesz ugotować makaron? - proponuje Styled. - I właściwie to wszystko. - Ustawia stację z jakąś popową muzyką.  
\- A jak spalę? - powątpiewa szatyn. - Albo rozgotuję?  
\- Będę pilnować - zapewnia go, nucąc przy okazji jakąś piosenkę.  
\- Mnie czy makaronu? - dopytuje Tomlinson, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
\- Obu tych rzeczy... Chociaż szczerze mówiąc: ciebie bardziej.  
\- Przed Leeroyem też? - droczy się Louis. Jemu naprawdę wydaje się zabawne, że Styles jest zazdrosny o ich niedorzecznego prowadzącego.  
Styles chmurzy się, stukając palcami o swoje kolano.  
\- Tak, przed nim też.  
\- To będzie zabawny kurs - wzdycha szatyn, kręcąc głową ze zrezygnowanym rozbawieniem. - Taak. Ubaw po pachy. To nie ty będziesz rodzić! - wytyka mu.  
\- Wybacz. - Tomlinson robi skruszoną minę. - Nie miałem tego na myśli w ten sposób… Zresztą możemy poprosić lekarza o znieczulenie..?  
\- Po prostu się boję. Chcę, żeby fasolka już była z nami, ale sam poród mnie przeraża.  
\- Dlatego zapisaliśmy się do szkoły rodzenia, tak? - Louis ściska pocieszająco jego kolano. - I możemy ci załatwić jak najbardziej komfortowe warunki, ze znieczuleniem i wszystkim.  
\- Zachowuję się niedorzecznie? - pyta Styles, przygryzając wargę. - W końcu wiele omeg przez to przechodzi i to przecież normalne, tylko ja panikuję. Tyle rzeczy może pójść źle!  
\- Jasne, że nie - oburza się szatyn. - To twoje pierwsze dziecko, w dodatku nie jesteśmy połączeni, więc nie będę mógł przejąć na siebie części bólu i twoich emocji…  
Harry odwraca wzrok w stronę okna na wzmiankę o tym, że nie są połączeni. To znaczy, że będzie odczuwał wszystko dwa razy mocniej.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że przy kolejnym już będzie łatwiej. - Próbuje się uśmiechnąć.  
\- Też mam taką nadzieję. - Tomlinson odwzajemnia jego uśmiech, przygryzając wargę.  
Styles podgłaśnia muzykę, dając znać, że skończył już rozmowę. Opiera głowę o szybę, chcąc już znaleźć się w domu. Atmosfera zrobiła się trochę niezręczna.

Kilka minut później Louis parkuje pod jego blokiem. Oblizuje wargi i wychodzi z samochodu, by otworzyć przed nim drzwi.  
\- Mmm, już nauczyli cię jak być gentlemanem? - Omega śmieje się, łapiąc za jego dłoń i wyskakując z auta. Idzie do drzwi, zapominając o swoim szaliku na tylnym siedzeniu.  
\- Byłem nim już wcześniej. - Szatyn unosi jedną brew i podaje mu ramię. - Potrafię być i tatusiem, i gentlemanem; widzisz, jaki jestem wielofunkcyjny?  
\- Doskonały... - mruczy Harry, przesuwając dłonią po jego ramieniu i wchodzi do mieszkania. Zrzuca kurtkę i biegnie do kuchni umyć ręce.  
\- Bardzo jesteś głodny? - pyta po chwili już rozebrany Tomlinson, zaglądając do pomieszczenia.  
\- A masz jakieś inne plany? - pyta brunet, stukając drzwiczkami od szafek.  
\- Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję - przytakuje Louis, opierając się o framugę i wodząc za nim wzrokiem. - Ale to może zaczekać, jeśli jesteś głodny.  
Ten unosi ciekawie wzrok, zostawiając na chwilę paczkę makaronu i garnek na blacie.  
\- Kontynuuj?...  
\- Tak sobie pomyślałem - zaczyna szatyn, przeciągając głoski - że skoro jesteś zestresowany tą całą sprawą z porodem, to może przyda ci się trochę relaksu..?  
\- Jakiego rodzaju... relaksu?... - Harry opiera się o blat.  
Tomlinson odbycha się od ściany filmowym gestem i podchodzi do niego powoli, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach i naciskając na nie lekko, by go rozluźnić. Pochyla się do jego ucha. - Masaż..?  
\- Mmm, kontynuuj? - prosi omega, odchylając zachęcająco szyję.  
\- Przyniosłem olejki - informuje go Louis zachęcającym tonem. - Może rozbierzesz się i położysz w sypialni, i zrobię ci właściwy masaż..?  
\- Przygotowany, hę? - Styles wychyla się i cmoka go w usta. - Daj mi moment.  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko. - Szatyn mruga do niego i siada przy stole, kiwając głową. - Przyjść za pięć minut?  
\- A co, liczysz na mały pokaz? - Omega chichocze psotnie i umyka do sypialni.  
Tomlinson kręci głową z uśmiechem i wyciąga telefon, by powysyłać w tym czasie kilka memów do Zayna, po czym wraca na korytarz po olejki i zagląda do sypialni. Harry leży już wygodnie rozłożony na łóżku, nago, machając nogami i przeglądając coś na telefonie. Odwraca głowę i posyła Louisowi uśmiech.  
\- Jestem gotowy.  
\- Myślałem, że przykryjesz się ręcznikiem, ale jak wolisz - śmieje się Louis, stawiając olejki na szafkę i podwijając rękawy bluzki. Zasłania okna i włącza lampkę, po czym odtwarza na telefonie relaksującą muzykę. Mruga do bruneta, rozcierając pachnący wanilią olejek na dłoniach i siada na jego udach okrakiem. Przygryza wargę i przesuwa wolno dłońmi po jego plecach.  
\- Mmm, nie ma tu nic, czego byś już wcześniej nie widział…  
\- Też prawda - mruczy pod nosem szatyn, skupiając się na delikatnym naciskaniu i rozmasowywaniu mięśni. Harry odpręża się pod jego dłońmi, cicho mrucząc. Tomlinson szczególną uwagę poświęca mięśniom jego karku, chcąc zdjąć cały stres z jego barków. Brunet mięknie, wzdychając cicho i układając się wygodnie.  
\- Oh taak, tam…  
Louis przenosi się, siadając wyżej i mocniej naciskając mięśnie.  
\- Ah! - wydusza z siebie zaskoczona omega. - Mmm, gdzie się tego nauczyłeś, myślałem, że jesteś rehabilitantem?  
\- Na kursie i w praktyce. - Szatyn uśmiecha się, masując go intensywnym ruchem. - Jestem fizjoterapeuą, ale na początku pracowałem jako masażysta, mówiłem ci.  
\- Myślałem, że nauczyłeś się tego saaam, uh, cudownie…  
\- Nieprofesjonalny masaż mógłby ci tylko zaszkodzić - poucza go Tomlinson. - Ale spokojnie, masz prywatnego masażystę ze zdolnymi rękami.  
\- O tak, przyznaję, że jego ręce są bardzo... zdolne... - Brunet zerka w tył na niego. Louis spogląda na niego spod gęstych rzęs i uśmiecha się do niego, rozmasowując jego łopatki.  
\- Jesteś doskonały... - Styles przymyka oczy z przyjemności.  
\- Przesadzasz, niemniej miło to słyszeć - mamrocze szatyn, uciskając kciukiem specjalne miejsce.  
\- Oh! Tam! Zrób tak jeszcze raz!  
Tomlinson powtarza ruch, poprawiając swoją własną pozycję. Harry wtula twarz w poduszkę, ignorując swojego pulsującego penisa. Louis skupia się jedynie na swoim zadaniu, choć dźwięki wydawane przez chłopaka na niego działają. Harry ociera się o prześcieradło, nieświadomie pobudzając też Louisa. Szatyn wydaje z siebie cichy pomruk, a jego penis zaczyna twardnieć pod wpływem kontaktu z poruszającym się pod nim tyłkiem Stylesa. Ten w końcu orientuje się, że pobudził też swojego kochanka.  
\- Uh, Lou? Przepraszam, ja... - Próbuje się obrócić na brzuch.  
\- Nie masz za co, to normalne - wzdycha Tomlinson, przytrzymując go. - To ja przepraszam, naprawdę miałem na myśli tylko masaż.  
\- Zachowujemy się, jak niewyżyci nastolatkowie... - Harry wybucha śmiechem, kręcąc głową. - Myślisz, że to normalne? Jak... W ciąży zwiększa się libido?  
\- Tak, zdecydowanie - przytakuje Louis, przewracając oczami. - Chociaż ja nie mam na siebie wytłumaczenia… Po prostu ty tak na mnie działasz.  
\- To chyba dobrze? - Omega posyła mu uśmiech, rozkładając ręce na boki.  
\- Nie wiem, dobrze? - Szatyn unosi jedną brew, masując go coraz niżej.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, skoro podobam się mojej alfie…  
Tomlinson przygryza wargę, wmawiając sobie, że Harry nazywa go tak tylko wtedy, gdy jest bardzo rozluźniony i nie potrafi myśleć logicznie. To nic nie znaczy.  
\- To sprawia, że czuję się... lepiej? - tłumaczy brunet.  
\- Powinieneś - odchrząkuje Louis. - Jesteś naprawdę śliczną, a przy tym seksowną i wartościową omegą. To nie jest zbyt częste.  
\- Omegi najlepiej czują się, gdy są chwalone - przyznaje Styles, patrząc na niego nieco zamglonym wzrokiem. - Chcemy czuć się... potrzebni?  
\- Jesteś potrzebny - zapewnia łagodnie szatyn, pochylając się nad nim i całując go pod uchem. - Przede wszystkim dajesz schronienie naszej malutkiej istotce. Nikt nie zrobiłby tego lepiej, tak? Dzieci cię kochają i lgną do ciebie.  
\- Oh tak, to rola omeg... Ale tu chodzi o coś innego. Nie chcemy być tylko od rodzenia dzieci. Chciałbym, żeby mój alfa mnie pożądał, nie dlatego, że mogę dać mu szczeniaki, ale dlatego, że traktuje mnie jak swoją ostoję, coś, do czego wracasz, bo chcesz, coś jak bratnie dusze? Chcę być dla ciebie dobry w każdym aspekcie i... Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć, przepraszam.  
Tomlinson całuje go w kark i przymyka powieki, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć. Jest odrobinę zaalarmowany, bo wygląda na to, że w którymś momencie Harry faktycznie zaczął traktować go jako swojego alfę. - Myślę, że… mogę to w jakiś sposób zrozumieć: chcecie być wszystkim, czego wasz alfa potrzebuje..? I żeby on was zapewniał o tym co jakiś czas..?  
\- Mmm. Chyba tak. - Brunet układa brodę na swoich splecionych dłoniach. - Nie oczekujemy uwagi dwadzieścia cztery na dobę, nie. Po prostu tak prozaiczna głupota jak „dziękuję, jesteś cudowny”, sprawia, że czujemy się lepiej. A przynajmniej ja.  
\- Zapamiętam. - Louis odgarnia jego loki i pochyla się do przodu, by go pocałować.  
\- Dziękuję. - Styles wzdycha szczęśliwy, unosząc plecy, by się w niego wtulić.  
\- To ja dziękuję - mruczy szatyn w jego ucho, obejmując go i jeżdżąc naoliwioną dłonią po jego torsie. - Jesteś wyjątkowy.  
\- Nie masz za co... - wzdycha ponownie omega, jęcząc, gdy ten zahacza przypadkiem o sutek.  
\- Mam. - Tomlinson całuje go po szyi. - To miłe mieć kogoś, kto interesuje się mną i moimi potrzebami...  
\- Zawsze będę, to zadanie omegi... - Brunet dalej wzdycha, odchylając kark. Przechodzi go dreszcz.  
Louis skubie jego ucho, po czym wyznacza pocałunkami ścieżkę wzdłuż linii jego żuchwy. Chce, żeby ten poczuł się pożądany w nie tylko fizycznym aspekcie. - Nie wszystkie omegi tak uważają.  
\- Nie chcę być jedną z tych złych omeg...  
\- Złych omeg..? - Szatyn unosi zaskoczony brwi. Jego mama faktycznie wychowała go bardzo tradycyjnie…  
\- Tych, które nie patrzą na potrzeby swojej alfy - wyjaśnia Harry. - Nie chcę być taki.  
\- I nie jesteś - wzdycha Tomlinson, kończąc masaż. - Pamiętaj tylko, że nie musisz podporządkowywać całego swojego życia alfie...  
\- Może nie całego, ale większość. Przecież zadaniem omegi jest upewnić się, że jej alfa jest szczęśliwa - mówi zaskoczony. Jest niesamowicie rozluźniony.  
\- Nie zgadzam się z tym. - Louis kręci głową, siadając obok niego i wplątując palce w jego loki, by podrapać go po głowie. - To alfa powinien dbać o swoją omegę; o to, żeby była szczęśliwa poprzez bycie z nim. Omega nie powinna przedkładać jego potrzeb ponad swoje własne…  
Styles nie bardzo wie, co na to odpowiedzieć. Mama od zawsze wpajała mu, że to jest zadaniem omegi i nie zastanawiał się nad tym, a teraz Louis mówi mu, że jednak nie? Przytula poduszkę do piersi.  
\- Ale co wtedy, kiedy alfa nie jest zadowolony ze swojej omegi? To jej wina.  
\- Harry, nie - mówi łagodnie szatyn, przygryzając wargę i zastanawiając się, jak ubrać swoje myśli w słowa. - Alfa, omega czy beta, wszyscy jesteśmy indywidualnościami. Żadne nie jest ważniejsze niż inne i nie istnieje hierarchia społeczna jak dawniej… Była błędna, bo omegi były traktowane niesprawiedliwie. Jeśli zgadzacie się na połączenie z alfą, nie stajecie się jego własnością. Pozwalacie mu na bycie częścią siebie i alfa za samo to powinien być wdzięczny, bo to wielki przywilej. Stajecie się jednością, owszem, ale to wymaga obopólnego wysiłku, kompromisów, a nie poświęcania się jednej osoby. Wciąż decydujecie o sobie, nie może być tak, że alfa nagle przychodzi i żąda od omegi na przykład seksu, jeśli ona nie ma ochoty, ma prawo odmówić, to nie jest żaden obowiązek, rozumiesz?  
\- To... nowe myślenie - Harry przyznaje ostrożnie. - A większość jest jednak po tej drugiej stronie? Nie uważam, żeby sprawianie przyjemności swojej alfie i dbanie o jego zadowolenie było czymś złym, w końcu co innego mogę robić?  
\- Nie mówię, że to złe. - Tomlinson krzywi się. - Po prostu nie możesz w tym zatracać siebie, bo możesz robić wiele rzeczy, żyć swoim własnym życiem, nie wszystko kręci się wokół alfy… Nawet w dawnych czasach każdy przywódca watahy miał swoją lunę i wiesz, dlaczego darzono ją wielkim szacunkiem..? Bo tak naprawdę to wy macie kontrolę nad alfami, zrobimy dla was wszystko…  
Brunet kiwa, po prostu się z nim zgadzając.  
\- Będę pamiętać, ale uszczęśliwianie alfy naprawdę sprawia mi przyjemność. Czuję się wtedy... potrzebny.  
Louis już nic nie mówi, tylko opiera głowę o jego ramię, wzdychając. Martwi się o niego, bo inne alfy łatwo mogą wykorzystać takie myślenie, a Styles zasługuje na jak najlepsze traktowanie.  
\- ...powiedziałem coś nie tak? - Omega pyta cicho po pewnym czasie. Szatyn zaprzecza ruchem głowy, przymykając powieki. Harry wtula się w jego bok, a po chwili już zasypia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Następnego dnia już od rana urzęduje w kuchni, przygotowując zapomniany wczoraj makaron.  
Po jakimś czasie zaspany Louis pojawia się w pomieszczeniu, człapiąc bosymi stopami i mrugając na kontakt z jasnym światłem słońca. Jego włosy są rozczochrane na wszelkie możliwe strony. Przystaje w progu, drapiąc się po nagiej piersi i próbując oprzytomnieć.   
\- Cześć, kochanie! - woła Styles znad garnka oszałamiająco pachnącego sosu. - Nie spieszyłeś się! - chichocze.  
Szatyn tylko mruczy pod nosem i podchodzi do niego, wzdychając oraz przytulając się do jego pleców. Zawsze w weekendy stara się odsypiać cały tydzień wczesnego wstawania, nie jest porannym ptaszkiem. Zaciąga się zapachem i nie może zdecydować, czy bardziej podoba mu się woń jedzenia czy omegi.   
\- Makaron na śniadanie? - chrypi porannym głosem.   
\- Czemu nie? Nie zdążyliśmy zjeść wczoraj, pomyślałem, że to będzie miła odmiana. - Omega odwraca głowę, by cmoknąć go w kącik ust. Tomlinson przymyka powieki z przyjemności i przylega do niego jeszcze bardziej, ocierając policzek o jego ramię jak kot. - Makaron na śniadanie… - mamrocze niewyraźnie. - Mm, uwielbiam cię…   
\- Wiedziałem, że chodzi tylko o moją kuchnię! - Brunet śmieje się, wbijając mu palec pod żebra.  
\- Eej… - Louis chwyta jego rękę, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. - Nie chodzi tylko o twoją kuchnię… Chodzi też o twoją sypialnię. Masz bardzo wygodne łóżko, chyba wrócę się na nie zdrzemnąć…   
\- Po śniadaniu! - zarządza Styles. - Inaczej sos się zmarnuje, robiłem ze świeżych pomidorów... - Uśmiecha się. - Wiedziałem, że chodzi ci tylko o moje łóżko, a ja, głupi, łudziłem się, że o mnie!  
\- Dobrze, mamo - przytakuje szatyn, a jego brzuch burczy jak na zawołanie. - O ciebie też, dobrze grzejesz… I ładnie pachniesz, uspokaja mnie to. - Jest tak zaspany, że nawet nie zwraca uwagi na to, co mówi. - Zrobisz mi kawy, proszę..?   
\- Mój zapach cię uspokaja? - Harry powtarza zdziwiony. Zaraz też otrząsa się i zaczyna szykować dla niego kawę. - Pewnie dlatego, że jestem w ciąży z twoim dzieckiem…  
\- Nie wiem, ale czuję się najbardziej komfortowo, gdy mnie otacza… - mamrocze nieprzytomnie Tomlinson, siadając przy stole i przytulając się do ściany.   
\- Zaspokaja twoją samczą potrzebę opieki nad swoim dzieckiem i jej matką! - chichocze omega, stawiając przed nim duży kubek aromatycznej kawy.  
\- Dziękuję - odpowiada automatycznie Louis, otaczając kubek dłońmi. Prawie usypiał, ale zapach napoju odrobinę go pobudza. Styles chichocze rozczulony i wraca do makaronu. Nie mija nawet kilka minut, gdy stawia przed alfą parujący talerz.  
\- Mm, ślicznie pachnie - chwali szatyn, odkładając kubek.   
\- Zwyczajny makaron z sosem - śmieje się Harry. - Przyznaj się, że po prostu mi cukrujesz!  
\- Wcale nie - protestuje Tomlinson, obejmując go w pasie i przyciągając do siebie. Przytula się do jego brzucha. - Jestem odzwyczajony od domowych posiłków, więc to, że gotujesz dla mnie rzeczy jak z restauracji, a przy tym mające domowy smak, robi na mnie wrażenie.   
\- Nie gotujesz w domu? - pyta zaskoczony brunet, siadając mu na kolanach.  
\- Nie umiem - przypomina mu Louis. - Tyle, co czasem wpadam do mamy albo Zayn się rzuci i przyrządzi to swoje curry.   
\- A Danielle? - dopytuje omega.  
\- Danielle stawia na catering. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. - Sama to przyrządzi najwyżej sałatkę.   
\- Oh... przykro mi - mówi koślawo Styles. Dla niego byłoby nie do pomyślenia nie przyrządzić nic dla swojego alfy.  
\- To nic takiego - bagatelizuje Tomlinson, gładząc jego brzuszek i nabierając makaron na widelec.   
\- Ale powinieneś mieć domowe posiłki! - upiera się Harry. - Mogę wam gotować... - oferuje. - Jeśli oczywiście chcesz.  
\- Nam? - Louis marszczy brwi w niezrozumieniu.   
\- No... tobie i Danielle?... Jak już będziecie po ceremonii? - sugeruje omega.  
\- Harry, nie musisz - łagodnieje szatyn. Woli nie wspominać, że jego narzeczona by go pewnie zagryzła, jakby zaoferował jej jedzenie zrobione przez Harry’ego. - To bardzo miłe, ale ona ma specyficzną dietę. Za to ja czasem mogę wpadać do ciebie na obiady..? To znaczy, oczywiście dopóki nie… nie będziesz miał swojego alfy.  
\- Jasne. Możesz wpadać kiedy tylko chcesz. - Styles posyła mu blady uśmiech i zsuwa się z jego kolan. Siada naprzeciwko i zabiera się za swój makaron. Tomlinson wraca do jedzenia z mniejszym entuzjazmem. Nie rozumie, czemu Harry sam zaczyna takie tematy, a potem smutnieje…   
\- Jaki jest Zayn? - pyta z ciekawością brunet. - Długo już się znacie?  
\- Och. - Louis unosi na niego wzrok. - Znamy się jakieś… pięć lat? Jest instruktorem pływania, ale nie poznaliśmy się na basenie. Wynajmowałem u niego pokój. Jest dość, hm… specyficzny.   
\- To znaczy? Kolekcjonuje trupy w szafie? - Omega chichocze z własnego żartu.  
\- Nie, ale figurki postaci z horrorów już tak. - Szatyn uśmiecha się do własnych wspomnień. - Ma małą obsesję na tym punkcie… Kiedyś nie odzywał się do mnie dwa miesiące, bo złamałem niechcący rękę Jasonowi.   
\- Nie wiem, kim jest Jason, ale musiał być dla niego ważny. - Harry przeżuwa porcję makaronu. - Każdy ma jakieś dziwne hobby. - Wzrusza ramionami.  
\- W takim razie co jest twoim dziwnym hobby? - podchwytuje Tomlinson, przekrzywiając głowę.   
\- Ehm, nie mam takiego? - Brunet drapie się po brodzie. - Chyba, że dziwnym nazwiesz jedzenie surowego ciasta.  
\- Co? - śmieje się Louis. - Nie boli cię od tego brzuch?   
\- Zawsze muszę spróbować ciasta przed pieczeniem! - broni się Styles.  
\- Większość ludzi robi to po pieczeniu - chichocze szatyn.   
\- Ale jeśli po pieczeniu jest niedobre, to już nic z tym nie zrobisz. A przed pieczeniem masz jeszcze szansę to skorygować.  
\- A kiedy ostatnio twoje ciasto było niedobre? - Tomlinson unosi jedną brew, uśmiechając się.   
\- Oh, całkiem niedawno - przyznaje omega. - Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że jestem w ciąży... byłem rozproszony i często zdarzało się, że moje ciasta były niejadalne, bo zaburzałem proporcje.  
\- Fakt, byłeś dość roztrzęsiony tego dnia, w którym się dowiedziałem… - Louis przygryza wargę. - Musiałeś tak mieć przez dłuższy czas, racja?   
\- Tak... Zresztą... widziałeś, jak zareagowała moja mama. Teraz mam ciebie i Jay, ale wtedy bałem się, że zostanę z tym sam.  
\- Myślałem, że przesadzasz - wzdycha szatyn. - Mam nadzieję, że zmieni zdanie… Nawet jeśli nie, to masz rację. Ty i fasolka zawsze macie nas. No i jeszcze Niall!... Choć w sumie chyba lepiej nie zostawiać go z dzieckiem…   
\- Chciałbym... - wzdycha, odkładając widelec. - Cieszę się, że chociaż twoja mama mnie wspiera, to dużo dla mnie znaczy. A Niall... cóż, mam nadzieję, że przesadzasz, inaczej naprawdę współczuję Sam…  
\- Mam wrażenie, że kocha cię jak rodzone dziecko. - Tomlinson kręci głową z uśmiechem. - Droczę się tylko. Znając życie będzie ulubionym wujkiem fasolki. Wygląda na kogoś, kto łatwo łapie kontakt z dziećmi.   
\- Będzie miał kto ją rozpieszczać! - ekscytuje się brunet. - Swoją drogą myślałem, że żartujesz z tym oprawieniem zdjęcia usg w ramki.  
\- Och, nie, stoi już na półce, z podpisem: Pierwszy wnuczek. - Louis przewraca oczami.   
\- Jay musi być podekscytowana byciem babcią... W końcu jesteś najstarszy, prawda?  
\- Ta, pierworodny mamusi - prycha uśmiechnięty szatyn. - Nie sądziłem, że się tak ucieszy… W końcu jest dopiero po czterdziestce i sama niedawno urodziła bliźniaki, ale ona chyba bała się, że nie będę mieć dzieci, więc jest bardzo szczęśliwa.   
\- Czemu miałbyś nie mieć dzieci? - pyta zdumiony Harry. - Takie geny nie mogą się zmarnować!  
\- Och, teraz cytujesz Leeroya? - śmieje się Tomlinson, po czym wzrusza ramionami. - Danielle nie bardzo chce być matką, więc.   
\- Ale i tak będziesz ojcem, i wszyscy zadowoleni... - Omega znowu bierze łyżkę swojego makaronu.  
\- Tak, nie mogę się doczekać. - Louis się rozpromienia.   
\- Ja też... - mówi łagodnie Styles, pocierając brzuch. - Chciałbym już je poczuć, żeby mieć pewność, że to jest prawdziwe.  
\- Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to już za miesiąc poczujesz jego ruchy. - Szatyn dopija kawę i odkłada ją razem z pustym talerzem do zlewu, zaczynając je myć. - Jest prawdziwe, słyszałeś jego serduszko… Następnym razem musimy poprosić panią doktor, żeby nam to nagrała.   
\- Wiem, ale czasami, kiedy leżę już w łóżku, ale nie mogę spać, głaszczę swój brzuch i nie mogę uwierzyć, że już za pół roku będę matką…  
\- Nasz mały, prywatny człowiek. - Tomlinson posyła mu uśmiech i zgarnia również jego talerz. - Pewnie ciężko nam będzie uwierzyć, że to my go stworzyliśmy i jesteśmy teraz za niego całkowicie odpowiedzialni…   
\- Nic mi nawet nie mów! - jęczy omega, kładąc czoło na blacie. - Będziemy musieli go wszystkiego nauczyć!  
\- A jak go nauczę czegoś, czego nie powinien się nauczyć..? - martwi się nagle Louis. - Przeklnę przy nim i to załapie, i powie tak do pani w przedszkolu..? Boże, będę najgorszym ojcem…   
\- Lou. - Styles łapie go za ramię i przyciąga do siebie. - Będziesz wspaniałym ojcem, bo będziesz je kochał. Będziesz uważać na słowa przy dziecku, a nawet jeśli coś ci się wymsknie, to nie róbmy z tego tragedii. Wytłumaczymy, że to brzydkie słowo i nie należy go powtarzać.  
\- Tak, masz rację. - Szatyn uśmiecha się do niego blado. - Nie panikuj, Tomlinson, nie panikuj…   
\- Słuchaj. Na pewno popełnimy mnóstwo błędów, to będzie w końcu nasze pierwsze dziecko, ale nie możemy panikować. Będziemy starać się ich unikać, tak?  
\- Tak, przepraszam. - Tomlinson kuca i przytula się do niego. - Powinienem być wsparciem, a nie siać panikę…   
\- Hej, ja też się boję. Ale pewnych rzeczy nie przeskoczymy, więc... starajmy się jak najlepiej możemy?  
\- Jasne, że tak będzie. W końcu jesteśmy w tym razem. - Louis kładzie dłoń na jego brzuchu. - Fasolko, masz być wyrozumiała dla swoich rodziców, bo nie wiedzą, co czynią…   
\- Oh, trzeba było pomyśleć o tym wcześniej. Teraz możemy jedynie wypić nawarzone piwo.  
\- Ale ja nie żałuję tego, że to się stało. - Szatyn marszczy brwi. - Cieszę się, że będziemy mieć dziecko. Nie przeszkadza mi, że nie było planowane. Znając życie, za dziesięć lat panikowałbym tak samo.   
\- Ale może byłbyś bardziej przygotowany do rodzicielstwa? Sam nie wiem. Ja też absolutnie nie żałuję bycia w ciąży. Po prostu... pewne rzeczy poszły nie tak.  
\- Życie rzadko kiedy idzie według naszych oczekiwań - Tomlinson przygryza wargę - ale to nie znaczy, że kiedy dzieje się inaczej, staje się gorsze.   
\- Nie wiem... - mówi nieprzekonany brunet. - Straciłem swoją mamę, ale zyskałem Jay.  
\- Mi się wydaje, że twoja mama zrozumie w końcu swój błąd - mówi Louis. - Jesteś jej dzieckiem i na swój sposób cię kocha, na pewno będzie tęsknić.   
\- Potrafi być niesamowicie uparta. Co nie zmienia faktu, że chciałbym, aby fasolka miała jednak dwie babcie, nie tylko jedną…  
\- Mogę spróbować z nią jeszcze porozmawiać, jeśli chcesz..? - proponuje szatyn, ściskając jego dłoń. - W końcu to moja wina.   
\- Nie sądzę, że to pomoże. - Harry wzdycha. - Nie rozmawia ze mną, co sprawia, że myślisz, że porozmawia z tobą?  
\- To, że ja też potrafię być bardzo uparty. - Tomlinson mruży oczy.   
\- Jeśli chcesz... - wzdycha omega. - Może to coś zmieni?  
\- Postaram się. - Louis całuje go w policzek. - Musisz tylko podać mi jej numer.   
\- Mmm, jasne. - Styles sięga po telefon, by przedyktować mu numer do swojej mamy. Naprawdę ma nadzieję, że to coś zmieni.  
\- W porządku. - Szatyn zapisuje numer i spogląda na niego. - Masz jakieś plany czy powinienem spróbować teraz..?   
\- No, widzimy się później tylko z Zaynem? Także zależy od ciebie kiedy do niej zadzwonisz. - Przygryza wargę zestresowany.  
\- Ok. - Tomlinson wstaje i przeciąga się. - Wezmę prysznic i wyjdę, żeby zadzwonić, tak? Nie denerwuj się niepotrzebnie, gorzej nie będzie.   
\- Mmm, jasne. - Harry wstaje z zamiarem pozmywania, ale orientuje się, że Louis już to zrobił. - Oh, pozmywałeś?  
\- Ty ugotowałeś, ja zmyłem. - Alfa wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się do niego, po czym idzie do łazienki.   
\- Nie musiałeś... jesteś kochany! - Brunet posyła za nim całusa i opiera ramiona o stół. Wzdycha. Jest tak beznadziejną omegą, że własna matka nie chce z nim rozmawiać.

Louis wychodzi odświeżony spod prysznica pół godziny później. Naciąga na siebie kurtkę i vansy, po czym zagląda do kuchni.   
\- Wszystko w porządku?   
\- Tak - odpowiada słabo Styles, siedząc nad kubkiem kawy i bezmyślnie mieszając w niej łyżeczką.  
\- Pijesz kawę..? - Szatyn spogląda na niego ze zdziwieniem, gdy podchodzi bliżej.   
\- Uhm? - Harry unosi na niego wzrok. - Tak... a co?  
\- Z kofeiną..? - Brwi Tomlinsona wędrują w górę.   
\- Uh, chyba tak, w kawie jest kofeina, nie?  
\- Jest - przytakuje Louis - a w twoim brzuchu jest dziecko. Kupię ci bezkofeinową po drodze, ok?   
\- Ale... czemu? - Omega marszczy brwi.  
\- Nie możesz przyjmować takiej ilości kofeiny - martwi się szatyn. - Przecież ona jest i w herbacie, i kakao, i czekoladzie, a w ciąży masz zmniejszony metabolizm kofeiny i utrzymuje się dłużej w twoim organizmie. Pewnie dlatego nasz szczeniak jest taki malutki… Nadużywanie kofeiny może spowodować nawet poronienie albo przedwczesny poród. Jasne, że teoretycznie kubek dziennie ci nie zaszkodzi, ale lepiej nie ryzykować i w razie czego sięgać po zbożową albo bezkofeinową, co?   
Styles patrzy na niego z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nie miał pojęcia, że kofeina może być szkodliwa dla dziecka! Ochronnie kładzie dłonie na brzuchu, głaszcząc go i czując łzy na policzkach.  
\- Przepraszam, kochanie... Twoja mama jest beznadziejna, przykro mi..  
\- Hej, Harry, nie płacz… - Tomlinson próbuje go uspokoić poprzez przytulenie. - Nie jesteś beznadziejny, po prostu nie wiedziałeś, zdarza się, tak? Mogłem powiedzieć ci wcześniej.   
\- Powinienem nie wiem, poczytać coś, albo zapytać kogoś? Narażałem nasze szczenię... o boże!  
\- Skoro nie miałeś pojęcia, to nie mogłeś zapytać - wzdycha Louis, głaszcząc go po lokach. - Już, skarbie, przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć. Po prostu pierwszy raz widzę, jak ją pijesz, nie spodziewałem się… Ale doktor sprawdzała naszego maluszka i jest w porządku, tak? Tyle, że jest niewielki, ale nadrobimy to teraz, spokojnie.  
\- A co, jak kawa mu zaszkodziła? - Styles patrzy na niego załzawionymi oczyma. - Powinienem to wiedzieć!  
\- Skoro pierwszy raz cię z nią widzę, to znaczy, że nie piłeś jej tak często. - Szatyn kręci głową. - Nie sądzę, żeby mu zaszkodziła, prawdopodobnie to tylko ja jestem przewrażliwiony. Ale lepiej uważać, nie chcemy go… stracić. Nie wiesz takich rzeczy, nie miałeś styczności z kimś w ciąży, dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się na szkołę rodzenia, tak? Tam cię wszystkiego nauczą. Mogę też wziąć jakieś książki od mamy, jeśli chcesz.   
"Chciałbym porozmawiać z mamą" - ciśnie mu się na usta, ale zamiast tego kiwa po prostu głową, niedbale ocierając łzy. - A jak seks też mu zaszkodził?  
\- Na pewno nie, fasolkę chronią błony płodowe i to wszystko - uspokaja go Tomlinson. - Nie naciskałem na twój brzuch, maluch mógł poczuć najwyżej przyjemne kołysanie i skurcze macicy, kiedy miałeś orgazm.   
\- Jesteś pewien? - pyta brunet, patrząc na niego wilgotnymi oczyma.  
\- Tak, możesz zapytać pani doktor, jak nie wierzysz. Zresztą nie musimy uprawiać seksu, jeśli się boisz. Możemy sobie radzić tak jak do tej pory. - Louis chwyta go za podbródek i złącza ich wargi, starając się wpłynąć na niego uspokajająco. Pocałunek spełnia swoją rolę i Harry powoli się uspokaja, przylegając do Louisa. Ten siada i wciąga go na swoje kolana, tuląc go, żeby czuł się bezpiecznie. Niespiesznie ociera o siebie ich wargi, pocierając jego plecy.   
\- Dziękuję... - szepcze omega po tym, jak już opiera czoło o jego klatkę piersiową. - Nie chciałem robić takiej histerii.  
\- To pewnie hormony. - Szatyn całuje go w skroń. - Boisz się o fasolkę, to normalne w pierwszym trymestrze. Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć…  
\- Powinniśmy bardziej uważać - decyduje Harry. - Myślisz, że mogę zadzwonić do Jay z kilkoma pytaniami?  
\- Jasne, że tak. - Tomlinson posyła mu uśmiech. - To weteranka, pewnie zna odpowiedzi na wszystko. To ty zadzwoń, a ja skoczę po tę kawę bez kofeiny, hm?   
\- Jasne. Dziękuję. - Brunet cmoka jego policzek i ponownie sięga komórkę ze stołu. Louis zsuwa go z siebie i daje mu jeszcze krótkiego buziaka w usta, po czym macha i wychodzi. Brunet tak się zestresował ich maleństwem, że nie chciał mu mówić, że wychodzi głównie po to, by porozmawiać z jego matką, a nie kupić kawę. Gdy tylko znika za rogiem ulicy, wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i wzdycha, wybierając numer Anne.   
Czeka kilka długich sygnałów, ale w końcu w słuchawce rozbrzmiewa kobiecy głos.  
\- Halo?  
\- Cześć, Anne. - Szatyn wsuwa zaciśniętą pięść do kieszeni kurtki i idzie naprzód. - Tu Louis.   
\- Louis? Jaki Louis?  
\- Śmieszne. - Tomlinson przewraca oczami. - Ten, z którym twój syn będzie miał dziecko?   
W słuchawce rozbrzmiewa ciężkie westchnięcie.  
\- I w jakim celu do mnie dzwonisz?  
\- Uwierz, że nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty - parska Louis, kopiąc jakiś kamyk. - Ale jeśli chodzi o Harry’ego, potrafię schować dumę w kieszeń, ty też powinnaś. On nie przyzna tego otwarcie, ale za tobą tęskni. Możemy się spotkać w jakiejś kawiarni i porozmawiać, tym razem na spokojnie?   
\- Oh, oczywiście! - parska. - Jakoś wcześniej nie przejmował się swoją matką. Co się teraz zmieniło? Potrzebujecie pieniędzy?  
\- Sram na twoje pieniądze - warczy szatyn. - Potrafię utrzymać moją rodzinę. Chodzi wyłącznie o twoją obecność i wsparcie. On się po prostu bał twojej krytyki, jak widać słusznie. Sam najchętniej odesłałbym cię do diabła, ale on ma jeszcze jakąś nadzieję, bo jesteś jego matką, jakbyś zapomniała. Chciałby, żebyś dalej nią była i chce ci umożliwić uczestnictwo w życiu twojego wnuka, czy naprawdę tak trudno uwierzyć w to, że on nie ma żadnych zamiarów wykorzystania cię..? Przecież to Harry, nawet by nie potrafił.   
\- Wnuka... Bez połączenia, bez zaplanowanej ceremonii! Nie tak go wychowałam i nie będę temu przyklaskiwać. Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że go nie zostawisz samego z dzieckiem, bo znajdziesz sobie inną omegę? Jasne, będziesz ojcem, ale dzieckiem zajmiesz się w weekendy, kiedy nie zaplanujesz nic ze swoją omegą, a wszystko będzie na jego głowie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, ile omeg z dziećmi znajduje sobie alfę na stałe?  
\- To jest jego życie - przypomina jej Tomlinson. - Nawet jeśli nie podobają ci się jego wybory, nie możesz po prostu udawać, że nie istnieje. Tak samo dziecko nie jest niczemu winne i nie czyni to go gorszym. Nigdy nie będę weekendowym ojcem, zresztą skoro tak bardzo martwisz się o to, że zostanie sam, to dlaczego przy nim nie jesteś? To twoje dziecko, nie przynosi ci wstydu, tylko żyje własnym życiem. Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, naprawdę. Nie musimy się nawet widywać, chodzi mi tylko o to, żebyś wciąż traktowała Harry’ego jak na matkę przystało i nie krytykowała go na każdym kroku. Zanim podejmiesz decyzję, mogę ci coś najpierw pokazać? Podaj tylko adres jakiegoś lokalu albo twój, to zajmie nie więcej niż trzy minuty i zniknę ci z oczu.   
W słuchawce zapada długa cisza. Louis już chce się odezwać, gdy rozlega się:  
\- Jestem teraz w pracy. Jeśli podjedziesz na Cambridge Road, to zobaczę co mogę dla ciebie zrobić.  
\- Świetnie, będę za jakieś dziesięć minut. - Przeczesuje palcami swoją karmelową grzywkę i rozłącza się bez pożegnania. Po drodze zahacza jeszcze o fotografa, ale dojeżdża na miejsce w podanym czasie.   
Ubrana w elegancką, kremową garsonkę kobieta czeka na niego przed wysokim budynkiem, obracając w palcach swój identyfikator. Szatyn kiwa jej głową na przywitanie i bez zbędnych ceregieli wyciąga w jej stronę odbitkę zdjęcia usg. - Jeszcze nie miałaś okazji zobaczyć swojego wnuka, proszę bardzo.   
Zaskoczona Anne przesuwa pomalowanym paznokciem po fotografii i uśmiecha się lekko.  
\- Powiedz mi jedną rzecz, Louis. Skoro tak bardzo zależy ci na Harrym... dlaczego nie nalegasz na połączenie? Jeśli chcecie poczekać, aż dziecko się urodzi, dlaczego nic nie planujecie na później? Twoja wewnętrzna alfa powinna się wyrywać do oznaczenia go i uczynienia swoim, jak najszybciej. - Unosi na niego wzrok. - Chyba, że masz kogoś innego - sugeruje twardo.  
\- Wyrywa się. Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy chciałem po prostu go ugryźć i nas połączyć. - Tomlinson unosi równie zdecydowanym gestem głowę. - Ale nie żyjemy w jakimś zaścianku. To on powinien zdecydować, czy chce ze mną być, oboje powinniśmy zdecydować, gdy dziecko już przyjdzie na świat, bo wtedy będziemy myśleć racjonalnie. Żadne z nas nie wyznało sobie jeszcze jakichś głębszych uczuć, a prawdziwe połączenie powinno być właśnie między kochającymi się osobami.   
\- Czyli po prostu wpadliście, a ty starasz się wziąć za to odpowiedzialność. - Krzywi idealnie pomalowane wargi. - Muszę wracać do pracy. Coś jeszcze?  
\- Nie. - Louis poddaje się i chowa ręce do kieszeni kurtki. - Możesz zachować zdjęcie. - Spuszcza głowę i oddala się. Naprawdę próbował.   
Jego telefon oznajmia nadejście smsa cichym piknięciem. Harry.  
„Kupisz jeszcze lody? Ben&Jerry, cookie dough. Kocham xx”  
Uśmiecha się pod nosem, nie wiedząc, że wciąż jest obserwowany i odpisuje:   
“Jasne, Curly, ale musisz się potem nimi ze mną podzielić xx”  
Wsiada do samochodu, po czym kieruje się w stronę sklepu. Musi nakupić trochę niepotrzebnych rzeczy, żeby Harry nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego tyle czasu zajęło mu kupienie dwóch produktów. 

Kiedy pół godziny później pojawia się u Harry’ego z siatkami, ten stoi w przedpokoju, wydymając usta.  
\- Co zajęło ci tak długo? - skarży się.  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że nie mogłem zdecydować, czy wziąć kawę bezkofeinową czy zbożową… - zaczyna szatyn, machając reklamówkami. - Kupiłem obie. I tak było ze wszystkim!  
\- Ze wszystkim? - Brunet pyta niemal przerażony. - Louis! I gdzie ja to wszystko poupycham?!  
\- Coś się wymyśli - śmieje się Tomlinson, odkładając reklamówki i rozkładając dla niego ramiona. - No chodź, wiem, że chcesz.   
\- Kto pozwolił ci czytać w myślach? - oburza się omega, ale mimo wszystko wpada w jego ramiona.  
\- Po prostu umiem dobrze cię czytać - mruczy Louis w jego ucho, otulając go ramionami. - I jak, mama odpowiedziała ci na te wszystkie pytania?   
\- Tak, dziękuję. Jestem teraz spokojniejszy.  
\- To mamie należą się podziękowania, nie mi. - Szatyn pociera jego ramię i odsuwa się, żeby podnieść siatki z zakupami. - Chodźmy do kuchni, bo twoje lody się rozpuszczą.   
\- Ale ty podsunąłeś mi ten pomysł! - Styles idzie za nim do kuchni i gdy tylko Louis odstawia zakupy, zagląda do siatek w poszukiwaniu lodów. Tomlinson kręci głową z rozbawieniem. To naprawdę urocze i takie typowo ciążowe. Może faktycznie ich maluch będzie uwielbiał słodycze tak jak on. Kiedy omega wyciąga lody, on zajmuje się rozpakowywaniem zakupów i upychaniem ich po szafkach. Ok, może te galaretki z pianką czy kolejna herbata nie były konieczne, ale od zawsze miał problem z umiarkowaniem w zakupach. Harry przygląda mu się z łyżką w ustach.  
\- Po co robiłeś tak wielkie zakupy?  
\- … Promocje? - próbuje Louis, odkładając cukierki na parapet z braku innego miejsca. - Pomyśl za to, że gdyby nastała teraz jakaś klęska żywiołowa i utknęlibyśmy tu, na pewno byśmy nie zginęli.   
\- I naprawdę, absolutnie potrzebowaliśmy dlatego trzech opakowań? - Brunet bierze kolejną łyżkę lodów. - Mmm, zdecydowanie trzeba chodzić na zakupy z tobą. Jesteś gorszy niż Niall, bo on rzeczywiście dużo je.  
\- Po prostu… - Szatyn odkłada z westchnieniem sok marchewkowy. - Mieli naprawdę ogromny wybór, straciłem kontrolę, więc spanikowałem i kupiłem wszystko. Ja nawet nie wiem dlaczego, chyba faktycznie trzeba będzie oddać połowę tych rzeczy Niallowi albo zaprosić tu całą moją rodzinę, przecież nie zjemy tego wszystkiego we dwójkę… To jest… naprawdę się martwię tym wszystkim i… może nie zachowuję się przez to racjonalnie?   
Brunet przełyka lody i podchodzi do niego ściskając jego rękę.  
\- Rozumiem, Lou. Naprawdę. Każdy z nas inaczej radzi sobie ze stresem. Jakoś to ogarniemy, hm? - Uśmiecha się. - Niedługo już zaczynamy szkołę. Będzie dobrze.  
\- Tak, ja wiem. - Tomlinson wzdycha i przytula się do niego, chowając twarz w jego lokach. Czuje przyjemne ciepło. - Wiem, że sobie poradzimy ze wszystkim i damy fasolce całych siebie, i prawdopodobnie będzie najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem pod słońcem. Wiem, że wszystko się w końcu ułoży. Po prostu tej całej odpowiedzialności jest dużo i nagle to na mnie spadło.   
\- Przepraszam... Nie pomyślałem, że tobie też może być z tym wszystkim ciężko - przyznaje zawstydzony. - Postaram się też być dla ciebie oparciem.  
\- Dziękuję - mamrocze Louis w jego włosy. Zaciąga się jego zapachem, co go pomału uspokaja. Prawdopodobnie zestresowała go ta cała sytuacja z Anne, w końcu to przez niego brunet ją stracił. Nie wyobraża sobie siebie, gdyby miał pozostać całkiem sam, a jego mama miałaby się od niego odwrócić… Jest mu cholernie głupio, że zrobił to Stylesowi. Jasne, ma oparcie w nim i jego rodzinie, ale to co innego. Czuje niechciane łzy pod powiekami i mruga, żeby je odgonić.   
\- Hej, Lou... - Styles zagląda mu w twarz i scałowuje słone krople. - Jest dobrze, razem sobie z tym poradzimy, tak? A już niedługo będzie nas trójka!  
\- Tak. - Szatyn śmieje się przez łzy, troskliwie obejmując dłońmi małą wypukłość. - Fasolka jest tego wszystkiego warta. Przepraszam, chwila słabości.   
\- Nie szkodzi, zawsze będę tu dla ciebie, jeśli chciałbyś się wypłakać, czy coś. - Omega obejmuje go i składa drobne pocałunki na jego twarzy. - Wiem, że oczekuje się od ciebie bycia tym silnym, ale naprawdę możesz mieć przy mnie chwile słabości, dobrze?  
Tomlinson przymyka powieki i chowa twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, pociągając cicho nosem. - Tak, ok, dziękuję za zrozumienie. Po prostu wszystkie emocje się skumulowały… Chyba potrzebuję gorącej czekolady i zakopania się pod kołdrą.   
\- Jasne. I tak mamy trochę czasu do spotkania z Zaynem. Zrobię ci, okej? Ty idź się już położyć.  
\- Dziękuję. - Louis ociera oczy i posyła mu uśmiech, idąc do sypialni. Rozbiera się z butów i kurtki i wsuwa się pod pościel, przytulając się do poduszki Harry’ego, którą moczy odrobinę łzami. On nie żartował, kiedy mówił, że jego zapach go uspokaja.   
Po kilkunastu minutach w sypialni pojawia się Harry, niosąc w rękach dwa parujące kubki. Odstawia je na szafkę, rozbiera się do bokserek i wskakuje pod kołdrę. Szatyn natychmiast przytula się do jego gorącego ciała, lekko drżąc. Przystawia usta do jego nagiej skóry, wypuszczając długie oddechy. Harry zagarnia go w swoje ramiona i kołysze lekko, nucąc coś uspokajająco. Tomlinson oblizuje usta i wycisza się wraz z upływem kolejnych minut. Chwyta jego dłoń i kładzie ją na swojej głowie, chcąc, by ten przeczesywał jego włosy. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że ten jest jedyną osobą, przy której okazał swoją bezbronność. Styles z radością zatapia dłoń w miękkich kosmykach, przeczesując je i głaszcząc. Drugą dłonią podaje mu kubek.   
\- Uważaj, gorące.  
Louis przytakuje głową i dmucha w napój, mrucząc cicho. Czuje się niezwykle komfortowo z tym, że nie musi nic udawać przy omedze. Głaszcze delikatnie jego brzuszek, upijając łyk czekolady.   
\- Jesteś niesamowicie silny, podziwiam cię, Lou…  
\- Nie zawsze - wzdycha szatyn, ocierając policzek o jego rękę. - Ale to chyba w porządku, w końcu wszyscy jesteśmy tylko ludźmi… Mama nauczyła mnie iść do przodu nieważne co. I wiesz, czego jeszcze..?   
\- Lou... Moja ciąża spadła na ciebie niespodziewanie, a mimo to, przez cały ten czas byłeś dla nas oparciem, nieważne, co się działo, nie załamałeś się, nie rozpaczałeś, udźwignąłeś to. To niesamowite. Jesteś silnym charakterem. - Harry przytula się do niego lekko. - Cieszę się, że to właśnie z tobą będę mieć szczeniaka. Czego jeszcze nauczyła cię Jay?  
\- Że siła alfy bierze się głównie z miłości dawanej mu przez omegę - mamrocze niewyraźnie Tomlinson, splątując ich nogi.   
\- Oh... Danielle musi cię naprawdę kochać…  
Louis marszczy brwi, ale wzrusza tylko ramionami. Naprawdę nie sądzi, by jego narzeczona darzyła go głębszym uczuciem. Jego kartę kredytową - może. Za to brunet na pewno jest tym typem omegi, przy którym alfa może kwitnąć. Uszczęśliwi kiedyś kogoś i on nie powinien czuć ukłucia w sercu na tę myśl.   
\- Masz niesamowity hart ducha i inteligencję. Zazdroszczę jej, naprawdę. - Styles zanurza nos w jego szyi. Oh, tak bardzo chciałby się z nim połączyć...!  
Szatyn wplątuje palce w jego loki i kręci głową. - Zdradzam ją, jestem kiepskim partnerem.   
\- Jesteś świetnym partnerem - oburza się Harry. - Jeśli ona nie daje ci wszystkiego, czego potrzebujesz, to oczywiste, że musisz szukać tego u innych. To ona powinna o ciebie walczyć.  
\- Nie można zwalić winy tylko na nią. - Tomlinson się krzywi. - To po prostu… jest jak jest, nie?   
\- Nie, Lou, bo jeśli byś czuł, że jest wszystkim, to nie szukałbyś kogoś innego. - Tak, jak ja...  
\- Być może. - Louis dopija swój napój i odkłada kubek. Nie chce mu się drążyć tego tematu, bo humor mu się pogorszy. Harry przesuwa jeszcze dłonią w jego włosach.  
\- Nie myśl o tym. Dla mnie jesteś wspaniały.  
Szatyn posyła mu uśmiech i cmoka go w policzek. - To po prostu ty jesteś tak rozkoszny, że nie da ciebie nie traktować jak najlepiej.   
\- Więc twierdzisz, że jestem wyjątkowy? - pyta zadziornie.  
\- Twoje drugie imię powinno brzmieć wyjątkowy - śmieje się Tomlinson, dźgając go palcem w bok.   
\- Nie musisz mi już tak cukrować - chichocze omega. - Ty też jesteś wyjątkowy, Lou.  
\- Ale najbardziej wyjątkowa i tak będzie nasza fasolka - stwierdza dumnie Louis. - Wiesz, połączenie naszej wyjątkowości?   
\- Wyjątkowo niesforna po tobie i wyjątkowo urocza po mnie?  
\- Plus wyjątkowo atrakcyjna po nas obu. - Szatyn wystawia dłoń, by przybić z nim piątkę. - Plebiscyt na najładniejsze dziecko jest już nasz.   
\- Nie będziemy z niej robić gwiazdy! - zastrzega Harry. - Uroda to nie wszystko, musi mieć jeszcze coś w głowie.  
\- Spędzi tyle czasu z babcią Jay, że już ona o to zadba, nie martw się. - Tomlinson wywraca oczami.   
\- Właśnie widzę... Uznam, że to po prostu ty byłeś odporny na wiedzę.  
\- Hej! - Louis wydaje z siebie urażone sapnięcie, przykładając dłoń do piersi. - Jak możesz, Harold?!   
\- Oh, przepraszam! Louis Tomlinson, wzór cnót!  
\- Raczej: Louis Tomlinson, któremu nawet matka jego własnego dziecka nie okazuje szacunku! - Szatyn odwraca ostentacyjnie głowę, zakładając ramiona na piersi.   
Harry pochyla się do jego ucha.  
\- Cóż... zawsze mogę okazać w inny sposób, tatusiu... - szepcze nisko.  
Tomlinson zerka na niego, a jeden kącik jego ust unosi się. - W tym momencie to zasługujesz tylko na karę. Albo najlepiej szlaban na seks z tatusiem.   
\- Chcesz ukarać tym mnie, czy siebie? - Omega chichocze psotnie.  
Louis unosi jedną brew i przygryza wargę, pochylając się i mrucząc mu do ucha: - Raczej ciebie, panie “Potrzebuję cię, tatusiu!”.  
\- Nie mów, że ci się to nie podobało! - Styles odsuwa się.  
\- Nie mówię. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami z uśmiechem. - To było gorące.   
\- Lubisz takie... zabawy? - Harry spogląda na niego ciekawie.  
\- Wcielanie się w role? - Tomlinson układa się wygodniej i zastanawia się chwilę, po czym przytakuje. - Tak, podoba mi się to. Może nie BDSM, bo nie sądzę, że potrafiłbym zrobić coś więcej niż kilka klapsów, ale droczenie się i gierki jak najbardziej. To przyjemne urozmaicenie. A ty?   
\- Takie udawane scenki dodają pikanterii... - Brunet rumieni się, spuszczając wzrok. - Podobało mi się, jak musiałem błagać o spełnienie. Myślisz, że moglibyśmy to kiedyś powtórzyć?  
\- Jeśli chcesz, to ja na pewno nie będę się opierał. - Louis uśmiecha się i kładzie dłoń na jego udzie. - Uwielbiasz tracić zmysły podczas seksu, hm..?   
\- Tak... lubię po prostu oddać komuś kontrolę, zdać się na niego i nie myśleć.  
\- Ja z kolei lubię się droczyć i obserwować, jak ktoś wariuje z mojego powodu - przyznaje szatyn.   
\- To okrutne, wiesz! - Omega trąca go łokciem.  
\- Ale przyjemne. - Tomlinson wzrusza niewinnie ramionami. - Sam przyznaj, że dzięki temu orgazm jest dziesięć razy bardziej intensywny.   
\- Tak... - przyznaje niechętnie Styles. - Przez to, że nie pozwalałeś mi dojść, orgazm był później intensywniejszy…  
\- No i widzisz. - Louis ciągnie go za loka. - To rozkoszne tortury.   
\- Taak... zdecydowanie masz rację - wzdycha omega. - Powinniśmy się już szykować, prawda?  
\- Pewnie tak - mówi szatyn po skontrolowaniu godziny, ale jedynie bardziej otula się kołdrą.   
\- Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, to przełóż spotkanie…  
\- Nie, jest w porządku. - Tomlinson kręci głową i uśmiecha się. - Po prostu to tylko Zayn, nie będę się dla niego niewiadomo jak szykował. Ale ty możesz zacząć, jeśli chcesz.   
\- To tylko twój przyjaciel, nie muszę się specjalnie szykować - stwierdza brunet, po prostu wtulając się w jego bok.  
Louis obejmuje go i całuje w czoło, uprzednio odgarniając stamtąd kosmyki włosów. - To poleńmy się jeszcze, ogarniemy się ze dwadzieścia minut wcześniej, huh?   
\- Jasne, mi pasuje. - Styles uśmiecha się i przymyka oczy.

Ostatecznie faktycznie ogarniają się na ostatnią chwilę, choć dziesięć, a nie dwadzieścia minut wcześniej. Tomlinson właściwie tylko przemywa twarz, przeczesuje grzywkę palcami, zakłada kurtkę oraz buty, i jest gotowy do wyjścia. Harry zmienia tylko spodnie i rezygnuje z kurtki na rzecz ciepłego, wełnianego swetra.  
\- Lubię, jak nosisz swetry - wypala szatyn, odwracając się szybko od niego i otwierając drzwi, by ukryć rumieniec.   
\- Huh? - Harry odwraca się i spogląda na niego. - Dlaczego?  
\- Ja… Nie wiem, po prostu wyglądasz w nich tak domowo i słodko - plącze się Tomlinson. - Zresztą nieważne, zapomnij.   
Styles rozjaśnia się i zamyka drzwi z wielkim uśmiechem.  
\- Będę je nosił częściej, jeśli chcesz... - mówi cicho.  
Louis odwzajemnia niepewnie jego uśmiech. - Mógłbyś.   
\- Niedługo brzuch mi urośnie i będę musiał - wzdycha, chwytając go za rękę. - Bierzemy taksówkę, czy liczysz na parę drinków?  
\- To będzie uroczy brzuszek. - Szatyn rozpromienia się i sprowadza go na dół. - Właściwie to nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, ale w sumie napiłbym się, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko? Nie upiję się, obiecuję. Po prostu przyda się po całym tygodniu…   
\- Jasne, nie mam nic przeciwko. - Harry posyła mu uśmiech. - Też należy ci się coś od życia, poza tym, kiedy ostatnio widziałeś się z Zaynem?  
\- Poza basenem? - Tomlinson się zamyśla, wyciągając telefon, by zamówić taryfę. - Pewnie z miesiąc temu, jakoś tak będzie…   
\- Też pewnie chcesz się spotkać i pogadać ze swoim przyjacielem. - Brunet wzrusza ramionami. - O ile się nie upijesz. - Puszcza mu oczko.  
\- Nie zrobiłbym ci tego. - Louis odwzajemnia uśmiech i nawiązuje połączenie.   
Kilka minut później siedzą już w taksówce, jadąc w stronę Little Venice. Brunet nie ma nawet pojęcia gdzie to jest, ale nie przejmuje się tym, uśmiechając do Louisa i przekomarzając.  
Kiedy dojeżdżają na miejsce, ubrany w obcisłe czarne dżinsy i czarną marynarkę z podwiniętymi rękawami Malik czeka już oparty o maskę swojego pasującego kolorystycznie samochodu, kiwając im głową na przywitanie.   
\- Harry, to właśnie Zayn; Zayn, to Harry - przedstawia ich sobie szatyn, gdy do niego podchodzą.   
Brunet ściska jego dłoń z uśmiechem.  
\- Cześć, miło cię w końcu poznać! Lou sporo o tobie opowiadał.  
\- Pewnie same oszczerstwa, nie wierz mu. - Mulat posyła mu zalotny uśmiech i przygryza dolną wargę, dyskretnie lustrując jego postać wzrokiem. - Ja też sporo o tobie słyszałem i właściwie teraz nie dziwię się, dlaczego…  
\- Lou o mnie mówił? - Harry patrzy ucieszony najpierw na Zayna, a zaraz po tym na alfę. - Jestem ciekaw, co o mnie mówiłeś…  
Malik unosi brwi, spoglądając na przyjaciela, który przewraca z czułością oczami na omegę i uśmiecha się do niego.  
\- Cóż… - odchrząkuje, by przypomnieć im o swojej obecności. - Trochę się nasłuchałem o twoich zdolnościach kulinarnych i… czekaj, jak to było… że jesteś uroczą kulką pozytywnej energii? Jakoś tak, nie, Tommo?   
Tomlinson pokazuje mu jedynie środkowego palca. Harry szturcha go.  
\- Lou! Bądź, proszę, miły!  
Louis otwiera usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale mulat szybko podchwytuje temat i wtrąca: - On tak zawsze! Zero manier, kultury osobistej i szacunku do przyjaciół.   
\- Przesadzasz - bagatelizuje omega. - Poza tym musi mieć jakieś wady, inaczej byłby idealny. Nie, żeby teraz nie był... - Nostalgicznie wzrusza ramionami, splatając z nim palce.  
Zdumiony Zayn otwiera usta, patrząc pytająco na szatyna, ale ten tylko macha ręką i rusza w głąb alejki. - Dobra, chodźmy już do jakiejś restauracji. Zamówię jedzenie, żeby zachować pozory i dopiero potem napiję się jakiegoś drinka. Ciężkie życie alkoholika…   
\- Jeśli jesz, to potrzebujesz więcej czasu, żeby się upić, mądrze - chwali Styles, ściskając jego dłoń.  
Malik kręci głową z niedowierzaniem, idąc za nimi. Kręci nosem na bijący od omegi zapach przyjaciela. Louis powiedziałby mu, gdyby się z kimś niespodziewanie połączył… prawda?   
W końcu Tomlinson zatrzymuje się pod jednym z lokali, siadając przy stoliku z ładnym widokiem na rzekę, po uprzednim odsunięciu krzesła dla Harry’ego. Sięga po menu, nie zauważając pełnego adoracji wzroku bruneta. Mulat siada naprzeciwko, uważnie ich obserwując, po czym zagaduje: - Więc, Harry… Jak ci się tu podoba? Lubisz Wenecję?   
\- Nigdy tu nie byłem, ale jest bardzo przyjemnie. - Omega wczytuje się w kartę dań. - A ty? Często tu przychodzisz?  
\- Tutaj nie, ale jak mam urlop, to uwielbiam spędzać go w prawdziwej Wenecji. - Zayn uśmiecha się do niego. - Powinieneś kiedyś się tam wybrać, nie ma porównania. Oczywiście służę towarzystwem...  
\- Lou? Lubisz Wenecję, czy wolałbyś coś innego? Rzym, może Paryż? - zagaduje Styles, tracąc zainteresowanie Malikiem.  
\- Paryż brzmi super. - Louis odrywa wzrok od menu i uśmiecha się do niego. - We Włoszech podoba mi się Florencja. W Wenecji byłem raz, Zayn ma tam mieszkanie odziedziczone po jakimś dziadku z mafii czy coś…  
\- Mój dziadek nie był mafioso - wzdycha mulat. - Zajmował się akcjami gospodarczymi…   
\- Mmm, Florencja brzmi super - zgadza się z nim Harry. - Na co masz ochotę?  
\- Chyba wezmę risi e bisi - decyduje szatyn, drapiąc się po policzku. - I białe, musujące wino. A ty?   
\- Hm, chyba zdecydujemy się na cacciatore... - Omega uśmiecha się do niego. - Z królika - dodaje. - Wiesz, że będę chciał trochę tego risi? Nigdy nie jadłem.  
\- Oczywiście, zawsze jest tak, że ja wybieram coś z ryżem, a ty całkiem co innego, po czym i tak zjadasz połowę mojego jedzenia - śmieje się Tomlinson, zamykając kartę i przywołując kelnera.   
\- Zawsze..? - mamrocze do siebie pod nosem Malik, unosząc brwi.   
\- Nie zawsze! - protestuje Harry. - Poza tym ostatnio i tak miałeś trzy różne makarony do wyboru! Musisz przecież dbać o fasolkę.  
\- W porządku, jedzcie sobie z mojego talerza do woli. - Louis unosi obronnie ręce i podaje swoje zamówienie kelnerowi, który zdążył do nich podejść.   
\- Dziękujemy! - Brunet nachyla się i całuje go w policzek. - Jesteś cudowny, najlepsza alfa…  
Pracownik zerka na nich znad notesu i uśmiecha się sympatycznie.   
\- Świeżo po ślubie? - zagaduje.   
Zayn tylko pociera czoło ze zrezygnowaną miną. To będzie długi wieczór…  
Harry rumieni się, spuszczając wzrok i zabierając rękę z jego ramienia.  
\- Uh, my…  
\- Ślub dopiero za dwa miesiące, ale spodziewają się dziecka - mówi wymijająco mulat, wzdychając.  
\- Gratuluję, pasują państwo do siebie. - Kelner posyła im uśmiechy i zbiera resztę zamówienia. Brunet kiwa tylko głową, rzucając Zaynowi wdzięczne spojrzenie. Sięga po szklankę z wodą.  
Tomlinson wzrusza tylko ramionami i pociera się po burczącym brzuchu, gdy kelner odchodzi.  
\- Niech lepiej szybko to przygotują, bo umrę z głodu…   
\- Zrobiłem ci rano duże śniadanie!  
Malik krztusi się swoim czerwonym winem, a Louis odruchowo klepie go po plecach, jednocześnie odpowiadając omedze: - Tak, właśnie Curly, jak sam zauważyłeś, to było rano. A teraz jest wieczór!   
\- Jest jeszcze wcześnie... - mamrocze Harry i spogląda na Zayna. - Wszystko ok?  
\- Tak, tak. - Mulat zgrabnie ociera usta serwetką, rzucając krzywe spojrzenie przyjacielowi. - Po prostu… to wino jest mocne.  
\- Moje pewnie nie - uznaje szatyn, ale i tak chwyta swój kieliszek. Moczy w nim usta, mrużąc oczy, po czym wypija całe na raz.   
\- Louis, tak się nie pije wina… - jęczy strwożony Malik, patrząc na niego z zażenowaniem.   
\- Miałem rację. - Tomlinson wydyma usta. - Słabe.   
\- Lou! - woła oburzony brunet. - Jakikolwiek masz problem, jego rozwiązanie nie znajduje się na dnie kieliszka!  
Zayn nie kryje nieco złośliwego uśmiechu, kładąc łokieć na oparciu swojego krzesła i przyglądając się kumplowi z rozbawieniem. - Przynajmniej używa jeszcze kieliszka…  
\- Och, dajcie spokój. - Louis przewraca oczami. - To tylko lampka wina.   
\- Musującego. - Mulat unosi jedną brew i zwraca się do omegi. - Taki alkohol najszybciej uderza do głowy. Będzie zamawiał kieliszek za kieliszkiem, potem butelkę i narobi nam wstydu.   
\- Lou, obiecałeś! - Styles wydyma wargi w smutnym grymasie. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci w domu zrobić sangrię, kupiłeś ostatnio truskawki. Też musujące. I będziesz mógł wypić tyle, ile chcesz.  
Szatyn wzdycha i odwraca się w stronę omegi, chwytając jego dłonie w swoje. - Słuchaj, skarbie, nie przesadzę z alkoholem, naprawdę. Faktycznie, często zachowywałem się tak, jak to opisał Zayn, ale to nie znaczy, że dzisiaj to zrobię. Jesteś w ciąży, nie możesz się denerwować i nie zamierzam się przy tobie upijać. Wierzysz mi?   
Malik przygryza wargę, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego. Louis wspominał, że zostaje czasem u Stylesa na noc, ale jemu to brzmi, jakby ze sobą zamieszkali…   
\- Wierzę ci. - Harry uśmiecha się, uspokajająco głaszcząc jego dłoń. - I to nie tak, że chcę ci czegoś zakazać, czy próbuję cię zmienić. Ja się po prostu martwię…  
\- Wiem, Curly, wiem. - Tomlinson odwzajemnia jego uśmiech. - Po prostu do tej pory żyłem właściwie studenckim trybem życia i często imprezowałem, a tym samym piłem, ale za pół roku będziemy mieć już fasolkę i muszę się uspokoić, żebyście mogli na mnie liczyć. Nie mam o to pretensji, skąd. Najwyższa pora na dorośnięcie.   
Zayn mruga w niedowierzaniu i mimowolnie rozchyla usta. On po prostu nie wierzy, że te słowa opuściły usta jego przyjaciela…   
\- Nie zabraniam ci pić, nie musisz dorastać od razu. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. - Omega głaszcze swój brzuch. - Zayn, w porządku?  
Mulat potrząsa tylko głową i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami upija łyk wina. Oblizuje usta i postanawia, że jeszcze dzisiaj musi porozmawiać z kumplem na osobności. Louis za to opiera łokieć na stole i rozgląda się z ciekawością po pozostałych stolikach. Jakiś staruszek posyła mu uśmiech i kciuk uniesiony w górę, kiwając głową na Stylesa, na co alfa tylko chichocze pod nosem.   
\- Więc... - Harry patrzy na Zayna zaciekawiony. - Dlaczego akurat figurki postaci z horrorów?  
\- Co? - Malik przenosi na niego zaskoczony wzrok. - Och, Louis ci powiedział… Cóż, po prostu jestem wielkim fanem tych filmów. Fajnie jest czasem oderwać się od rzeczywistości i uciec w taki mroczny świat. Każdego z tych bohaterów traktuję jako swego rodzaju moje alter ego..? Po prostu patrząc na te figurki przypominam sobie, żeby tę mroczną część zostawić w świecie fantastycznym, jakkolwiek głupio by to nie brzmiało.   
\- A nie lepiej odwrotnie? Kolekcjonować tych dobrych i próbować wdrożyć te ich dobre cechy?  
\- To robi każdy. - Zayn wzrusza ramionami. - A ja nie chcę być jak każdy.   
\- Och, na pewno nie jesteś jak każdy - parska szatyn. - Zawsze śmiejesz się w najbardziej dramatycznych momentach.  
\- Nie zawsze! - oburza się mulat. - Tylko wtedy, jak efekty specjalne są naprawdę nierealistyczne i krew sika na przykład pięć metrów w górę.  
\- Cóż, teoretycznie to jest możliwe, jeśli tętnica pęknie pod odpowiednim kątem - wtrąca Harry.  
Alfy spoglądają na niego z zaskoczeniem, a po chwili Tomlinson zaczyna chichotać i kręcić głową z czułością.   
\- Warci siebie nawzajem - mamrocze Malik pod nosem, dopijając zawartość swojego kieliszka.  
\- Naukowo potwierdzony fakt - broni się brunet.  
\- Właśnie, Zayn, jesteś niedouczony - droczy się Louis, gdy kelner przynosi ich zamówienia.   
\- Nie niedouczony, nie bądź złośliwy! - karci go Styles, zabierając się za swoje jedzenie.  
\- Włącza ci się przy mnie instynkt macierzyński? - dogryza szatyn, grzebiąc widelcem w swoim risotto. - Ćwiczysz na mnie pouczanie fasolki?   
\- Ktoś musi. Ty będziesz ją tylko rozpieszczał, a nie wychowywał!  
\- To jest oszczerstwo! - woła urażony Tomlinson, przykładając sobie dłoń do piersi. - Będę i-de-al-nym ojcem, zobaczysz.   
\- To się dopiero okaże! - decyduje omega. - Mmm, całkiem niezłe - mówi przeżuwając to, co ma na widelcu.  
\- Nasza fasolka lubi włoskie jedzenie - wyjaśnia Louis Zaynowi.   
\- Fasolka? - Ten uśmiecha się mimowolnie.  
\- Nasze dziecko. - Rozczulony Harry dotyka swojego brzucha. - Kiedy... kiedy Louis się dowiedział, że jestem w ciąży, było wielkości fasolki właśnie…  
\- To urocze. - Mulat uśmiecha się do nich, gdy szatyn też kładzie dłoń na brzuchu omegi i zaczyna go gładzić. Osusza wyimaginowane łezki serwetką. - Zostanę ojcem chrzestnym, prawda?   
\- Och, ale jest jeszcze Niall… - martwi się Tomlinson, przygryzając wargę.   
\- I Sam... właśnie, obiecałeś pożyczyć od niej psa, żebyśmy mieli powód wychodzić na spacery! - skarży się. - A poza tym są jeszcze twoje siostry. Lista jest naprawdę długa, Zayn - wzdycha teatralnie brunet.  
\- Spróbuję pożyczyć jutro, jeśli tak bardzo ci zależy - poddaje się Louis, unosząc ręce w górę.   
\- Ale kogoś będziecie musieli wybrać - drąży Malik z miną szczeniaczka.   
Harry całuje go w policzek, brudząc lekko sosem.  
\- Dziękuję, kochanie... - Odwraca się do Zayna i wzdycha. - Zayn, to bardzo ważna decyzja, nie możesz na nas naciskać.  
\- Nie naciskam! - protestuje Zayn, bawiąc się serwetką. - Po prostu chciałbym być wzięty pod uwagę? Jestem najlepszym przyjacielem twojego kochania, jakby nie patrzeć. Kochanie Harry’ego, masz sosik na policzku.   
\- Właśnie zmniejszasz swoje szanse - przyznaje grobowo Styles, ścierając plamę.  
\- Przepraszam - chichocze mulat, nie wyglądając, jakby było mu przykro. Opiera policzek na zgiętym łokciu i przygląda się im z rozbawieniem. - Ale ojcem chrzestnym byłbym dobrym, przyrzekam.   
\- Skąd wiesz? Ja sam często się boję, że będę okropną matką…  
\- Na pewno nie - łagodnieje Malik, chwytając jego dłoń położoną na stole, na co druga alfa unosi brwi. - Jesteś wspaniałą, ciepłą i troskliwą omegą, potrafisz zadbać doskonale o to, co kochasz. Nie powinno się bać takich rzeczy. Zobaczysz, że wszystko przyjdzie ci naturalnie. Oczywiście rola ojca chrzestnego jest łatwiejsza, bo byłbym tylko dodatkowym wsparciem dla waszej fasolki, a to nie ode mnie zależałby cały jej los, dlatego wydaje mi się, że dałbym sobie z tym radę.   
\- Skąd wiesz? - Z jęknięciem kładzie głowę na stoliku. - To wszystko spadło na nas tak nagle... Czasami myślę, że po prostu nie jestem na to gotowy.  
\- To nie szkodzi - wyjaśnia Zayn. - Czasem po prostu patrzysz na kogoś i wiesz, że będzie dobrym rodzicem, niezależnie od tego, czy ma lat osiemnaście, czy dwadzieścia więcej. I ty też to zrozumiesz, jak dostaniesz fasolkę po raz pierwszy w ramiona.   
\- To było głębokie - zauważa szatyn, obejmując Stylesa w pasie i już zupełnie odruchowo wydzielając feromony, na co mulat się krzywi. - Ale też tak uważam. Nie zmienimy tego, zostaniemy rodzicami już za pół roku. Nie powinniśmy się załamywać, tylko przygotować psychicznie do tej roli. Może co jakiś czas będziemy odciążać moją mamę i na przykład brać Doris i Ernesta? Zawsze to jakieś przygotowanie…   
\- Mmm, świetny pomysł - przytakuje Harry, odprężając się pod jego dotykiem i niemal całkiem zapominając o obecności Malika. - Mam nadzieję, że ta szkoła rodzenia też nam pomoże.  
Zayn przewraca tylko oczami ze zrezygnowaniem i wraca do swojego jedzenia.   
\- Też mam taką nadzieję, cukiereczku! - chichocze Tomlinson, naśladując głos Leeroya. Harry wybucha śmiechem i kradnie kęs z jego talerza. Mulat zatrzymuje przechodzącego obok kelnera i prosi go jednak o butelkę wina. Nie wytrzyma tego wieczoru na trzeźwo…  
\- Coś czuję, że będę prowadził zeszyt z jego cytatami. - Louis wyszczerza się i wyciera kciukiem odrobinę sosu z kącika jego ust. - Dobre, nie? Bardzo kremowe, uwielbiam takie risotto.   
\- Coś czuję, że to będzie nawet gorsze niż "Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Grey’a" - stwierdza poważnie omega, przeżuwając. - Jest świetne, bardzo wyraziste.  
\- "Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Leeroya" - śmieje się szatyn, podsuwając mu kolejny widelec ryżu. - W takim razie smacznego.   
Ten parska śmiechem, rozsypując ryż po całym stole.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy!  
Tomlinson zgina się wpół z powodu napadu śmiechu, wciąż trzymając widelec w górze, a Malik patrzy na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym rozgląda się ze wstydem po sąsiednich stolikach. Wypija pół lampki wina na raz, kiedy orientuje się, że ci dwaj zwrócili uwagę wszystkich w lokalu.   
Brunet kręci głową, sięgając po serwetkę i ociera usta.   
\- Wielkie dzięki, Zayn teraz uważa, że jestem dziwny!  
\- Nie, nie - odzywa się ten słabo i bez przekonania, dopijając resztę wina.   
\- Jakby poznał naszego prowadzącego, to by zrozumiał - chichocze Louis, ocierając łzy rozbawienia. - Wyobraziłem sobie jego pokój zabaw, o nie… Założę się, że ma jeden z tych pryszniców z dildo w ścianie.   
\- Musimy zabrać kiedyś Zayna z nami - decyduje Styles między napadami śmiechu.  
Zayn pociera skronie z zażenowaniem i dolewa sobie wina. - Jeśli chcecie mnie zabrać ze sobą do szkoły rodzenia, to chyba mam fuchę chrzestnego w kieszeni, huh?   
\- Wyobraź go sobie z Leeroyem! - wyje szatyn, ignorując wypowiedź przyjaciela. - Myślisz, że zabrałby go do swojego pokoju zabaw?   
\- Oh, kochanieńki, to by było doskonałe! - Harry wykonuje przegięty ruch ręką i niemal składa się ze śmiechu.  
\- Idę do łazienki - mówi mulat, wstając i pośpiesznie oddalając się od stolika. Harry mruga, patrząc za nim.  
\- Powiedziałem coś nie tak?  
\- Niee, coś ty - bagatelizuje Tomlinson, machając ręką i głupio się do niego szczerząc. - Po prostu nie łapie naszego poczucia humoru. No i alkohol jest moczopędny, to też na pewno zrobiło swoje…  
Brunet uśmiecha się oszczędnie. Na pewno coś było na rzeczy. Louis wzrusza ramionami i dokańcza swoje zimne już risotto.   
\- Jakie plany na później? - zagaduje po chwili, żując ryż i nalewając sobie do kieliszka wina Zayna.   
\- Łóżko, niezdrowe żarcie i serial? - proponuje omega.  
\- Och, czyli chcesz, żebym znowu został? - dziwi się szatyn, przykładajac kieliszek do ust.   
\- Dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć? - dziwi się Harry.  
\- Emm, ja pomyślałem, że po dzisiaj, no wiesz… - Tomlinson zmienia w ostatniej chwili zdanie i nie mówi, że sądził, że zaprosi do siebie Zayna na noc - będziesz miał mnie dość?   
\- Nigdy nie będę miał cię dość - stwierdza łagodnie omega. - Nawet, jeśli za dużo wypijesz.  
\- Cóż, jeśli tak mówisz. - Louis posyła mu uśmiech i przygryza wargę.   
\- Ale nie testuj tego już teraz - śmieje się Styles.  
\- W porządku. - Szatyn obejmuje go i cmoka w policzek w tym samym momencie, w którym do stolika wraca Zayn. Posyła im uśmiech i sięga po swoje wino. Upija łyk i oblizuje usta.   
\- Za tydzień urządzam u siebie turniej Fify - informuje przyjaciela. - I nie wywiniesz się z tego. Harry, będziesz musiał mi go oddać na jeden dzień.   
\- Oh. - Harry unosi na niego wzrok. - No nie wiem... musisz mnie jakoś przekonać... - kusi.  
\- Hej. - Mulat wygina usta w podkówkę. - Nie możesz go trzymać tylko dla siebie… Zabawkami trzeba się dzielić.  
\- Dzięki, Malik - rzuca Tomlinson z przekąsem, zakładając ramiona na piersi.   
\- Dobra, jakaś wskazówka, co mogłoby być kartą przetargową? - prosi Zayn.  
\- Cóż... - Brunet lustruje go uważnie wzrokiem, który potem przenosi na Louisa. - Obawiam się, że nie ma takiej rzeczy - mówi prosto, sięgając do dłoni alfy. - Lou, chcesz iść?  
Szatyn przygryza policzek, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć i splata ich palce razem.   
\- Dawno się z nimi wszystkimi nie widziałem… Pasuje iść, zanim zacznie się nasz kurs - przyznaje, zakładając jeden z jego loków za ucho. - Mógłbyś spędzić wtedy czas z Niallem..? Albo też przyjdźcie?   
Mulat przewraca oczami i dopija swoje wino.   
\- Nie, spokojnie, dam sobie radę. Spędź czas ze znajomymi. - Brunet całuje jego dłoń. - Podejrzewam, że Zayn nie byłby zachwycony, gdybym przyszedł - chichocze.  
\- Nie dlatego, że cię nie lubię - wtrąca od razu Malik. - Po prostu to ma być męski, kumpelski wieczór, a nie klejenie się do siebie na kanapie. Bez urazy.   
\- Nie kleimy się do siebie! - oburza się Tomlinson. - Ale może i lepiej, wasza banda miałaby zły wpływ na fasolkę…  
\- Nie martw się, poradzę sobie, a ty spędź wieczór ze znajomymi, pewnie za tobą tęsknią. Przepraszam, że trochę cię zaanektowałem...  
\- Właśnie, tęsknimy - skomli Zayn, a Louis odsuwa od niego ostentacyjnym gestem wino.   
\- Wiesz, to nie tak, że ja mam coś przeciwko. - Uśmiecha się do omegi. - Absolutnie nie przeszkadza mi to, ile spędzamy ze sobą czasu. Sam ich trochę zaniedbałem, to nie twoja wina. W każdym razie dziękuję za zrozumienie.   
\- Więc wynagrodź im to. - Puszcza mu oczko. - Ale... uhm... wróć potem do domu? Nawet w nocy.  
Mulat unosi brwi. Domu..? Interesujące...  
\- Jeśli masz się z tym czuć lepiej, to pewnie. - Szatyn pociera dłoń omegi kciukiem i uśmiecha się lekko.   
\- Jeśli zasypiasz sam, to zawsze lepiej ze świadomością, że obudzisz się przy alfie. - Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
\- W porządku, zapamiętam. - Tomlinson przyciąga go do swojego boku i całuje w czoło.   
\- Pamiętaj, że zawsze jesteś u mnie mile widziany. O każdej porze. Możesz wpadać nawet bez zapowiedzi. - Omega patrzy mu nagląco w oczy. - Jeśli miałeś zły dzień w pracy i chcesz po prostu przyjść poleżeć na kanapie, nie pisz, po prostu przyjdź, okej?  
\- Tak, w porządku, dziękuję. - Louis przytula go i głaszcze jego loki. Normalnie by go w takim momencie pocałował, ale przy Zaynie to inna sprawa. Malik wierci się na krześle, odwracając od nich wzrok. Czuje się, jakby przeszkadzał im w ważnym momencie. Harry jednak nie ma oporów i sięga po pocałunek, przyciągając go bliżej. Naprawdę potrzebuje jego bliskości. Szatyn wzdycha i muska delikatnie jego usta swoimi, pocierając jego plecy i zasłaniając ich jego długimi włosami. Brunet przeciąga tę chwilę jeszcze trochę, po czym przytula się, nie chcąc zupełnie tracić z nim kontaktu. Wzdycha. Jak ma sobie znaleźć inną alfę, skoro Louis jest wszystkim, czego chce? Tomlinson mruga, łaskocząc go rzęsami i przygryzając wargę. Spogląda w jego zielone oczy i myśli sobie, że wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby widział to samo w oczach Danielle. Zayn pije wino, milcząc i patrząc na wszystko dookoła, byle nie na tę dwójkę. Styles w końcu odsuwa się od niego. Nie ma już nawet ochoty jeść.  
Louis pochyla się nad nim troskliwie i owiewa jego ucho ciepłym oddechem, szepcząc: - Chcesz już wracać do domu..?   
\- Mmm, chyba trochę zepsułem wam to spotkanie…  
\- Naprawdę nie szkodzi, nadrobimy to w przyszłym tygodniu. - Zayn posyła mu miły uśmiech i nalewa sobie resztki wina. Po chwili krzywi się, przypominając sobie, że nie powinien ich podsłuchiwać.   
Szatyn kręci tylko głową i wyciąga telefon z kieszeni. - Zamówię nam taksówkę.   
Harry kiwa głową.  
\- Naprawdę miło było cię poznać, Zayn.  
\- Nawzajem. - Malik uśmiecha się do niego i unosi kieliszek w górę. - Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym zabrał się z wami i wysiadł pod twoim blokiem, żeby zostać na chwilę na papierosie z Tommo? Chciałbym z nim o czymś pogadać.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie! - zapewnia Harry. - Możesz wpaść później na ciasto, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Dzięki, na pewno skorzystam - zgadza się mulat, wyciągając portfel i idąc zapłacić za ich kolację, podczas gdy Tomlinson kończy rozmowę.   
\- Wydaje się miły - stwierdza brunet, patrząc za Zaynem. - Cieszę się, że masz takich przyjaciół.  
\- Nie wszyscy są tacy wyrafinowani - przyznaje Louis, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. - Ale są w porządku, coś jak Niall. Polubiłeś Zayna..?   
\- Chyba tak - odpowiada wymijająco Styles. - Ale był dziwnie cichy... To moja wina?  
\- Nie, to… uhm - szatyn oblizuje usta - ja po prostu chyba go nie uprzedziłem, że jesteśmy ze sobą… tak blisko? Był zaskoczony, to wszystko.   
\- Oh... Przepraszam, że tak się do ciebie kleiłem, nie wiedziałem, że Zayn może się z tym poczuć niekomfortowo.  
\- Nie szkodzi, on raczej był zaskoczony, jak mówiłem. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się do niego, chowając komórkę do kieszeni. - Jestem pewien, że teraz odzyska rezon i będzie zachowywał się tak jak zwykle.   
\- Czyli? Będzie opowiadać o swojej kolekcji figurek? - kpi łągodnie omega, uśmiechając się do wracającego Zayna.  
\- Słyszałem - rzuca mulat z przekąsem, zabierając swój telefon ze stolika i dając im znak do wyjścia. - I nie, nie będę opowiadał o mojej kolekcji figurek, wy okrutni ludzie, ale mogę za to opowiedzieć mnóstwo kompromitujących historii o Danielle, jeśli miałbyś ochotę.   
\- Znasz jakieś? - dopytuje Harry, porzucając Louisa na rzecz wiernego podążania za chłopakiem.  
\- Stary, milion - parska Malik. - Na przykład rok temu zorganizowaliśmy urodzinową imprezę niespodziankę dla Tommo. W zasadzie to nikt jej nie lubi, więc nie bardzo chcieliśmy ją zaprosić, ale ostatecznie i tak się jakoś dowiedziała od Lottie, no i przyszła. Zanim weszła do klubu, to już zaliczyła wpadkę, bo w swoim byciu plastikiem postanowiła przejrzeć się w szybie samochodu. No i spoko, z tym, że w środku siedział jego szef…   
\- Tak, jasne, obgadujcie moją narzeczoną, mną się nie przejmujcie… - mamrocze Louis, wlokąc się za nimi.   
Harry przygryza wargę. No tak, to przecież jego narzeczona, za dwa miesiące się połączą...  
\- Uhm... Co złego jest w tym, że chciała dobrze wyglądać dla swo... dla alfy? - próbuje wybrnąć.  
\- To jest ok, dopóki nie zajmujesz się tylko tym całymi dniami. - Zayn wzrusza ramionami.   
\- Nie przesadzaj - protestuje brunet. - Musi być wyjątkowa, skoro Lou ją wybrał - mówi cicho, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu. - Ze mną tylko uprawiał seks.  
\- Harry! - karci go szatyn, chwytając go za ramię i obracając twarzą do siebie. Jest zły, że omega tak to przedstawiła. - Mówiłem ci tyle razy, że jesteś wspaniały i jest mi przykro, że sytuacja przedstawia się w ten sposób. Poza tym z Danielle to nie… to nie tak wygląda.   
Ten tylko wzrusza ramionami, wysuwając się z objęć.  
\- Wiem, przepraszam. Ja wszystko rozumiem. - Spieszy do wyjścia, wyprzedzając nawet Zayna.  
Ten odwraca się do przyjaciela i patrzy na niego wyczekująco. - I co, nie pójdziesz za nim?  
\- Jaki to ma sens? - Tomlinson pociera czoło zmęczonym gestem. - Za dwa miesiące biorę ślub; nic, co powiem, tego nie zmieni.  
\- A za pół roku on urodzi ci dziecko - mówi dobitnie mulat, wskazując ręką za siebie. - Moim zdaniem to jest ważniejsze niż jakiś pierścionek i głupia, zaplanowana ceremonia. Ty nawet tego nie chcesz, Louis… Oboje wiemy, że jej nie kochasz, po cholerę się upierasz przy tym ślubie? Masz cudowną omegę na wyciągnięcie ręki, zastanów się nad tym. On nie widzi świata poza tobą. Połowę wieczoru próbowałem go poderwać i mnie zlał.   
\- To prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że nosi moje dziecko i hormony mu tak każą - mruczy Louis pod nosem, wyprzedzając przyjaciela i idąc ze spuszczoną głową. Malik też opuszcza ramiona ze zrezygnowaniem. Harry stoi oparty o ścianę restauracji ze spuszczoną głową i rękoma na brzuchu. Szatyn staje nieopodal, obejmując się własnymi ramionami i czekając na taksówkę.   
Kiedy ta podjeżdża, Styles od razu pakuje się na przednie siedzenie, chcąc uniknąć siedzenia z tyłu z Louisem. Chce już znaleźć się w domu i w duchu dziękuje, że Zayn chce wyciągnąć jeszcze Tomlinsona na papierosa. On musi się wypłakać i uświadomić sobie w końcu, że ten wspaniały alfa nie będzie jego. Może nosić jego szczeniaka, może nawet spędzać z nim cały swój czas, ale nigdy nie będzie jego. On ma już swoją omegę, z którą połączy się już niedługo i powinien się z tym pogodzić. Jest niespokojny i wydziela gorzki zapach rozczarowania. Bezwiednie przesuwa dłonią po swojej wypukłości. To dziecko przewróciło jego życie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Zyskał Jay i dziewczynki, ale stracił własną matkę i chociaż cieszy się z fasolki, wie, że to nie on powinien ją nosić. To Danielle powinna mieć dziecko Louisa.  
Kiedy samochód zatrzymuje się pod blokiem Harry’ego, Tomlinson waha się na tylnym siedzeniu, pytając: - Ehm… Dalej chcesz, żebym… żebym został..?   
Brunet zerka na niego we wstecznym lusterku, przygryzając wargę. Z jednej strony nie chce się przy nim rozkleić, ale z drugiej nie chce, żeby ten wracał do domu, do Danielle. Ale czy może mu tego zabronić? Już otwiera usta, ale ubiega go Zayn.  
\- Ja tak myślę, że zabiorę dzisiaj Tommo do siebie… - Oczy mulata uważnie obserwują te omegi w lusterku. - Stare, dobre, piżama party przez całą noc. Przepraszam, Harold, ale go porywam.   
\- Oh... może chociaż weźmiecie ciasto na wynos? - proponuje, wdzięczny za to zagranie. Będzie musiał później podziękować Malikowi.  
\- Jasne, w końcu mi je obiecałeś - zgadza się Malik, wychodząc z samochodu. - Tommo, zostań grzecznie z panem taksówkarzem, zaraz wracam.   
\- Och… - Louis smutnieje i spuszcza głowę. - Tak, pewnie… To… do zobaczenia?   
\- Do zobaczenia, Lou. - Styles posyła mu wymuszony, acz w miarę naturalny uśmiech i wyskakuje z taksówki. - Chodź, to nie potrwa długo - zwraca się do Zayna, zanim prowadzi go do swojego mieszkania. Pociąga nosem, wiedząc, że już nie musi się kryć i zaraz też zmienia się jego zapach. Otwiera drzwi, wpuszczając alfę i zaraz idzie do kuchni, by przygotować dla nich ciasto.  
\- Zależy ci na nim, co? - Zayn opiera się o blat, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni i przyglądając mu się z pewnym żalem.   
\- Jestem w ciąży z jego dzieckiem - mówi wymijająco, nie podnosząc załzawionych oczu. Sprawnie układa w pojemniku kawałek migdałowca i sernik z malinami. - To jego ulubiony. Dałem stewię zamiast cukru, więc jest dietetyczny. Nie musi się obawiać, że nie zmieści się w swój garnitur... - Dorzuca też kilka ciastek owsianych i zamyka pudełko. Podaje je Zaynowi, patrząc gdzieś w bok.  
\- Dziękuję. I Harry, słuchaj... - Mulat obraca pudełko w dłoniach z namysłem. - Ja jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem, co nie znaczy, że cokolwiek, co zostanie powiedziane teraz w tej kuchni, poza nią wyjdzie.  
Styles wzdycha nieco bezradnie i opiera się o blat, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć, Zayn? On za dwa miesiące bierze ślub, do cholery! Fakt, że noszę jego dziecko tego nie zmieni. Pewnie miałem być tylko jednonocną przygodą, ale zaciążyłem i cieszę się, że chociaż wziął za to odpowiedzialność i mam jakieś wsparcie - wzdycha. - Własna matka nie chce mnie znać, wiesz? - śmieje się bezradośnie.  
\- Przykro mi. - Malik przygryza dolną wargę i unosi na niego wzrok znad pudełka. - Wzięcie odpowiedzialności to jedno, ale praktyczne zamieszkanie z tobą, przedstawianie cię rodzinie i przyjaciołom, jego zapach bijący od ciebie na kilometr i ogólne zachowywanie się jak para, to drugie. Owszem, miałeś być na jedną noc i tylko z powodu ciąży pojawił się ponownie w twoim życiu, ale to nie dlatego zachowuje się jak zachowuje. Myślę, że na pewno coś do ciebie czuje. I… wiesz, ja myślę, że powinieneś mu o tym powiedzieć. On jest kompletnie niedomyślny, może mieć serduszko przed oczami a i tak zapytać, czy to na pewno oznacza miłość. Nie chciałbym, żeby utknął z Danielle, mając jednocześnie dziecko z tobą, bo wszyscy byście przez to cierpieli. Problem jest w tym, że oboje się bardzo zbliżyliście do siebie, pojawiła się jakaś iskra i chociaż laski nie cierpię, nawet ona nie powinna w czymś takim tkwić. Już teraz jest tak, jakby Tommo prowadził podwójne życie i to Dan dostała rolę kochanki, bo spotyka się z nią okazjonalnie.   
Harry zerka smutno przez okno. Jego broda drży, a po policzkach zaczynają spływać łzy.  
\- Ja wiem, że on ze mną nie będzie - mówi cicho, chociaż zaskakująco pewnie. - Po prostu... chciałem... wykorzystać czas, jaki mi został? Ale masz rację, muszę przeprosić Danielle.  
\- Przepraszam. - Zayn kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu w geście pocieszenia. - To jest twoja decyzja, moje zdanie się tu nie liczy, ale… Powinieneś spróbować, zanim będzie za późno, bo ona nie daje mu tyle szczęścia co ty. Tyle ode mnie. Chcesz już zostać sam?   
\- Próbowałem. - Styles wzrusza ramionami. - Obiecaj mi, że będziesz o niego dbać. Że... - przełyka - że upewnisz się, że będzie szczęśliwy.  
Mulat przez chwilę studiuje jego twarz w ciszy, po czym wzdycha i przytakuje. - Obiecuję. Będę tam dla niego.   
\- Dziękuję. - Omega odprowadza go do drzwi.  
\- Nie ma za co. - Malik posyła mu nieco smętny uśmiech, stojąc już na klatce. - Trzymaj się.   
\- Ty też. Naprawdę miło było cię poznać, chociaż nie byłem dobrym towarzyszem. - Pociąga jeszcze nosem i macha mu ręką, zanim zamyka drzwi i dopiero wtedy pozwala sobie na wybuchnięcie płaczem.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Pół godziny później Zayn podaje piwo okupującemu jego kanapę szatynowi i opada obok niego, otwierając swoje zapalniczką. Tomlinson przejmuje ją i powtarza jego gest, po czym używa jej do odpalenia papierosa. Zaciąga się dymem i odchyla głowę na oparcie, przymykając powieki, po czym wypuszcza go niemal z namaszczeniem. Mulat upija łyk piwa i zerka na niego.   
\- Co myślisz o Harrym? - pyta nagle Louis, wlepiając w niego swoje niesamowicie niebieskie tęczówki.  
\- Jest świetny. - Malik wzrusza ramionami, kładąc nogi na stole. - Ładny, uroczy, miły, omega idealna.   
\- To dlaczego się z nim nie umówisz? - drąży szatyn, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - Dlatego, że nosi moje dziecko?   
Zayn uśmiecha się nieco ponuro, sięgając po pilot i włączając telewizor. - Dlatego, że jego serce jest już zajęte.   
\- Ty i te twoje sławne, tajemnicze sentencje - prycha po chwili Tomlinson, celując kapslem w Samarę Morgan stojącą nad telewizorem. Figurka spada za odbiornik.   
\- I w ten właśnie sposób zafundowałeś sobie spanie na kanapie - stwierdza spokojnie mulat, przełączając kanał.   
\- Cokolwiek. - Louis zaciska usta i podwija kolana pod brodę, wpatrując się tępo w ekran. Wypala papierosa od niechcenia i gasi go poprzez wrzucenie do butelki. Czuje się obco. Brakuje mu ciepła drugiego ciała, które ogrzewało go także od środka. Zamyka drażniąco suche powieki, zastanawiając się, co teraz robi Harry.

Ten nie ma się zbyt dobrze. Po przepłakaniu kilku godzin, po prostu zasypia, nie ruszając się nawet z łóżka. Rano po raz pierwszy od dawna budzą go mdłości, wywołane przez stres i brak herbaty imbirowej, o którą zawsze dbał Louis. Opierając czoło o muszlę, ma ochotę płakać. Cały dzień chodzi przybity, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca.   
Następnego dnia w pracy zaszywa się w kuchni, zostawiając Niallowi obsługę klientów i zbywając za każdym razem, gdy ten oferuje, że mogą pogadać. Zbywa również Louisa, pozwalając by ten spędził więcej czasu z Danielle.

Popołudniu Louis siedzi razem z narzeczoną w gabinecie organizatorki ich wesela, kompletnie nie mając ochoty tam być.   
\- Dlatego pomyślałam, żeby na środku tego stolika stała fontanna z czekolady… - papla kobieta, a zafascynowana Danielle jej przytakuje. Szatyn unosi tylko brwi i wykrzywia wargi, bo tej babce zależy po prostu na wyciągnięciu od nich jak najwięcej pieniędzy.   
\- Kochanie, możemy porozmawiać chwilę na osobności? - prosi, chwytając ją za ramię.   
Kiedy są na zewnątrz, zmęczonym gestem pociera skroń.  
\- Dan, nie chciałem takiego przyjęcia. Ten cały przepych, splendor…   
\- Cóż, ja też nie chciałam, żebyś miał dziecko z kimś innym, ale spójrz, co z tego wyszło - stwierdza chłodno dziewczyna i zarzucając swoimi długimi włosami, wraca do środka.   
Tomlinson przymyka powieki z bólem i ociera wilgotniejące kąciki oczu. Pociąga nosem. To w porządku, zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie. Naprawdę się jej nie dziwi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Z małą pomocą Zayna i Nialla, Stylesowi udaje się wodzić alfę za nos aż do startu szkoły rodzenia. Z tego jednak nie bardzo może się wywinąć, szczególnie, że to właśnie Lou zapłacił za całość. Jego brzuch jest już bardziej wyraźny, ale mimo to Harry zakłada najluźniejszy sweter jaki ma, starając się go ukryć. Bez alfy w pobliżu, czuje się taki... odkryty i bezbronny i nie chce zdradzać, że jest w ciąży. Widać po nim zmęczenie, a w jego zapachu jest mocno wyczuwalny niepokój, ale liczy, że Tomlinson nie zwróci na to szczególnej uwagi po dwóch tygodniach ze swoją narzeczoną.  
Po wysłaniu mu lakonicznego smsa, czeka na alfę przed budynkiem, zaciskając palce na okładce błękitnego zeszytu w kropki.  
Louis wysiada ze swojego samochodu, mając ciemne okulary na nosie. Stara się jakoś ukryć ostatnio ciągle obecne wory pod oczami, choć wie, że nie będzie mógł się wiecznie nimi zasłaniać. Naciąga na dłonie rękawy swojej czarnej hoodie i zamyka pojazd. Ostatnio dość wyraźnie schudł, ku zadowoleniu Danielle i jego kości policzkowe są widoczne bardziej niż zwykle. On po prostu… tęskni za Harrym. Nie sądził, że aż tak się przywiązał, ale faktycznie to zrobił i gdy ten go zbywał, był po prostu bezsilny. Nie mógł nic na nim wymusić. Przez to wszystko teraz zamiast cieszyć się na spotkanie, po prostu się go obawia. Spuszcza głowę i rusza w stronę budynku z dłońmi w kieszeniach obszernej bluzy.   
Harry na początku go nie poznaje. Mężczyzna, który zmierza w jego kierunku jest wychudzony i zmizerniały, ale przecież ten intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr, nie może go mylić.  
\- Cześć, Louis - odzywa się zachrypniętym głosem, podchodząc bliżej. Nie wie, czy ten cieszy się na jego widok, czy jest raczej zły, że musiał tu przyjechać, bo jego oczy skrywają ciemne szkła.  
\- Hej, Curly. - Szatyn przygryza wysuszoną wargę, stojąc w miejscu. Zerka na jego brzuch, ale nie… nie wie, czy może go dotknąć, co jest dobijające. - Jak fasolka?   
\- Ostatnio dała mi popalić - przyznaje Harry. - Myślałem, że poranne mdłości mam już za sobą…  
\- Och… - Tomlinson wzdycha i ściąga okulary, po prostu kucając i kładąc dłoń na brzuszku. O wiele większym, z tego, co może wyczuć. - Hej, maleństwo. To znak buntu, prawda? Po prostu tęskniłaś za tatusiem, tak samo mocno, jak tatuś za tobą, racja?   
Harry nie może się powstrzymać i wplata dłonie w jego włosy. Od razu też wzdycha z ulgą i nieznacznie się uspokaja. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni na jego twarzy pojawia się nieśmiały uśmiech. Louis unosi kąciki swoich ust na uczucie jego palców w swoich włosach. Wdycha ostrożnie jego zapach, przez co czuje się być we właściwym miejscu. Oblizuje usta i przykłada delikatnie głowę do brzucha.   
\- Fasolka na pewno też za tobą tęskniła - mówi omega, przesuwając palcami jego kosmyki. Albo mu się wydaje, albo straciły swój blask?... - Jedziemy? - pyta nieśmiało.  
\- Cóż, to nie tak, że to ja jej unikałem - mówi cicho szatyn, po czym wstaje i kiwa głową. - Tak, chodźmy. Czas poznać… jak mu tam było..? Marvina?   
Harry milczy, nie wiedząc, co ma mu odpowiedzieć. Wsiada do samochodu i niemal od razu sięga do radia, by zagłuszyć ciszę. Jeszcze niedawno tematy im się nie kończyły, a teraz nie może się zmusić do powiedzenia chociaż słowa.   
Tomlinson uruchamia samochód i po chwili ciszy odchrząkuje.   
\- Jakbyś nie był zajęty w najbliższych dniach, to zajrzyj może do mojej mamy, co? Albo zaproś ją do siebie, cokolwiek. Cały czas się pyta, dlaczego już nie przychodzisz, a ja nie wiem, co mam jej powiedzieć. Brakuje jej ciebie, jak sądzę.   
Styles kiwa głową.  
\- Mmm, skontaktuję się z nią. - obiecuje wymijająco. Jest mu głupio teraz widywać się z Jay, kobieta powinna wspierać Danielle, a nie jego. Poza tym jest mu przykro, że jego własna mama zerwała z nim kontakt, a matczynego ciepła szuka u kogoś innego.  
Louis zerka na niego, ale zaciska tylko usta i kręci głową. Jego mama nie odpuści, tak czy tak w końcu sama do niego przyjdzie, więc nie musi się martwić, czy Styles to zrobi.   
\- Jak rozkwita przyjaźń z Zaynem? - rzuca po kilku minutach, wariując już od względnej ciszy panującej w zamkniętej przestrzeni samochodu.  
\- W porządku. - Styles wzrusza ramionami. - Próbował mnie ostatnio namówić na Marvela. Jak przygotowania do ślubu? - pyta, chociaż wcale nie chce o tym słyszeć.  
\- Poznałeś go z Niallem, nie? - Szatyn zerka na niego ciekawie. - Zawsze uważałem, że na dziwny sposób powinni się dogadać. Em… Pełną parą, że tak to ujmę. Danielle postanowiła jeszcze bardziej rozbudować całą formę, codziennie ma nowy pomysł. Nie zdziwiłbym się, jakby w końcu nam z tortu amor wyskoczył i zaczął strzelać gościom serduszkowymi strzałami w dupę.  
\- Taa, Niall do tej pory mi to wypomina, bo teraz spędza z jego dziewczyną mnóstwo czasu, debatując o tym, czy Lokiego można zaliczyć do postaci dobrych, czy złych. - Harry zaciska zęby i stara się robić dobrą minę do złej gry. - Louis, to jej wielki dzień. Oczywiście, że chce, żeby wszystko było perfekcyjne.  
\- Na pewno należy do panteonu postaci z charakterem - stwierdza Tomlinson, zmieniając pas, po czym wzdycha głęboko. Nie powie mu, że ona po prostu się na nim mści, bo i tak mu nie uwierzy, albo co gorsze zacznie się obwiniać. - Ta, pewnie tak. To tylko… Przez to wszystko coraz bardziej mam wrażenie, że jest ze mną tylko na pokaz.   
"Nie jest z tobą, tylko z twoimi pieniędzmi" - chce powiedzieć, ale w porę gryzie się w język. - Każdy chciałby pochwalić się taką alfą - mówi zamiast tego. On by chciał.  
\- W porządku, ale czy naprawdę, absolutnie są w tym celu konieczne sztuczne wodospady? - pyta Louis z przekąsem, po czym wypuszcza westchnięcie i reflektuje się. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem marudzić. Po prostu mnie to przytłacza.   
\- Nic nie szkodzi, każdy może być czasem przytłoczony - odpowiada omega, porzucając temat. Naprawdę nie ma ochoty rozmawiać o ich ślubie.  
Kilka minut później docierają na miejsce. Szatyn ziewa przeciągle, starając się to zamaskować i wychodzi z samochodu. Harry wysuwa się za nim, trzymając się z tyłu i wchodzą do budynku. Sekretarka rozjaśnia się na ich widok.  
\- Louis i Harry, dobrze pamiętam? Marcel jest już w sali, 103, pierwsze piętro!  
Tomlinson posyła jej słaby uśmiech i kieruje się w stronę schodów, czekając jednak na omegę. Znowu ma ochotę ziewać. Wykład na pewno mu nie pomoże, ale to w porządku, bo mimo nieustannej senności i tak ostatnio prawie nie śpi, więc nie padnie w trakcie.   
Harry bierze głęboki oddech, zanim otwiera drzwi do sali, próbując pozostać niezauważonym, ale niestety mu się to nie udaje. Niemal każdy zwraca na nich uwagę, posyłając im uśmiechy, lub kiwnięcia, a kilka osób nawet wita się z nimi przyjaźnie. Z ulgą opada na krzesło gdzieś w kącie i dyskretnie się rozgląda. Większość omeg jest już w bardziej zaawansowanej ciąży i prawie wszyscy są ze swoimi partnerami, wierząc śladom połączenia na ich szyjach. Nerwowo pociera kark, zakopując nos w swoim swetrze i ciesząc się, że nie widać jego brzucha. Ostatnio nie czuje się komfortowo z pokazywaniem go, nie będąc przesiąkniętym zapachem alfy.  
Louis marszczy brwi, siadając obok niego, po czym ściąga bluzę przez głowę, pozostając w t-shircie. Wyciąga ją w stronę omegi.   
\- Chcesz..? - pyta niepewnie. Nie są połączeni, jednak widzi zachowanie Stylesa. Na pewno poczułby się lepiej, pachnąc kimś innym niż tylko sobą.   
\- ...Nie, dziękuję, mam sweter - odpowiada z opóźnieniem, zagapiony na skrawek tatuażu na obojczyku, wystający z luźnego dekoltu koszulki. Potrząsa głową. Nie powinien pachnieć alfą kogoś innego, to po prostu... nie fair.  
\- Jasne… - wzdycha ciężko szatyn, odwieszając bluzę na oparcie krzesła i opierając policzek na zgiętej w łokciu ręce. Bezmyślnie wygląda przez okno. Harry bazgrze coś w swoim zeszycie, kiedy orientuje się, że dwójka siedząca przed nimi jest do nich odwrócona. Alfa swobodnie trzyma dłoń na plecach omegi o wyglądzie surfera, zapewne uspokajając ją.  
\- Hej! Też czujecie się nieco dziwnie? - zagaduje przyjaźnie.  
\- Nie tak dziwnie jak dziwny jest Leeroy - mamrocze Tomlinson, po czym szybko zakrywa usta, rozglądając się z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy.   
\- Oh, też to zauważyliście? - śmieje się omega, zerkając czule na alfę i wyciągając dłoń do Stylesa. - Jestem Luke, a to Ashton - przedstawia partnera.  
\- Uhm, jestem Harry.  
\- Louis. - Szatyn odgarnia grzywkę i ściska ich dłonie. Uśmiecha się lekko, zerkając na spory już brzuch omegi. - Jak daleko jesteście?   
\- Piąty miesiąc, właściwie końcówka - odpowiada Ashton, łagodniejąc, gdy zerka na długowłosego blondyna u swojego boku.   
\- Kopie już? - pyta szczerze zainteresowany Tomlinson. - Znacie płeć?   
\- I to jeszcze jak! - zaśmiewa się, głaszcząc swój brzuch. Ash kładzie rękę na jego dłoni i dopowiada:  
\- Tak, to dziewczynka. Moja cudowna omega będzie mieć cudowne szczenię...  
Harry uśmiecha się blado, ściskając długopis w dłoni i ze spokojną rezygnacją przygląda się, jak jego... jak Louis wypytuje ich o wszystko. Chciałby tego, co ma para naprzeciwko. I chciałby tego z Louisem. Długopis trzeszczy ostrzegawczo.  
\- My jesteśmy na początku czwartego, nie mogę się już tego wszystkiego doczekać… - Szatyn zwraca ożywiony wzrok na Harry’ego, ale gubi wątek, dostrzegając jego zaciśniętą szczękę i palce. Zacina swój wzrok i kładzie dłoń na tej jego, wyciągając niczemu winny długopis i wydzielając feromony, by go jakoś uspokoić. Splata także ich nogi pod ławką, mając nadzieję, że nie zostanie odepchnięty.   
\- To niesamowite, co się z tobą dzieje, kiedy dowiadujesz się, że będziesz ojcem, nie? - Ashton uśmiecha się do niego sympatycznie. - Mam ochotę już nigdy nie odrywać od niego rąk i być zawsze gdzieś obok, żeby upewnić się o ich bezpieczeństwie. Raz musiałem wyjechać w delegację i w ogóle nie mogłem jeść, ani spać, tak tęskniłem i się martwiłem…   
\- Musisz bardzo kochać swoją omegę - wtrąca brunet, odsuwając nogi, ale chętnie poddając się feromonom. Nie przysuwa się jednak, nie chcąc przesiąc zapachem alfy, chociaż niemożliwie go do niego ciągnie. Louis ma narzeczoną, nie powinien nim pachnieć. To byłoby nie fair w stosunku do Danielle. Odwraca lekko głowę, pilnując, by brak śladu połączenia nie był widoczny.  
\- O tak! - przyznaje Irwin, kładąc dłonie na brzuchu Luke'a. - Hej księżniczko, tu tatuś!  
\- Ash, zachowuj się! - Ten klepie go po dłoni, patrząc na niego błyszczącymi oczyma. - Chcesz dotknąć? - proponuje, widząc, jak Tomlinson bawi się swoimi dłońmi. - To nie to samo, co twoje własne dziecko, ale…  
\- My nazywamy naszego malucha ‘fasolką' - zdradza im Tomlinson, pochylając się automatycznie do przodu z wyciągniętymi rękoma, ale zatrzymuje się i zerka na bruneta. - Nie masz nic przeciwko..?   
\- Nie, skąd. - Harry wzrusza ramionami, przyglądając im się z uśmiechem. Para naprzeciwko jest taka... naturalnie urocza. Alfa patrzy na omegę z czymś takim w oczach, co powoduje dziwny uścisk w jego żołądku. Pociera swój kark. Chciałby, żeby Louis patrzył na niego w taki sposób.  
Louis dotyka ostrożnie brzucha blond omegi i marszczy brwi, nic nie czując. Irwin kładzie dłoń obok tej jego i zaczyna mówić do dziecka, przez co to się ożywia i kopie prosto w dłoń szatyna. Odsuwa rękę zaskoczony i wystraszony jednocześnie, po czym śmieje się i patrzy na drugiego alfę z błyskiem w oczach. - Wydaje mi się, że tylko tatuś może dotykać księżniczki. Ona cię rozpoznaje, to niesamowite…  
\- A wyobraź sobie, jak wspaniale musi to czuć omega... - Składa pocałunek na czole Luke’a.  
\- Niedługo sam tego doświadczysz - odpowiada ten, zwracając się do Louisa. - A poczucie własnego dziecka to zupełnie coś innego. Ash płakał.  
\- Bo to było niesamowite! Wraz z tym kopnięciem zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to wszystko jest... prawdziwe. Że tam naprawdę jest nowe życie.  
\- Wow… - Tomlinson przenosi rozmarzony wzrok na Harry'ego i zapominając się pod wpływem tego wszystkiego, wyciąga dłoń i obejmuje opiekuńczo jego brzuch. - Jak na razie łzy poleciały mi przy biciu naszego malutkiego serduszka. Harry miał wtedy praktycznie płaski brzuch, więc też poczuliśmy wtedy, jakby to stało się prawdziwe…  
\- Dzieci to niesamowita rzecz. - Hemmings uśmiecha się, przez co w jego jednym policzku pokazuje się dołeczek. - Mocno uzależniające uczucie, na pewno będziemy chcieli mieć następne wkrótce.   
Ashton przytakuje gorliwie, patrząc na niego z czystą miłością w oczach. Louis za to czuje, jak te jego wilgotnieją. On też chciałby móc tak traktować omegę noszącą ich szczeniaka… Opiera bezsilnie głowę o jego ramię, zaciskając powieki. Nie chce być znowu odtrącony, potrzebuje bliskości właśnie z nim.   
Styles opiera o niego głowę. Tylko chwila, przecież zaraz się odsunie...  
\- Jak długo jesteście razem? - pyta wilgotnym głosem.  
\- Od szkoły średniej - śmieje się czule Irwin, obejmując swoją omegę ramieniem i całując go w czoło.  
\- Co daje nam dziesięć lat razem, pięć narzeczeństwa i trzy małżeństwa - dopowiada Luke, zerkając na partnera z adoracją.   
\- Połączyliście się po ślubie czy wcześniej? - pyta zachrypniętym głosem szatyn, nieco drżąc. Zaciska palce na dłoni Stylesa, desperacko pragnąc, by się nie odsuwał.   
\- Szczerze przyznam, że połączyłem nas sporo przed ślubem - przyznaje umiarkowanie zawstydzony Ashton. - Ale to była tylko formalność, nasz ślub też był raczej kameralny, najważniejsze jest uczucie, jakie nas łączy, a nie tradycje czy opinia innych.   
\- To ja w sumie nalegałem na wcześniejsze połączenie, żeby zrobić innym na przekór - mówi Luke, uśmiechając się psotnie. - Więc nie bierz na siebie całej winy skarbie! - Cmoka go czule w szyję.  
\- A jak było z wami? - pyta Irwin.  
\- Och… - Tomlinson zamiera, zwracając zagubione spojrzenie na Harry'ego i starając się rozczytać, czy ten chce grać przed parą.   
\- Myślę, że możemy zaczynać! - rozlega się głos przodu sali. Ubrany w brązową kamizelkę i okulary mężczyzna klaszcze w dłonie. - Nazywam się Marcel i poprowadzę część teoretyczną! Radzę robić notatki, bo powiem wam wiele wartościowych rzeczy!  
Louis mruga zaskoczony, po czym unosi głowę z wrażenia i przygląda się mężczyźnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.   
\- Harry… On wygląda jak ty! - szepcze gorączkowo, szturchając omegę.   
\- Ja nie noszę tak kretyńskich okularów! - protestuje omega, siadając prosto i wykorzystując okazję, by całkowicie odsunąć się od alfy. Zgarnia z ławki swój długopis i otwiera zeszyt, gotów notować.  
\- Ale przypatrz mu się - upiera się przy swoim szatyn, ponownie się do niego przesuwając, by dyskretnie szeptać mu do ucha. - Jakby ściągnął okulary i żel z włosów… Znaleźliśmy twojego brata bliźniaka!  
\- Louis! - syczy ostrzegawczo. - Próbuję się skupić! - warczy, ale tak naprawdę chce, aby Louis przestał gapić się tak na ich prowadzącego.  
\- Jezu, przepraszam… - Tomlinson unosi obronnie ręce w górę, wciąż nie spuszczając oczu z Marcela, po czym kopie dyskretnie w krzesło Ashtona.  
\- Huh? - rzuca ten przez ramię.   
\- Czy tobie też nasz prowadzący wygląda jak…  
\- Twój Harry w kujonowatej wersji? - Alfa się uśmiecha. - Tak, też to zauważyłem.   
\- Panowie z końca, czy ja wam przeszkadzam? - pyta Marcel, wpatrując się w nich wrogo.  
Irwin nie może powstrzymać małego chichotu i ukazania swoich dołeczków w policzkach, a Louis krzywi się w udawanym poczuciu winy i kręci głową.   
\- Ależ skąd, proszę kontynuować.   
\- Dziękuję za pozwolenie! - prycha prowadzący, wracając do omawiania jakiegoś tematu, a Harry kopie go w kostkę. Naprawdę chciał coś wynieść z tego kursu, a Louis zachowujący się w ten sposób mu nie pomagał. W dodatku niemal wszyscy zwrócili teraz na nich uwagę, a on, bez znaku połączenia na szyi czuł się wybitnie źle. Po raz kolejny zaczął pachnieć strachem. Szatyn wzrusza ramionami w geście mówiącym "no co?" i po prostu przekłada ramię przez oparcie jego krzesła, pochylając się nad nim i zaglądając do zeszytu. Harry stara się skupić na słowach Marcela, ale z dyszącym mu w kark Louisem to jest niemal niemożliwe. Próbuje się odsunąć, czując się niemal przytłoczony przez alfę. Tomlinson odsuwa się od niego powoli, gdy zauważa, że ten traktuje go jak trędowatego. Przez głowę przemyka mu myśl, że ten kogoś ma i… och, to całe unikanie staje się teraz jasne. Skoro tak... Skupia się na Marcelu, obserwując każdy jego ruch i mimikę twarzy, przekrzywiając głowę i oblizując usta. Stara się odwrócić swoje myśli od omegi siedzącej obok, ale to nie jest łatwe, skoro osoba prowadząca ich lekcje wygląda jak on… Brunet staje się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Z jednej strony cieszy się, że ma trochę wolnej przestrzeni, by rzeczywiście coś wynieść z tych zajęć, a z drugiej niesamowicie denerwuje go wzrok Louisa utkwiony w ich kujonowatym prowadzącym. Ze złością kreśli słowa, w pewnym momencie już nawet się na tym nie skupiając. Czuje łzy pod powiekami.  
Ashton dyskretnie odwraca się do Louisa.  
\- Z twoją omegą wszystko w porządku? - pyta niepewnie, zwracając jego uwagę na ten specyficzny zapach.  
\- Co… - Louis odrywa spojrzenie od Marcela i kręci nosem. - Och… - Odwraca się do Stylesa i marszczy brwi. - Co się dzieje..?   
Kilka kropel spada z jego policzków na zeszyt, wyginając kartki, a pobielałe knykcie wciąż są zaciśnięte na długopisie.  
\- Harry… - Nieco wystraszony szatyn przysuwa się do niego i kładzie dłoń na jego udzie, pocierając go. - Nie płacz, hej…   
Ten potrząsa głową. Jest jednocześnie zły i smutny, z jednej strony ma ochotę potrząsnąć Tomlinsonem, a z drugiej się do niego przytulić, nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić.  
\- No chodź tutaj… - Louis stara się schować za Irwinem, kiedy obejmuje bruneta i przyciąga jego głowę do swojej szyi. Wygląda kontrolnie, czy Marcel czasem nie patrzy w ich stronę, po czym wraca i wyciąga długopis z dłoni omegi, samemu zapisując dalsze notatki. Wydziela uspokajające feromony, gładząc go po lokach, a drugą ręką pisząc w jego zeszycie. Harry chlipie bezgłośnie w jego koszulkę, przylegając do niego i niemal wtapiając się w jego ciało. Szatyn mamrocze jakieś pocieszające słówka w jego czoło, zostawiając tam co jakiś czas buziaki i pocierając opiekuńczo jego plecy. Ashton odwraca się do nich i szepcze bezgłośnie: "Hormony!"   
Styles w końcu się uspokaja, ale wciąż leży na alfie, po prostu oddychając w jego szyję i wtulając się nawet mocniej. Tomlinson całkowicie porzuca notatki, postanawiając, że pożyczy je później od Luke’a i wciąga niepozornie omegę na swoje kolana. Kładzie jedną dłoń na jego brzuszku i pociera go delikatnie, całując ciężarnego w szczękę. Ten zwija się na jego kolanach, wtulając głowę pod jego brodę. Jest zmęczony unikaniem alfy, zmęczony całą tą sytuacją. Louis czuje przyjemne ciepło po lewej stronie piersi, więc przymyka powieki i kołysze go lekko w swoich ramionach. To jest trochę, jakby… jakby trzymał w nich dwie istoty, które wzbudzają w nim chęć troski i zapewnienia im bezpieczeństwa. Kocha ten ciężar.   
\- Przepraszam - mamrocze w końcu cichutko Styles, śledząc palcem kontury jego napisu na torsie.  
\- W porządku - szepcze szatyn w jego włosy. - Nie mam pojęcia, czym się tak zdenerwowałeś, ale jestem tu dla ciebie, jeśli mnie potrzebujesz.   
\- Potrzebuję! - wzdycha pokonany. Naprawdę próbował!  
\- Pogadamy po zajęciach, dobra? - Tomlinson posyła niewinny uśmiech patrzącemu na niego Marcelowi, wracając do notowania. Harry kiwa głową, nie mając już siły się kłócić. Odlicza minuty do końca.  
W końcu wykład się kończy, a Louis patrzy zrezygnowany na ich wybrakowane notatki. No cóż… starali się. Zamyka zeszyt i zaczepia Hemmingsa.  
\- Hej, mogę zrobić zdjęcie waszym notatkom? My tu mieliśmy mały kryzys i…   
Luke bez słowa podaje mu zeszyt i dosiada się do bruneta, zaczynając coś do niego mówić.   
\- Eh, hormony - powtarza Ashton, kręcąc głową. - Ile jesteście już razem? Wybacz, że pytam, ale Harry w ogóle nie pachnie tobą i był... mocno wycofany?  
\- To właściwie… dość świeża sprawa - przyznaje szatyn, robiąc zdjęcia. - I my, um… Nie jesteśmy połączeni..? A ostatnio mnie unikał, stąd ten brak zapachu jak sądzę...  
\- Oh... - Irwin marszczy brwi. - Bracie, na co czekasz? To naprawdę wspaniała omega, która w dodatku nosi wasze dziecko.  
\- Ja wiem, tylko… - Tomlinson oblizuje usta i kręci głową, oddając mu zeszyt. - To nie jest takie proste.   
\- Okej, nie wnikam. Ale jakbyś chciał pogadać, to daj mi znać. Ja nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez Luke’a. - Podchodzi do nich, gdy widzi, że ten pocieszająco poklepuje Harry’ego po plecach. - Idziemy, kochanie? - Całuje go w kącik ust i obaj machają im jeszcze na pożegnanie.  
\- Fajni goście - wzdycha Louis, wyciągając rękę do omegi. - Idziemy?   
Harry z wdzięcznością łapie jego dłoń i pozwala się wyprowadzić, będąc do niego niemal przyklejonym. Szatyn ma ochotę cicho mruczeć, zadowolony z bliskości omegi. Pociera troskliwie jego bok, kiedy schodzą na dół.   
\- Chodź, wracamy do domu. Wpakuję cię pod kołdrę, zrobię ci herbaty i porozmawiamy chwilę, w porządku?   
\- Ja... - Omega ma ochotę protestować, ale ostatecznie kręci głową i poddaje się. - Tak, dobrze. - Wtula się w jego ciało, uspokajając się. Tomlinson całuje go delikatnie w czoło, kiedy wychodzą z budynku. Emanuje od niego fala spokoju, wraz z każdym spokojniejszym oddechem wypuszczonym przez omegę. On naprawdę nieźle się wystraszył wybuchem Harry’ego i ma nadzieję, że to faktycznie jedynie kwestia hormonów. Musi go dyskretnie wypytać, czy to pierwszy raz i czy ma kogoś, kto go uspokaja w takich momentach… To po prostu to, że chce się upewnić o bezpieczeństwie bruneta i ich dziecka, ale jeśli on kogoś ma, to tylko go uśpi i wyjdzie, nie jest takim dupkiem. Zamyślony odgarnia kosmyk z jego czoła. Nie czuje od niego zapachu alfy, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że ten się z kimś nie spotyka, prawda..? I to by tłumaczyło, czemu Zayn nie chciał mu nic mówić, co u Stylesa… Ten nie chce się od niego odkleić, nawet gdy już stoją przy samochodzie. Chłonie jego zapach niczym gąbka, oddychając głęboko i zaciskając palce na jego plecach.  
\- Hej… - mówi łagodnie Louis, mięknąc z powodu jego zachowania. Głaszcze jego loki. - Skarbie, musisz mnie puścić na kilkanaście minut, bo inaczej nie będę miał jak prowadzić…   
\- Zaraz! - mówi z paniką, nie chcąc, by ten się już odsuwał. Obejmuje go jeszcze ciaśniej. Odsuwa się dopiero po kilkunastu długich minutach wypełnionych tylko ich oddechami. Wsiada na miejsce pasażera i grzecznie zapina pas. Szatyn przygryza wargę, siadając obok niego i uruchamiając silnik. Zerka na niego zmartwiony, widząc jego zmęczenie. Może nie tylko na niego źle wpłynęła ta rozłąka… Harry sięga do jego leżącej na drążku do zmiany biegów dłoni i kładzie na niej swoją. Po prostu musi go czuć. Tomlinson unosi nieznacznie lewy kącik ust, czując znajomy, ciepły dotyk. Stara się skupić na drodze, by dowieźć ich jak najbezpieczniej na miejsce, ale to uczucie go wycisza. Oblizuje usta, zatrzymując się na pasach i rysując kciukiem kółeczka na jednym z jego palców.   
Harry na moment kładzie głowę na jego piersi i całuje przez koszulkę miejsce, gdzie znajduje się serce. Zaraz też odsuwa się, wciąż ze splecionymi dłońmi i opiera o szybę. Uśmiecha się nieznacznie.  
Louis przełyka ślinę, jednocześnie zaskoczony i rozczulony tym gestem. Zamyka usta i wpatruje się w światła, a na jego twarzy błądzi mały uśmiech. Spokojny już brunet po prostu cieszy się ciepłem ręki Louisa. Tym razem cisza ich nie przytłacza, raczej otula spokojem. Po chwili szatyn wyłącznie z konieczności uwalnia swoje palce i otacza nimi drążek, ruszając dalej. Kiedy tylko szatyn wrzuca trzeci bieg, Harry znowu otacza jego dłoń swoją. Sytuacja powtarza się przez całą drogę do domu omegi, a Tomlinson marszczy brwi, zastanawiając się, czy to tylko jednorazowa bliskość, a później brunet powróci do unikania go.   
Kiedy w końcu zatrzymują się pod jego domem, Harry wysiada pierwszy, chwytając swój zeszyt i bluzę Louisa, i niecierpliwie ogląda się na samego Louisa. Boi się, że teraz ten odjedzie. Ale ten też wysiada i zamyka samochód, po czym odwraca się i idzie w jego stronę, podając mu rękę. Harry uśmiecha się szczerze, przylegając do jego boku. Spływa na niego niesamowita ulga. Mijając na klatce schodowej sąsiadkę, pochyla się nawet, by pogłaskać jej pieska.  
\- Widzę, że już z panem lepiej, panie Styles! - Uśmiecha się kobieta. - To dobrze, proszę pamiętać, że nadmierny stres nie jest dobry dla dziecka.   
\- Dziękuję, pani Wotton. Miłego spaceru! - życzy jej, zanim wspina się po schodach na górę.  
\- Lepiej..? - mamrocze zaalarmowany szatyn, marszcząc brwi i idąc obok niego. - Harry, co się ostatnio z tobą działo?   
Ten wzrusza ramionami, otwierając drzwi i puszczając go przodem.  
\- W porządku, czyli nie zasługuję na żadne wyjaśnienia, rozumiem. - Tomlinson krzywi się i wymija go, nie oglądając się za siebie. Będąc w środku, pociąga dyskretnie nosem, ale nie czuje woni żadnej alfy. Harry wygina usta w podkówkę, a jego broda drży. Przesuwa dłonią po swoich lokach, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Odwraca się na pięcie i idzie do swojej sypialni, by zwinąć się na łóżku.  
Po pobieżnym skontrolowaniu całego mieszkania Louis musi przyznać, że jedyny alfa, jakiego śladowo tu czuć, to Zayn, więc się uspokaja. Urzęduje chwilowo w kuchni, wciąż bezbłędnie pamiętając, gdzie co leży. Po kilku minutach idzie do sypialni, ostrożnie niosąc w dłoniach kubek z herbatą, którą przyprawił według własnego uznania imbirem i dodał odrobiny miodu. Harry leży zwinięty pod kołdrą, wpatrując się w ścianę. Nawet nie podnosi wzroku, gdy przychodzi Louis. Szatyn wzdycha i kładzie gorący napój na stoliku, kucając obok łóżka i głaszcząc go po lokach. Nie podoba mu się depresyjny stan omegi i jest na siebie odrobinę zły, że nie sprawdził wcześniej, co z nim. To nieważne, że ten nie chciał go widzieć, powinien o niego dbać i upewnić się, że jest z nim w porządku.   
\- Lou?... - pyta, w końcu na niego patrząc. - Byłoby lepiej, gdybym nie był w ciąży, prawda?  
\- Harry… - Tomlinson podnosi się i siada obok niego, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i pocierając go delikatnie. - Nawet tak nie mów. Fasolka i ty jako jej matka to najlepsze, co mnie w życiu spotkało.   
\- Ale gdybym nie był w ciąży, wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, prawda?  
\- Nie wiem, ja… - Louis przygryza wargę i kładzie się po prostu z twarzą naprzeciw tej jego, wyciągając dłoń i głaszcząc kciukiem jego brodę. - Myślę, że byłoby łatwiejsze, gdybyś nie zaszedł w ciążę w efekcie jednonocnej przygody, bo nie zasługujesz na bycie nią. Zasługujesz na bycie kochanym.   
Styles kiwa po prostu głową, dotykając swojego brzucha.  
\- Ta para... Ashton i Luke... chciałbym kiedyś mieć coś takiego jak oni, coś wyjątkowego.  
\- I będziesz. - Szatyn uśmiecha się słabo. - Jestem pewien, że pokochasz kiedyś kogoś tak samo mocno, a on to odwzajemni.   
\- Wiesz, że to praktycznie niemożliwe, prawda? Samotna omega z małym dzieckiem to nie jest ktoś, kogo pożądają tłumy... Poza tym... - "kocham już ciebie" - Nieważne.  
\- Nie liczy się, czy pożądają się tłumy, tylko czy pokocha cię ta jedna, idealna dla ciebie alfa - mamrocze Tomlinson, wpatrując się z pewnym żalem w jego zielone, smutne oczy. - Nie chcę, żebyś w to wątpił i smucił się z tego powodu… I… to to robiłeś przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, prawda..?   
\- Nie, ja... - wzdycha. "Tęskniłem za tobą." - Nie zrozumiesz - mówi ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Jesteś alfą i już niedługo się połączysz.  
\- Nawet jeśli nie rozumiem, to jestem tu dla ciebie, tak? - Louis wplata palce w jego loki i zaczyna bawić się nimi niespiesznie. - Jeśli chcesz się smucić w swoim łóżku, to czasem zadzwoń po mnie; nie muszę się nawet odzywać, tylko po prostu poleżę tu i posmucę się razem z tobą. Też mam swoje powody ku temu, choć inne.   
\- Powinieneś być szczęśliwy, masz wszystko…  
"Nie mam miłości." Szatyn tylko uśmiecha się marnie przez krótką chwilę, po czym znowu ukazuje swoje wychudzone policzki. - Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, jak widać.   
\- Więc co cię powstrzymuje? - pyta Harry, kładąc głowę na jego piersi, skoro ten leży obok. - Czemu nie potrafisz być szczęśliwy?  
\- Widocznie czegoś mi jednak w tym wszystkim brakuje. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami, wplatając dłonie w jego włosy.   
\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? - Omega głaszcze jego tors intymnym gestem. - Straszliwie schudłeś, Lou…  
\- Nie unikaj mnie kolejne dwa tygodnie. - Louis uśmiecha się smutno, zerkając w dół na niego. - Powinno pomóc.   
\- Louis... Nie chciałem, żebyś ignorował Danielle... to nie fair w stosunku do niej. Za miesiąc się z nią połączysz, a pachniesz mną…  
\- Ja… - zacina się szatyn. - Uch, naprawdę nie wiem, czy to zrobię. W każdym razie ja potrzebuję fizycznie z wami być, nic na to nie poradzę.   
\- Dlaczego? To nie jest to, do czego dążyłeś?  
"Może, zanim wszystko się zmieniło. Zanim… pojawiłeś się ty." - Połączenie to poważna sprawa, myślę, że z tą kwestią jeszcze się wstrzymam. Choć to będzie hit: niepołączone małżeństwo...  
\- Lou... wykańczasz się. Widzę, że ta cała sytuacja nie daje ci spokoju i się miotasz... - Brunet oblizuje usta, nie wiedząc, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chce powiedzieć. - Może... może po prostu odłożycie ślub na później? - proponuje niepewnie. - Dopóki nie poukładasz sobie wszystkiego?  
\- Spróbuj być tym, który powie o tym Danielle i jej matce - chichocze ponuro Tomlinson. - Mama mi to już sugerowała. Że dopóki nie urodzisz dziecka, nie powinienem tego robić, bo sam już nie wiem, czego chcę.   
\- Więc ty masz się zamęczyć? Louis... - Styles dotyka jego policzka. - Poproś swoją mamę albo Dana, żeby ci towarzyszyli i... uhm... Nie wiem, nie słuchaj mnie.  
\- Nie, Curly, to ok. - Louis przytrzymuje jego dłoń na swoim policzku. - Jesteś mądrzejszy niż ja; oczywiście, że cię posłucham.   
\- Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy - mówi stanowczo omega. - A widzę, jak się męczysz. Strasznie schudłeś... - wzdycha, unosząc lekko jego koszulkę i głaszcząc brzuch.  
\- To po prostu… Stresowałem się sporo, byłem ciągle w biegu, a nawet nie miałem za bardzo ochoty jeść. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami, przygryzając wargę.   
\- Oh, Lou... - Harry przytula go. - Jutro zrobię ci coś dobrego do jedzenia, hm?  
\- Tak, dziękuję. - Tomlinson obejmuje go swoimi ramionami i chowa nos w jego lokach. Tęsknił za tym. Przypomina mu się, co Ashton mówił… Że gdy był w delegacji, nie potrafił jeść ani spać, tak odczuł rozłakę z Lukiem i ich dzieckiem. I cóż… Louis miał podobnie przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. - Czyli rozumiem, że mogę zostać..?   
\- Tak. Tak, oczywiście. Możesz spać na kanapie, jeśli nie chcesz spać ze mną... - Brunet cofa dłonie, zawstydzony.  
\- Nie! - wypala szatyn i rumieni się nieco. - Nie, ja chcę, ja umm… Jeśli oczywiście tobie to nie przeszkadza, to wolałbym spać przy tobie..?   
\- Też wolałbym spać z tobą... - przyznaje Harry, wracając dłonią na jego bok. Ociera się o niego policzkiem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Zapach alfy jest obezwładniający. Tomlinson wzdycha zadowolony, owiewając powietrzem jego skroń i wsuwa delikatnie dłoń pod jego sweter, gładząc czule jego brzuszek. Uspokaja się i przymyka powieki. Brunet przygryza wargę, unosząc sweter i dając mu tym samym nieograniczony dostęp. Rumieni się, odwracając nieco wzrok. Louis obniża się i po prostu wtula się w jego brzuch, składając na nim małe pocałunki. Bije od niego miłość do dziecka. Harry wplata palce w jego włosy, odchylając głowę w tył. Jest mu niesamowicie błogo.  
\- Hej, fasolko - grucha szatyn. - Teraz masz być grzeczna i nie męczyć mamusi, tak? Tatuś cię kocha i jest obok.   
Styles chichocze.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie obudzi mnie porannymi mdłościami…  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale w razie czego zrobiłem ci herbatę z imbirem. - Tomlinson wskazuje na kubek na szafce nocnej.   
\- Pewnie już ostygła... - mówi omega z żalem.  
\- Podgrzać ją? - Louis unosi na niego wzrok.   
\- Tak, poproszę…  
\- W porządku, zaraz wracam. - Szatyn cmoka go w przelocie w policzek i zgarnia kubek, po czym wychodzi z pomieszczenia.   
Harry wzdycha z lubością, rozkładając się wygodnie na łóżku. Ma cudowną alfę…  
Tomlinson wraca kilka minut później, a znad kubka z powrotem unosi się aromatyczna para. Posyła mu uśmiech, znowu siadając na łóżku obok niego i podaje mu ostrożnie kubek.   
Harry z wdzięcznością całuje go w policzek i bierze herbatę.  
\- Dodałem jeszcze trochę miodu, mam nadzieję, że będzie ok - mówi Louis, ziewając i pakując się pod kołdrę. Opiera głowę o jego ramię, ocierając się nosem o jego szyję. Wdycha jego zapach, relaksując się. Obejmuje go ramieniem w pasie.   
\- Jest pyszna - mówi Styles po tym, jak próbuje herbaty. - Dziękuję, Lou... jesteś cudowny.  
\- Może powinienem opatentować przepisy na herbaty dla ciężarnych - śmieje się szatyn, przymykając sennie powieki. - Ty jesteś cudowniejszy… Ach, mam zdjęcia notatek Luke’a, możemy uzupełnić później…  
\- Dziękuję, że o tym pomyślałeś. I nie zgadzam się na opatentowanie żadnych przepisów! Możesz je robić tylko dla mnie.  
\- No dobrze - chichocze cicho Tomlinson, muskając ustami jego szyję. Czuje, że zaraz padnie. - Twój prywatny zaparzacz herbaty, panie zaborczy...  
\- Mmm, oczywiście. Teraz dopiero jest w porządku, dziękuję. - Brunet odkłada pusty kubek na szafkę.  
\- Mhm, miałem pytać… - mamrocze Louis - o to na zajęciach… Czemu byłeś taki zły o Marcela, huh..?   
\- O Marcela? - pyta zdziwiony Styles.  
\- No… - kontynuuje szatyn, będąc na granicy snu. - Jak powiedziałem, że wygląda jak ty..?   
\- Oh... Byłem zły ogólnie, nie na ciebie. Chciałem się skupić na temacie i zanotować wszystko, ale mi przeszkadzałeś.  
\- Przepraszam. - Skruszony Tomlinson łasi się do niego. - Ale on naprawdę jest bardzo podobny…  
\- Wolałbyś mnie w takim wydaniu? - chichocze brunet.  
\- Ogółem możesz ubierać się, jak tylko ci się podoba - Louis wzrusza ramionami - choć nie chciałbym, byś był tak samo sztywny jak on, nawet podczas wcielania się w role. Ale sama stylówka… To jakaś odmiana, dlatego się tak na niego gapiłem.  
\- Chciałbyś mnie zobaczyć w kamizelce i okularach? - Omega wbija mu palec między żebra. - Żebym był twoim kujonowatym uczniem?  
\- No masz, odkryłeś moją najskrytszą fantazję - śmieje się szatyn, wyginając się pod wpływem łaskoczącego uczucia.   
\- Mmm... przyjdę poprawić sprawdzian, ale nie nauczę się i będę musiał zaliczyć go w inny sposób?  
\- Mhm, ściągniesz ten pulowerek i zdecydowanie zaliczysz - Tomlinson uśmiecha się do niego znacząco i porusza brwiami - ale nie wiem, czy sprawdzian, czy samego profesora…  
\- Cóż, jedno nie wyklucza drugiego, prawda? - pyta niewinnie Harry, wodząc ręką po jego ciele.  
\- Och, jak się jest tak seksownym uczniem, to na pewno nie… - Louis przygryza wargę i spogląda na niego spod rzęs.   
\- Uważasz za seksownego mnie, czy Marcela?  
\- Przecież to jasne - prycha szatyn - że ciebie. Chciałbym ciebie w jego stylówce, ale nie jego, ani jego w twoich ubraniach.   
\- Więc chodzi ci o mnie? - Omega uśmiecha się niemal z dumą.  
\- A myślałeś inaczej? - Tomlinson podszczypuje jego bok.   
\- Uhm... przez chwilę tak.  
\- Naprawdę? - Louis unosi w zaskoczeniu brwi, po czym uśmiecha się rozbawiony. - Serio, Harold? Daj spokój, nie musisz się obawiać o naszych prowadzących.   
\- Cóż, martwię się, bo wiem, że nie jesteś połączony i... - wzdycha. - Przepraszam, to zabrzmiało źle.  
\- Bo jestem tylko alfą i przelecę wszystko, co się rusza? - Uśmiech szatyna staje się nieco bledszy. - Ta, w sumie ci się nie dziwię.   
\- Lou, wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło. - Harry zabiera rękę z jego ciała, nagle czując się niepewnie.  
\- W porządku, to normalne. - Tomlinson wzrusza bagatelizująco ramionami i siada na łóżku, zaczynając się rozbierać do snu.   
\- Lou, proszę... Ja po prostu... to dla mnie trudne.  
\- Harry, w porządku, ja naprawdę rozumiem - wzdycha Louis, zrzucając ubrania na podłogę i już w samych bokserkach kładąc się właściwie na nim. Trąca jego szyję nosem i obejmuje go. - Jesteś jedynym mężczyzną, z jakim sypiam i z jakim mam ochotę sypiać, tak?   
"Mężczyzną..." Mimo to, Styles wtula się w niego z jękiem.  
\- Ty też... jedyna alfa.  
Szatyn nie śmie mówić, że przez chwilę w to zwątpił i po prostu złącza ich usta pierwszy raz od dwóch tygodni. Styles od razu jęczy w jego usta, oddając pocałunek. Ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie, wspinając się na niego i ocierając. Tomlinson mruczy zaskoczony, pogłębiając pocałunek i powoli zsuwając ręce w dół jego pleców. Zainicjował to raczej chcąc po prostu okazać mu czułość, ale omega wydaje się desperacko go potrzebować, więc go nie zatrzymuje.   
\- Lou... - wzdycha w jego szyję. - Spraw, żebym nie myślał... - prosi, próbując przenieść na siebie tyle jego zapachu, ile tylko może.  
\- W porządku - sapie Louis, po czym odwraca ich i dosłownie zaczyna zdzierać ubrania z omegi, oznaczając przy okazji całe jego ciało. Wysysa ślad nawet na wewnętrznej stronie jego uda. Ten poddaje mu się całkowicie, jęcząc z przyjemności i ciągnąc go okazjonalnie za włosy, nakierowując.  
Szatyn po upływie kilku chwil nawilża jego wejście własnym językiem, przymykając powieki z przyjemności spowodowanej ciągnięciem za włosy. Wszystko jest dość szybkie i desperackie, i on wie, że to nie potrwa długo z powodu tęsknoty za wzajemną bliskością.   
\- Już, chodź, jestem gotowy! - ponagla go omega, rozkładając zachęcająco uda. Tomlinsonowi nie trzeba powtarzać tego dwa razy. Zakłada sobie jego nogi na ramiona i wbija się w niego mocnym ruchem, łącząc jednocześnie ich usta. Z gardła bruneta wyrywa się krzyk. Przyciąga go bliżej, zostawiając długie piekące ślady paznokci na jego plecach. Louis syczy, ale porusza się tylko mocniej, podgryzając jego ucho. Woń pożądania bijąca od omegi sprawia, że wariuje. Harry mamrocze nieskładnie pod nosem, odchylając głowę w tył. Szatyn sunie dłońmi po jego torsie i podszczypuje wrażliwsze przez ciążę sutki, opracowywując stały rytm pchnięć, który sprawia, że ich skóra głośno obija się o siebie, Harry jest przesuwany po kołdrze wraz z każdym kolejnym ruchem, a łóżko trzeszczy i znowu obija się o ścianę.   
\- TAK! - wydziera się, gdy Louis trafia w jego prostatę. Sięga do swojego penisa, pieszcząc się.  
Tomlinson wymierza już pchnięcia tylko w to miejsce, dysząc w jego szyję i zatraca się w nim kompletnie, czując kumulujące się w jądrach gorąco. Przygryza własną wargę do krwi. Styles potrzebuje jeszcze kilku ruchów ręką, by dojść, krzycząc jego imię i zaciskając na nim mięśnie.  
Louis przyśpiesza gwałtownie w jego wnętrzu, goniąc własny szczyt i jęcząc na rozlegający się w sypialni zapach seksu.   
\- Daj, kochanie, we mnie!  
Szatyn w końcu dochodzi pod wpływem zrujnowanego głosu omegi nad uchem i wypełnia jego wnętrze swoim nasieniem, warcząc i puchnąc. Harry odchyla szyję, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Pragnie być Louisa w każdy możliwy sposób. Tomlinson przylega do jego szyi, ale jedynie wysysając tam krwistą malinkę w czasie gdy jego rosnący knot rozpycha od środka wnętrze omegi.   
Harry mruczy z zamkniętymi oczami. Czuje się taki pełny i posiadany. Powoli opuszcza nogi, regulując oddech i cicho pojękując. Louis obejmuje go w pasie, nie zważając na fakt, że jest brudny i przytula go. Głaszcze jego loki z zadowoleniem, bo w ciągu najbliższej godziny ten nie ma szans na pozbycie się jego knota, więc będą cały czas blisko. Alfę napawa dumą fakt, że ta omega nosi jego dziecko i jest jedyną osobą, która ma go dla siebie w ten sposób.   
\- W końcu czuję się właściwie - przyznaje Harry, układając się wygodnie. - Uwielbiam mieć w sobie twojego knota.  
\- Też uwielbiam mieć go w tobie. - Szatyn uśmiecha się czule i całuje go leniwie, wzdychając.   
\- Twój knot do mnie pasuje! - chichocze omega.  
\- To jest akurat prawda - przyznaje Tomlinson, nawijając sobie jego loka na palec. - Idealnie może się w tobie ułożyć i czuję cię każdym calem.   
Harry dotyka jego wystającej kości policzkowej.  
\- Wymęczyłeś mnie!  
Louis stara się nie uśmiechać dumnie, ale średnio mu to wychodzi.  
\- Chciałeś, bym sprawił, żebyś nie był w stanie myśleć - przypomina mu, kręcąc lekko biodrami, by się wygodnie ułożyć i sapiąc pod nosem z powodu knota dociskającego się pod wpływem tego ruchu do ścianki omegi.   
\- Oh, udało ci się to idealnie... - Styles przeciąga się. - Jak dobrze, że nie możesz teraz wyjść.  
\- Lubisz być tak ze mną połączony? - Zainteresowany szatyn przekrzywia głowę, przyglądając się jego twarzy. - Podoba ci się to, że przez dobrą godzinę nie możemy rozdzielić się nawet na chwilę, choćby się waliło i paliło?   
\- Lubię - przynaje omega. - Może to dziwne, ale czuję się wtedy taki... bezpieczny. Że moja alfa wszystkim się zajmie i mogę spać spokojnie. Fakt, jestem wtedy niesamowicie odkryty i narażony, ale to w porządku, dopóki jesteś to ty.  
Tomlinson czyta jego twarz jeszcze przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, jakim dupkiem musi być, by dwie omegi uważały go za swojego alfę, po czym wzdycha i całuje go delikatnie. Styles oddaje miękko pocałunek. Louis wplata jego palce w swoje rozczochrane loki. Uwielbia, gdy brunet je przeczesuje.   
\- Mmm, jeszcze nie jestem gotowy na drugą rundę... - śmieje się brunet, odpychając go zabawnie.  
\- Ale rano będziesz? - Szatyn wydyma usta i patrzy na niego niczym proszący szczeniaczek.   
\- Mmm... Nie mogę się doczekać…  
\- To jesteśmy umówieni - śmieje się Tomlinson, zasysając się na jego dolnej wardze.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie tylko na to. Pracujesz jutro? - Omega odgarnia mu włosy z czoła.  
\- Uhm, tak - przytakuje Louis, mrużąc oczy w uśmiechu. - Ale na drugą zmianę; to znaczy popołudniu mam ze trzy domowe wizyty..?   
\- Czyli mamy dla siebie cały poranek? - Styles uśmiecha się słodko, całując jego nos.  
\- Wyjątkowo tak - mruczy szatyn, przytulając się do niego i układając nos w zagłębieniu jego obojczyka. - A ty musisz iść do pracy..?  
\- Mmm, Niall nie poradzi sobie ze wszystkim. Ostatnio i tak robił za mnie większość…  
\- No nic, to przyjdę wam poprzeszkadzać albo rozpanoszę się tutaj. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami, przymykając powieki.   
\- Możesz posiedzieć z nami, pomożesz mi z przepisami.  
\- To znaczy będę wszystkiego próbował i mówił, co lepsze? - Louis uśmiecha się. - Piszę się na to…  
\- Dokładnie, nie miałem nic innego na myśli, skarbie…  
\- Mm, no dobra… - Szatyn ziewa przeciągle. - A teraz chodźmy już spać, mhm?  
\- Oh, znudziłem cię?  
\- Nie, po prostu spałem wczoraj jakieś dwie godziny… - Tomlinson ociera się o niego policzkiem. - I przedwczoraj, i przed przedwczoraj…  
\- Oh... nie możesz spać? - pyta zmartwiony brunet. - Może chcesz jakieś leki?  
\- Nie, spokojnie, wystarczycie wy… - Louis zostawia czuły pocałunek na jego obojczyku i układa się wygodnie, by być jak najbliżej omegi, a jednocześnie nie naciskać na jego brzuch.   
\- Jesteś pewny? - pyta zmartwiony Styles. - Może chcesz kakao?  
\- Kochanie, śpij - nakazuje szatyn, marszcząc brwi.   
\- Nie musisz być nieuprzejmy, po prostu się martwiłem. - Omega robi smutną minę.  
\- Przepraszam, nie ma o co, śpij. - Tomlinson unosi głowę i półprzytomnie całuje go w usta, po czym znowu kładzie się na poduszcze. Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie i rzeczywiście zamyka oczy.  
\- Dobranoc, skarbie…  
Odpowiada mu jedynie leciutkie pochrapywanie alfy, który tym razem nie ma problemów z zaśnięciem, otoczony z każdej strony jego uspokajającym zapachem.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Rano budzą go przyjemne zapachy dobiegające z kuchni, które wywabiają go z ciepłego łóżka, gdzie brakuje mu obecności omegi. Staje w progu kuchni, pocierając zaspane oczy i mrugając nimi dla poprawienia ostrości wzroku. Zaraz też niemal oślepia go uśmiech omegi.  
\- Lou! Siadaj, bekon już dochodzi, zaraz podaję! - oznajmia, pilnując skwierczącego boczku na patelni. Louis drepcze posłusznie na miejsce, przeciągając się. Siada przy stole i opiera policzek na zgiętej ręce, posyłając mu leniwy uśmiech.  
\- Jesteś rannym ptaszkiem, co? - chrypi porannym głosem.  
\- Lubię wstawać rano, mam wtedy więcej czasu na wszystko. - Harry wsuwa do tostera dwie kromki chleba, wykładając na talerz jajko, bekon, hashbrown i fasolkę. Dekoruje ją gałązką koperku i układa z boku podpieczony lekko tost, zanim stawia przed alfą. - Proszę bardzo, full english breakfast, smacznego!  
\- Dziękuję, to kochane - ziewa szatyn, sięgając po widelec i starając się nie wpaść twarzą w talerz. Całym sobą pragnie kawy. - Pachnie cudnie, choć myślałem, że obudzisz mnie obiecaną drugą rundą, a nie pełnym śniadaniem…  
\- Oh... - Harry zamiera z kubkiem kawy w dłoniach i patrzy niepewnie na Louisa. Przecież chciał dobrze, mężczyzna strasznie schudł i powinien najpierw coś zjeść. Oblizuje usta. - Uhm... Możemy wrócić do łóżka... nie musisz jeść, jeśli nie chcesz. - Nieco bezradnie stawia na stole kubek.  
\- Postarałeś się, szkoda by było tego nie zjeść - mamrocze Tomlinson, wkładając do ust plasterek bekonu i popijając to kawą. Spogląda na zastygłego bruneta i wzdycha, odsuwając się na krześle i ciągnąc go na swoje kolana. - Hej, skarbie, nie jestem zły. Dziękuję ci za to śniadanie. Przyznaję, że wolałbym rozbudzić się w tobie, ale jak będę miał więcej energii, to będzie nam potem jeszcze lepiej, tak?  
Styles kiwa głową, maskując uśmiechem swoją niepewność. A co, jeśli Louis przyszedł do niego tylko po seks? Louis opiera brodę o jego ramię i kontynuuje jedzenie. Czekoladowe loki łaskoczą go w policzek, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadza - wręcz przeciwnie, czuje się z tym lepiej. Harry wychyla się po swój kubek z bezkofeinową kawą i moczy w nim wargi. Czy Louis by wyszedł, jakby nie zgodził się na seks? Może nie sypia z Danielle i chce to sobie jakoś zrekompensować?  
\- Co cię tak trapi? - zagaduje szatyn, widząc jego zmarszczone brwi.  
\- Wszystko jest w porządku, kochanie. - Styles uśmiecha się.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz. - Szatyn odwzajemnia jego uśmiech i kończy śniadanie. Całuje go w kark i kładzie ręce na jego brzuchu, głaszcząc go. - Pójdę wziąć prysznic.  
\- Jasne, poczekam na ciebie. - Omega dzielnie utrzymuje uśmiech, a kiedy tylko Louis wychodzi, kładzie ramiona na blacie i składa na nich głowę. Co ma teraz zrobić?  
Tomlinson nuci coś pod nosem, namydlając swoje ciało i myjąc włosy. Ma dobry humor, naprawdę uwielbia poranki w mieszkaniu Stylesa. Nie kłopocze się przygotowywaniem ubrań, w końcu brunet widział go już nago.  
Brunet zastanawia się, czy powinien porozmawiać z alfą, czy raczej to zignorować, kiedy słyszy dzwonek do drzwi. Zaskoczony idzie do drzwi, wiążąc przy okazji włosy w niedbałego koczka za pomocą gumki na swoim nadgarstku. Jego zdziwienie powiększa się jeszcze bardziej, gdy na progu widzi kobietę w pastelowym komplecie, mnącą rączki torebki w ręku.  
\- Mama?  
\- Cześć Harry, mogę wejść? - pyta niepewnie.  
\- Oh, jasne, proszę! - Odsuwa się z przejścia. - Zrobiłem śniadanie, chcesz może trochę?  
\- Dziękuję, nie jestem głodna... - odpowiada, podążając za nim do kuchni.  
\- Koochaanie? - dobiega ich wysoki głos gdzieś z głębi mieszkania, a po chwili słychać kroki. - Wiesz może, w której szufladzie schowałem te granatowe bokser… - przerywa w pół słowa stojący w progu pomieszczenia Louis, obwiązany jedynie ręcznikiem w pasie i z wodą wciąż skapującą po wytatuowanej piersi. Patrzy zaskoczony na kobietę, po czym przestępuje niezręcznie z nogi na nogę, przytrzymując osuwający się na jego biodrach ręcznik. - Em… Dzień dobry.  
\- Dzień dobry, Lewis - odpowiada równie zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się go tutaj.  
\- Louis - automatycznie poprawia ją Harry.  
\- Oh, więc Louis... - Posyła mu dość niepewny uśmiech.  
\- Tak… - Szatyn ma ochotę zniknąć spod jej oceniającego wzroku, więc to jest dokładnie to, co robi. Wycofuje się na korytarz, rzucając: - To ja… Sam ich poszukam, tak. Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.  
Anne patrzy wyczekująco na Harry’ego.  
\- No co? - burczy ten.  
\- Louis tu... mieszka? - pyta.  
\- Jest w końcu ojcem mojego dziecka - warczy nieuprzejmie. - To oczywiste, że spędza ze mną i fasolką czas.  
\- Fasolką... - powtarza. - Musi ją bardzo kochać... - sugeruje.  
\- Tak... - Styles kładzie rękę na brzuchu z uśmiechem.  
\- ...Mogę? - pyta jego matka, wyciągając dłoń. Brunet spogląda na nią niepewnie, ale w końcu kiwa głową. W końcu to nie tak, że wbije mu nóż w brzuch, czy coś, prawda?  
Tomlinson leży na łóżku w sypialni, wymieniając SMS-y z Zaynem. Nie może znaleźć tych bokserek, a nie uśmiecha mu się wciąganie dżinsów na nagi tyłek. Stara się nie podsłuchiwać rozmowy z kuchni, ale ciągnie go tam z powodu zapachu niepewności bijącej od bruneta. Marszczy brwi, starając się to jakoś zagłuszyć i przekręca się na łóżku, zastanawiając się, czy Harry chciałby, by tam z nim był.  
Anne delikatnie dotyka brzucha syna.  
\- Wciąż jesteś tak szczuplutki... w ogóle nie widać, że jesteś w ciąży... Więc czwarty miesiąc?  
\- Czternasty tydzień.  
Kobieta wzdycha, zabierając dłoń. Może ten Lewis nie jest wcale taki zły... Naprawdę czuje na synu zapach alfy, a sam Harry wydaje się być szczęśliwy.  
\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, Harry - mówi z żalem, spoglądając na niego mokrymi oczyma i przygryzając idealnie umalowane usta. - Pozwoliłam, by tradycja przesłoniła mi to, co powinno być najważniejsze. Tak mi przykro... Ja wiem, że od razu tego nie naprawię, ale jeśli byś czegoś potrzebował, to jestem tutaj.  
Harry czuje łzy spływające mu po policzkach.  
\- Dziękuję, mamo... - Przytula ją.  
Louis w końcu znajduje bokserki przyniesione tu dwa miesiące temu między bielizną omegi. Marszczy brwi, ale tylko wzrusza ramionami i ubiera się, po czym przeczesuje wilgotne włosy palcami. Idzie pomału w stronę kuchni, drapiąc się po piekących go plecach, gdzie brunet zostawił wczorajszej nocy ślady paznokci na całej skórze. Zagląda ostrożnie do środka i mimowolnie uśmiecha się, widząc kobietę przytuloną do tak podobnego do niej syna. Wsuwa się do pomieszczenia, chcąc pozostać niezauważonym i wziąć tylko szklankę soku, ale jednak natura robi swoje i omegi go wyczuwają.  
\- Ciebie też powinnam przeprosić... - mówi skruszona kobieta, dyskretnie ocierając oczy. - I podziękować.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o mnie. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami i posyła jej mały uśmiech, nalewając sobie soku porzeczkowego do szklanki. Zerka na Harry’ego, który marszczy brwi, nie wiedząc, za co ta mu dziękuje. - Naprawdę nie ma o czym mówić, mam nadzieję, że wrócicie do dawnej relacji. Nigdy nie chciałem jej wam psuć.  
\- Wydajesz się być odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną - kontynuuje kobieta. - Dbaj, proszę, o mojego chłopca, dobrze?  
\- Mamo!  
\- Louis, proszę…  
\- Zawsze to robię. - Tomlinson nie spuszcza wzroku z jej oczu, pijąc sok. Na pewno nie będzie się chował przed nią po kątach, to ona powinna to robić, ale chce być miły, dla Harry’ego.  
Anne spuszcza wzrok na swoje dłonie.  
\- Dziękuję. Po prostu chciałabym być obecna w waszym życiu... Ja... pójdę już.  
\- Nie, nie musisz - wzdycha Louis, odkładając szklankę do zlewu. - Zostań chwilę, niedługo i tak odwożę Harry’ego do pracy, to przy okazji możesz zabrać się z nami. Jestem pewien, że ma ci dużo do opowiedzenia. Może wieczorem jakaś kolacja, tym razem poprawna..?  
\- Nie, dziękuję wam. Muszę już lecieć do pracy. Ale chętnie ugoszczę was u siebie. Może przyjedziecie na ósmą?  
\- Harry, chcesz? - Szatyn spogląda na omegę. - Powinienem już wrócić wtedy z ostatniej wizyty.  
\- Oh, jesteś lekarzem? Możemy przełożyć kolację na później.  
\- Rehabilitantem - prostuje Tomlinson. - I nie, jest w porządku, najwyżej dołączę do was troszeczkę później.  
\- To nie będzie kolidowało z waszymi planami?  
\- Nie, raczej nie. - Louis spogląda na ciężarnego. - Curly? Zabierzesz zdanie?  
\- Jest w porządku. - Styles uśmiecha się do swojej matki.  
\- Dobrze... Do zobaczenia, chłopcy. - Całuje syna i podchodzi niepewnie do Louisa, ale w końcu przytula go do siebie.  
\- Cieszę się, że jednak odstawiłaś honor na bok, oni cię potrzebują - szepcze jej na ucho szatyn, poklepując ją lekko po plecach, po czym odsuwa się i uśmiecha. - Do zobaczenia wieczorem.  
\- Tak, do zobaczenia. I dziękuję - mówi ta, zanim wychodzi.  
Zaraz po tym, brunet podchodzi do alfy i całuje go.  
\- Mm, za co to? - mamrocze Tomlinson, obejmując go i poruszając wargami wraz z nim.  
\- Za wszystko - mamrocze omega z twarzą w jego szyi. - Po prostu zrobiłem się ckliwy... Moja mama... Ona naprawdę tu była, prawda?  
\- Tak, była i cię przeprosiła. - Louis gładzi go po lokach i całuje troskliwie w czoło. - Mówiłem ci, że po prostu musi przemyśleć kilka spraw.  
\- To cudownie! Cieszę się. naprawdę. Będzie mogła mi pomagać przy fasolce.  
\- I będziesz mógł do niej dzwonić w razie wątpliwości. - Szatyn odgarnia jego grzywkę z uśmiechem. - Dobry początek dnia, huh?  
\- Tak. Nagle wszystko zaczęło się układać... Gdzie jest pułapka? - chichoce Harry.  
\- To pewnie ja przeszkadzający ci dzisiaj w pracy. - Tomlinson trąca jego nos swoim. - Będę wszędzie za tobą łaził i pytał: A to co? A to po co?  
\- Sprawi mi to tylko przyjemność - przyznaje omega.  
\- No tak, lubisz dzieci. - Louis szczerzy się do niego. - Nie wiem, to może Niall zje jakieś ważne zamówienie?  
\- Oby nie! - Styles udaje przerażenie. - Miejmy jednak nadzieję, że wszystko będzie w porządku, a to po prostu ja wymyślam.  
\- Będzie ok. - Szatyn pociera jego plecy, by dodać mu otuchy. - A wieczorem spędzisz w końcu czas z mamą, na pewno za nią tęskniłeś.  
\- Tak... Ale za tobą też tęskniłem, więc nie waż się nawet wymiksować z tego spotkania!  
\- Nie zamierzałem próbować - śmieje się Tomlinson, mając wrażenie, że ciepło bijące od omegi rozgrzewa go nawet od środka. - Jakbym to zrobił, twoja mama prawdopodobnie by mnie znalazła i przytargała za ucho, bo jej synek był przeze mnie smutny.  
\- Prawdopodobnie tak. - Brunet uśmiecha się z rozczuleniem. - To naprawdę wspaniała kobieta, wiesz? Żałuję, że poznałeś ją od tej złej strony…  
\- Cóż, ma całe życie fasolki na przekonanie mnie o tym. - Louis cmoka go w policzek i spogląda na zegarek. - Chyba powinniśmy się już zbierać.  
\- Może naprawiłaby swoje relacje z Jay? - zamyśla się Styles. - Daj mi moment skarbie, wezmę tylko kurtkę.  
\- Na pewno ma większe szanse teraz niż za kilka lat - przyznaje szatyn, idąc za nim. - Ale szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, jak będzie… Moi dziadkowie zostawili ją w takiej samej sytuacji, z tym, że jak próbowali odnowić z nią kontakty, to już ich nie wpuściła do swojego życia.  
\- Oh... - Harry poprawia rękawy zarzuconej na plecy bomberki. - Mam nadzieję, że jednak się uda, bo będzie nam ciężko organizować święta i inne takie…  
\- Ty chcesz organizować święta? - Tomlinson patrzy na niego ze zgrozą, sięgając po kluczyki od samochodu. - Myślałem, że tylko będą przepychanki, który dzień świąt fasolka spędzi z moją rodziną, a który z twoją mamą…  
\- Oh... - Harry kolejny raz łapie się na traktowaniu Louisa jak swojego alfy. Przecież ten będzie zaraz połączony, nie powiedział, że zerwie zaręczyny, tylko odłoży ślub w czasie. Przełyka ślinę. - Myślę, że da się to jakoś połączyć... - mówi, zbywając trochę temat. Zdecydowanie nie chce obecności Danielle w swoim domu w święta. Czasami tak łatwo mu zapomnieć, że alfa ma jakieś zobowiązania! Jego humor momentalnie szybuje w dół. No i wykrakał…  
\- Ale są jeszcze urodziny… - przypomina sobie Louis, otwierając drzwi. - Cóż, będę musiał zdecydowanie porozmawiać z mamą… Skoro twoją udało mi się prze… - urywa, rozszerzając oczy i zerkając na niego. Powiedział za dużo. - Emm… Mam na myśli, że skoro twoja się przekonała, to moja też raczej nie będzie robić żadnych kwasów, tak.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby Fasolka była przez nas rozrywana, bo każdy chce ją na święta, czy coś... Fajnie by było, gdyby naszym mamom udało się dogadać…  
\- Popracujemy nad tym - zapewnia szatyn, opierając się o barierkę od schodów. - Też wolałbym, by nasze dziecko dorastało w zdrowych relacjach.  
\- Chcę, żeby było kochane i żeby wiedziało, że zarówno mama, jak i tata je kochają - mówi melancholijnie omega, przestępując z nogi na nogę w oczekiwaniu na Louisa.  
\- O twojej miłości na pewno już wie, słyszy jak twoje serce bije dla niej. - Tomlinson posyła mu uśmiech i otwiera samochód.  
\- Tak myślisz? - Brunet sadowi się wygodnie na siedzeniu. - Hej, skarbie - mówi do brzucha. - Mamusia i tatuś cię kochają, przysięgam!  
\- Dźwięki z zewnątrz na razie dochodzą do niej niewyraźnie - przyznaje Louis, siadając za kierownicą i patrząc na niego z rozczulonym uśmiechem. - Ale twoje serce słyszy, jeśli wierzyć podręcznikom mamy…  
\- Ktoś tu się podszkolił... - kpi łagodnie Styles. - Może ty wcale nie potrzebujesz tej szkoły rodzenia?  
\- Pewnie, śmiej się ze mnie - dąsa się szatyn, uruchamiając silnik. - To po prostu… było dla mnie formą ucieczki przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie? Tęskniłem, a między mną i Dan kiepsko się układa, więc… siedziałem w salonie w domu i czytałem te wszystkie podręczniki, używając zdjęcia usg jako zakładki.  
\- I dowiedziałeś się czegoś, co może nam się przydać teraz?  
\- Och, tak! - Tomlinson od razu się ożywia. - Więc teraz powinieneś już zacząć przybierać na wadze. Musisz jeść dużo warzyw i owoców, i jogurty, żeby zapewnić wam witaminę C i błonnik. W przyszłym tygodniu powinieneś już zacząć czuć jego ruchy, ale na razie nie kopnięcia, bo fasolka jest mniej więcej wielkości pomarańczy i ma jeszcze dużo miejsca, żeby fikać koziołki i tak dalej. To będą raczej łaskotania czy bulgotania, więc pamiętaj, żeby zwracać na to uwagę. Wykształca też się jej już płeć, więc już naprawdę niedługo się dowiemy, czy będziemy mieć synka czy córeczkę!  
\- Powinniśmy zacząć ją nazywać pomarańczką? - chichocze brunet. - Nie chcę być gruby! - protestuje.  
\- Prawdopodobnie urośnie ci tylko brzuch, bo jesteś szczupły i masz wąskie biodra - mówi Louis, wyjeżdżając z parkingu. - Może być i pomarańczka, ale w przyszłym miesiącu będziemy ją mogli nazywać ją już po imieniu. - Patrzy na niego błyszczącymi oczami. - Myślałeś już o jakichś?  
\- Tak szczerze powiedziawszy, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym jeszcze - przyznaje Styles. - Podoba mi się tyle imion, że nie jestem w stanie się zdecydować. - Odgarnia z czoła pasmo, które wysunęło się z koczka. - A ty? Uprzedzam, że Junior nie wchodzi w grę.  
\- Szlag. - Nadąsany szatyn wydyma usta, po czym parska śmiechem. - Cóż, może to samolubne, ale chciałbym, by dostało imię pasujące do nazwiska..? Coś, co brzmi dobrze z Tomlinson, więc odpada na przykład Tommy. Ale Toby czy Jeremy na przykład..? A jeśli to dziewczynka, to cóż, chyba wszystkie imiona pasują, ale nie wszystkie mi się podobają. Może Rosie albo Mia..?  
\- Chcesz, żeby dziecko nosiło twoje nazwisko? - upewnia się brunet. - Hm… Jeremy jest ładne... a co powiesz na Jake?  
\- Cóż, sądziłem, że to naturalne, skoro jestem ojcem. Chyba, że masz coś przeciwko..? - Louis marszczy brwi, zatrzymując się na światłach i spoglądając na niego. - Hmm, Jake… Brzmi na zbuntowanego nastolatka… Może lepiej nie, jeszcze wykraczemy.  
\- Cóż, masz rację, lepiej nie kusić losu. - Styles puszcza mu oczko. On wykrakał już dzisiaj. - Myślałem, że może nie chcesz, aby nosiło twoje nazwisko, skoro nie jesteśmy połączeni. Przepraszam.  
\- Nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślałem, by mogło nie nosić mojego nazwiska - przyznaje szatyn, ruszając na zielonym. - Ale rozumiem, w porządku.  
\- Będę zaszczycony, jeśli moje dziecko będzie nosiło twoje nazwisko.  
\- To dobrze. - Tomlinson posyła mu uśmiech. - Także musi mieć coś pasującego, tak jak to twoje Harry Styles. Brzmi jak urodzona gwiazda rocka, musimy poprosić twoją mamę o pomoc w dobraniu imienia…  
\- Czemu akurat moją? - śmieje się omega. - Raz jej się udało, chociaż w sumie... jestem cukiernikiem, a nie gwiazdą rocka.  
\- Ale cukiernikiem z najlepiej dobranym do nazwiska imieniem. - Louis szczerzy się do niego. - Moja mama mogła się w to bawić już siedem razy, dajmy Anne się nacieszyć. Na pewno da jej to jakieś poczucie uczestnictwa w życiu twoim i malucha, a może jej być przykro, bo jak na razie to moja mama miała tylko taką możliwość.  
\- W porządku, zapytam ją. Ale ostateczna decyzja i tak należy do nas! - zastrzega Styles.  
\- No to ba - prycha szatyn. - Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy nie wpadnie nam lepszy pomysł do głowy, zresztą może się zdarzyć, że zmienimy zdanie w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Tuż przed wpisaniem go w akt urodzenia?  
\- Kto wie? - śmieje się Tomlinson.  
\- Już współczuję urzędnikom... - śmieje się brunet i jako pierwszy wysiada z samochodu. Wciąż w dobrym humorze wchodzi do cukierni.  
\- Harry, dobrze, że już jesteś! - Zza załomu wyłania się Niall z nosem w jakichś papierach. - Znowu musimy dopłacać, a do tego jeden z naszych dostawców podniósł stawki i ja naprawdę... - Urywa, zauważając Louisa. - Oh.  
\- Cześć, Niall. - Szatyn marszczy brwi, zerkając na omegę i podchodzi do blondyna, spoglądając na trzymane przez niego papiery. - Macie kłopoty finansowe? Mogę jakoś pomóc?  
Niall kontrolnie zerka na Harry'ego, woląc zostawić tłumaczenie jemu.  
\- Ja... Uhm, dziękuję Lou, ale to coś, z czym powinniśmy poradzić sobie sami.  
\- No to niekoniecznie finansowo? - nalega Tomlinson, patrząc raz na jednego, a raz na drugiego. - Z promocją na przykład? Znam paru ludzi i mógłbym wam pomóc załatwić kontrakty, żebyście nie sprzedawali swoich wypieków tylko tutaj stacjonarnie, ale w paru kawiarniach chociażby? Trzeba rozkręcić biznes, żeby przynosił dochody, nie musicie unosić się honorem i ciągle dopłacać, bo chyba doskonale znacie ryzyko.  
Niall łamie się pierwszy.  
\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o promocję, Lou. - Opuszcza dłonie wypełnione papierami ze zrezygnowaniem. - Moglibyśmy podpisać bardziej korzystne kontrakty, ale po prostu nie wyrabiamy się ze wszystkim. Musielibyśmy kogoś zatrudnić, a w chwili obecnej już i tak dokładamy sporo do tego interesu i po prostu nas na to nie stać. W dodatku teraz ciąża Harry'ego... Pomaga nam Sam, ale ona też ma terminy na karku w swojej pracy. - Opiera się o ścianę. - Nie mam pojęcia, jak to rozwiązać.  
\- A Lottie? - Louis zerka na bruneta, który zaciska usta, więc zwraca się tylko do bety. - Mówiłem Harry’emu, że ona może wam pomóc. Nie raz czasem, tylko może tu z wami być przez cały czas. Chyba się nadaje, nie?  
\- Twoja siostra? - Niall marszczy brwi. - Lou, nie stać nas, by jej płacić, w tym cały sęk.  
\- Nie powiedziałem, że mielibyście jej płacić, tylko, że ona może wam pomóc.  
\- Nie mogę na to pozwolić - wtrąca Harry. - Jest młoda, pewnie ma jakieś zajęcia, a jeśli nie, to na pewno ma masę ciekawszych rzeczy do roboty, niż pomaganie w cukierni.  
\- Harry, ona jest rok młodsza od ciebie. - Szatyn unosi jedną brew. - I jeśli chce wam pomóc, to dlaczego jej zabraniasz? Przecież mówiła ci, że z chęcią pomoże, a przy okazji zbierze doświadczenie, co w tym złego?  
\- Nie wspominałeś mi o tym! - skarży się Niall. - Mówiła, że jest po jakimś kierunku gastronomicznym, może odbywać u nas praktykę zawodową, jeśli chce - wyjaśnia. - Możemy napisać jej później referencje, z któymi może otworzyć swój własny lokal. Harry - zwraca się do bruneta - to by rozwiązało chociaż część naszych problemów.  
\- Obiecałeś, że z nim porozmawiasz o tych praktykach. - Tomlinson wygina usta w podkówkę. - Ja rozumiem, że chcesz sobie poradzić sam, ale ona nie robi ci żadnej łaski w tym momencie. Poza tym to tak samo biznes Nialla, nie możesz myśleć tylko o swoim honorze.  
\- Przepraszam, Lou... - Brunet przygryza wargę, czując się naprawdę winnym. - Po prostu źle się czuję z faktem, że ktoś musi coś za mnie robić. Powinienem być bardziej zorganizowany, w końcu za pół roku będę matką...  
\- Harry - mówi twardo Irlandczyk. - Poproszenie, czy przyjęcie pomocy jest właśnie oznaką bycia rozsądnym. Widzisz, że sobie z czymś nie radzisz, więc prosisz kogoś o pomoc!  
\- Poza tym, żeby być za te pół roku matką zdrowego szczeniaka, nie możesz się tyle stresować - wzdycha Louis, podchodząc do omegi i przytulając go. - W pewnym momencie będziesz musiał skupić się na rodzicielstwie, a nie cukierni i Niall zostałby na lodzie. To nie jest kwestia bycia zorganizowanym, bo jesteście ludźmi, a nie maszynami i nie zrobicie pięćdziesięciu rzeczy naraz.  
Brunet milczy, czując się jak skarcone dziecko. Chciał udowodnić, że potrafi się wszystkim zająć, ale nie wyszło tak, jak tego chciał.  
\- W każdym razie, dzisiaj ten Tomlinson wam pomaga. - Szatyn wskazuje na siebie ręką i woła entuzjastycznie: - Kto się cieszy?  
\- Ty? - Niall unosi brwi. - Chyba w jedzeniu! Ale możesz zostać na sklepie i witać klientów, kiedy ja z Harrym będziemy w kuchni.  
\- W takim razie zostanę twarzą interesu - zgadza się równie entuzjastycznie Tomlinson, ściągając bluzę i kierując się za ladę. - Przed piętnastą zmywam się na wizytę, ale mogę zadzwonić po Lotts, to od razu wszystko dogadacie?  
\- Okej, tylko nie odstrasz nam klientów - prosi Horan, zanim zgarnia fartuch i dołącza do Harry'ego na zapleczu.  
\- Ja miałbym kogoś odstraszyć? - prycha urażony Louis, przestawiając w akcie perfekcyjności słodkie figurki stojące nad terminalem i w efekcie zrzucając je na podłogę. - Szlag. 

Ostatecznie alfa nie jest wcale taki beznadziejny w obsługiwaniu klientów, których czaruje swoim uśmiechem i pewnością siebie. Ani się oglądają, a kupują zdecydowanie więcej, niż jest im potrzebne. Szatyn całkiem dobrze się bawi wśród ludzi i nie ma problemu z przygotowywaniem kaw. Jakimś cudem połowę lokalu wypełniają klienci przy stolikach, a drugą połowę zajmuje kolejka. Ludzie przychodzą na chwilę, a zostają na dłużej, przyciągnięci przez miłą atmosferę i drobne rozmowy, w jakie wdaje się z nimi Tomlinson, chcący przydać się Harry’emu i Niallowi jak najbardziej. Sprawia, że każdy czuje się tu jak stały gość. Mimo wszystko udaje mu się sprawnie manewrować między tym wszystkim i kiedy po 13 pojawia się jego młodsza siostra, po prostu odsyła ją do chłopaków na zaplecze, prosząc o dopieczenie muffinek, bo wszystkie zeszły.  
Harry pojawia się kilkadziesiąt minut później, wciąż w fartuchu i z mąką we włosach.  
\- Jak sobie radzisz? - pyta, rozglądając się.  
\- Chyba w porządku. - Louis posyła mu uśmiech, polerując mleko okrężnym ruchem garnuszka i wlewając je do wysokiej szklanki, by dolać tam potem kawy, idealnie tworząc cztery warstwy orzechowej latte. Kładzie ją na tacce i niesie do stolika, przy którym siedzi starsza kobieta. Umieszcza spodek z kawą na blacie, zagadując staruszkę, która od razu rozjaśnia się na jego widok: - Bardzo proszę, pani Jenkins. Specjalnie dla pani z większą ilością pianki.  
\- Dziękuję, młodzieńcze! - grucha kobieta, sięgając po saszetki cukru. - To miejsce oficjalnie awansuje na moje ulubione.  
\- Cieszy mnie to niezmiernie, aczkolwiek to pani czwarta kawa dzisiaj - chichocze szatyn, zbierając talerzyk i filiżankę z sąsiedniego stolika. - Następnym razem sugerowałbym herbatę.  
Wraca za ladę i cmoka Stylesa w policzek, niosąc naczynia do zlewu.  
\- A jak wy sobie radzicie? Sporo dzisiaj schodzi.  
\- Lottie sporo nam pomaga - przyznaje omega. - Na szczęście pora lunchu się kończy i niedługo będziesz mógł jechać do pracy. Przepraszam, że tak cię wrobiliśmy…  
\- Sam chciałem pomóc - przypomina mu Tomlinson, myjąc naczynia. - Zawsze to jakieś urozmaicenie, zresztą jest tu tak… przytulnie? Sam nie wiem, ale nawet nie odczuwam żadnego zmęczenia, przyjemnie się tu lata. Mogę pomagać wam częściej, jeśli tylko będę mógł.  
\- Do widzenia! - chichoczą dwie nastolatki, machając do Louisa i wybuchając zalotnym śmiechem, gdy ten kiwa im głową i uśmiecha się lekko.  
\- Jeśli chcesz... Nie będę narzekać, jeśli spędzisz tu trochę czasu. Wiesz, ta cała cukiernia to takie... spełnione marzenie z dzieciństwa. Trochę jak pierwsze dziecko - chichocze Styles.  
\- Och, czyli jako przedszkolak rozwalałeś mamie mąkę na podłodze i bawiłeś się w cukiernię? - Szatyn uśmiecha się, odkładając naczynia do suszarki i stając przed nim. Wyciąga rękę i strzepuje delikatnie mąkę z jego włosów. - Chciałbym pomóc ci żyć w twoim marzeniu z dzieciństwa, więc nie wahaj się czasem prosić o pomoc, huh?  
\- Dokładnie! Wciskałem też wszystkim sąsiadom na wpół surowe ciasto. - Harry wtula się w jego dłoń. - Eh, chyba już rozumiem, czemu mnie zwykle unikali…  
\- Musiałeś być przeuroczym dzieckiem - śmieje się perliście Tomlinson. - Wolałbym się struć niż odmówić maluchowi z dołeczkami w policzkach.  
\- Wiesz, co jest ciekawe? Zawsze przyjmowali ciasto, ale nigdy nie jedli w mojej obecności. Później tylko mówili, że było pyszne.  
\- Biedny, mały Harry - grucha Louis i klepie go w geście współczucia po ramieniu, po czym obiecuje z ręką na sercu: - Ja bym zjadł i jeszcze powiedział, że pyszne.  
\- Cóż, i tak zaszczepili mi miłość do pieczenia. Pomyślałem, że skoro jestem w tym taki dobry, to czemu by nie iść w tę stronę? Nialla poznałem na cukiernictwie i od razu złapaliśmy nić porozumienia.  
\- Świetna historia. - Szatyn obawia się, że już nigdy nie zmaże uśmiechu ze swojej twarzy. - To co, panie cukierniku; teraz musimy zadbać o Sweet Spoon, huh? Szkoda by było tego miejsca.  
\- Tak... dziękuje, Lou. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy.  
\- Wiem, Curly. - Tomlinson spogląda na pastelowy zegar wiszący nad ladą, przez co jego uśmiech maleje. - Och… Cóż, ściągaj fartuch, bo ja muszę już lecieć do pracy, niestety.  
\- Oh, no tak... poczekaj chwilę, dam znać reszcie. - Omega znika na zapleczu, a po kilku chwilach wraca, zdejmując fartuch i rozburza loki. - Nawet nie wiesz jak jestem ci wdzięczny za pomoc.  
\- Nie ma problemu, jeśli mogę pomóc, to dlaczego miałbym tego nie robić? - Louis poleruje ostatnią szklankę i odstawia ją na miejsce, po czym rozgląda się za swoim telefonem. - W porządku, to widzimy się wieczorem u twojej mamy, tak? Wyślij mi adres, bo naprawdę nie wiem, czy się wyrobię. Poradzisz sobie?  
\- Nie martw się, jestem już dużym chłopcem. - Styles puszcza mu oczko. - Zaraz ci napiszę adres... - Wyciąga telefon, by nie zapomnieć. - Do zobaczenia, Lou, tak?  
\- Tak, do zobaczenia. - Szatyn waha się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie obejmuje troskliwie jego niewielki brzuszek dłońmi i łączy ich usta w lekkim pocałunku. Kiedy odrywa się od omegi, widzi panią Jenkins przyglądającą się im z zachwyconą miną. Przewraca oczami i macha Harry’emu, po czym wsuwa telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni i mówi do widzenia wszystkim klientom pozostałym przy stolikach, przez co rozlega się chór pożegnań, gdy za alfą zamykają się drzwi cukierni. Harry opiera się ciężko o ladę i od razu wysyła wiadomość z adresem do Louisa. Rozgląda się po cukierni i posyła kilka nieśmiałych uśmiechów, zanim nie rzuca się w wir pracy.  
Kiedy już zamykają, jest absolutnie wykończony, ale naprawdę szczęśliwy. Dzisiaj przypada jego kolej na posprzątanie i zamknięcie, ale zostaje wygoniony przez Nialla i Sam, radośnie pracującą nad jakimś ciastem. Sądząc po Irlandczyku krążącym wokół butelki Guinnessa: ciastem na piwie. Zostawia ich w spokoju, idąc na metro. Naprawdę cieszy się, że jego mama mieszka niedaleko od stacji.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Anne wita go z otwartymi ramionami, ubrana w szarą bluzkę i prostą spódnicę, z włosami luźno związanymi w kucyk. Harry przypomina sobie jak dobrze ją widzieć w takim wydaniu, matki, a nie dystyngowanej, chłodnej pani prawnik. Siadają razem na kanapie z herbatą, czekając jeszcze na Louisa. Kobieta wypytuje go o samopoczucie i szczegóły ciąży i naprawdę wygląda, jakby jej zależało. Brunet swobodnie trzyma dłoń na brzuchu, odpowiadając na jej pytania, gdy nagle jego wzrok pada na oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie usg, stojące na szafce. Czy to... fasolka?   
\- Oh... skąd je masz? - pyta zaskoczony, a kobieta marszczy brwi.   
\- Od Louisa przecież - mówi. - Spotkał się ze mną, by porozmawiać i przy okazji dał mi to zdjęcie. Tak naprawdę to ono uświadomiło mi, jak okropnie się zachowałam... A przecież najważniejsze, żeby dziecko było kochane, prawda?   
Harry kiwa głową. Dlaczego Lou nie powiedział mu o czymś takim?

Tomlinson pojawia się pod drzwiami domu mamy bruneta spóźniony o prawie godzinę, z dwoma torebkami prezentowymi wiszącymi na ramieniu, wyciągając telefon i upewniając się, że trafił pod właściwy adres. Przeczesuje jeszcze grzywkę palcami i naciska dzwonek.

Anne, słysząc dzwonek, idzie do kuchni, a Harry otwiera mu drzwi.

\- Hej. - Louis wita się z nim uśmiechem i cmoknięciem w policzek. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale miałem wizytę po drugiej stronie miasta, zresztą nie chciałem wpaść z pustymi rękami i sam zobaczysz, co mnie rozproszyło w sklepie. - Macha jedną z torebek. 

\- A ja tu umieram z głodu! - żali się Styles, sięgając po torebki. - Zdejmuj buty i chodź, mama już urzęduje w kuchni.

\- Och, myślałem, że zaczniecie beze mnie - dziwi się szatyn, rozbierając się i podążając za nim. - Nie musieliście czekać…

\- Nie chcieliśmy zaczynać bez ciebie - informuje Anne, wychylając się z kuchni. Podchodzi do niego i przytula go. - Jak było w pracy?

\- Dobrze, dziękuję - odpowiada Tomlinson, zaskoczony takim ciepłym powitaniem. Obejmuje kobietę niepewnie, po czym odsuwa się i przejmuje torebki z rąk bruneta. Podaje jej cięższą, mówiąc: - Przyniosłem wino..? Co prawda Harry będzie mógł napić się z nami najwyżej wody gazowanej, ale pomyślałem, że będzie miło…

\- Dziękuję, że o tym pomyślałeś... mam nadzieję, że jest słodkie? - pyta, oglądając etykietę. - Siadajcie do stołu! Podgrzeję tylko ziemniaki.

\- Chyba faktycznie stara się naprawić pierwsze wrażenie, co? - zagaduje Louis, gdy siadają z brunetem przy stole. 

\- Tak. Chce uczestniczyć w naszym życiu i to chyba dobrze…

\- Pewnie. - Szatyn uśmiecha się i podaje mu drugą torebkę. Czeka, aż omega wyciągnie ze środka malutkie małpie onesie i dopiero wtedy mówi: - Zobaczyłem je, jak kupowałem to wino i nie mogłem się powstrzymać… 

\- Boję się, co mogłeś dostrzec, kupując wino - śmieje się Harry i zagląda do prezentu. Gubi oddech, wyciągając z niego ciuszek. - O boże... jest taki maleńki! - Przykłada dłoń do ust i spogląda na Louisa. - Dziękuję! - Pochyla się do pocałunku.    
W tym momencie w salonie pojawia się Anne, niosąc dwa półmiski z sałatkami.

\- Bo będziemy mieć taką maleńką małpkę już za pół roku - rozczula się Tomlinson, gdy już odrywa usta od bruneta. Uśmiecha się zarumieniony do kobiety. 

\- Widziałaś, mamo? - Brunet podaje jej onesie, przytulając się do Louisa. - I takie maleńkie!   
\- Jest śliczne - mówi zachwycona. - Pomożecie mi? - prosi. - Zostało tylko mięso, ziemniaki i jeszcze jedna sałatka. Nie mogłam się zdecydować...

\- Oczywiście. - Szatyn podrywa się z miejsca i podąża za nią, całując uprzednio Stylesa w czoło. Ten też wstaje, odkładając ciuszek na krzesło. Została tylko sałatka, więc chwyta miseczkę i zanosi ją na stół. Tomlinson stawia mięso na środku i zajmuje swoje poprzednie miejsce. Gdy Harry siada obok, przysuwa swoje krzesło jak najbliżej niego, tak że ociera się o niego wraz z każdym ruchem. Anne patrzy na nich rozczulona. Sama sięga po ziemniaki i zaczyna sobie nakładać. Louis łasi się do ciężarnej omegi, niemalże mu nadskakując z podawaniem jedzenia i wypytywaniem, czy chce dokładki. Potrzebuje też stałego, fizycznego kontaktu z brunetem i domyśla się, że zachowuje się, jakby byli świeżo po połączeniu, ale nic na to nie poradzi. Za tydzień powinien dostać rui i przez ciążę jego alfa najwyraźniej chce właśnie Stylesa na partnera. Prawdopodobnie będzie nieco nieznośny w najbliższym czasie. Harry nie potrafi być na niego zły, mimo, że powinien. Przyjmuje więc ze stoickim spokojem jego zachowanie, jeszcze go podjudzając. "Kochanie, czy możesz mi podać sałatkę?" Nieważne, że stoi tuż obok niego. "Może nałożysz mi trochę?" W pewnym momencie szatyn po prostu porzuca jedzenie, jedynie przylegając do pleców omegi i umieszczając nos w jego lokach, wdychając tak uwielbiany zapach. Wciąż jest gotowy spełnić każde jego życzenie, ale woli się od niego nie odrywać, więc tylko zaplata ręce wokół jego brzucha. Wie, że zachowuje się nonsensownie, więc podejmuje próbę nawiązania rozmowy z Anne.

\- Słyszałem, że Harry był uroczym małym piekarzem, który obdarzał sąsiadów w połowie surowym ciastem..? Musiał być uroczym maluchem… 

Kobieta wybucha śmiechem.   
\- Powiedział ci? A powiedział ci również, że robił to już jako trzyletnie dziecko? Pewnie dlatego wielu sąsiadów uważało, że ma do tego talent, nawet jeśli ciasto było na wpół surowe. - Uśmiecha się do syna.

Tomlinson też się uśmiecha i trąca policzek Harry'ego swoim nosem. 

\- To niesamowite, że to nigdy mu nie przeszło… Chciałbym to zobaczyć. 

\- Stwierdził, że ma talent i szkoda by było go marnować. - Kobieta wzrusza ramionami. - I chyba dobrze zrobił.

\- Dla podniebień mieszkańców tego miasta na pewno - przytakuje Louis, muskając ustami jego kark. - A jeśli dodatkowo się w tym spełnia, to tym lepiej. Mógłbym zobaczyć jakieś jego zdjęcia..? Chcę być przygotowany na to, jak nasza fasolka będzie wyglądać…

\- O nie! - Wyrywa się Harry. - Nie zgadzam się!   
\- Nie masz za dużo do gadania, słoneczko. - Anne uśmiecha się słodko. - Chodź za mną, Lou.

\- Daj spokój, Curly; ty widziałeś nawet nagranie, jak uczę się sikać do nocnika, więc ja też mogę zobaczyć chociaż kilka twoich zdjęć, co? - Szatyn przewraca oczami i wstaje, by pójść za jego mamą. 

Brunet podąża za nimi z nieszczęśliwą miną. Anne wyciąga gruby album i siada na podłodze, po czym podaje go Louisowi. Tomlinson rozjaśnia się, siadając obok kobiety i kładąc sobie album na kolanach. Otwiera go, a uśmiech niemalże rozcina jego twarz na pół, gdy widzi zdjęcie kilkudniowego, wtedy jeszcze blondyna, w ramionach młodszej i rozpromienionej Anne. Nietrudno jest mu wyobrazić siebie robiącego takie zdjęcie Harry’emu i fasolce. 

\- Był uroczy, prawda? - zachwyca się kobieta.

\- I śliczny. - Louis przygląda się jeszcze chwilę zdjęciu, po czym przewraca kolejne strony, by odkryć tam kolejne lata jego życia. Śmieje się ze zdjęcia dwuletniego Stylesa całego wymazanego w spaghetti. - Też lubiłeś włoskie jedzenie, co? - droczy się.

\- Louis! - syczy ostrzegawczo Styles. - Nie musisz ze mnie kpić, byłem dzieckiem. Poza tym sam mówiłeś, że byłem  _ śliczny _ .

\- Nie kpię - protestuje szatyn. - Po prostu się śmieję, to niezwykle urocze zdjęcie niezwykle ślicznego po mamie dziecka. - Przekłada kolejne strony z uśmiechem. - Aww… Mam nadzieję, że fasolka dostanie twój uśmiech i dołeczki… I te duże, błyszczące oczy..! 

\- Na pewno będziecie ją kochali.   
\- Oczywiście, że tak! - oburza się brunet. - Już ją kochamy!. Ale chciałbym, żeby miała oczy błękitne jak niebo... Jak Lou.

\- Może mieć niebieskie, byleby były takie duże jak twoje - zgadza się łaskawie Tomlinson, przyciągając go do swojego boku ramieniem i przeglądając kolejne zdjęcia. - Oww, też miałeś onesie! - zachwyca się Harrym jako dalmatyńczykiem. 

\- Tak, lubiłem je - przyznaje brunet.

\- Nie chciał nosić niczego innego! - dopowiada Anne. - To był jego strój do spania przez rok.

\- Aww, uroczy chłopczyk! - Louis chowa go w swoich ramionach i całuje w nos. - Może kupimy ci jakieś teraz? 

\- Kupiłeś już jeden dla fasolki…

\- No to teraz kupimy pasujący dla ciebie. - Szatyn przekłada kolejne strony albumu. - Niee, nie mogę… Z takim uśmiechem powinieneś być jednym z dzieci w reklamach, wiesz? Wyjątkowo śliczny. 

\- Może fasolka będzie sławna? - zamyśla się Harry. - Ale tak naprawdę, a nie z powodu ojców w onesie.

\- Gwiazda rocka? - śmieje się Tomlinson, po czym szturcha go lekko w bok. - Ach, właśnie, Anne! Jakieś pomysły na imię pasujące do nazwiska Tomlinson? Z uwzględnieniem, że jeszcze nie znamy płci. 

Ta patrzy na niego nieco zdziwiona.   
\- To chyba wy powinniście nazwać swoje dziecko…

\- Tak, to nasze dziecko, ale także twój wnuczek - lub wnuczka - i jakaś sugestia nie zaszkodzi? - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Z  _ Harry Styles  _ udało ci się naprawdę dobrze, to może masz lepsze pomysły niż my…

Anne tylko się śmieje.    
\- Obawiam się, że drugi raz mi się nie uda.   
\- Spróbuj, mamo - prosi Harry, a ta przygryza wargę, myśląc.   
\- Zawsze podobało mi się Jamie. Ładne też jest Leo, ale czy pasują?

\- Jamie Tomlinson… - Szatyn próbuje brzmienia tego imienia na języku, po czym uśmiecha się i zerka na Stylesa. - Moim zdaniem brzmi ładnie. Idealnie dla uroczego chłopczyka z dołeczkami i dużymi, niebieskimi oczami w małpim onesie. Dla dziewczynki też jest dobre. A ty jak myślisz? 

\- Podoba mi się! - Styles uśmiecha się uradowany. - Jamie... Mamo, jesteś genialna! - Przytula ją, a ta tylko się śmieje. Tomlinson zerka na nich rozczulony. Może nie był pozytywnie nastawiony do Anne po jej początkowej reakcji, ale naprawdę cieszy się, że postanowił z nią porozmawiać, bo dzięki temu Harry jest szczęśliwy. Przegląda kolejne zdjęcia, niektóre przedstawiające ich dwójkę i wie, że kobieta będzie dobrą babcią.  Styles pociąga nosem.    
\- Chciałbym, żeby fasolka już była z nami... O, a to zdjęcie z końca primary school! - Śmieje się, pokazując na fotografię dumnego chłopca stojącego obok tortu.

\- Za pół roku będzie cała nasza i wyprzytulamy ją za to czekanie. - Louis obejmuje go i całuje w skroń, po czym przekrzywia głowę, przyglądając się zdjęciu. - Pewnie pomagałeś w pieczeniu tego tortu, huh? Włosy zaczynały ci się już kręcić… 

\- Sam go piekłem! Nauczycielki były zdruzgotane, kiedy kończyłem, żadnych więcej słodyczy!

\- Już wtedy piekłeś? - Szatyn patrzy na niego zaskoczony. - No tak, uroczy ulubieniec wszystkich nauczycielek… Pewnie przynosiłeś im ciastka nawet, gdy postawiły ci gorszą ocenę, co? 

\- Uhum... To przecież nie była ich wina, że ja się nie nauczyłem. Ale jak już wcześniej mówiłem, dopiero na studiach poznałem Nialla i zrodził się pomysł na Sweet Spoon. To on zawsze chciał mieć swój lokal.

\- I zagarnął mojego utalentowanego, słodkiego chłopca pod swoje skrzydła? - grucha Tomlinson, przytulając go do siebie i nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że nazwał go swoim. 

\- Po prostu zaraził mnie chęcią posiadania swojej cukierni.

\- Cieszę się, że to zrobił. - Louis odgarnia loki z jego czoło i zakłada je troskliwie za jego ucho. - Pasuje to do ciebie. 

\- Ja już mniej. Wiesz, to nie jest takie kolorowe jak się wszystkim wydaje. Musisz sam o wszystkim myśleć i czasem jest tego za dużo.

\- Wiem, skarbie. - Szatyn przyciąga go do swojej piersi i głaszcze po włosach. - Ty i Niall jesteście jeszcze bardzo młodzi, więc prowadzenie własnego biznesu jest dla was trudne. Ale chyba już przez to przeszliśmy, tak? Nie wahaj się prosić o pomoc, wszystko da się ogarnąć, nie musicie działać sami. 

\- Będę pamiętać. Dziękuję, Lou... - Harry patrzy na niego z uczuciem.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie. - Tomlinson stara się dyskretnie i z klasą złączyć lekko ich usta, ale jednak smak tych omegi jest tak dobry i uzależniający, że ma ochotę zajęczeć z przyjemności. Styles oddaje pocałunek mrucząc z przyjemności i przeoczając moment, w którym Anne dyskretnie wychodzi. Louis kładzie dłoń na jego policzku i odkłada nieuważnie album, przyciągając bruneta bliżej siebie,  _ jak najbliżej _ . Zasysa się na jego wardze i w końcu odrywa się od niego z trudem, dysząc i spoglądając w jego błyszczące tęczówki. Harry spogląda na niego oszołomiony, oddychając ciężko.   
\- Nie u mojej mamy... - burczy z naganą.

\- Przepraszam! - skamle szatyn, odsuwając się od niego. Przeczesuje włosy palcami, by się opanować. - Pójdę przemyć kark zimną wodą i przeproszę twoją mamę, nie bądź na mnie zły…

\- Nie jestem, po prostu nie chcę robić czegoś u mojej mamy w do... - Harry rozgląda się zaskoczony. - Oh... Wyszła.

\- Przepraszam, spłoszyłem twoją mamę. - Tomlinson wygina usta w podkówkę, przylegając plecami do ściany. Powinien wracać do domu, jest coraz gorzej. - Nie chciałem. 

\- W porządku Lou. - Brunet głaszcze jego ramię. - Po prostu chciała nam dać trochę prywatności, tak myślę. - Odstawia album na półkę.

\- Pójdę ją przeprosić - decyduje Louis, przemykając się do wyjścia jak najdalej od omegi. - I pójdę już. Ty pewnie chcesz zostać tutaj, prawda? Takie spanie w domu rodzinnym czasem jest potrzebne - papla nieskładnie. 

\- Hej, co jest? - Omega patrzy na niego smutnym wzrokiem. - Czemu już idziesz?

\- Nie chcesz mnie tutaj ani u siebie w domu teraz - zapewnia go szatyn, wbijając paznokcie w swoje dłonie. 

\- W porządku, wracajmy... - Harry odwraca wzrok i wychodzi z pokoju. Jest mu trochę przykro, ale w końcu Louis jest po pracy i może być zmęczony. - Mamo, my będziemy się już zbierać.   
\- Oh... Dobrze, dziękuję za odwiedziny. Poczekajcie chwilę, to dam wam trochę mięsa na jutro?

\- Przepraszamy. - Tomlinson rzuca jej słaby uśmiech, po czym zgarnia z krzesła malutkie onesie i staje w korytarzu, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Nie wie, jak zniesie podróż z omegą…

\- W porządku, cieszę się, że przyszliście na trochę. - Kobieta uśmiecha się i idzie do kuchni, by przygotować dla nich pojemnik. Wraca z nim po kilku minutach. - Dałabym wam ciasto, ale doskonale wiemy, że to Harry jest tutaj mistrzem. - Posyła im kolejny uśmiech i przytula najpierw swojego syna, a potem Louisa. - Wpadnijcie jeszcze, dobrze?

\- Oczywiście, dziękujemy - wzdycha szatyn, odsuwając się od niej. Uśmiecha się i macha jej, po czym wychodzi szybko na zewnątrz. - Do zobaczenia! 

Styles podąża za nim, trzymając torebkę z onesie i pojemnik z przyjemnie pachnącym mięsem. Zastanawia się, o co chodzi Louisowi. Wydawało mu się, że dobrze dogadywał się z jego mamą…

Tomlinson stoi przy samochodzie i zaciąga się świeżym powietrzem, by jakoś się orzeźwić, ale mija jedynie moment, zanim nie dobiega go kusząca woń omegi, przenikając przez każdy por jego skóry. Przeklina pod nosem i wchodzi do środka, otwierając mu drzwi. Może dla bezpieczeństwa otworzy okna…

\- I co myślisz? - pyta Harry, gdy już ruszają.

_ O tym, żeby wstrzymać się do powrotu do Danielle i nie rzucić na ciebie jak zwierzę _ .

\- O czym? - mamrocze przez zaciśnięte zęby Louis, a jego palce bieleją na kierownicy, tak mocno ją ściska. 

\- O tym spotkaniu... - mówi cicho Styles, patrząc, jak ten zaciska palce na kierownicy.

\- Było miło. - Szatyn uśmiecha się do niego z wysiłkiem, po czym odchrząkuje. - Wydaje mi się, że twoja mama jest równie ciepła, co ty, jak już odstawi na bok uprzedzenia. 

\- Tak... Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę, że jednak się do mnie odezwała... Ale musimy porozmawiać - mówi twardo omega.

Tomlinson spogląda na niego nieco spanikowany. - Uhm… Jakoś poważniej czy teraz..? 

\- Poważniej. - Wciąż gryzie go ta sprawa ze zdjęciem usg. Czemu nic mu nie powiedział?

_ No to pięknie. _

\- Uch, tak, w porządku - poddaje się alfa. Przecież może kontrolować swoje chucie, bez przesady. Może to wszystko nawet nie zacznie się dzisiaj..? Styles milczy już do końca podróży. Kiedy szatyn parkuje, pierwszy wysiada z samochodu, idzie do drzwi i odwraca się wyczekująco. Louis wypuszcza głęboki oddech, po czym wysiada i uśmiecha się do niego. Czeka w odpowiedniej odległości, aż ten otworzy drzwi. Brunet patrzy na niego rozszerzonymi oczyma i ze złością otwiera drzwi. Idzie do salonu, czekając na niego i próbując się uspokoić. Gniew nie jest dobrym doradcą… Szatyn podąża za nim z ociąganiem i opiera się ramieniem o futrynę, przeczesując nerwowo włosy palcami. 

\- Więc? - Patrzy na wszystko w pomieszczeniu, byleby nie na omegę. - Co jest takiego ważnego, że chciałeś o tym porozmawiać? 

Harry prycha, czując, jak złość do niego wraca.   
\- Nie uważasz, że powinieneś mi powiedzieć  _ dlaczego _ moja mama chciała się ze mną zobaczyć?

\- Przecież sama powiedziała? - Tomlinson przestępuje z nogi na nogę, unikając jego wzroku. - Chce być w życiu twoim i fasolki? 

\- I skąd u niej na szafce zdjęcie usg fasolki?

\- Och. - Louis zerka na niego, rozumiejąc teraz, o co chodzi, ale po chwili wlepia wzrok we własne buty. - Odbiłem je dla niej. 

\- I nie uważałeś za stosowne poinformować mnie, że rozmawiałeś z moją mamą?

\- Przecież brałem od ciebie jej numer, to chyba naturalne, że zrobiłem z niego pożytek? - Szatyn marszczy brwi. 

\- Ale nie chciałem, żebyś ją przekonywał!

\- Zachowujesz się nonsensownie. - Tomlinson w końcu na niego patrzy, odrobinę sfrustrowany. - Mówiłem ci, że z nią porozmawiam. Myślałeś, że co, pogadamy sobie o pogodzie? 

\- Nie, ale po pierwsze nie spodziewałem się, że zrobisz to już następnego dnia, a po drugie nie chciałem, żebyś brał ją na litość zdjęciami mojego usg!

\- Tego samego dnia - prostuje Louis, zakładając ramiona na piersi i patrząc na niego twardo. - Nikogo nie brałem na litość. Chciałem jej przemówić do rozsądku. Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, byłem ostry i nie owijałem w bawełnę, mówiąc, co myślę o jej zachowaniu, po czym dałem jej to zdjęcie i wróciłem do ciebie. To coś złego? 

\- I dlatego tak się dzisiaj zachowywałeś? - pyta pokonany Styles. Chyba niepotrzebnie zrobił z igły widły.

\- Uhm, nie. - Szatyn kręci głową. - To nie tak, że jej nie lubię. Jest w porządku, myślę, że zrozumiała swój błąd. 

\- To o co chodziło? O mój album? Dziwnie się zachowywałeś…

\- Album..? Nie, no co ty. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi, po czym wycofuje się, czując, jak jego penis pulsuje. Jeszcze się nie zaczęło, ale jest już na skraju. - W porządku, porozmawialiśmy, to ja już pójdę. Widzimy się za jakiś tydzień. Hej. 

Harry łapie go za rękę, nie pozwalając mu odejść.   
\- Lou? Co się z tobą dzieje? Dlaczego mnie zbywasz? Myślałem, że między nami jest już okej…

\- Bo jest okej, tu nie chodzi o ciebie, to po prostu… - Louis próbuje oswobodzić swoją rękę i nie oddychać przez nos. 

\- No co? Powiedz mi, Louis...  Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Harry, puść mnie - prosi szatyn niskim głosem, czując gorąco. - Porozmawiamy za tydzień, ja nie mogę tu teraz zostać…

Styles nie ma pojęcia co robić. Desperacko sięga po pocałunek, chcąc go zatrzymać. Tomlinson warczy głośno i ogarnięty ślepym pożądaniem, przyciska go do ściany, wpijając się w jego usta i przytrzymując mu ręce nad głową. Po chwili otwiera pociemniałe oczy, widząc niemalże na czerwono. Jego ruja się zaczęła. Odsuwa się od niego nieufnie niczym dzikie zwierzę i oddycha ciężko, wycofując się, ale nie odwracając się do niego plecami. Musi dostać się do Danielle i sobie ulżyć, jego penis już zaczyna ociekać. 

Harry nagle załapuje: Louisowi zaczęła się ruja. Przełyka ślinę i wyciąga do niego dłoń.   
\- Zostań - mówi miękko. - Chodź.

Louis tylko kręci powoli głową, nie spuszczając z niego oczu.

\- Zrobię ci krzywdę - chrypi. 

\- Nie zrobisz - mówi pewnie omega. -  _ Tatusiu _ …

Szatyn wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, po czym warczy, podchodząc do niego i unosząc go oraz bez słowa zanosząc go do sypialni. Pragnie go zaknotować całym sobą. Harry tylko obejmuje go udami, przylegając do niego i zaczynając całować go po karku. Tomlinson zrzuca go na łóżko i lustruje jego sylwetkę pociemniałym wzrokiem. Oddycha szybko i pochyla się nad nim, niemalże zdzierając z niego spodnie. Wciąż pamięta, że ta omega nosi jego szczeniaka, więc robi to w pośpiechu dostania się do niego, ale dość ostrożnie. Styles rozchyla zapraszająco uda, unosząc ręce nad głowę i łapiąc się szczebelków wezgłowia. Louis opuszcza swoje spodnie i bokserki do kolan, po czym wbija się w niego bez przygotowania, opierając się na łokciach po obu jego stronach. Harry wydaje z siebie krzyk, odchylając głowę w tył na poduszki. Szatyn powarkuje, poruszając się w nim dziko, ale bez ocierania się o brzuch. Przysysa się do jego obojczyka, pragnąc oznaczyć omegę jako swoją. Styles pojękuje, wyginając biodra i szarpiąc za jego włosy. Tomlinson zatraca się w nim coraz bardziej, ogarnięty wszechobecnym zapachem pożądania. Dyszy ciężko, a dźwięk skóry obijającej się o skórę rozlega się w pokoju. Unosi głowę i wpatruje się intensywnie prosto w jego oczy, nie zaprzestając swoich ruchów. Omega staje się wszystkim, o czym jest w stanie myśleć. Harry sięga po kolejny pocałunek. Niechlujny i przepełniony pożądaniem. Louis warczy, przygryzając jego wargę do krwi i odwzajemniając brutalnie pocałunek. Czuje gorąco kumulujące się w dolnych partiach jego ciała. 

Harry zaciska na nim uda, jęcząc. Jest przepełniony błogością, czuje się tak bardzo pożądany i potrzebny. Szatyn przyspiesza ruchy, przytrzymując jego biodra w miejscu i po prostu używając go, by dać ulgę swojemu pożądaniu. Działa instynktownie, chcąc pokazać jemu i sobie, że może to zrobić, bo omega jest jego. Wraz ze zbliżającym się szczytem jego warkot przybiera na sile. Styles przyjmuje w siebie pchnięcia, całkowicie uległy i posłuszny. Chce pokazać, że jest dobrą omegą, żeby jego alfa była zadowolona. Nieświadomie odchyla szyję. Tomlinson wykrzywia swoją twarz w akcie dzikiej przyjemności, kompletnie tracąc kontrolę i dochodząc, jednak wciąż kontynuując ruchy, które stają się ostrzejsze wraz z coraz bardziej puchnącym i zakleszczającym się we wnętrzu bruneta knotem. 

\-  _ Jesteś mój _ \- warczy nagląco w jego ucho głosem alfy. -  _ Będę cię wypełniał moimi szczeniakami _ . 

Harry dochodzi nietknięty, niemal zdzierając sobie gardło. Kuli się w sobie na dźwięk jego głosu.   
\- Taak... Tak, proszę. Jestem twój, możesz zrobić ze mną co tylko chcesz…

Louis bezlitośnie kontynuuje wypychanie bioder, choć z każdym ruchem ciągnie te jego ze sobą z powodu trzymającego ich razem knota. Drapie jego szyję zębami, ale nie wgryza się, mając zakodowane gdzieś w głębi umysłu, że z jakiegoś powodu nie powinien tego robić. 

Harry pojękuje.   
\- Tak tatusiu, dziękuję, jesteś najlepszy… - Czuje się, jakby był na haju.

Szatyn przez cały ten czas wylewa się w jego wnętrzu i wariuje z powodu uległości omegi, która wydaje się pragnąć, by znowu odezwał się do niej swoim głosem. 

\-  _ Nigdy już się nie będziesz zabezpieczać -  _ syczy w jego ucho, dając przemówić swojej wilczej podświadomości i jej pragnieniom. -  _ Nawet jak urodzisz.  _

\- Nigdy - zgadza się Harry, poddając się bez sprzeciwu. - Będę nosił tyle twoich szczeniaków ile tylko chcesz - dodaje. Jego wewnętrzna omega czuje się spełniona, mogąc zadowolić alfę, ona  _ chce _ zadowolić alfę, a skoro pragnie więcej dzieci, to może mu je dać.

\- Moja omega - szepcze Tomlinson, chwilowo się uspokajając i zaprzestając ruchów, by nie skrzywdzić bruneta. W końcu i tak go nie przygotowywał, a po całej rui prawdopodobnie ten nie będzie w stanie chodzić. Układa głowę w jego lokach, potulniejąc. Pokazuje mu się w swojej bezradności; w tym, że go potrzebuje. 

\- Tylko twoja... - mówi brunet, głaszcząc jego włosy i plecy, które prawdopodobnie znowu podrapał w amoku. Jego wewnętrzna omega niemal skacze z radości, że może zająć się swoją alfą, kiedy ten najbardziej tego potrzebuje. Wciąż nieco zamroczony i oszołomiony składa pocałunki na jego szczęce. Louis zasypia, chwilowo ukontentowany byciem w omedze i jego dotykiem. Zdąża jeszcze posesyjnie ulokować dłoń na jego brzuchu, chcąc być blisko także z ich szczeniakiem. Brunet niemal rozpływa się z czułości.   
\- Śpij, kochanie. Będę tu dla ciebie, kiedy się obudzisz.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Alfa budzi się dwie godziny później pod wpływem bolesnej erekcji. Rozgląda się pociemniałymi oczami po sypialni, by znaleźć Harry’ego, który leży tuż za nim, jak się okazuje. Kładzie się na plecach i spogląda na niego wyczekująco i pożądliwie.  \- Cześć, kochanie - mruczy cicho omega, siadając na nim okrakiem i całując go. Szatyn wpija się w jego usta, wplatając ręce w czekoladowe loki i przyciągając go do siebie jak najbliżej. 

\- Usiądź na moim penisie - nakazuje już swoim głosem, choć o wiele bardziej szorstkim. - I zadowól tatusia, tak?

Harry nie odpowiada, sięgając do tyłu i ustawiając się nad jego penisem, na który po chwili opada z jękiem. Niemal od razu zaczyna się poruszać. Tomlinson mruczy z przyjemności, przymykając powieki i odchylając głowę na poduszki. Łapie go za biodra, ale nie pogania go ani nie wypycha swoich, po prostu trzyma tam dłonie. Po chwili otwiera zamglone oczy, uznając, że widok omegi skaczącej i przesuwającej się na jego penisie jest tego wart. Styles spokojnie buduje rytm, powoli poruszając biodrami szybciej.   
\- Tak dobrze?

\- Jezu, tak - zgadza się od razu Louis i przygryza własną wargę. Fakt, że może kazać robić mu to w środku nocy, a ten rzuci wszystko i przybiegnie go zadowolić, działa na niego bardziej niż powinien. Jest oszołomiony jego zapachem, wyglądem, ruchami i dotykiem, uwielbia to. Zostaje nagrodzony pocałunkiem i mocniejszymi ruchami bioder.   
\- Chcę, żebyś mnie wypełnił - prosi omega, falując na jego penisie. - Żebym mógł nosić twoje szczeniaki.

\- Już nosisz - wzdycha szatyn, zwracając uwagę na niewielki brzuch. - Rób tak, żeby tobie było dobrze, to tatuś też dojdzie. 

\- Nie tylko to, ale też każde następne - mówi Harry. - Jest mi cudownie, co chcesz, żebym zrobił?

\- Och, zdecydowanie  _ będziesz _ \- zapewnia Tomlinson, posapując na przyjemne uczucie i zaczynając wychodzić własnymi biodrami na spotkanie. - Nic, skarbie, jest cudownie… 

Harry synchronizuje ich ruchy: kiedy Louis wypycha swoje biodra, on opada na niego. Sięga dłonią do swojego penisa. Alfa uwielbia fakt, że zachowują się jak zgrane małżeństwo. Czuje gorąco kumulujące się w jego jądrach. Jęczy cicho, mrużąc powieki i przyglądając się brunetowi, jakby był ósmym cudem świata. 

\- Dalej, zaknotuj mnie! - zachęca omega, przyspieszając. Louis potrzebuje jeszcze tylko kilku ruchów, by dojść, warcząc cichutko i wgryzając się sobie w ramię. Harry wydaje z siebie cichy jęk, czując puchnącego penisa i po jeszcze kilku pociągnięciach dochodzi, zaciskając na nim mięśnie.

Szatyn mruczy zadowolony, po czym chwyta omegę i odwraca ich pozycjami, tak żeby móc opleść go ramionami. Wysysa malinkę za jego uchem, tuląc się do niego i kołysząc lekko biodrami, by przedłużyć przyjemność. Ten miękko mu na to pozwala, rozłożony na pościeli i oplata go swoimi ramionami, mrucząc. Tomlinson po chwili unosi niespokojnie głowę i wpija się w jego usta. 

\- Nie chcesz innego alfy, prawda? - mamrocze przez pocałunek, zjeżdżając zaborczo dłońmi i obejmując go w pasie. 

\- Nie chcę - odpowiada brunet. - Tylko ciebie. Tylko ty potrafisz mnie tak dobrze zaknotować…

Louis mruczy zadowolony, zasysając się na jego języku i jakby z dumy puchnąc jeszcze bardziej. 

Harry chce mu odpowiedzieć, ale wydaje z siebie tylko mamrotanie, więc po prostu odpowiada na pocałunek.

W końcu szatyn układa twarz w jego szyi, podskubując ją z uwielbieniem i uspokajając swojego alfę na tyle, by okazać troskę. 

\- Musisz zadzwonić do Nialla, jak będę spał i powiedzieć, że nie będzie cię w pracy jakiś tydzień - mówi cicho. - Do mojej mamy też, musi mnie usprawiedliwić w pracy. I musisz pić i jeść jak najwięcej, bo inaczej cię wymęczę. Najlepiej trzymaj wszystko jak najbliżej łóżka. 

\- W porządku. - zgadza się Harry. - Napisze im wiadomość, nie chcę ich już budzić - zgadza się, dotykając jego policzka. - Nie będziesz zły, jeśli się obudzisz, a mnie nie będzie przy tobie, bo na przykład będę w kuchni?

Tomlinson kręci powoli głową.

\- Raczej nie potrafię być na ciebie zły. Po prostu przyjdź, jakbyś słyszał jakiś desperacki skowyt. 

\- Dobrze, będę pamiętać. - Omega wciąga go w pocałunek. Louisa ogarnia komfort związany po prostu z tym brunetem. Z nim wszystko jest naturalne, a jego woń uspokaja alfę. Nigdy się nie zdarzyło, żeby w pierwszy dzień rui był w stanie prowadzić normalną rozmowę… Odwzajemnia leniwie ruchy jego ust. Harry niemal się na niego wspina, mrucząc cicho w pocałunek. Sam jest już zmęczony, ale wie, że musi jeszcze dać znać przyjacielowi i Jay. Szatyn wzdycha, obejmując się ciaśniej jego nogami i układając się w jego szyi. Zastanawia się, czy może dalej ignorować swoje uczucia względem tej omegi, skoro to wygląda jak wymarzona ruja. Po chwili przymyka powieki, uśpiony jego oddechem i miarowym biciem serca. Brunet upewnia się, że ten śpi i dopiero wtedy wysuwa się z jego objęć. Pisze wiadomość zarówno do Nialla, jak i Jay i Lottie, z prośbą by im pomogła. Następnie idzie do kuchni zjeść coś na szybko i napić się. Bierze też dwie butelki wody na górę, w końcu Lou też może być spragniony. Kiedy upewnia się, że przygotował już wszystko, wraca do łóżka i zasypia wtulony w swojego alfę.

 

Reszta rui Tomlinsona wypełniona jest mnóstwem seksu - głównie tego dzikiego, gdzie ciężko jest się z nim porozumieć, ale także spokojniejszego już pod sam koniec, który nastąpił wcześniej, niż sam alfa mógłby się tego spodziewać. Zajęło im to cztery dni, po których Louis w końcu czuje się spełniony i wysuwa swojego opuszczonego już knota z wnętrza bruneta. Obejmuje go w pasie, kładąc dłonie na jego brzuchu i przytulając się do niego od tyłu. Całuje go wdzięcznie w nagą łopatkę. 

\- Dziękuję - szepcze, po czym rozgląda się po sypialni, w której unosi się ciężki zapach seksu, a ich ubrania są porozrzucane, tak samo jak w połowie puste butelki wody czy resztki przekąsek w stylu herbatniki czy krakersy. Cóż, chyba nigdy nie dał omedze tak naprawdę posprzątać. - I przepraszam. 

Harry opada bez sił na łóżko, chichocząc wyczerpany.   
\- Nie ma sprawy, kochanie... i nie masz za co przepraszać.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Szatyn odgarnia opiekuńczo jego spocone loki z czoła. - To twój pierwszy raz, kiedy pomagasz w rui, a ja jestem dość nieznośny… Dobrze, że chociaż skończyła się szybciej… 

\- W porządku. Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony.

\- A Jamie? - wypala Tomlinson, zanim jest w stanie to przemyśleć. - Nic mu nie zrobiłem? 

\- Fasolka? - Brunet marszczy brwi. - Nie, wszystko w porządku. Zawsze uważałeś na mój brzuch.

\- To dobrze. - Louis oddycha z ulgą, gładząc brzuszek. - Nie byłem pewien, czy będę w stanie o tym pamiętać, dlatego nie do końca chciałem, żebyś mi pomagał… 

\- Pamiętałeś. Wiedziałem, że nie skrzywdzisz ani mnie, ani fasolki.

\- Mhm. - Szatyn ociera się o niego policzkiem i wzdycha. - Jest poniedziałek, nie..? Może nie damy nikomu znać, że już po i polenimy się jeszcze jutro? Pasuje, żebyś odpoczął…

\- Dla mnie super... Wymęczyłeś mnie! - chichocze omega. - Nie wiem, jak ja teraz pójdę do łazienki!

\- Mogę cię zanieść - proponuje Tomlinson, pochylając się i liżąc go w nos. - Zresztą przyznaj, że podobał ci się ten maraton!

\- Mmm, to później... będziesz mógł mi w nagrodę umyć plecy.

\- Długa, wspólna kąpiel? - mruczy Louis w jego ucho. - Podoba mi się ten pomysł...

\- Lepimy się, to chyba dobry pomysł, prawda?

\- Nie przypominaj mi o tym - śmieje się jękliwie szatyn, rozkładając się na łóżku i rozglądając po skotłowanej pościeli. - Pewnie śmierdzę… Prawie cię stąd nie wypuszczałem. 

\- Czułem się taki... posiadany. To było cudowne - Harry uśmiecha się i przesuwa się, by go pocałować. - Uh, naprawdę powinniśmy się umyć.

\- Omega idealny, huh? - Tomlinson rozplątuje palcami jego loki, po czym siada i przeciąga się, przeklinając pod nosem. - Przygotuję tę kąpiel, zaraz po ciebie przyjdę. Potem coś zamówimy, bo umieram z głodu, hm? 

\- Jestem jak najbardziej za, idealny alfo - wzdycha brunet, rozkładając się na całym łóżku i przyciągając do piersi poduszkę, na której jeszcze przed chwilą leżał Louis. Zaciąga się jego zapachem. - Wypieściłeś mnie za wszystkie czasy... Ale i tak będziemy musieli chyba zmienić pościel. I wywietrzyć sypialnię.

\- Ty odpoczywaj, ja się potem wszystkim zajmę. - Szatyn uśmiecha się na ten widok, po czym kręci czule głową i schodzi z łóżka, zbierając ubrania leżące na podłodze i niosąc je do prania. 

\- Mój idealny alfa... - mamrocze omega na granicy snu.

Tomlinson zgodnie z obietnicą przygotowywuje kąpiel z jedną z wymyślnych musujących kul bruneta, po czym wraca po niego do sypialni. Przygryza rozczulony wargę, widząc, że ten przysnął i siada obok niego, przeczesując jego loki dłonią. Całuje go w skroń. 

\- Kochanie, chodź do wanny - szepcze w jego ucho. - Zdrzemniesz się w cieplutkiej i pachnącej wodzie, hm? 

\- Zanieś mnie - mamrocze sennie Styles. Louis wstaje i podnosi go delikatnie, tuląc go do siebie niczym bezbronne dziecko. Niesie go pomału do łazienki, mając wrażenie, że serce niemożliwie mu puchnie. Postanawia, że zajmie się nim jak najlepiej; w końcu tamten pomagał mu przez ostatnie cztery dni. Pochyla się i wkłada go ostrożnie do wanny, szybko siadając za nim, by Styles nie osunął się do wody. Harry, wciąż nie otwierając oczu, odwraca głowę, by go pocałować. Wzdycha z ulgą, opierając się na nim całym ciężarem. Szatyn namydla gąbkę, całując go troskliwie w głowę, po czym myje delikatnie jego tors, będąc o wiele bardziej ostrożniejszym przy brzuchu. 

\- Fasolko? - mruczy. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co twoi rodzice robili przez te dni…

\- Oh, założę się, że czuło te wszystkie wstrząsy i poruszenia - chichocze Harry. - Umyjesz mi włosy? - prosi.

\- Może myślała, że jest na karuzeli? - próbuje Tomlinson, mocząc jego włosy i wylewając na nie szampon. - Pewnie, trzeba dbać o te śliczne loczki. 

\- Karuzeli - prycha brunet. - Raczej rollercoasterze!

\- Ooo, przepraszam bardzo, ale tatuś ma swoje potrzeby - dąsa się Louis, masując skórę jego głowy. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że zaspokoiłem potrzeby tatusia? - pyta niewinnie omega, w końcu otwierając oczy i spoglądając na niego spod rzęs.

\- Mmm, zdecydowanie - mruczy szatyn, całując go w ucho. Prawdą jest, że zaspokoił go w trakcie rui, ale też trochę uzależnił od uczucia bycia w nim i alfa nie miałby nic przeciwko powtórce, bo Harry’ego po prostu nie można mieć dość. Ale jest w ciąży, powinien odpocząć. Wzdycha i rozprowadza szampon na długości jego włosów. - Urocza omego. 

\- Wspaniały alfa. - Harry rozpiera się wygodnie w wannie. Czuje, że wróciło mu trochę sił. Tomlinson całuje go w kark, po czym myje leniwie samego siebie. Najchętniej nie wychodziłby z wanny, ale może to po prostu kwestia tego, że nie chce odchodzić od boku omegi. Marszczy brwi. Sądził, że to przejdzie wraz z rują… Styles opłukuje się niedbale i powoli podnosi, dając alfie widok na swoje nagie plecy i kształtne pośladki. Wychodzi z wanny i wyciąga rękę do szatyna. Louis przez dłuższą chwilę zawiesza wzrok w dolnych partiach jego ciała, po czym powoli przesuwa spojrzenie w górę. Przełyka ślinę i chwyta jego dłoń, wstając i dołączając do niego. Harry przez chwilę patrzy mu w oczy, po czym klęka przed nim, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

\- Och… - Zaskoczony szatyn otwiera usta, momentalnie twardniejąc. Przygryza swoją wargę. - Przecież nie musisz, miałeś odpocząć...

\- Ty dostałeś już swoją nagrodę, teraz moja kolej... - mówi figlarnie omega, zanim połyka go niemal w całości. Tomlinson jęczy i przymyka powieki, chwytając go za mokre włosy. Harry mruczy, posyłając wibracje w głąb jego penisa. Louis odchyla głowę w tył, sapiąc i ciągnąc za jego loki. Ten tylko kładzie dłonie na jego udach i zaczyna szybko poruszać głową.

\- Uch… - Szatyn wypycha lekko biodra, spoglądając w dół zamglonymi oczami. - Tak dobrze…

Harry zaciska mocno usta, ssąc go i liżąc, chcąc by ten zapomniał jak się nazywa, dochodząc. Tomlinson robi to kilka chwil później, jęcząc i przyciskając jego nos do swojego podbrzusza. Styles stara się wszystko przełknąć, ale i tak strużka spermy spływa mu po brodzie. Louis siada na wannie z powodu miękkich kolan i wypuszcza drżący oddech. Po chwili oszołomienia przyciąga go do siebie i chowa twarz w jego lokach, obejmując go mocno. 

\- Uwielbiam twój smak... - wyznaje omega, sięgając po dwa ręczniki, z czego jeden podaje szatynowi.

\- Tak? - dziwi się alfa, wycierając się i spoglądając na niego. 

\- Mmm. Sam już nie wiem, czy wolę, żebyś mnie wypełniał, czy żebym cię ssał... - zastanawia się Harry.

\- Jesteśmy nimfomanami - duka po chwili Tomlinson, owijając się ręcznikiem i kręcąc głową. 

Harry wyciera się pobieżnie i odkłada ręcznik.   
\- Bardziej po prostu cieszymy się sobą w najprzyjemniejszy z możliwych sposobów?

\- Romantyk - chichocze Louis, wychodząc już z łazienki i szukając telefonu. - Na co masz ochotę? 

\- Brzmi zdecydowanie ładniej niż „nimfoman”. Hm... chińszczyzna? - proponuje Styles.

\- Niech będzie - zgadza się szatyn z salonu, nawiązując już połączenie. 

\- Dla mnie w pięciu smakach! Może kaczka?

\- Dobry wieczór! - Tomlinson mówi już do słuchawki, szukając swoich bokserek w sypialni, gdzie kręci nosem i zaczyna od otworzenia okna na oścież. - Chciałbym zamówić kaczkę w pięciu smakach, zupę z kurczakiem i makaronem oraz wieprzowinę po seczuańsku na adres 5 Stanney Lane.

Styles podąża za nim, krzywiąc się, gdy ogarnia wzrokiem pobojowisko w sypialni. Będzie trzeba to posprzątać... Wyjmuje z szuflady bokserki i dresowe spodnie, rzucając Louisowi jego ciuchy.

\- Yhym, tak, gotówką. - Alfa zaczyna naciągać na siebie bokserki jedną ręką. - Dziękuję, do zobaczenia. 

\- Ile mamy jeszcze czasu? - ożywia się Harry, zaczynając ściągać pościel z łóżka. Waha się chwilę, ale odkłada poduszkę na której spał Louis i chowa ją do szafy.

\- Czterdzieści minut - mamrocze szatyn, odrzucając telefon na szafkę i ignorując setki wiadomości od Danielle. Pochyla się i zaczyna zbierać butelki wody, by je wyrzucić. Styles krzywi się.   
\- Pójdę po odkurzacz - oznajmia, kręcąc głową i zabierając przy okazji poszewki do prania. Jak udało im się zrobić taki bałagan? Tomlinson zbiera wszelkie grubsze śmieci z podłogi i pakuje je do worka, po czym wzdycha i zakładając jedynie buty, a nie kłopocząc się narzuceniem czegokolwiek na nagi tors, wychodzi wyrzucić wszystko do śmietnika. Harry wraca po kilku chwilach, tachając odkurzacz, z jego rurą wciśniętą mu pod pachę. Uśmiecha się i unosi wzrok, by powiedzieć coś Louisowi, ale jego nie ma w sypialni.  _ Dlaczego wyszedł? _ Panika ściska go za gardło.  _ Wykorzystał cię do swojej rui... _ \- szepcze coś w jego głowie. Cichy głosik wydaje się z niego niemal drwić. Siada ciężko na nieposłanym łóżku, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Louis wraca kilka minut później, po wyrzuceniu worka, wypalonym papierosie i wymianie paru zdań z jednym z sąsiadów. Bierze z kuchni szklankę wody i marszczy brwi, nie słysząc krzątania się omegi. 

\- Hazz..? - woła w przestrzeń, zaglądając do wszystkich pomieszczeń. - Wszystko w porządku? Gdzie jesteś? 

Znajduje go w końcu w sypialni, zwiniętego w kłębek. Omega przyciska do piersi wydobytą z szafy poduszkę, wtulając w nią nos i cicho pochlipując.

\- Skarbie, czemu płaczesz? - Szatyn przybiera nieszczęśliwą minę i siada obok niego, pocierając jego plecy. 

\- Zostawiłeś mnie! - szlocha nieszczęśliwie Harry.

\- Byłem tylko wyrzucić śmieci! - Tomlinson marszczy brwi i wzdycha, opierając się o wezgłowie i przyciągając go do swojej piersi. - To trwało jakieś dziesięć minut, dlatego nie mówiłem, że wychodzę, przepraszam - szepcze w jego loki. 

\- Myślałem, że wyszedłeś... - wyznaje smutno brunet, przytulając się do niego.

\- Hej, mały, nie zostawiłbym cię tu tak… - Louis głaszcze jego loki i splata ich nogi razem. - Pomogłeś mi z rują, zamówiliśmy jedzenie, zresztą mówiłem, że jeszcze jutro jestem cały twój… Gdybym wychodził, to na pewno bym się pożegnał, skarbie. 

\- Mogłeś zmienić zdanie - naciska omega. - Uznać, że to był błąd albo coś…

\- Nie zmieniłem zdania, kochanie. - Tomlinson całuje go troskliwie w skroń. - Patrz, zostawiłem tu na szafce telefon. Nigdzie się nie wybierałem. Po prostu wypaliłem papierosa i jeszcze ten sąsiad z drugiego piętra, Holmes..?, zagadał mnie na chwilę. Nie jesteś błędem, nie myśl tak nawet. 

Styles rzeczywiście zauważa telefon na szafce. Teraz widzi, że zachował się irracjonalnie. Wzdycha i przytula się do niego ciaśniej. Nie był błędem.

\- Ja wiem, że muszę się już przyzwyczajać do twojego zachowania - zaczyna Louis - i to jest w porządku, tylko martwi mnie, że będzie cię tak łapać, jak faktycznie nie będzie mnie obok… Dzwoń po mnie jakby co, hm? 

\- Mmm, postaram się - obiecuje Styles, uśmiechając się blado. Jest takim nieudacznikiem…

\- W porządku, a teraz trzeba to posprzątać, bo później nie będzie mi się chciało… - wzdycha szatyn. - Poczekasz w salonie, a ja to ogarnę raz dwa? Chyba, że chcesz się we mnie wtulić jak mała małpka. 

\- Mogę ci pomóc. I tak już przytachałem tutaj odkurzacz.

\- To pościel łóżko. - Może Tomlinson jest przewrażliwiony, ale nie chce, by omega się męczyła. Odsuwa się od niego, uprzednio całując go uspokajająco w usta, po czym podłącza maszynę do prądu. Styles z westchnieniem się podnosi, by znaleźć w szufladzie nowy komplet pościeli. Louis odkurza, co jakiś czas zerkając kontrolnie na bruneta. Przygryza wargę, gdy ten pochyla się nad łóżkiem, a rąbek jego koszulki się unosi i ukazuje fragment skóry tuż nad paskiem jego spodni. Odwraca niechętnie wzrok, skupiając go zamiast tego na dywanie.  _ Boże, najchętniej by go cały czas dotykał…  _ Harry sprawnie radzi sobie ze zmianą pościeli. Wygładza jeszcze wszelkie zagniotki i siada na łóżku, obserwując Louisa. Szatyn w końcu kończy odkurzanie, po czym odłącza kabel i pada na łóżko.  _ Koniec. Nic już dzisiaj nie robi.  _

\- Jesteś kochany... - Brunet całuje go w policzek, przyciągając bliżej i wtulając się w jego pierś.

\- Nie jestem - protestuje Tomlinson, przeczesując jego loki palcami. - Kto ci takich bzdur naopowiadał? 

\- Poodkurzałeś. - Harry trąca go z uśmiechem.

\- Nienawidzę tego robić - przyznaje Louis, uśmiechając się. - Mycie podłogi, zmywanie naczyń, ścieranie kurzu, pranie; wszystko, byleby nie to. 

\- Tym bardziej dziękuję za poświęcenie. Czyli co, teraz czekamy na jedzonko i nie ruszamy się z łóżka?

\- Jeśli chcesz? - Szatyn nawija sobie jego loka na palec, po czym uśmiecha się. - Musimy nalenić się na zapas, wiesz. Przy malutkim dziecku będzie o to ciężko. 

\- Chcę. Możemy obejrzeć jakiś film? - proponuje Harry.

\- To przenosimy się na kanapę? 

\- Mmm, to chyba lepsze wyjście, żeby nie zaplamić świeżej pościeli. - Z jękiem podnosi się z łóżka.

\- Spokojnie, już ci jej nie będę świnić - obiecuje Tomlinson, idąc w jego ślady i przeczesując wilgotne włosy dłonią. 

\- Nie, żebym narzekał... Po prostu nie chce mi się jej później zmieniać.

\- Ja rozumiem. - Louis chwyta go za rękę i wychodzi z sypialni. Ten bez sprzeciwu daje się poprowadzić na kanapę. Szatyn rozkłada się wygodnie i ciągnie go między swoje nogi, włączając telewizor. Styles układa się wygodnie, zabierając mu pilota i szukając czegoś w telewizji.   
\- Może po prostu Netflix?

\- Chill i Netflix? - Tomlinson wydyma śmiesznie usta. - Jasne. 

\- Chill już był, teraz został nam już tylko Netflix. - Opiera się o Louisa całym ciężarem.

\- Co oglądamy? - Alfa kładzie podbródek na jego ramieniu. 

\-  _ Stranger Things _ ? - proponuje brunet, patrząc, co jest dostępne.

\- Jeśli nie będziesz po tym widział wszędzie podejrzanych rzeczy, to proszę bardzo. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. Harry zerka na niego kontrolnie.

\- Mówisz?...   
\- Nie wiem, ale Dan przez dwa tygodnie potem oglądał się za siebie - chichocze szatyn. 

\- Oh... to może jednak wybierzemy coś... innego?

\- Jak chcesz, skarbie. Ostatecznie tu jestem, więc nie musisz się bać. 

\- Ale jak wrócisz do domu i już nie zasnę, to co wtedy? - Omega włącza jakiś przypadkowy serial.

\- Wrócę do domu dopiero jutro - mruczy Tomlinson, bawiąc się jego lokami. 

\- Oh, przy tobie nie będę się bać, oczywiście - prycha brunet. - Wyjdź tylko za próg, to już…

\- Urocze. - Kąciki ust Louisa unoszą się lekko w górę. - Przecież nigdy nie jesteś sam, masz fasolkę. 

\- Którą tym bardziej muszę chronić... - Styles kładzie dłonie na swoim brzuchu, przyglądając mu się z rozczuleniem.

\- I dlatego potrzebujesz alfy przy swoim boku? - rozumie szatyn, umieszczając dłonie pod tymi jego. - Bo czujesz, że ochroni ciebie i fasolkę? 

\- Nie do końca... - Omega przenosi dłonie na jego. - Z alfą u boku wiem, że jestem bezpieczny, że nie muszę się martwić o wiele rzeczy, o które zadba on i mogę się skupić tylko na fasolce i tym, żeby czuła się dobrze i miała wszystko, czego potrzebuje - tłumaczy. - O ile to ma sens?

\- Absolutnie. - Tomlinson spogląda na niego oczarowany i opiera podbródek o jego ramię. - To przekochane, Harry. Takie… właściwe? Nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć lepszej omegi, która nosiłaby moje dziecko. 

Ten uśmiecha się dziwnie smutno.  _ Tylko, żeby nosiła twoje dziecko... _   
\- Dziękuję, Lou.

\- Nie ma za co, to ja dziękuję. - Louis cmoka go w ucho, po czym unosi głowę, gdy rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. - O nie, muszę wstać… Nasza chińszczyzna. 

Harry zsuwa się z niego z jękiem.   
\- Puszczam cię tylko dlatego, że naprawdę jestem głodny.

\- Następnym razem wywieszamy koszyczek z pieniędzmi na drzwiach - śmieje się szatyn, biorąc portfel i znikając w korytarzu. 

\- A jak ktoś inny weźmie z niego pieniądze? - woła za nim Harry.

\- Gdzie wiara w ludzi? - odkrzykuje przez ramię Tomlinson, po czym odbiera ich zamówienie. 

\- A co to takiego? - pyta zaczepnie brunet, chociaż nie jest pewny, czy Louis usłyszał.

\- Nie ufasz swoim sąsiadom? - kontynuuje Louis, wracając po dłuższej chwili z jedzeniem i odrzucając na stolik paragon z zapisanym na odwrocie numerem telefonu. 

\- Nigdy. Szczególnie teraz, po twojej rui. Myślę, że mnie nienawidzą - mówi prosto Styles, zerkając na stół. Coś ściska go boleśnie za krtań. Po co mu numer telefonu dostawcy?

\- Prędzej mnie, ciebie nie da się nienawidzić - chichocze szatyn, podając mu jego pudełko i biorąc swoją zupę. 

\- Ale to ja byłem głośny... - mamrocze omega, biorąc swój obiad, ale nawet go nie otwierając.

\- Cóż, uroki mieszkania w bloku. - Tomlinsonowi drgają kąciki ust. Ściąga wieczko i z apetytem zabiera się do jedzenia. - Lepsze odgłosy seksu niż kłótnie - mamrocze z pełnymi ustami. 

\- Mmm... - Brunet wzrusza ramionami, otwierając swój pojemnik, ale bawi się tylko dołączonymi pałeczkami.

\- Co jest? - Louis unosi brwi. - Mówiłeś, że jesteś głodny… Powiedziałem, zrobiłem coś nie tak..? 

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku - odpowiada wymijająco Styles. Bierze kęs swojej kaczki.

\- Skoro tak mówisz… - Szatyn lustruje go uważnie wzrokiem, po czym odpuszcza i wraca do jedzenia zupy. Kiedy sięga po pilot, wylewa odrobinę rosołu na stół. Klnie pod nosem i ściera to paragonem, po czym zgniata papier w kulkę i wrzuca go bez zainteresowania do reklamówki. Harry obserwuje go czujnie, niczym jastrząb. Wyrzucił paragon? Rozluźnia się odrobinę, z większą chęcią zabierając się za kaczkę. Tomlinson obserwuje wydarzenia na ekranie, jedząc zupę. Opiera głowę na ramieniu omegi, kompletnie zrelaksowany. Styles podsuwa mu kawałek swojego dania, już czając się na ten obłędnie pachnący rosół. Louis mruczy, żując kaczkę. 

\- Mam jeszcze wieprzowinę - przypomina sobie i wyciąga w jego kierunku miskę. - Chcesz resztę zupy? 

Styles przyjmuje ją z wdzięcznością, cmokając go w nos. Oddaje mu swoją kaczkę, od razu zajmując się rosołem. Szatyn chichocze, rozczulony ich małą wymianą. Wygląda na to, że omedze zawsze smakuje bardziej jego jedzenie. Kaczka ląduje na stole, a alfa dopada swojej wieprzowiny po seczuańsku. Chłopak wtula się w niego, spokojnie oglądając telewizję. Tak mogłyby wyglądać już każde wieczory. Wciąga kluskę do ust, głośno siorbiąc. Tomlinson uśmiecha się i obdarza go całusem w policzek za ogólny urok, po czym próbuje swojego mięsa. 

\- Mmm… - mruczy, splątując ich nogi. - Umieją gotować w tym lokalu. 

\- Zdecydowanie - przytakuje Styles, pochłaniając kolejną łyżkę zupy. Louis wzdycha, mając ochotę się w niego wtulić tak, jakby mieli się stopić, ale przecież mają jedzenie, które mogłoby się rozwalić. Kontynuuje jedzenie wieprzowiny i tak przylegając do niego ściślej. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie uważał ciężarną omegę w dresach i chińską zupą za najbardziej atrakcyjną i pociągającą, ale tak jest, więc chce być  _ blisko blisko blisko _ i najlepiej to za dwadzieścia lat też. Harry kończy zupę i odkłada puste opakowanie. Zaraz też przylega do alfy, uważając, by ten nie rozsypał swojej potrawy.   
\- Daj spróbować - prosi.

\- Proszę, kochanie. - Szatyn podsuwa mu spory kawałek wieprzowiny, odgarniając wcześniej jego loki z policzka i zakładając je za ucho. Harry bierze go ostrożnie, powoli przeżuwając.    
\- Hm, zupa była lepsza - decyduje, znowu kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu i wpatrując się w ekran.

\- Prawda?  - śmieje się pod nosem Tomlinson, opierając policzek na jego głowie i jedząc dalej. Sam z chęcią zjadłby całą miskę, ale dobrze, że się z nim podzielił. 

\- Nie spodziewałem się, ale ty zawsze wiesz co wybrać... Następnym razem ty zamawiasz dla mnie.

\- Dobrze - śmieje się Louis, kończąc swoje danie. - Ale i tak coś czuję, że podjadane zawsze będzie ci smakować lepiej. 

\- Pewnie tak... z cudzego talerza zawsze smakuje lepiej.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to. - Szatyn uśmiecha się do niego. - Podjadasz w naprawdę uroczy sposób. 

\- Nie podjadam! - sprzeciwia się omega.

\- No dobrze - łagodzi Tomlinson, głaszcząc go po włosach. - Zjadasz moje jedzenie na moją wyraźną prośbę. 

\- Chcesz mnie utuczyć - narzeka brunet.

\- Fasolkę - prostuje Louis, kładąc dłoń na małej wypukłości. - Musi być silnym i zdrowym brzdącem. 

\- Moim kosztem... Nie chcę być gruby, Lou…

\- Skarbie, to tylko kilka miesięcy - pociesza go szatyn, wsuwając dłonie pod jego koszulkę. - Po porodzie od razu zrzucisz jakieś ¾ swojej wagi, bo odejdą ci wody płodowe i fasolka. Resztę też szybko zrzucisz. Zresztą mówiłem ci, że ciężarne omegi są dla alf seksowne, prawda? Żaden nie pomyśli sobie na twój widok, że jesteś gruby. 

\- A dla ciebie? - wypala Harry, zanim może się powstrzymać. Chce być ładny dla Louisa.

\- Dla mnie tym bardziej. - Tomlinson mruga do niego, jeżdżąc dłońmi po twardym brzuszku. - W końcu nosisz  _ mojego _ szczeniaka. To naprawdę… podniecające? Podejrzewam, że im twój brzuch będzie większy, tym bardziej będę wariował. 

\- To pocieszająca myśl. - Omega rozluźnia się przy jego boku, wracając spojrzeniem do telewizora. - Szczerze mówiąc, ja również nie mogę się doczekać, aż mój brzuch będzie większy i w końcu będę wyglądać na  _ ciężarnego _ …

\- Podejrzewam, że teraz zaczniecie rosnąć naprawdę szybko. - Louis otacza go ramionami. - Widziałeś brzuch Luke’a..? Jest między wami tylko miesiąc różnicy! 

\- Wygląda, jakby niedługo miał już rodzić.

\- Co nie? - chichocze szatyn. - Wyobraź sobie, co będzie w dziewiątym miesiącu…

\- Pewnie będę tak gruby, że nie będę widział swoich stóp. - Harry krzywi się. - I będziesz musiał nas wnosić po schodach.

\- Będę wiązał sznurówki za ciebie - ofiaruje Tomlinson. - I oczywiście, że będę nas nosić. Z przyjemnością. Najwyżej dostanę przepukliny - żartuje. 

\- Nie możesz Lou! - protestuje niemal natychmiast brunet. - Nie waż się narażać własnego zdrowia, jasne?

\- Skarbie, nic mi nie będzie - śmieje się Louis, pocierając uspokajająco jego ramiona. - To był żart. 

\- Ale i tak. Masz nie ryzykować. Poradzimy sobie.

\- Dobrze, mamo. - Szatyn cmoka go w policzek.

\-  _ Tatusiu _ ? - pyta zaczepnie omega, chociaż nie ma siły na kolejną rundę.

\- Czyli jednak wychodzimy z tym poza sypialnię? - Tomlinson porusza brwiami, po czym coś do niego dociera. - Chryste… A jak w szkole rodzenia Leeroy będzie nazywać waszych partnerów tatusiami..? 

\- Uhm... przecież jesteś ojcem? - nie rozumie Harry.

\- Ojcem, tatą, owszem - przytakuje Louis, oblizując usta. - Ale dzięki tobie słowo  _ tatuś _ nabrało dla mnie seksualnego znaczenia i kiedy on to powie, gdy będę cię podtrzymywał w jakiejś pozycji, i reszta ojców swoje omegi… Poczuję się jak w grupowej orgii. Z instruktorem. 

\- Oh! - Styles rumieni się, gdy dociera do niego znaczenie słów Louisa. - Cóż, to chyba znaczy, że powinniśmy przestać się bawić…

\- Za późno, zbyt daleko w to zabrnęliśmy. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. - Pozostaje tylko zobaczyć, co z tego będzie. W sumie nie wiem, czego się spodziewać, przez moją ruję przegapiliśmy pierwsze zajęcia…

\- Nie, żebym narzekał... - chichocze Harry. - Ciekawe, czy będzie nam kazał odrabiać zajęcia…

\- Uhm, czytałeś cały program? - podchwytuje Tomlinson. - Na któryś zajęciach będzie nam pokazywał bezpieczne pozycje seksualne. To na pewno każdy przetestuje w domu. 

\- Już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby to zobaczyć... i wykorzystać w praktyce... - Omaga patrzy na niego, oblizując usta.

\- Wiecznie nienasycony, huh? - Louis pochyla się i złącza ich usta intymnym gestem. 

\- Ty to zasugerowałeś, ja tylko przytaknąłem... - wzdycha w jego usta.

\- Seksowny… - mruczy szatyn, po czym marszczy brwi, przypominając sobie o czymś i odsuwając się od niego. Pociera swój policzek, krzywiąc się. - Nie goliłem się od czterech dni. Nie przeszkadza ci to? 

Harry krzywi się i przyciąga go z powrotem.   
\- A wyglądam, jakby mi przeszkadzało?

\- Raczej przeciwnie… - mamrocze Tomlinson, odwzajemniając jego pocałunki i wzdychając zadowolonym. Sądził, że ten stereotyp o ukochanym smaku ust to bzdury, ale proszę, oto jest. 

\- Mmm, nie mam cię dość... - Brunet śmieje się bez tchu w jego usta.

\- Nie powiem, że to nie łechce mojego ego… - Louis wciąga go delikatnie na kolana, by wygodniej im się całowało. Obejmuje go w pasie i zasysa się na jego wardze. 

\- Wielki, napuszony alfa z ogromnym ego... Eh, i co mi się trafiło?...

\- Odezwała się omega, która wcale nie jest tym zachwycona - prycha szatyn, skubiąc jego szyję w jedynym miejscu, gdzie tamten nie ma jeszcze malinki. 

\- Zachwycona! Jakby jeszcze było czym... - droczy się żartobliwie Harry, odchylając szyję. Lubi być oznaczany, czuć się... posiadanym.

\- A nie jest? - oburza się Tomlinson, unosząc głowę. - Dostawca chińszczyzny próbował mnie poderwać!

\- Co? - Brunet patrzy na niego, pocierając szyję. Więc nie miał zwidów i na paragonie rzeczywiście był zapisany numer.

\- Sam nie wiem, bo wyglądałem, jak po seksie i mam cały tors i plecy podrapane przez ciebie - Louis wzrusza ramionami i wskazuje ręką na ślady paznokci - i jestem pewien, że jako omega byłby w stanie wyczuć twój zapach na mnie na kilometr, ale dość nachalnie flirtował i wcisnął mi swój numer. Nie wiem, alfy gdy czują innego alfę, to po prostu trzymają się z dala, a omegi rywalizują…

\- Nie dziwię mu się - przyznaje cicho Styles.

\- Czyli jednak jest się czym zachwycać, ha! - woła triumfalnie szatyn, dźgając go palcem w bok.  

Harry odsuwa się z kwaśną miną. Wie, że zachowuje się absurdalnie, ale zwala winę na hormony.

\- Czy ty się na mnie obrażasz? - Tomlinson unosi brwi, obserwując go. - O tego dostawcę? 

\- Nie - burczy, ale przecież jest obrażony. Nikt nie powinien podrywać  _ jego _ alfy.

\- Skarbie, to normalne przecież - wzdycha Louis, kładąc dłoń na jego udzie. - To pewnie przez to, że jestem świeżo po rui; liczył na moją niewierność i szybki numerek… Ludzie flirtują na okrągło; założę się, że zanim zacząłem z tobą przebywać, też podrywało cię mnóstwo osób… Ba, nawet Zayn na naszym pierwszym spotkaniu próbował cię poderwać przecież. 

\- ...Co? - Styles z zaskoczenia aż otwiera usta.

\- O boże. - Szatyn patrzy na niego zdziwiony. - Pół wieczoru cię podrywał, a ty nie zauważyłeś… Skarbie, to pewnie dlatego nie miałeś nikogo przede mną - ty po prostu nie zauważałeś, że ktoś cię podrywa! Nie wierzę w ciebie…

\- Ale... ale przecież się mylisz, Lou! Dlaczego miałby mnie podrywać? Był po prostu miły!

\- Bo jesteś atrakcyjną i dobrą, niezwiązaną omegą? - Tomlinson kręci głową w niedowierzaniu. - Kompletnie ignorowałeś jego próby flirtu, więc odpuścił. Rozmawiałem z nim potem. 

\- Oh... powinienem go przeprosić? - pyta zmartwiony brunet.

\- Poczekaj chwilę, chyba na coś wpadłem… - Louis marszczy brwi w zamyśleniu. - Powiedz mi: jak Zayn zachowywał się wobec ciebie przez cały ten czas, kiedy się nie widywaliśmy? 

\- Erm... - Omega zamyśla się. - Był... miły? Pomagał mi, czasem robił zakupy…

\- Opiekuńczy… - Szatyn przygryza wargę. - A, uhm… Jak często spędzał z tobą czas..? 

\- Niemal codziennie wpadał do Sweet Spoon, kilka razy odwiedzał mnie w domu. Lou? Po co te pytania? Nic między nami nie zaszło.

\- Ja wiem, że nie zaszło, bo  _ twoje serce zajmuje ktoś inny _ … - mamrocze do siebie pod nosem Tomlinson, pocierając skronie, po czym patrzy na omegę smutno. - Jestem debilem. Nic nie zauważyłem…

\- Lou? - Zmartwiony brunet dotyka jego ręki. - Co się dzieje?

\- Myślę, że on jest w tobie zakochany - wzdycha Louis, przypominając sobie wszystkie wiadomości, które wysłał mu, będąc z brunetem i lakoniczne odpowiedzi Malika z wymuszonymi uśmiechami, a także jego minę, gdy spotykał się z nim i mówił o Danielle. Wszystko nabiera sensu, to całe przygnębienie jego przyjaciela… 

\- Oh, ale ja nie... ja nie... - Styles kręci spanikowany głową. - Lou, co mam teraz zrobić? Nic do niego nie czuję!

\- Myślę, że on wie, skarbie. - Szatyn oblizuje usta z poczuciem winy. To on poznał Zayna ze Stylesem i to przez niego omega jest ciężarna, przez co nie jest w stanie odwzajemnić jego uczucia. - To nie tak, że robił to, licząc na to, że zmienisz swoje uczucia. Dalej jest twoim przyjacielem, tylko… niefortunnie w tobie zakochanym. 

\- O boże... - Harry przykłada dłoń do ust. - Tak mi przykro!

\- Mi też, dopiero teraz się zorientowałem… -  Tomlinson spuszcza wzrok na kolana. - Musi mnie teraz nienawidzić. 

\- Dlaczego miałby cię nienawidzić? - Brunet patrzy na niego zaskoczony.

\- Bo to ja mieszam ci w głowie - jęczy Louis, zasłaniając twarz poduszką. - Gdybym trzymał się przyzwoitej granicy, może odwzajemniłbyś jego uczucia i oboje bylibyście szczęśliwi...

\- Nie chcę innego alfy - mówi cicho Styles.

\- Wiem, skarbie - wzdycha szatyn, odkładając poduszkę i przytulając go do swojej piersi. - Chociaż cię nie rozumiem. Ja nie jestem idealny, a ty… 

\- Dla mnie jesteś. Dbasz o nas, spełniasz moje zachcianki, jesteś ze mną, kiedy cię potrzebuję... Czego mogę chcieć więcej?

_ Kogoś bez narzeczonej  _ \- ciśnie mu się na usta, jednak uśmiecha się tylko smutno i bawi jego lokami. 

\- Cóż, to chyba jestem niesamowitym szczęściarzem, że zawróciłem w głowie takiej omedze, racja? - żartuje. 

\- Taak - mówi smutno Harry, spuszczając wzrok. Louis go nie chce, mają tylko razem dziecko i powinien się z tym pogodzić.

\- Wiesz, myślę, że jednak wrócę do siebie jutro wieczorem na chwilę - zaczyna Tomlinson, splatając ich dłonie razem. - Muszę poprosić mamę i Dana o pomoc… Albo raczej bycia świadkami, gdyby miała mnie zamordować. 

\- Jasne. - Brunet wzrusza ramionami. - Sądzę, że jednak skończy się na rzucaniu talerzami, udawanym płaczu i błaganiu. - Uśmiecha się nikle.

\- Błaganiu to może nie, ale na groźbach i jakimś ultimatum jak najbardziej… - zamyśla się Louis. 

\- Będziesz mieć ze sobą wsparcie. - Omega dotyka pocieszająco jego ramienia.

\- Poprosiłbym Zayna, ale w tej sytuacji… - Szatyn się krzywi. - Czułbym się nie w porządku. Zresztą z nim też muszę pogadać… 

Styles kiwa po prostu głową, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Przytula się do alfy, chłonąc jego ciepło i zapach.

\- Idziemy poleżeć w łóżku, kochanie? - Tomlinson łagodnieje i pociera troskliwie jego plecy. - Nie chcę cię potem budzić, jak będę musiał przenieść cię z kanapy. 

\- Nie jestem śpiący! - protestuje brunet.

\- Dobra, dobra! - Louis unosi obronnie ręce, po czym wzdycha i opiera policzek o jego głowę. 

\- Lou, serio... - Styles patrzy w ekran, chociaż już dawno stracił wątek.

\- No przecież nic nie mówię. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami, przymykając powieki i ciesząc się łaskotaniem jego miękkich loków. 

\- Chociaż w sumie możemy wrócić do łóżka - decyduje omega.

\- Naprawdę, Curly? - Tomlinson w niego nie wierzy, ale wzdycha i wstaje, wyciągając po niego ramiona. Styles podnosi się z jego pomocą, chichocząc cicho.   
\- Wybacz…

\- Mam wrażenie, że robisz to złośliwie - narzeka Louis, wyłączając telewizor i obejmując go w pasie.  

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - pyta Styles, człapiąc do sypialni.

\- Nie wiem, może cię to bawi - odpowiada szatyn, uśmiechając się lekko. - Mama robiła tak biednemu Danowi...

\- Nie bawi mnie. Po prostu stwierdziłem, że wolę z tobą poleżeć w łóżku, a nie przed telewizorem.

\- No dobra. - Tomlinson odsuwa zasłony, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia światło ulicznych latarni. - To nie tak, że mam coś przeciwko. 

Zadowolony brunet układa się wygodnie w łóżku.   
\- Zostaniesz na noc?

\- Jasne. - Louis wspina się nad nim i muska jego usta, po czym kładzie się obok. - Nie chciałbym być teraz nigdzie indziej.

Styles łapie jego rękę, by położyć ją sobie na brzuchu i obejmuje go ramionami. Szatyn gładzi jego brzuch, układając drugą rękę pod omegą. 

\- Hej, fasolko - szepcze. - Wiem, że nie lubisz słuchać się taty, ale mogłabyś już urosnąć, wiesz. 

\- Oh, pewnie taty będzie słuchać, bo tata na więcej pozwoli…

\- Heej - buntuje się Tomlinson. - Wcale nie będę _ aż tak  _ go rozpieszczać… I fasolka mamusi też będzie słuchać, prawda? 

\- Oczywiście - mówi z uśmiechem i nagle otwiera oczy, przykładając dłoń do brzucha. - O boże!

\- Co? - Louis podrywa się do siadu i patrzy na niego z przerażeniem. - Boli cię?! Wiedziałem, że ta cholerna ruja tylko mu zaszkodzi, o matko…. 

\- Nie. - Omega łapie go za dłoń uspokajająco. - To nie to. Ja jakby... poczułem je? Dziecko. To znaczy... poczułem łaskotanie. Myślisz, że to mogła być fasolka?

\- Och. - Szatyn oddycha z ulgą i przykłada dłoń do serca, po czym przytula się do jego brzucha. - Dzięki, maluchu, zafundowałeś mi atak paniki… Tak, to prawdopodobnie ono. Jesteś szczupły, więc możesz czuć ruchy trochę wcześniej. Wiesz, ma jeszcze dużo miejsca i pewnie fika koziołki w wodzie. Hej, fasolko, muśnij mamusię jeszcze raz, co? 

Ku jego zdziwieniu i zaskoczeniu, Harry podrywa się ponownie.   
\- O boże, znowu!

\- Och, wow… - Tomlinson uśmiecha się do niego i pociera brzuszek. - Teraz będziesz wiedział, co się z nim dzieje i kiedy śpi. 

\- To niesamowite! - Brunet patrzy na niego błyszczącymi oczyma.

\- Cieszę się, skarbie. - Louis całuje jego rękę, przyglądając mu się z rozczuleniem. - Będziesz spokojniejszy o naszego malucha. Widzisz, fasolka już jest posłuszna, a jeszcze nawet dobrze nie słyszy! Będzie cudownym dzieckiem. 

\- Czuję, jakby to wszystko stało się jeszcze prawdziwsze... - wyznaje Styles, dotykając brzucha.

\- Nasze prawdziwe, osobiste maleństwo. - Szatyn uśmiecha się do niego rozpromieniony. - Teraz czekamy na kopanie… 

\- Tak... - Harry wtula się w niego szczęśliwy.

\- Dziękuję - szepcze Tomlinson, całując go lekko po całej twarzy. Jeden z rozczochranych kosmyków opada mu na czoło, a on nawet tego nie zauważa w swojej radości. 

\- To ja dziękuję tobie... obdarzyłeś mnie największym szczęściem… - Omega odgarnia mu włosy.

Louis uśmiecha się do niego, a jego niebieskie oczy są niesamowicie roziskrzone. 

\- Tak się cieszę, że to się stało… - wzdycha szczęśliwie, wplatając jedną z dłoni w jego loki, a drugą obejmując brzuszek. 

\- Własne dziecko, huh? - śmieje się brunet cicho. - Teraz tym bardziej nie mogę się doczekać…

\- Musisz dać wam czas. - Alfa całuje go w czoło. - Po pierwsze jemu na rozwinięcie się, a po drugie nacieszcie się sobą, dopóki możecie - na początku na pewno będzie wam ciężko osobno i będziecie za tym tęsknić. Założę się, że nie wypuścisz go z rąk… 

\- Pewnie tak - przyznaje Harry bez skrępowania. - Wszyscy będziecie mieć mnie dosyć.

\- Ja nie - zapewnia szatyn. - Ja będę gdzieś obok wpatrzony w was jak w ósmy cud świata, warcząc na każdego, kto podejdzie zbyt blisko. 

\- Jesteś zbyt dobry... - mówi omega, przytulając się do niego szczęśliwie.

\- Nie, ty jesteś - rozpływa się Tomlinson, obejmując go. Harry śmieje się, kręcąc głową rozczulony. Zamierza czerpać z tego pełnymi garściami.

\- Moje - mruczy Louis, z ustami przyciśniętymi do jego skroni. 

\- Tak... należymy do ciebie... - mamrocze cicho Styles. Szatyn obejmuje go ciaśniej i przymyka powieki. Po niedługiej chwili Harry już śpi, wtulony w jego bok. Tomlinson mruczy zadowolony i przykrywa ich kołdrą, po czym po prostu leży, słuchając oddechu omegi i rozkoszując się jego bliskością. Wkrótce potem uspokajający dźwięk zabiera go w objęcia snu. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Kolejny dzień spędzają leniąc się na kanapie z Netflixem i objadając pizzą, którą zamówił Louis. W końcu jednak mija popołudnie i Louis zbiera się w sobie do rozmowy z Danielle. Żegna się z omegą czułym pocałunkiem i wychodzi, paląc papierosa przed wejściem do samochodu. Siedząc za kierownicą, dzwoni do mamy, która zapewnia go, że to rozsądna decyzja i służy wsparciem. Obiecuje podrzucić najmłodsze bliźniaki do sąsiadki i jechać z nim. Szatyn przytakuje i rozłącza się, po czym wybiera numer Danielle. Ta jest trochę zdenerwowana jego kilkudniowym milczeniem, ale alfa prosi ją o spokój i mówi, że potrzebuje jej teraz w domu. Kobieta o dziwo łagodnieje i mówi, że czeka. Tomlinson unosi brwi, ale wzrusza ramionami i wyłącza telefon, uruchamiając silnik.

Kiedy pół godziny później wchodzi wraz z Jay do swojego mieszkania, czując się w nim obco, dobiega ich nastrojowa muzyka dochodząca z sypialni. Patrzą na siebie zdezorientowani, ale odwracają wzrok, widząc wychodzącą z sypialni brunetkę, w rozpiętym, satynowym szlafroku, seksownej bieliźnie i kieliszkiem czerwonego wina w ręce. Dziewczyna wpatruje się w swoje zadbane stopy, wodząc kusząco palcem po udzie i zahaczając o brzeg koronkowej pończochy. Jego mama przykłada dłoń do ust, a on rozszerza szeroko oczy. 

\- Czekałam na twoją ruję z niecierpliwością… - szepcze Campbell, oblizując usta koniuszkiem różowego języka.

\- O mój boże, Danielle, ubierz się! - warczy Louis, zwracając jej uwagę na obecność swojej wyraźnie zażenowanej sytuacją rodzicielki. 

\- Ale… - Brunetka jest zbita z tropu. Zakrywa się skąpym szlafrokiem, patrząc na nich zdezorientowana. - Myślałam, że…

\- To nie myśl, bo ci to źle najwyraźniej wychodzi! - Sfrustrowany szatyn pociera czoło. - Po prostu się cholera ubierz i przyjdź do kuchni, chcę z tobą porozmawiać. 

\- Ale… - Usta Campbell wyginają się w podkówkę.

\- Ubierz się, tu jest moja matka! - Tomlinson gromi ją wzrokiem i ciągnie Jay za ramię do kuchni. 

\- O mój boże… - Kobieta siada oszołomiona przy stole, mrugając ociężale. 

\- Przepraszam, mamo - jęczy Louis, opierając się tyłkiem o blat. - Nie powinnaś tego widzieć.

\- Chciała zrobić ci niespodziankę. - Jay wzrusza bezradnie ramionami. - Choć nie podoba mi się załatwianie wszystkiego poprzez seks…

Dalszą rozmowę przerywa blada Danielle, ubrana już w normalne ciuchy i strwożona pod wzrokiem jego matki. Siada naprzeciwko.

\- Po co przeprowadziłeś swoją mamę..? - Jej głos drży.

\- Danielle, skarbie… - Jay zaczyna współczująco, chwytając jej dłoń w te swoje, ale szatyn jej przerywa.

\- Przepraszam się, Dan, ale ja nie mogę dłużej ciągnąć tej szopki. - Marszczy brwi i kręci głową. - Spodziewam się dziecka z kimś innym, ty nie potrafisz tego zaakceptować, kompletnie nam się nie układa, w dodatku ten ślub, ja nie chciałem takiej pompy i…

\- Zrywasz ze mną…? - Brunetka unosi na niego załzawiony wzrok. 

\- Ta… - Tomlinson się waha i przygryza wargę, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienia sens swojej wypowiedzi. - Nie, to po prostu… nie jest odpowiedni moment na ślub..? Poczekajmy z tym, ok? Odwołajmy to wszystko i…

\- To niesprawiedliwe! - szlocha Danielle, wyrywając dłoń z rąk Jay i kuląc się w sobie. - To ty mnie ciągle zdradzasz, dupku! Zrobiłeś dziecko jakiemuś cukiernikowi i co, dlaczego ja mam przez to cierpieć?! Planuję ten ślub od roku! Tak, psuje się między nami, bo ty jesteś tutaj tylko gościem! Znikasz na kilka dni i nawet nie odbierasz głupiego telefonu! Nie możesz obwiniać za to mnie! Nigdy nie odmawiałam ci seksu, nigdy cię nie zdradziłam, co robię źle?! 

\- Kotku, uspokój… - Louis rusza w jej stronę, ale ta zrywa się z miejsca i kręci wściekle głową. 

\- Nie, nie kotkuj mi tu teraz! - Szarpie się za włosy. - Gdzie ja miałam oczy?! Jesteś okropną alfą, nie nadajesz się na męża! - Zdziera pierścionek zaręczynowy z serdecznego palca i rzuca nim w niego. - Nie pokazuj mi się z tym na oczy, dopóki w końcu nie dorośniesz!! 

\- Dan, przepraszam… - Szatyn mimo wszystko idzie w jej stronę, a gdy ta się na niego zamachuje, z zaskoczenia wcale się nie broni, przez co pięść omegi zderza się z jego okiem. Cofa się oszołomiony, mając mroczki przed oczami. Nie sądził, że ta drobna dziewczyna ma taki potężny cios… 

\- Śpij sobie u mamusi, na kanapie Zayna, nawet u tego swojego kochasia, nie obchodzi mnie to! - wydziera się Danielle, rzucając w jego stronę wszystkim, co nasuwa jej się pod rękę i rozbijając o ścianę jego perfumy od Calvina Kleina. - Porozmawiamy, jak do cholery zdecydujesz: albo ja, albo on! 

\- Boo, synku, chodź. - Jay pojawia się u jego boku. - Ona musi się uspokoić, nic na to teraz nie poradzimy… 

Oszołomiony alfa wychodzi za swoją matką. 

 

Harry nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca. Kręci się niespokojnie po domu, czekając na wiadomość od Louisa. Po dłuższym czasie dostaje połączenie przychodzące, ale nie od alfy, a od Jay. Styles niepewnie odbiera, spodziewając się najgorszego.   
\- T.tak? - Jego głos drży.

\-  _ Witaj, złotko  _ \- słyszy łagodny głos kobiety, po czym odchrząknięcie.  _ \- Uhm… Pewnie zastanawiasz się, jak się potoczyła rozmowa Boo i Danielle, racja..?  _

\- Uhum - wykrztusza z siebie. Więc jednak do siebie wrócili... powstrzymuje szloch. - Dziękuję, Jay. Ja... chcę tylko jego szczęścia. - Rozłącza się, wybuchając płaczem. Wiedział, że to było zbyt piękne! Znowu czuje łaskotanie, ale nie potrafi się tym teraz cieszyć. Jego telefon rozświetla się ponownie, ale tym razem widnieje tam wiadomość od Zayna: “ten idiota jest u mnie. nie ma jak się z tobą skontaktować, bo ta suka rozwaliła mu telefon w napadzie szału. pomyślałem, że chcesz wiedzieć. trzymaj się" Ten jednak nie odczytuje wiadomości, zwinięty w kłębek i szlochający w poduszkę. Wiedział, że to się tak skończy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Galway Girl: wszelkie pretensje o długość rozdziału proszę kierować do Fenrissy, to ona dzieliła to całe opowiadanie, haha.  
> Od Fenrissy: przepraszam, tak mi się jakoś podzieliło, ale nigdzie nie pisałam, że będę dzielić po 1k słów.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

\- Należało ci się. - Mulat wzrusza ramionami, podając przyjacielowi mrożone warzywa do fajitas. - Prędzej czy później któreś musiało ci przywalić. 

\- Dziwię się, że ty mi jeszcze nie przywaliłeś - wyznaje Louis, przykładając sobie opakowanie do opuchniętego oka. - Kochasz go, prawda? 

Malik wzrusza tylko ramionami, wracając do oglądania telewizji. 

\- Za dobrze ci - mówi po prostu. - Jesteś za dobry dla Danielle, chociaż ten sierpowy ci się należał, ale Harry z kolei jest za dobry dla ciebie. 

\- Wiem… - Szatyn przygryza wargę. - Może ja mu nie powiem, że ona ze mną zerwała… co? Może wtedy odwzajemni twoje uczucia…

\- Wolę być tylko przyjacielem niż pocieszeniem. - Zayn odpala papierosa. - Ale jak chcesz. Myślę, że po prostu powinieneś zdecydować, ona ma rację. Uwierz, ciężko mi to przeszło przez gardło. 

\- I nie masz do mnie żalu..? - Tomlinson patrzy na niego zmartwiony.

\- Dopóki będziesz go uszczęśliwiał, to nie mam powodu - wzdycha mulat, spoglądając na telefon. - Nie odpisuje… Sprawdź może, co z nim? Lubi wyciągać pochopne wnioski… 

\- A może ty..? - próbuje Louis, ale zostaje wypchnięty za drzwi, które po chwili uchylają się z powrotem i wylatuje przez nie paczka mrożonych warzyw. 

 

Harry leży na kanapie, objadając się lodami i oglądając jakąś komedię romantyczną. Przerywa mu ciche i niepewne pukanie do drzwi. Zaskoczony brunet człapie powoli do drzwi, opatulony niebieskim kocem w delfiny. Otwiera drzwi bez entuzjazmu i zamiera zaskoczony, widząc na progu alfę.

\- Hej. - Louis uśmiecha się do niego zza ciemnych okularów. - Jak tam? Mogę wejść? 

\- Lou... jasne. - Odsuwa się, przepuszczając go w progu i przytula się do jego pleców. Szatyn wyraźnie się odpręża i wzdycha z ulgą, przytrzymując dłońmi jego ręce. 

\- Jak poszło? - pyta cichutko omega. Przyszedł się z nim pożegnać?

\- Niezbyt dobrze - przyznaje Tomlinson. - Żałuję, że moja mama to widziała, Danielle się naprawdę wściekła. 

\- Oh, co zrobiła? - pyta brunet, ciągnąc go na kanapę.

\- Po pierwsze rozwaliła mi telefon i kilka innych rzeczy, które nawinęły jej się pod rękę, a po drugie i trzecie… - Louis wzdycha i po prostu wyciąga z kieszeni pierścionek i kładzie go na stole, po czym zsuwa okulary na włosy, odwracając się w jego stronę. - Należało mi się, co? 

Harry wciąga powietrze, krzywiąc się boleśnie. Dotyka jego policzka, głaszcząc go delikatnie.   
\- Poczekaj, przyniosę ci jakąś mrożonkę.

\- Przykładałem już u Zayna - woła za nim szatyn, zawijając nogi pod siebie. - On powiedział, że mi się należało… Choć pewnie wolałby, żebyś to ty mi przywalił. 

\- Dlaczego miałbym? - Harry podaje mu paczkę groszku i siada obok, przytulając się i spoglądając na leżący na stoliku pierścionek.

\- Bo grałem na dwa fronty - mamrocze Tomlinson, przykładając sobie mrożonkę i odchylając się na oparcie. Obejmuje go jednym ramieniem. 

\- Lou, ale ja o tym wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że masz narzeczoną i... sam w to brnąłem, tak? Nie musisz się obwiniać.

\- Miałem narzeczoną - poprawia go Louis. - I czułbym się lepiej, gdybyś ty też mi przywalił. To by jakoś uciszyło może te wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Nie podniosę ręki na ojca mojego dziecka! Wiedziałem, na co się piszę i to była moja własna decyzja - wzdycha. - Nie bierz za to odpowiedzialności, proszę. Cieszę się, że nie zostawiłeś mnie samego.

\- Też się cieszę. - Szatyn posyła mu krzywy uśmiech. - Inaczej bym się nie dowiedział, że Dan ma potencjał na boksera… 

\- Jestem pewien, że Jay nauczy cię, jak to kamuflować.

\- Racja, jutro kolejne wykłady w szkole rodzenia, nie mogę robić ci wstydu… - wzdycha Tomlinson, opierając nieuszkodzony policzek o jego głowę. 

\- Jeszcze pomyślą, że to ja! - mówi oburzony brunet i śmieje się cicho. - Więc ty i Danielle... to... skończone?

\- A co byś pomyślał, gdyby ktoś nazwał cię okropną alfą, rzucił w ciebie pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, przywalił w twarz i kazał nie pokazywać się na oczy, dopóki nie dorośniesz i nie wybierzesz między nim a dzieckiem? - Louis odsuwa groszek od twarzy i zwraca na niego zmęczone spojrzenie. 

\- Uhm... - Harry klnie w myślach. - Nie jesteś okropną alfą. Dla nas jesteś najcudowniejszą alfą - mówi, całując lekko jego policzek. Sięga po pierścionek, wciąż leżący na stoliku. - Ona na niego nie zasługiwała.

\- Idealizujesz mnie - wzdycha szatyn, przyglądając się, jak ten obraca pierścionek w palcach. - Ty… chciałbyś taki nosić..? 

\- Nie idealizuje cię. Po prostu widzę, jaki jesteś w stosunku do mnie, czy fasolki. - Styles spogląda na biżuterię w swoich dłoniach i podaje mu z uśmiechem. - Oczywiście, że tak. Ale bardziej chciałbym po prostu być  _ twój _ .

\- To byłby dla mnie zaszczyt. - Tomlinson odwzajemnia jego uśmiech i odrzuca mrożonkę wraz z pierścionkiem na stół, po czym przytula go mocno do siebie, całując w policzek. 

\- Chciałbyś... połączyć się ze mną? - pyta cicho i niepewnie omega, unikając patrzenia na niego.

\- Ja… - Louis patrzy na niego zaskoczony. - Myślę, że tak, ale… chyba nie masz na myśli w tym momencie..? 

\- Nie! Nie... w przyszłości? Ja... chciałbym mieć ceremonię - przyznaje zawstydzony Styles. - Ale nic specjalnego, tylko najbliższa rodzina i Niall.

\- To nic złego, mieć takie marzenia. - Szatyn uśmiecha się do niego i pociera kciukiem jego policzek. - Sam nie jestem wielkim tradycjonalistą, ale jeśli to ma cię uszczęśliwić… 

\- Jeśli nie chcesz ceremonii, to w porządku - zastrzega od razu Harry. - Pomyślałem, że to byłoby miłe?

\- Z tobą na pewno. - Tomlinson muska lekko jego usta swoimi. - Zastanowimy się nad tym jeszcze, hm? Mamy czas. 

\- Jasne. Dużo czasu... - wzdycha brunet. - Ale... mogę mówić, że jesteś moją alfą?...

\- Jeśli chcesz… - Louis uśmiecha się do niego nieśmiało. 

\- Ja chcę... a czy ty chcesz nią być? - Styles głaszcze jego twarz.

\- Kto by nie chciał? - szepcze szatyn, patrząc w jego oczy. - Nie jestem wyjątkiem… 

Styles czuje łzy pod powiekami. Louis chce być _jego_. Pochyla się i całuje go. 

Tomlinson odwzajemnia jego pocałunek, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. Nie wie, czy jest w stanie zapewnić tak dobrej omedze wszystko, na co ta zasługuje, ale niech go cholera, jeśli nie spróbuje. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Kolejne dni również mijają im w podobnej, leniwej atmosferze. Louis zostaje na noce, ale wciąż kilkukrotnie wraca do swojego mieszkania po niektóre rzeczy. Harry nie może powiedzieć, że czuje się z tym dobrze i komfortowo, wolałby, żeby w końcu zamieszkali  _ razem _ , a nie  _ prawie _ razem, ale dla niego szczęście alfy jest jednak najważniejsze, więc robi dobrą minę do złej gry i stara się wykorzystać w pełni chwile z nim. Jego brzuch staje się już delikatnie widoczny, a Louis po prostu nie może oderwać od niego rąk, co sprawia, że sam Harry czuje się lepiej. 

Opiera się o ladę, dyskutując ze sprzątającym Niallem i czekając na  _ swojego _ alfę. Dzisiaj mieli pierwsze zajęcia z Leeroyem w szkole rodzenia. Szatyn wpada do lokalu jakiś czas potem, z rozwianą grzywką i blednącym siniakiem pod okiem. 

\- Hej, Neil - rzuca do bety, po czym podchodzi do swojego chłopaka, opierając ręce po jego obu stronach i mamrocząc w jego usta: - Hej, piękny… 

\- Witaj, przystojniaku! - chichocze omega, sięgając po pocałunek.   
\- Czym zdenerwowałeś H, że aż nabił ci siniaka? - pyta zaczepnie Horan, pogryzając wczorajsze shortbread.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że on nie byłby w stanie nikogo skrzywdzić. - Tomlinson przewraca oczami, przytulając omegę do siebie. - To Danielle. 

\- Należało ci się. - Irlandczyk wzrusza ramionami.   
\- Niall! - krzyczy oburzony Harry.

\- Wiem. - Louis zgadza się z Irlandczykiem. - Curly powinien przywalić mi z drugiej strony. 

\- Przed chwilą sam powiedziałeś, że nie byłbym w stanie nikogo skrzywdzić - wytyka mu Styles.

\- Dlatego mówię, że powinieneś, a nie, że to zrobisz. - Szatyn cmoka go w czoło i spogląda na blondyna. - Jeśli to cię pocieszy, przywaliła mi dzisiaj drugi raz, minęliśmy się w mieszkaniu. Tylko tym razem bez śladu, jedynie kilkusekundowym brakiem oddechu. 

\- Oh Lou, dlaczego wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? - Omega patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, głaszcząc jego policzek.   
\- Ja mogę ci przywalić za Harry’ego - proponuje Niall.   
\- Nie ma mowy! Wychodzimy! - oznajmia brunet, wyciągając alfę z cukierni.

\- Zaczynam przyzwyczajać się do przemocy wobec mnie - żartuje Tomlinson, idąc w stronę swojego samochodu. 

\- Nie ma mowy! - Omega zerka na niego. - Nikt nie ma prawa stosować przemocy wobec  _ mojej _ alfy!

\- Aww! - Louis targa go z rozczuleniem za policzek, po czym całuje go krótko i otwiera dla niego drzwi samochodu. - Jesteś uroczy z tą swoją posesywnością. Cześć, Sammy! - Macha do mijającej ich dziewczyny, która kieruje się w stronę cukierni. Ta uśmiecha się do nich i odmachuje. - Zróbmy sobie z nimi podwójną randkę, jak już Niallowi przejdzie foch na mnie, hm? O, albo potrójną, z Lukiem i Ashem? 

\- Świetny pomysł! - Uśmiecha się do Louisa. - Może w końcu wyciągniemy od niej psiaka i pójdziemy na spacer? - Kładzie ręce na swoim brzuchu. - Kochanie? Chcesz, żeby rodzice wybrali się na spacer? - mówi czule.

\- Nie wiem, czy będzie w stanie przeżyć rozłakę ze swoją sunią - śmieje się alfa, siadając za kierownicą - ale od czego mam ten urok osobisty, racja? - Kładzie dłoń na jego brzuchu i pochyla się, składając tam małego całusa. - Pomachaj mamusi, chce przetestować instynkt macierzyński na piesku. 

\- Przecież nie musi wiedzieć... - mówi cicho Styles. - Niall zabierze ją na jakąś randkę, czy coś, a my nacieszymy się jej psem! - proponuje.

\- Mm, włamanie? - Szatyn unosi głowę i patrzy na niego z zainteresowaniem. - Ktoś tu staje się małym rebeliantem… włamującym się do domów ludzi, żeby bawić się z ich zwierzakami.

\- Przecież nic nie zginie... - oburza się Harry. - To przecież nic złego, że chcę sprawić radość jej psinie, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - chichocze Tomlinson, uruchamiając silnik. - Czyli dobre duszki jednak istnieją… 

\- Tak, wszystko wina dobrych duszków! - chichocze brunet, opierając głowę o fotel.

Louis lustruje go wzrokiem i uśmiecha się pod nosem.  _ Chciałby być już w domu i się nim właściwie zająć…  _ \- Wziąłeś coś na przebranie? Zgaduję, że mało da się zrobić w dżinsach…

\- Tak, mam legginsy i podkoszulkę. Mam nadzieję, że ty też wziąłeś coś ze sobą? Nie sądzę, żeby Leeroy pozwolił ci po prostu stać z boku…

\- Legginsy? - Szatyn porusza do niego znacząco brwiami. - Luzik, coś tam mam. Wolę nie ryzykować, że da mi swoje zapasowe szorty...

\- Pewnie twoje bokserki byłyby dłuższe... - chichocze omega. - W sumie... chciałbym to zobaczyć…

\- Tak? - prycha Tomlinson, skręcając. - Mnie w obcisłych szortach? I w tych frotkach też? Jak chcesz, to czasem gram ze znajomymi mecze, ale niestety, spodenki mam do kolan. 

\- Oh nie, długość spodenek wyklucza moją obecność na tym meczu, nie przyjdę. - Brunet kręci rozbawiony głową.

\- Cóż, zawsze możesz po prostu popodziwiać mnie nago. - Louis pokazuje mu język. - O, albo na basenie. 

\- Nago, ale tylko w naszej sypialni... - mruczy Styles, wodząc palcem po jego udzie.

\- Harry, prowadzę - odchrząkuje szatyn, wiercąc się odrobinę. 

\- Wybacz. - Zabiera rękę zawstydzony.

\- To nie tak, że mam coś przeciwko - wzdycha Tomlinson. - Po prostu jak was gdzieś zawożę, to zawsze staram się maksymalnie skupić na drodze, żeby dowieźć was na miejsce ostrożnie i w jednym kawałku… 

\- Mówiłem: alfa idealny... - wzdycha zakochany.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - śmieje się Louis, kręcąc głową. - Czasem robisz coś takiego, że po prostu siedzisz i mnie podziwiasz… Strach pomyśleć, co będzie po połączeniu…

\- To źle? - Styles przypatruje mu się zaciekawiony. - Wolałbyś, żebym pragnął twojej karty, a nie ciebie?

\- Nie. - Szatynowi przeskakuje coś w szczęce. Nie lubi rozmawiać z Harrym na ten temat. - Wiem, jak powinna wyglądać zdrowa relacja alfy i omegi. 

\- Jak? - Jest naprawdę ciekaw, jak widzi to Louis. Dla niego rzeczy były proste.

\- Cóż, poszczególne zachowania to kwestia indywidualna, zależna od charakterów - zaczyna szatyn - i dojrzałości osób. Jak: moja mama i Dan połączyli się już po czterdziestce, więc zachowują się inaczej niż na przykład Luke i Ashton. Dla nich wzajemna miłość nie jest czymś tak żywym, po prostu są dla siebie wsparciem… czymś w rodzaju bezpiecznej i komfortowej przystani? Za to Luke i Ash są w sobie niemożliwe zakochani, nie odrywają niemalże od siebie oczu, a są razem o wiele dłużej niż Dan i mama. Mam wrażenie, że Luke jest po prostu… lekarstwem na duszę Asha? Kimś, dla kogo on żyje. Jednocześnie podziwia Asha, kocha każdą małą rzecz w nim i to chyba… ty jesteś podobnym typem, racja? Ogółem chodzi mi o to, że relacja między alfą i omegą powinna być oparta na wzajemnej miłości, na czerpaniu z tego siły i na byciu po prostu szczęściem danej dwójki. Nie wiem, mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, co mam na myśli. A jak to powinno wyglądać według ciebie? 

Harry zamyśla się, przykładając palec wskazujący do ust.   
\- Mama wpoiła mi, że zdanie alfy to świętość, jego szczęście jest najważniejsze i generalnie zadaniem omegi jest spełnianie jego zachcianek - zaczyna z trudem, skubiąc wargi. - I na początku też tak myślałem, ale teraz... myślę, że chodzi o to, żeby uszczęśliwiać się wzajemnie. „Alfa jest tak silna, jak mocno jest kochana przez swoją omegę” - cytuje Jay - i coś w tym jest. Chodzi o to, żeby po prostu dawać sobie oparcie i wzajemne szczęście i czerpać z tego siłę. O ile to ma sens?

\- Ma sens. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się do niego, zatrzymując się na światłach. - Dobrze, że udało nam się z mamą cię przekonać, że niekoniecznie te staroświeckie standardy są słuszne… Po prostu chodzi o to, by naprawdę iść razem przez życie, kochając się i ciesząc, że ma się tę drugą osobę, dlatego, że to ona, a nie, że ma kasę na przykład. I żeby nawet po czterdziestu latach związku czuć, że to twoja połówka jest domem. 

\- Tak... - Brunet spogląda na niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem. - Może sprawdzały się kiedyś, ale teraz... teraz nie boli mnie, że jestem niepołączony i w ciąży. Cieszę się, że mam kogoś, kto mnie rozumie i chce mnie uszczęśliwiać, tak jak ja jego. Cała reszta to formalności. Bo czy po ślubie będę cię pragnął bardziej? To tylko papier…

\- Myślę, że ślub po prostu to takie ostateczne postawienie kropki nad i, że alfa i omega należą do siebie nawzajem i chcą po prostu być już rodziną..? - próbuje Louis, uśmiechając się i mrużąc oczy, przez co w ich kącikach pojawiają się zmarszczki. Zerka kontrolnie na wciąż czerwone światło i pochyla się nad drążkiem zmiany biegów, by go pocałować. Harry mruczy cicho, oddając pocałunek.   
\- To nie tak, że nie chcę ślubu! Chcę! Właściwie to wolę kameralne przyjęcie dla najbliższych, ale nieważne, to nie jest już priorytetem.

\- Wiem, mały tradycjonalisto - śmieje się szatyn, odrywając się od niego i czekając na zmianę świateł. - Ja też chcę ślubu, po prostu na razie mam uraz. Przepraszam. 

\- Wcale się nie dziwię... - wzdycha omega, swobodnie kładąc dłoń na jego udzie. - Poczekamy z tym tyle, ile będziesz chciał - mówi, zanim odpina pas. Dojeżdżali właśnie pod budynek.

\- Dziękuję. - Tomlinson cmoka go w policzek i wysiada z samochodu, zgarniając ubrania na zmianę z tylnego siedzenia. Brunet niemal w podskokach biegnie do drzwi, wymachując swoją torbą, w której miał szare legginsy, zwykłą, białą bokserkę i białe adidasy. Upewnia się, że gumka do włosów wciąż jest na jego nadgarstku i czeka na alfę, zanim razem wchodzą do budynku. Chwilę zajmuje im znalezienie sali gimnastycznej, a kiedy już im się udaje, zostają powitani przez Luka i Ashtona.   
\- Hej! - woła alfa. - Nie było was tydzień temu.

\- Erm, to przeze mnie… - przyznaje nieco zażenowany Louis. - Zajęcia pokryły się z moją rują...

\- Och, teraz rozumiem, dlaczego Harry jest taki szczęśliwy - chichocze blondyn, szczerząc się do Stylesa. - Przez ciążę to się potęguje; pewnie nie wypuszczał cię z sypialni… Dobrze, że wypadła, dopóki twój brzuch nie przeszkadza jeszcze w wielu pozycjach. 

\- Mmm, praktycznie nie wypuszczał mnie z łóżka! - chichocze brunet. - Po rui sypialnia zasłana była opakowaniami po krakersach, paluszkach i chipsach.   
\- Znam to... z Ashtonem też zwykle nie wychodzimy z łóżka - przyznaje, oglądając swoje pomalowane na czerwono paznokcie. - Dzięki temu polubiliśmy zimną pizzę!

\- Psiapsiółki? - Szatyn porusza znacząco brwiami do drugiego alfy, na co ten chichocze. 

\- Najwyraźniej. - Kręci głową z rozbawieniem na omegi pogrążone w rozmowie. - Nie mam nic przeciwko; nasi przyjaciele to bety, więc nie ma z kim rozmawiać o takich rzeczach. 

\- Zimna pizza? - Harry się krzywi. - Niieee, nie ma mowy! To już chyba wolę konserwy turystyczne.   
\- Bleh!   
\- Pewnie masz jeszcze gorsze połączenia smakowe!

\- Ostatnio jadł pączka z musztardą - zdradza go Ashton. 

\- Co… co?... - Tomlinson patrzy na nich przerażony.

\- Uhum. - Irwin wzrusza bezradnie ramionami. - A przedwczoraj o czwartej nad rano musiałem jechać do Tesco po czekoladę z orzechami, po czym gdy wróciłem, uznał, że woli jednak oreo. Szykuj się, Louis. 

\- Pączek z musztardą? - Harry się krzywi. - Fuuuj! Nie miesza się słodkiego z ostrym!

\- Zmienisz zdanie, gdy to ono zacznie cię zmuszać do różnych kombinacji. - Luke gładzi czule swój pokaźny brzuch. - Dziecko po prostu chce spróbować wszystkich smaków. 

\- Może próbować, jak już się urodzi - mówi niemal przerażony brunet.

\- Będzie skazane na mleko - uświadamia go druga omega. - Daj spokój, te połączenia nie są takie złe, bo to dziecko decyduje, czy coś ci smakuje, czy nie. Ja na przykład od zawsze uwielbiałem mango, a teraz niedobrze mi na ich sam widok. 

\- Mój ty biedaku... - wtrąca Ash, obejmując omegę.

\- Witajcie, rodzyneczki! - przerywa im nadejście Leeroya, wydymającego śmiesznie usta i otwierającego drzwi sali. - Wchodzimy, wchodzimy! Och, Louis, jak dobrze w końcu widzieć cię na moich zajęciach, kochany! Szatnie macie po prawej stronie, jeśli chcecie przebrać się na osobności! Ale  _ powoli _ , skarby, uważać na brzuchy! 

Harry zaborczo łapie Louisa za rękę i ciągnie go w stronę szatni.

\- Myślę, że to omegi mają przebierać się na osobności - odzywa się zdziwiony szatyn, jednak idzie za nim posłusznie. 

\- Ciebie się nie wstydzę - mówi Styles, zanim wciąga go za sobą do jednej z przebieralni.

\- Czy po prostu nie chcesz, żeby Leeroy widział, jak się rozbieram? - wzdycha Tomlinson, ściągając swój sweter. 

\- Skądże! - odpowiada niewinnie omega, ściągając spodnie.

\- No dobrze. - Louis przewraca oczami, naciągając na siebie białą hoodie. Harry sprawnie się przebiera i kuca, by zawiązać buty. Gdy wstaje, prezentując się w całej okazałości, a szatyn ma już na sobie czarne dresy i białe adidasy, gwizda z uznaniem pod nosem, kładąc dłonie w talii omegi i przyciągając go do siebie. 

\- Podobasz mi się w takiej wersji… - mruczy w jego usta. - Już nie mówiąc o tym, że niechcąco dopasowaliśmy kolorystycznie ubrania…

\- Wiesz, bratnie dusze i te sprawy. - Harry mruga zalotnie, taksując go wzrokiem i splata z nim palce. Razem wkraczają na salę. Luke i Ashton machają im mniej więcej środka sali, wskazując wolne miejsce obok siebie. Prowadzący przechadza się pomiędzy matami, kontrolując, czy są w odpowiedniej odległości od siebie i wymieniając kilka zdań z niektórymi uczestnikami. Harry zajmuje matę w pobliżu ich znajomych, znowu wdając się w rozmowę z blondynem.

\- W porządku, myślę, że możemy zaczynać! - Leeroy klaszcze entuzjastycznie w dłonie, stając z przodu sali. - Drogie omegi, pamiętajcie, by się nie forsować i wykonywać wszystkie ćwiczenia w umiarkowanym tempie, biorąc głębokie oddechy! Najpierw rozgrzewka na stojąco, partnerów również o nią proszę! Już, energiczny marsz w miejscu, raz-dwa! 

Harry unosi brwi, zerkając na Louisa i zaczyna wykonywać ćwiczenia, o których mówi Leeroy. Tomlinson wydyma śmiesznie usta, starając się nie roześmiać na widok entuzjazmu ich instruktora, który wykonuje ćwiczenia razem z ciężarnymi, ale mimo wszystko przyłącza się do rozgrzewki. Jego starania prawie spełzają na panewce,  kiedy wraz z następnymi słowami Leeroya Irwin odwraca się do niego i przedrzeźnia prowadzącego, poruszając ustami wraz z nim.

\- Teraz przystajemy, bierzemy dwa głębokie oddechy i unosimy ramiona wraz z wdychanym powietrzem! Powietrze, Carl,  _ wdychamy _ , a nie się dusimy, no śmiało! 

Styles parska, chowając się za Lukiem. Leeroy wygląda komicznie, ubrany w dużą, białą bluzę z różowymi wstawkami i różową opaskę.

\- Rozszerzamy nogi na szerokości bioder i maszerujemy dalej, tym razem pracujemy też zgiętymi ramionami, złotka! Teraz robimy naprzemienne wykopy w przód! I siedem, i osiem, i dziewięć...

\- Umrę - wydusza z siebie Louis, czerwieniejąc na twarzy od powstrzymywanego chichotu. 

\- Nie umieraj, Lou! - zastrzega brunet, oszukując i pomijając kilka wykopów, kiedy prowadzący nie patrzy. - Nie chcę męczyć się tu sam!

\- Teraz kolanka w górę, no już, nie wstydźcie się! Zginamy łokcie i unosimy je równocześnie z kolanami! 

\- Czy do tego da się przyzwyczaić? - sapie szatyn, starając się nie patrzeć na Leeroya w swoim żywiole, żeby nie paść na matę w konwulsjach śmiechu. 

\- To się w ogóle da powtórzyć? - pyta Harry, podskakując.

\- Luke’owi wychodzi - zauważa z podziwem Tomlinson, rozglądając się po pozostałych. 

\- Teraz unosimy pięty do pośladków! - komenderuje dalej instruktor. 

\- O rany! - sapie brunet i zaczyna wykonywać ćwiczenie, zerkając na Luka, a nie Leeroya.

\- Przechodzimy w touch back, zginamy nogę z tyłu i dotykamy nią wyprostowanego ramienia!

Louis próbuje wykonać polecenie Leeroya, ale niemalże wpada na Asha, który z kolei ma spory problem z uniesieniem tak wysoko nogi. 

\- Jak my mamy z tym problem, to co dopiero ktoś ciężarny? - dyszy, zastanawiając się, jak brzuch blondyna go nie przeważa i nie przeszkadza w płynnym wykonywaniu ćwiczenia. Harry po prostu wpatruje się w Luka z podziwem, nawet nie próbując wykonać ćwiczenia.

\- Jakim cudem on jest tak rozciągnięty? - sapie szatyn.

\- Uprawia jogę - rzuca Irwin przez ramię, udając, że próbuje wykonać ćwiczenie.

\- Dobra, złotka, czas na przysiady! - Prowadzący klaszcze w dłonie. - Stajemy w szerokim rozkroku i liczymy do dziesięciu! I raz, i dwa, i trzy…

Brunet wzdycha z ulgą i zaczyna robić przysiady.   
\- Chyba też powinienem zacząć ćwiczyć jogę... - Patrzy zazdrośnie na Luka.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że Leeroy da nam taki wycisk na głupiej rozgrzewce, to już dawno wziąłbym się za tę jogę z tobą - mamrocze Tomlinson. - Popatrz na Luke’a… To chyba faktycznie pomaga na opanowanie, bo ani razu się nie zaśmiał!

\- Uwaga, teraz zatrzymujemy się w przysiadzie, gołąbki! - chichocze instruktor. - Ramiona rozkładamy na boki, jedno ramię prostujemy do góry, drugie w dół i skłon! Teraz w drugą stronę! 

\- Nie ma mowy! - Brunet kręci głową zrezygnowany, łapiąc się za plecy. - Zapisujemy się na jogę, albo kupujemy zestaw ćwiczeń! - decyduje. - Trzeba podpytać chłopaków, może nam coś podpowiedzą?

\- Może Luke nas pouczy? - sapie Louis, siadając przy którymś przysiadzie na macie i już tak zostając. - Leeroy nas tu wykończy…

Ciężarni i ich partnerzy dalej wykonują serię różnych wymyślnych przysiadów, kiedy prowadzący oznajmia, że dopiero teraz zabierają się za prawdziwe rozciąganie.

\- Stajemy na jednej nodze, drugą zginamy w kolanie i przyciągamy do pośladka, przytrzymujemy ją tam ręką, druga ręka swobodnie na biodrze! Wytrzymujemy chwilę w pozycji i zmieniamy nogę! 

Harry wzdycha, wznosząc oczy ku niebu i z trudem wykonuje ćwiczenie. Chciałby być tak rozciągnięty jak Luke…

\- Głęboki wdech, unosimy wysoko ramiona! - Chyba nawet sam Leeroy zauważa, że większość sali jest już wykończona, więc kończy rozgrzewkę. - I wypuszczamy powietrze opuszczając ramiona! Kilka razy, unormujcie swój oddech! 

\- Jak to była tylko rozgrzewka to ja się boję, co będzie dalej…

\- Dajcie spokój, to była standardowa rozgrzewka? - Blondyn odwraca się do nich zdziwiony i w ogóle niespocony, podczas gdy jego alfa przysysa się do butelki wody. 

\- Rozgrzewka, po której będziemy zdychać jutro na zakwasy - odzywa się leżący wzdłuż maty szatyn. - Jezu, chyba okażę więcej zrozumienia swoim pacjentom…

\- Dzisiaj poćwiczymy ruchomość kręgosłupa, kociczki! - zapowiada ich śmieszny instruktor, żywo gestykulując. - Partnerów proszę o zabranie piłek dla swoich omeg, dzisiaj będziecie im tylko asystować! 

\- To nie fair! - burczy Harry, wiedząc, że tylko on dzisiaj będzie spocony.

\- W końcu to my rodzimy, nie oni - śmieje się Luke, gładząc swój brzuszek i spoglądając na swojego alfę, który w przeciwieństwie do Tomlinsona wcale nie ruszył się z miejsca. - I w sumie jak tak patrzę, to może nawet lepiej…

\- Przyniosłem ci fioletową, Curly. - Alfa szczerzy się do niego, niosąc w ramionach wielką piłkę. - Masz szczęście, że zawodowo zajmuję się wspieraniem w ćwiczeniach. 

\- Tylko nie myśl sobie, że będę też ćwiczył w domu! - zastrzega natychmiast brunet, patrząc na niego groźnie.

\- W domu możesz poćwiczyć ruchomość kręgosłupa w inny sposób. - Louis porusza znacząco brwiami, a Ashton w końcu wlecze się po piłkę. 

\- O ile będę miał siłę, by ruszyć ręką... - wzdycha smutno Styles, patrząc na rozpieraną energią omegę Ashtona. - Jak on to robi?

\- To ten typ - zgaduje szatyn. - Znając życie, najpierw poranny jogging, potem smoothie, godzina jogi, jakieś otręby, może wcześniej uprawiał jeszcze jakiś sport..? I widać, że ciąża mu tylko służy. 

Harry patrzy na swój widoczny już brzuch. Powinien coś ze sobą zrobić, naprawdę. Zaraz będzie gruby i nieatrakcyjny i Lou go zostawi. Kiedy Irwin w końcu wraca z niebieską piłką, Leeroy przechodzi do pary z przodu i ustawia ich dla przykładu. 

\- W porządku kochani, panowie stają za piłką i służą jako asekuracja, albo ozdoba w przypadku Louisa, a omegi siadają na piłce i poruszają na niej biodrami w prawo i lewo! 

Harry zerka na swojego alfę z niewyraźną miną i siada na piłce.

\- No dalej, kochanie, nie będę się śmiał, obiecuję - zachęca go stojący z tyłu Tomlinson, chwytając go asekuracyjnie pod ramionami i pochylając się, by ucałować czule jego policzek. 

\- Miałeś być tylko do ozdoby - burczy, będąc zazdrosnym i wykonuje ćwiczenie.

\- Curly, daj spokój - chichocze Louis, pomagając mu w utrzymywaniu równowagi i ignorując przechadzającego się między parami prowadzącego. - Choć przyznaję, że myślałem, że jest taki dla wszystkich alf… 

\- Teraz połóżcie się proszę na macie, nogi zgięte w kolanach i ułożone na piłce! - przerywa im zbliżający się głos Leeroya. - Poruszamy miednicą do przodu i do tyłu, kociczki! 

\- Kociczki - parska Harry, podnosząc się z pomocą szatyna. - Jak widać faworyzuje tylko ciebie.

\- To nie moja wina - broni się Tomlinson, siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami obok niego i przyglądając się mu. 

\- Podrywa cię! - jęczy żałośnie brunet. - Zobacz, jak się na ciebie gapi!

\- Ale co ja na to poradzę? - wzdycha Louis, unosząc wzrok i spotykając spojrzenie instruktora, który chwilę później posyła mu oczko. Alfa marszczy brwi i wraca spojrzeniem do omegi, wzruszając bezradnie ramionami. - Nie robię nic takiego, żeby miał powód, poza tym doskonale wiesz, że nie ma z tobą szans. 

\- Nie wiem - mamrocze Styles. Bierze wdech i powtarza ćwiczenie po Luku.

\- A powinieneś wiedzieć. - Szatyn zakłada mu za ucho kosmyk, który uciekł spod gumki. - Jesteś dla mnie najatrakcyjniejszą osobą tutaj i nie musisz być zazdrosny o chcącego mnie zgwałcić instruktora. 

\- Rotacja tułowia! - zarządza Leeroy. - Przekręcamy cały tułów, a nogi zostają na piłce! Jeśli ktoś ma z tym trudności, poproście partnera o przytrzymanie waszych nóg! 

\- Mógłbyś? - pyta od razu brunet. Nie miałby z tym żadnego problemu, ale chce po prostu czuć dotyk Lou.

\- Jasne. - Tomlinson podnosi się z miejsca i staje przed nim, przytrzymując jego łydki na piłce. Robi śmieszną minę do Harry’ego, gdy prowadzący pojawia się tuż za nimi. 

\- Randy, trzymasz ją za mocno! Jade, przekręcasz tułów wraz z brzuchem, a nie do łopatek! Louis, ty zostań dokładnie tak jak jesteś, ponieważ jesteś  _ per-fek-cyjny _ . - Tu wraz z opartą zalotnie o biodro jedną ręką pojawia się gest palcem w powietrzu, na podkreślenie każdej sylaby. Harry aż zamiera w miejscu, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Leeroya. No to już było  _ zbyt _ , nawet jak na niego.

Louis i Ashton patrzą na siebie z rozbawieniem, a Luke parska, zwracając się do Stylesa.

\- Ja bym mu oczy chyba wydrapał… Nie to, że jest zagrożeniem, ale okazuje ci zero szacunku, podrywając publicznie twoją alfę, tym bardziej, że jesteś w ciąży. 

\- Ale to nie jest moja... - wzdycha Styles, porzucając myśl i tylko wygina usta w podkówkę. Co prawda powiedział Louisowi, że to tylko papierek, ale chyba czułby się spokojniejszy, będąc połączonym. Pociera swoją szyję.

\- Może mu się znudzi w końcu? - rzuca Irwin, siedząc obok swojej omegi, która nie potrzebuje pomocy w ćwiczeniu. - Ostatecznie go ignorujesz, więc…

\- Mam nadzieję. - Szatyn unosi brwi i przybliża się jak tylko może do Harry’ego, próbując się za nim ukryć i jednocześnie pokryć całkowicie jego zapachem, gdy Leeroy zmierza w ich stronę. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie bał się bety, ale oto jest… Styles przytula się do niego, pocierając policzkiem o ten jego. Nie umyka mu zazdrosny błysk w oku Leeroya.

\- Nie zarządzałem przerwy! - papla do nich sztucznie radośnie prowadzący, stając przed Ashtonem i zakładając ręce na biodra. - Harry, musisz ćwiczyć jeszcze więcej, bo jesteś w tyle za resztą! Niech piłkę weźmie Louis, to zobaczysz, jak to powinno wyglądać, a ty połóż się na plecach, napnij mięśnie głębokie, napnij brzuch, unieś pośladki w górę i wytrzymaj w tej pozycji dziesięć sekund! I tak kilka razy, skarbie!

Ten zgrzyta zębami, ale posłusznie wykonuje polecenie.

\- Bycie rozciągniętym i dobra ruchomość kręgosłupa to podstawa przyjemności obojga partnerów, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli - chichocze Leeroy, gestykulując ręką. Tomlinson otwiera usta w oszołomieniu, ale podkłada piłkę pod nogi i wykonuje ćwiczenie, naśladując przewracającego oczami Luke’a. Instruktor tymczasem zwraca się do Irwina: - Prawda, kochasiu? Twój partner jest giętki i dlatego nie potrzebujesz szukać rozrywki gdzie indziej.

\- Myślę, że to jest jednak nasza prywatna sprawa - odpowiada szorstko alfa. - Jak i każdej innej pary tutaj. Zapłaciliśmy za kurs, żeby jak najlepiej przygotować się do porodu, a nie wysłuchiwać komentarzy wybiegających poza stosunki prowadzący - kursanci. 

Styles uspokajająco kładzie dłoń na ramieniu swojej alfy. Widocznie Leeroy zdenerwował również jego.

\- Tak, oczywiście. - Leeroy trzepocze rzęsami w zaskoczeniu, po czym przechodzi dalej, poprawiając kilka następnych par. 

\- Co za dupek! - frustruje się Louis. - Niewinne próby flirtu to jedno, ale takie chamskie komentarze w stosunku do mojej omegi? On się na nim mści, tylko Luke przecież wykonuje poprawnie każde ćwiczenie, więc wszyscy są w tyle! 

\- Chyba się trochę zapędził - przyznaje Ashton, unosząc brwi, a jego omega szepcze coś uspokajająco do Harry’ego, trzymając jego dłoń. Wydaje się działać, bo ten po chwili chichocze i przybliża się do Louisa, obejmując go.   
\- Dziękuję... - Całuje go w policzek.

\- Nie masz za co przecież. - Szatyn odrobinę się rozchmurza, przytulając go do siebie i pocierając jego plecy. - To on powinien cię przeprosić i dopilnuję tego, jeśli jeszcze raz zachowa się niewłaściwie. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że wziął sobie do serca twoje słowa... - mówi Harry, zerkając niepewnie na ich prowadzącego.

\- Tak czy inaczej nie bierz tego do siebie. - Tomlinson poprawia jego koczka. - Jesteś dla mnie idealnym partnerem i to była zwykła złośliwość. 

Harry uśmiecha się słodko   
\- Więc... zadowalam cię? - upewnia się.

\- Ze sporą nawiązką, skarbie. - Louis muska lekko jego usta. - Nigdy w to nie wątp, w porządku?

\- W porządku. - Omega uśmiecha się zadziornie i wraca do ćwiczenia. W końcu po coś tu są.

Pół godziny później zajęcia dobiegają końca i Irwin wyciera się ręcznikiem, dysząc jak zziajany pies, podczas gdy Tomlinson popija wodę, praktycznie niespocony, tak samo jak Luke, z którym rozmawia jego omega. Leeroy dał sobie spokój i sukcesywnie omijał całą ich czwórkę. 

\- Luke obiecał, że pokaże mi proste ćwiczenia na jogę! - ekscytuje się Harry, niemal podskakując wokół Louisa.

\- To miłe - śmieje się szatyn, przygarniając go do siebie jednym ramieniem i pozostawiając całusa na jego skroni. - Możesz mu płacić w babeczkach, oboje będziecie zadowoleni. 

\- Tak właściwie pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy wymienić się numerami - sugeruje Ashton, zazdrośnie przyciągając blondyna do swojego boku. - Miałem powiedzieć to ostatnim razem, ale Harry wydawał się nieswój…

\- Dobry pomysł - podchwytuje Tomlinson, wyciągając swój telefon w stronę pary, po czym splata dłonie z brunetem. - Cóż… Musiałem domknąć pewną sprawę i… Ale teraz jest już w porządku, kochanie, tak? 

Harry kiwa głową, a Irwin zapisuje sobie numer Louisa.   
\- Swoją drogą, - mówi przy okazji - patrzycie na siebie z taką miłością w oczach, że dziwię się, że jeszcze się nie połączyliście.   
\- Ash! - syczy Luke, uderzając go w bok. - Król taktu! - prycha.   
\- No co? - Patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, trzymając się za bolące miejsce. - Może wtedy Leeroy trzymałby się z daleka.

\- Harry chce ceremonii - śmieje się Louis, odbierając swój telefon. - Więc staram się powstrzymać. 

\- Zawsze możecie mieć ceremonię później - docieka, dzwoniąc do Louisa, żeby ten miał jego numer.   
\- Ashton. Proszę, to nie nasza sprawa.   
\- Ale kochanie! - jęczy niezadowolony.   
\- Zdzwonimy się o jakieś spotkanie w przyszłym tygodniu, hm?

\- Tak, pewnie. - Szatyn uśmiecha się do omegi i kręci głową do jego alfy. - Ash, jesteś super, naprawdę, ale wolałbym takie rzeczy ustalać jednak z Harrym. Gdybym potrzebował rady, na pewno dam ci znać. 

Irwin kiwa głową, ale już nie dopytuje, dochodząc do wniosku, że był zbyt wścibski.

\- To do zobaczenia? - Tomlinson obejmuje Harry’ego ramieniem w pasie i przyciąga go do swojego boku, opierając brodę o jego głowę. 

\- Mmm, zdzwonimy się - obiecuje Ashton i razem ze swoją omegą idą do jego samochodu. Styles patrzy chwilę za nimi.   
\- Są mili, prawda? - zaczyna ostrożnie.

\- Są naprawdę sympatyczni - zgadza się Louis, chwytając torbę omegi i również prowadząc go w stronę swojego samochodu. 

\- Myślisz, że się z nimi spotkamy?

\- Pewnie, czemu nie? - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami, wpuszczając go do samochodu i wrzucając torbę do tyłu. 

\- Nie wiem. Może nie masz ochoty? - sugeruje Harry, siadając na miejscu pasażera. - Zamówimy pizzę?

\- Nie jestem zły na Asha, skarbie. - Tomlinson zajmuje miejsce za kierownicą i posyła mu uśmiech. - Pewnie, należy ci się za dzisiaj. 

Brunet posyła mu uśmiech.   
\- Ciekawe czy mają też innych prowadzących, czy jesteśmy skazani na Leeroya…

\- Wstąpię tu w poniedziałek i zapytam sekretarki. - Louis unosi brwi i uruchamia silnik. - Zresztą możemy się przenieść gdzieś indziej, jeśli czujesz się z nim niekomfortowo. 

\- W sumie nie chciałbym tracić kontaktu z chłopakami - mówi zamyślony Styles. - I Marcel przekazuje nam naprawdę sporo wiedzy. Tylko Leeroy był... niemiły.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego po nim - przyznaje szatyn, ruszając z parkingu. - Ale chyba w końcu załapał, że to ty jesteś klientem i to ty się tu liczysz. Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłym tygodniu wróci do swojego komicznego “ja”, ale bez podrywania mnie i bycia złośliwym dla ciebie. Jeśli nie, to wiesz - możemy poprosić o zmianę prowadzącego. 

\- Wszyscy chcą mi cię odebrać! - żali się omega.

\- I co z tym robimy..? - śmieje się pod nosem Tomlinson, zerkając w lusterko. 

\- Zamknę cię w domu i nie wypuszczę? - chichocze brunet.

\- To nie zadziała. - Louis udaje smutną minę. - Pewnie zaraz dostawca pizzy zacznie mnie podrywać…

\- Nie będziesz wychodzić z pokoju? Sam będę ci dostarczać pożywienie. Słodkie babeczki i sernik?

\- Styję się - jęczy szatyn, zmieniając pas. - Poza tym co, będziesz wychodził sam? I skąd ja mogę wiedzieć, że to ciebie z kolei nikt nie podrywa? 

\- Jak na razie wszyscy oglądają się za tobą. I nie roztyjesz, spokojnie, ciasta będą dietetyczne, poza tym... - Harry posyła mu flirciarski uśmiech. - Zadbam o dostateczną ilość ruchu..

\- Mmm… - mruczy Tomlinson, mrużąc oczy. - Taki areszt domowy brzmi kusząco… 

\- Taki jest... - Omega oblizuje sugestywnie usta. - Będziesz tylko musiał jakoś wyjaśnić w pracy swoją nieobecność.

\- A na jak długo planujesz ten areszt..? - Louis przekrzywia głowę w zamyśleniu. 

\- Mmm, co powiesz na dożywotni?

\- A za co utrzymamy malucha? - Szatyn kręci głową z rozbawieniem. 

\- Zajmiemy się sprzedażą wysyłkową? - chichocze Harry.

\- To jest jakiś plan. - Tomlinson mimowolnie się uśmiecha. - Ale kochanie, myślę, że jednak byśmy zwariowali bez wychodzenia z domu, już nie mówiąc o fasolce…

\- Wiem... Ale nic nie poradzę na to, że jestem o ciebie zazdrosny!

\- Schlebia mi to - Louis posyła mu uśmiech - ale nie powinieneś się denerwować. Nie wiem, co mogę zrobić, żeby unikać takich sytuacji… 

\- Oh, wiem, że to nie twoja wina! - Styles chowa twarz w dłoniach. - Naprawdę. Ja po prostu... nie mogę się powstrzymać i gdy ktoś okazuje ci zainteresowanie, mam ochotę cię oznaczyć.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko - śmieje się szatyn. - Lubię czuć się… twój? 

\- Naprawdę? - Harry zerka na niego zaskoczony. - Nie denerwuje cię to?

\- Nie. - Tomlinson kręci głową, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi i przygryzając wargę. - Ja… czuję się dumny? Znaczy, to te wilcze instynkty: od początku napawało mnie dumą, że zapłodniłem taką omegę jak ty, potem doszło do tego to, że coś się między nami działo, potem zauważyłem, że ty faktycznie mnie chcesz, no a teraz jesteśmy razem i… chciałbym, by wszyscy to po prostu wiedzieli, że to właśnie mnie chcesz. 

\- Da się załatwić... - mruczy cicho brunet, czując, jak jego serce puchnie. - Ja lubię, gdy mnie... znaczysz. Jestem w ciąży, ale nie jesteśmy połączeni i mając na sobie twój zapach, czuję się bezpieczniej?

\- Czyli umowa? - Louis zatrzymuje się na światłach i odwraca twarz w jego stronę. - Oboje lubimy czuć, że należymy do tego drugiego, więc oznaczamy się przy każdej możliwej okazji, huh? 

\- Nie chcę, żeby to było coś, co robimy z konieczności…

\- Sądzę, że to przyjdzie naturalnie. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. - Starałem się po prostu powstrzymywać do tej pory, bo nie wiedziałem, czy ci to odpowiada. 

\- Odpowiada, oczywiście. - Omega uśmiecha się. - Ja tego nie robiłem, bo byłeś w związku i... to byłoby dziwne. - Krzywi się. - Dziwię się, że Danielle tego nie robiła.

\- Związek z nią wyglądał inaczej niż nasza relacja… - próbuje Tomlinson. - Poranek był czasem tylko dla niej i dostawałem ewentualnie całusa w policzek, jeśli była w dobrym nastroju. Nie narzekam, to po prostu… Różne są typy osobowości, racja? 

\- Nie rozumiem, nie przeszkadzało ci to? Że właściwie przez większą część czasu cię ignorowała?

\- To nie tak, że mnie odpychała, gdy coś inicjowałem - wzdycha Louis. - Po prostu nie byliśmy parą od tulenia się i czułości bez powodu. Nie czułem się z nią tak komfortowo, żeby po prostu podejść i ją przytulić, ona też nigdy tego nie robiła. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, bo myślałem, że nie potrafię inaczej, wiesz? Że mam taką samą trudność z okazywaniem uczuć jak ona. Dopiero, gdy poznałem ciebie, zrozumiałem, że problem leżał gdzieś indziej. Nie mówię, że w niej, skąd. Może po prostu… Oboje nie byliśmy gotowi na związek i gdzieś zrobiliśmy coś źle na początku..? 

\- Może... - mówi zamyślony Styles. - A może po prostu nie byliście sobie pisani i to po prostu nie było to? - Kładzie dłoń na jego w pocieszającym geście. - Może twoja alfa nie wyczuwała w niej... partnerki?

\- Może… - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. - Myślałem, że to się zmieni, kiedy się połączymy, ale… Pewnie byłoby jeszcze gorzej, bo byśmy się tylko męczyli. 

\- Pewnie tak... Nie chcę nic sugerować, bo nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłbyś zachowywać się w ten sposób, ale pewnie byłaby ci obojętna. Nie pragnąłbyś chronić jej całym sobą.

\- Błędne koło - przyznaje Tomlinson. - Może i lepiej, że tak wyszło… Unieszczęśliwiłbym ją. 

\- I ona ciebie... Nie zapominaj o sobie, Lou.

\- Chyba mi nawet na to nie pozwolisz, co? - Louis uśmiecha się do niego. 

\- Nie. - Omega uśmiecha się. - Będę cię uszczęśliwiać w miarę swoich możliwości!

\- Jesteś kochany. - Szatyn parkuje pod blokiem omegi i pochyla się, by go pocałować, obejmując dłonią jego policzek. 

\- Wejdziesz na górę? - pyta dość niepewnie Harry.

\- Jasne. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi w skonfundowaniu. - Przecież nie jestem nastolatkiem, który odstawia cię po randce do rodzinnego domu, tylko ojcem twojego dziecka, dlaczego miałbym nie? 

\- Nie wiem, może masz coś do załatwienia, a ja nie wypuszczę cię aż do jutra…

\- Może cię to zdziwi, Harry - zaczyna Louis z poważną miną - ale nie mam nic do załatwienia w sobotnią noc. Chyba, że masz na myśli tę butelkę Danielsa Fire’a, którą mam w lodówce… W takim przypadku mam tylko ją do załatwienia, ale to nie jest takie pilne, może poczekać. 

\- Hm, Daniels może poczekać. - Brunet uśmiecha się zalotnie i pociąga go do mieszkania. Zapowiada się kolejny, spokojny wieczór z jego alfą u boku. Więcej mu nie trzeba.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Kolejny miesiąc mija im w fazie wzajemnej nauki życia ze sobą w związku, co zawiera w sobie Louisa muszącego pamiętać, by dawać omedze co jakiś czas znak, co się z nim dzieje, by ten się nie martwił, a także Harry’ego pozostawiającego na alfie swój zapach, gdy żegnają się przed pracą. 

Styles spotyka się z Lukiem i zgodnie z obietnicą blondyna, ćwiczą razem jogę, co faktycznie mu pomaga i Leeroy nie ma się o co czepiać na zajęciach. Niestety, Ashton jest zawalony terminami w pracy, więc czas na jakieś spotkanie znajdują dopiero miesiąc później. Umawiają się wraz z Niallem i Samanthą na potrójną randkę w sporym mieszkaniu Irwinów. Harry wraz z dziewczyną znikają w kuchni, by pomóc Luke’owi z przygotowaniem jedzenia, podczas gdy Irlandczyk ogrywa gospodarza domu w Fifę. 

\- Podaj do Chamberlaina! - dopinguje Tomlinson, ale Ashton klnie, tracąc piłkę na rzecz jednego z zawodników bety, a chwilę później piłka furkocze w siatce. - Mówiłem, mogłeś to poprowadzić tiki - taką…

\- Gdzie on się nauczył tak grać? - frustruje się Irwin, oddając szatynowi pada. 

\- Pytanie powinno brzmieć: kiedy - mamrocze Horan, upijając łyk Guinessa, którego wysępił u Luke’a jeszcze przed kolacją. - Otóż wtedy, kiedy wy byliście zajęci macaniem brzuchów swoich omeg.

\- Bardzo im urosły w ostatnim czasie, nie? - rozczula się od razu Tomlinson, spoglądając w stronę kuchni. - Harry nawet już nie marzy o zapięciu swoich starych dżinsów, jego brzuszek jest jak piłka do kosza! 

\- Po Harrym w końcu widać, że jest w ciąży - przyznaje Irwin, domagając się przy okazji rewanżu. - I sądząc po stanie jego szyi, nie tylko spędzasz czas na macaniu jego brzucha - chichocze.

\- Heej! - dąsa się Louis, ogrywając obrońców Nialla i strzelając mu gola. - To wszystko wina Niallera; nie mogę się powstrzymać, odkąd powiedział, że Harry ma adoratora, który przychodzi codziennie do cukierni i go komplementuje! 

\- Louis, pan Johnson ma jakieś 82 lata - wyznaje blondyn, uśmiechając się przebiegle. 

\- Rzeczywiście, poważna konkurencja! - śmieje się Ashton, wiwatując z porażki Irlandczyka. - Na twoim miejscu Lou, bym się obawiał, serio.

\- Spadajcie - prycha szatyn, rzucając im krzywe spojrzenia. - Z twojego opisu brzmiało to inaczej, irlandzka mendo. 

\- Oh, czyżbym zapomniał ci powiedzieć, ile ma lat? - pyta niewinnie Niall, złorzecząc pod nosem na przegraną. Próbuje przejąć piłkę.

\- Owszem, jakoś ci umknęło, cwaniaku - parska Tomlinson, nie oddając piłki i podając ją pod pole karne. Z czystą mściwością używa Theo Walcotta, by strzelić kolejnego gola. 

\- Ej, był spalony! - awanturuje się beta.

\- Nah, dostał piłkę przed polem karnym - stwierdza Irwin po obejrzeniu spowolnionej powtórki. 

\- Po prostu bronisz jego strony - zarzuca mu Horan, gdy nagle z kuchni słychać trzask, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i psie szczekanie.   
\- Cholera jasna! - dobiega ich krzyk Sam.   
\- W porządku, kochanie? - woła Horan, nagle kompletnie tracąc zainteresowanie grą.

\- Nikt nie jest ranny?! - Ashton panikuje i biegnie do kuchni. 

\- To tylko szklanka, jest w porządku - dobiega ich głos Luke’a. - Mógłbyś to zamieść? Nam z Harrym ciężko jest się pochylać, a Sam przecięła sobie palca. - Na te słowa Irlandczyk też biegnie do kuchni, rzucając padem w alfę, ale głos Luke’a mu przerywa. - Niall, to tylko draśnięcie. Zaraz ją zabiorę do łazienki i opatrzę, tak? 

Louis wzdycha i pauzuje grę, podnosząc się z kanapy i również idąc w stronę pobojowiska. Harry zerka na Louisa z uśmiechem. Chętnie się do niego przytula.   
\- Nic mi nie jest, ucierpiała tylko Sam. - Kręci głową, widząc Nialla asystującego Lukowi w drodze do łazienki, nieomal potykającego się o plączącą się pod nogami sunię i upewniającego się, że wszystko jest w porządku. - Ale skoro już tu jesteście, to możecie nam pomóc pozanosić to na stół.

\- Wykaż się, Louis - wzdycha Irwin, wyciągając zmiotkę i zabierając się za sprzątanie bałaganu. 

\- Jasne - mamrocze szatyn, całując jeszcze czule omegę, po czym chwyta za półmisek z pachnącymi fajitas i niesie je do przestronnego salonu. Ashton marudzi pod nosem, ale chwyta zmiotkę i ogarnia potłuczone szkło. Bierze po tym jeden z talerzy i zanosi go na stół. W końcu też będzie jadł. Ustawia swoją ulubioną potrawę jak najbliżej miejsca, gdzie siedzi.   
\- Niall, nie umieram! - jęczy cierpiętniczo dziewczyna, gdy w trójkę wracają z łazienki - To tylko plaster! - Wyciąga dłoń, a trzymany przez blondyna na rękach psiak, wyciąga szyję, by polizać ranę.   
\- Oh, zobacz jaka słodka! - grucha Styles, porzucając bok Louisa i przejmując psa. - Kto jest takim ślicznym pieskiem, hmmm?

\- I dlatego nie kupię mu psa - oznajmia Tomlinson Irwinowi, który już podbiera z pucharków z deserem kawałki mango. - Jakby dziecko się już urodziło, to w ogóle by się mną nie przejmował! - żali się alfie. 

\- To dlatego, że nie jesteście połączeni - mamrocze Ash z pełną buzią, pocierając plecy już wtulonej w niego omegi, która krzywi się na zapach znienawidzonego przez ich nienarodzone szczenię owocu. 

\- Ale mogło się wdać zakażenie - upiera się przy swoim Irlandczyk, kompletnie ignorując otoczenie. - Zresztą Luke nie ma rentgena w oczach - a co, jak masz tam odłamek szkła?! 

\- Ash ma rację - mówi łagodnie blondwłosa omega. - Od kiedy się połączyliśmy, nie przestaję do niego lgnąć. Ale i tak Harry jest bardzo za tobą i...   
\- Horan! - przerywa mu uniesiony głos Sam. - Przestań histeryzować!

\- Ja nie histeryzuję! - woła Niall bliski łez. - I nie krzycz, bo wystraszysz psa! 

\- Czy po połączeniu będę jak on? - martwi się Louis, patrząc na parę z obawą. 

\- Nie, on to jest tylko jeden taki w swoim rodzaju. - Irwin wrzuca sobie do ust kolejny kawałek mango. - Panikuje gorzej niż moja matka. Ty po prostu będziesz chciał chronić swoją omegę i zapewnić jej wszystko, co najlepsze. To nie zawiera w sobie histerii o małe zadrapanie. 

Dziewczyna pociera swoje skronie.   
\- Nialler. Sam widziałeś, że nic mi nie jest. Nie panikuj na zapas, tak? - Niemal siłą sadza go na krześle. - Harry? Puść Hachi i chodź jeść.   
\- Oh... Ale... - Omega ze smutkiem patrzy na futrzaka.   
\- Później się z nią pobawisz - wzdycha. Ten rozjaśnia się i po chwili zajmuje miejsce obok Louisa.   
\- Looou? - zaczyna przymilnie.

\- Och, teraz to Looou, tak? - sapie obrażony szatyn, zakładając ostentacyjnie ramiona na piersi. - Wracaj do swojego ukochanego sheltie. 

\- Ale Lou... - Harry robi smutną minkę, ciągnąc go za rękaw.

\- Zapomnij - mówi twardo Tomlinson, odwracając głowę. - Nie kupię ci psa. 

\- No ale zobacz jaka śliczna! - przekonuje brunet. - Jakie ma ładne oczka! - Pies rzeczywiście, zajmuje strategiczne miejsce obok Nialla, wpatrując się w niego głodnymi oczkami.   
\- Możesz przecież pożyczać naszego! - mówi Irlandczyk już z pełnymi ustami.   
\- Słucham? - Sam odkłada widelec, a Harry unosi brwi na zaimek, którego użył przyjaciel. Czy on o czymś nie wie..? - Cieszę się, że pytasz  _ mnie _ o zgodę na pożyczenie komuś  _ mojego _ psa.

\- Nie ma mowy - ucina Louis, nakładając sobie fajitas i nalewając wody z truskawkami do kieliszka. - Nie będę się tobą dzielić z żadnym psem, a na telefony Sam co pół godziny nie mam ochoty, co by na pewno zrobiła, gdybyśmy pożyczyli Hachi. 

\- Może kot? - sugeruje łagodnie Luke, wskazując na ich czarnego pupila lokującego się właśnie na stopach szatyna. - Nie są jak dzieci, więc Harry nie będzie się ciągle nim zajmował…

\- Och, daj spokój - prycha Tomlinson, patrząc na omegę spode łba. - Olałby mnie nawet dla glonojada w akwarium. 

\- Lou! - parska dziewczyna. - Jestem dorosłą kobietą, naprawdę sądzisz, że będę wydzwaniać do was co pół godziny i pytać co z... Niall James Horan, widzę ciebie i twoją rękę - oznajmia surowo. - Czy możesz, proszę, przestać przyzwyczajać Hachi do żebrania przy stole?   
\- Ale ja chcę pieska... - Harry wygina usta w podkówkę.   
\- Spokojnie, pożyczycie Hachi, a ja zajmę czymś Sam - obiecuje Niall, puszczając im oczko i podając kawałek mięsa psu.   
\- Czy ty wiesz, że przyprawy są dla niej niebezpieczne?! - pyta, bliska histerii. - Wiesz  _ ile _ to ma kalorii?! Szczególnie dla niej?

\- I o tym właśnie mówię! - oznajmia oskarżycielsko Louis, wymierzając w dziewczynę widelcem. - Dostawałbym telefony co dwadzieścia minut, czy Harry na pewno nie karmi jej słodyczami! A ty, mój drogi, dostaniesz niemowlaka do niańczenia za cztery miesiące, po co ci do tego jeszcze pies? 

\- On się nie zgadza ze wszystkimi jednocześnie, to niesamowite… - Ashton przygląda się drugiej alfie, kręcąc głową. 

\- Uhm, masz rację, Lou... - mówi cichutko omega, spuszczając wzrok na swój talerz.

\- Hej, kochanie, nie chciałem być ostry dla ciebie… - Szatyn od razu spuszcza z tonu i odkłada sztućce, chowając go w swoich ramionach i kołysząc lekko. - Po prostu jestem zazdrosny… Ale jeśli obiecasz mi, że nie będziesz mnie tak bestialsko porzucał jak przed chwilą, to coś pomyślimy, ok? Może nie szczeniaka, ale jakiegoś pieska ze schroniska moglibyśmy zgarnąć… 

\- Harry? - Sam posyła mu uśmiech. - Naprawdę możesz pożyczać Hachi. I obiecuję, że nie będę wydzwaniać co dwadzieścia minut! - Przykłada dłoń do piersi, a Niall z chichotem, całuje ją w skroń.

\- Znając życie, przywiąże się do niej tak bardzo, że będzie płakał, gdy będziemy ci ją oddawać. - Tomlinson przewraca czule oczami, pocierając jego plecy dłonią. - Chyba potrzebujemy własnego… Ale cóż, będę przynajmniej zmuszony do porannego joggingu, jak zerwie się ze smyczy. 

\- Nie musimy od razu brać owczarka - mówi szybko Harry, chcąc przekonać Louisa.   
\- Ale owczarki są najinteligentniejsze - wtrąca dziewczyna.   
\- A fajitas stygnie! - włącza się Niall.

\- Nie potrzebujemy super inteligentnego psa, tylko przytulaśnego i dobrego do dzieci… - zamyśla się Louis. - Labrador? Albo retriever? 

\- I mango znikają z waszych deserów… - wzdycha Luke, biorąc stronę Irlandczyka i patrząc, jak jego mąż zostawia w każdym pucharku po zaledwie jednej kostce owocu. 

\- Może zjeść mój i tak jestem za gruba.   
Niall wzdycha.  _ Znowu się zaczyna... _   
\- Rzeczywiście, zaraz ostygnie! - woła entuzjastycznie Niall, bojąc się, że zaraz wybuchnie jakaś kłótnia.

\- Hej, kochanie - grucha Luke do swojego brzucha. - Na co księżniczka tatusia ma ochotę? Fajitas..? Auu… Uch, jak kopnęła, zdecydowanie nie… - Tu pociera brzuch ze zbolałą miną. - To może tej sałatki z mozarellą..? Auu, cholera! Ash, uspokój swoje dziecko, bo będę mieć siniaki!

\- Hej, maleńka. - Alfa przytula się do pokaźnego brzucha. - Nie kop mamusi, to nieładnie. Znając ciebie, chcesz coś nietypowego… Co my tu mamy… Może frytki maczane w deserze..? 

\- Uspokoiła się - wzdycha blondyn, sięgając z cierpiętniczą miną po frytki i pucharek. 

\- To urocze! - zachwyca się Tomlinson, przyglądając się im roziskrzonymi oczami. Harry ciągnie swoją alfę za rękaw.   
\- Też tak chcę... Będziesz pytać, na co ma ochotę i zaraz dostaniemy odpowiedź!   
\- Znacie już płeć? - dopytuje Luke, maczając kolejną frytkę w bitej śmietanie.   
\- Mamy wizytę dopiero za dwa tygodnie - jęczy cierpiętniczo Harry.   
\- Nie możesz się doczekać, hm? - zwraca się Ash do drugiej alfy.

\- Jasne - wzdycha Louis, kładąc dłoń na wystającym brzuchu swojej omegi. - Umieram, żeby zaczęło kopać, niezależnie jakiej jest płci… Na razie tylko Harry je czuje, ja też chcę… 

\- To nie jest takie fajne na dłuższą metę - śmieje się boleśnie Luke. - Jak ona teraz tak kopie i się wierci, to boję się, co będzie w ostatnim miesiącu… Już i tak ma za mało miejsca, bo rozpycha mi żebra… 

\- Jesteś pewien, że to nie bliźniaki..? - dopytuje szatyn. - Moja mama miała taki brzuch przy ciążach bliźniaczych…

\- Nie, to pojedyncza księżniczka - stęka omega, podpierając się o ramię swojego męża i wstając. - A teraz wybaczcie, naciska na pęcherz… 

\- Po prostu jest księżniczką i potrzebuje dużo miejsca! - woła za nim Ashton i kręci głową. - Zobaczysz Louis, też staniesz się miękki…

\- On i tak jest już miękki jak kluski w rosole mamusi… - mamrocze Niall pod nosem, za co po chwili dostaje po głowie. 

\- Hej, za co?! - oburza się.   
\- Nie możesz obrażać mojego alfy! - mówi z wyrzutem Harry, patrząc na niego.

Tomlinson wypuszcza z siebie rechot, chwytając się tym razem za własny brzuch, a Irwin chichocze w swoją wodę, szczerząc się do nich. 

\- Omegi stają się dość zaborcze w ciąży - informuje, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. - Luke pewnie by na ciebie nasyczał prawie jak Ozzy. - Wskazuje na kota chodzącego po oparciu kanapy. 

\- Wcale nie jestem zaborczy! - protestuje Styles, wypierając z umysłu momenty, w których warczał na Danielle, albo Leeroya.

\- Jesteś, nawet bardzo, skarbie - śmieje się Louis, ściskając jego udo pod stołem. - Ale w wyjątkowo uroczy sposób, uwielbiam to. 

Styles wzdycha, układając ramiona na stole i kładąc na nich głowę. Odwraca ją na bok i spogląda na Tomlinsona. - Cóż, tak właśnie wygląda zakochany głupiec…

Szatyn tylko rozpromienia się i pochyla, by go pocałować, ignorując jęki protestu Nialla. 

\- Nie zapominaj, że razem pracujemy, Niall! - grozi Harry ze śmiechem, a Sam wstaje ze swojego miejsca.   
\- Muszę wyjść z Hachi - jęczy niezadowolona, patrząc w dół na swoje niebotycznie wysokie szpilki.   
\- Ja mogę! - wyrywa się Harry, ale zaraz z powrotem siada na swoim miejscu i zwraca się do Louisa. - Kochanie? Wyjdziemy na spacer?

\- Zgaduję, że tak - wzdycha alfa, przeciągając się i wstając leniwie ze swojego miejsca. - Niall, nie zjedz chociaż tego jedzenia z naszych talerzy, dobra? 

\- Nie mam zamiaru! - oburza się Horan, sięgając po kolejne fajitas. Sam siada z westchnieniem ulgi.   
\- Dzięki chłopaki, ratujecie mi życie. Dosłownie - chichocze. - Przypilnuję go.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Tomlinson posyła jej uśmiech i obejmuje omegę w talii, prowadząc go w stronę korytarza. Woła psa i ściąga jego smycz z wieszaka. - Musimy się wprawiać, huh? 

Omega patrzy na niego z uśmiechem.   
\- Tak, musimy - potwierdza, całując go i schyla się, by zapiąć smycz. - Do zobaczenia!   
\- Pa! - woła za nimi reszta.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Chłodne powietrze działa na nich orzeźwiająco. Harry z dumnie wypiętą piersią dzierży smycz jedną ręką, drugą trzymając splecioną z Louisem.

\- Tu jest miejsce na wózek - rzuca szatyn, wskazując na pustą przestrzeń przed sobą i uśmiechając się do niego. Podoba mu się, jak ciążowy brzuch omegi jest widoczny nawet spod jego płaszcza i jak wiatr rozwiewa jego włosy. Ściska mocniej jego dłoń, kiedy jakiś alfa się za nimi ogląda. Hachi obszczekuje właśnie innego psa, a Styles lekko pociąga za smycz.   
\- Będziesz wspaniałym tatą... A później będziesz jedną ręką trzymać dłoń naszego dziecka, a drugą prowadzić wózek…

\- Aww - rozczula się Tomlinson, przytulając go do siebie jednym ramieniem. - Nie mogę się doczekać! Uwielbiam myśl o naszych dzieciach. 

\- Myślałeś kiedyś... ile chciałbyś ich mieć... ogólnie?

\- Wiesz, to nie tak, że będę na ciebie naciskał o kolejne dzieci - zaczyna Louis, ruszając dalej z jednym ramieniem owiniętym wokół jego talii - ale zawsze myślałem, że chcę mieć trójkę minimalnie..? 

\- Ja myślałem o piątce - przyznaje zarumieniony Styles. Cieszy się, że może teraz z nim o tym swobodnie rozmawiać.

\- Woah… - Szatyn patrzy na niego zaskoczony. - Oczywiście jestem na tak, ale nie spodziewałem się, że chcesz ich aż tyle… A gdybyśmy mieli na przykład już trójkę i byłbyś w ciąży bliźniaczej, to uznałbyś, że tyle i koniec, czy chciałbyś być ewentualnie piąty raz w ciąży..? 

Styles zamyśla się, kopiąc kamyk, za którym biegnie pies.   
\- Chyba zdecydowałbym się na piątą ciążę. Kocham dzieci i... chyba zawsze wyobrażałem sobie pełen dom.

\- Jak moja mama. - Tomlinson nieświadomie posyła mu spojrzenie pełne miłości, pocierając troskliwie jego bok. - To musi być cudowne… Wiesz, gdy budzi cię tupot małych stópek, ale udajesz, że jeszcze śpisz, powstrzymując uśmiech, dopóki nie wpakują ci się do łóżka… A za nimi pies, huh?  

\- Tak... Chciałbym, by tak właśnie wyglądał nasz dom. Pełen dzieci…

\- Myślę, że da się zrobić. - Louis przeczesuje jego loki palcami i całuje go w zarumieniony policzek. - Choć to będzie katorga upilnować je wszystkie, gdy pojedziemy na jakieś wakacje… Życzę nam cierpliwości. 

\- Zatrudnimy Nialla i Sam w roli nianiek. Może nasze mamy udzielą nam jakoś rad, albo wsparcia? Rodzinne wakacje z dziadkami?

\- Może z twoją mamą, moja musiałaby zabrać ze sobą jeszcze więcej dzieci - chichocze szatyn. - Naprawdę bym się nie zdziwił, jakby za kilka miesięcy powiadomiła mnie, że nosi mi kolejne młodsze rodzeństwo. 

\- Dzieci ją uszczęśliwiają, więc... dobrze dla niej? - Harry zerka na niego. - I zobacz, minął już ładny kawałek czasu, a Samantha wciąż nie dzwoni zapytać, co z Hachi!

Tomlinson bez słowa pokazuje mu ekran swojego wyciszonego telefonu, na którym widnieje wiadomość: “Jeśli zgubiliście mojego psa, to was zabiję…


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Ciąża Harry'ego przebiega prawidłowo. Ich synek coraz chętniej wierci się i kopie, i tylko głos Louisa jest w stanie go uspokoić. Harry czuje się zmęczony. Chciałby już przytulić Jamiego, żeby jego wahania nastrojów się skończyły, ale jak na razie robi się drażliwy i płaczliwy bez powodu. W dodatku ciągle łaknie Louisa. Jego dotyku, zapachu, obecności. Dochodzi do tego, że Harry odmawia zmienienia pościeli, nie chcąc pozbywać się z niej tego cudownego aromatu opium. Kiedy zdenerwowany Louis sam się tym zajmuje, Styles z zemsty kradnie mu jego ulubiony sweter. I kolejny. A później koszulę. I koszulkę. No, może dwie. Na pewno nie więcej niż trzy. Cztery? Składuje je wszystkie w szafie i owija się nimi, gdy Louis zostaje dłużej w pracy.

Louis z kolei nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić z omegą. Jego zachowanie na dłuższą metę frustruje wszystkich i nawet Niall zabrania mu przychodzić do cukierni, kompletnie zastępując go młodszą z Tomlinsonów. Jedynie przy większej ilości zamówień prosi go o pieczenie w domu, a potem wysyła po nie Sam, pragnąc uniknąć kontaktu ze  _ zwariowanym  _ przyjacielem. Ashton sugeruje Louisowi, że Styles wszedł w fazę gniazdowania, a ponieważ nie są połączeni, przeżywa to uciążliwiej niż jego mąż, który po prostu trzyma kosz na brudne pranie w sypialni. 

Kiedy szatyn zostaje w końcu z jedną koszulą i jedną bluzą, nosząc je na zmianę - a przynajmniej dopóki i koszula nie znika, miarka się przebiera. Wpada z zaciśniętą szczęką do mieszkania Harry’ego, kierując się do sypialni, gdzie a jakże, zastaje bruneta na kłębku swoich ciuchów, ubranego jedynie w jego koszulę. Nie zwraca się do niego ani słowem, zaczynając wrzucać ubrania omegi do walizki. 

\- Co robisz? - pyta Harry, patrząc na niego w niezrozumieniu. Chce wygrzebać się z łóżka, ale zaplątuje się w stosie jego koszulek.

\- To, co widać - mruczy pod nosem Tomlinson, zamykając walizkę i wychodząc do kuchni, by zapakować do kartonu jego ulubione kubki i przyrządy. 

Styles wyplątuje się w końcu z ciuchów i drepcze do kuchni.   
\- Louis? Co robisz?

\- Pakuję cię. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, zamykając karton i idzie do łazienki z płócienną torbą, zaczynając wkładać do niej kosmetyki omegi. 

\- Ale czemu? - Omega naciąga na dłonie rękawy jego koszuli.

\- Bo zabieram cię do siebie - wzdycha szatyn, stając w końcu przed nim. - W sensie: przeprowadzasz się do mnie. 

Brunet stoi przez chwilę oszołomiony, wpatrując się w niego.   
\- W sensie... żebyśmy oficjalnie... zamieszkali razem? - próbuje ukryć radość w swoim głosie.

Tomlinson kiwa głową. 

\- Potrzebuję swoich ubrań, Harry, nie mam już w czym chodzić. A tam wszystko pachnie mną, nawet ściany, więc nawdychasz się do woli. - Ledwo kończy zdanie, a Harry z radością rzuca mu się na szyję. Louis sapie zaskoczony, odruchowo lokując dłoń na jego plecach i utrzymując jego ciężar, ale po chwili uśmiecha się i całuje go w czoło. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że teraz razem z Jamiem będziecie spokojniejsi. 

\- Mam nadzieję. Wiesz, że tylko ty jesteś w stanie go uspokoić... - wzdycha omega.

\- Bo wie, że was kocham. - Szatyn trąca jego nos swoim. - Ubierz jakieś spodnie i rozejrzyj się, czy zostawiłem coś, co chciałbyś zabrać, w porządku? Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną niespodziankę, czeka w domu, więc powinniśmy się zbierać. 

\- Jaką? - Styles natychmiast się ożywia, rozglądając za spodniami. Nie ma zamiaru zmieniać koszuli. Kiedy już się ubiera, dorzuca do walizki jeszcze kilka drobiazgów.

\- Nie powiem ci, to niespodzianka - śmieje się Tomlinson, który zdąża w międzyczasie znieść karton i kosmetyki do samochodu. Obejmuje jego policzki dłońmi i przyciąga do pocałunku. Mimo wszystko uwielbia to, jak omega wygląda w jego ubraniach. 

\- Cóż, więc to znaczy, że musimy już jechać! - decyduje brunet, biorąc swój plecak i po dłuższym namyśle blachę do muffinek.

\- Więc - zaczyna Louis, gdy kilkanaście minut później dojeżdżają już na jego strzeżone osiedle, pomagając wysiąść brunetowi z samochodu - teraz to  _ nasze _ mieszkanie, więc gdybyś chciał w nim coś zmienić, nie wahaj się, tak? 

\-  _ Nasze _ ... - powtarza z wielkim uśmiechem i kręci głową. Zaraz też łapie go za rękę. - Marzyłem o tym, wiesz? - przyznaje zawstydzony.

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć - wzdycha alfa, biorąc torbę ze swoimi brudnymi ciuchami i kosmetyki Stylesa, uznając, że po resztę zejdzie za chwilę, gdy ten zajmie się  _ niespodzianką _ . - Ja naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, jak cię uspokoić… 

\- Wybacz. - Krzywi się omega. - Sam już nie wiedziałem co robić, głupie hormony!

\- W porządku. - Mały śmiech opuszcza usta szatyna, kiedy prowadzi Harry’ego w stronę klatki. - To było frustrujące, ale widok ciebie w kopie moich ubrań był całkiem uroczy… 

\- Byłem spokojny, tylko wtedy, gdy otulał mnie twój zapach. Jamie też wtedy się uspokajał i nie dokazywał. - Harry podąża za nim na górę.

\- Teraz będziecie mieć mnie pod dostatkiem. - Tomlinson posyła mu uśmiech, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami i szukając kluczy. - Będę musiał wyprać te wszystkie ubrania… Chcesz sobie coś zostawić..? Ale maksymalnie trzy rzeczy! 

\- Tylko trzy? - Brunet patrzy na niego szczenięcymi oczyma i marszczy brwi, gdy ze środka dobiega go szczekanie. - Sam przyszła?

\- Trzy, ale dostajesz codziennie wieczorem moje aktualne ciuchy do noszenia na następny dzień - próbuje Louis, po czym przygryza wargę, przekręcając klucz w zamku. - Erm… Nie do końca… Znaczy: nie, nie przyszła. 

\- Cztery i twoje ciuchy? - próbuje dalej Harry. - Pożyczyłeś od niej Hachi? - Cieszy się i wpada do domu, gdy tylko Louis otwiera drzwi. Zatrzymuje się w progu na widok młodego psiaka, który natychmiast zaczyna na niego radośnie skakać. - Oh! Jaki słodziak! - Pochyla się, by go pogłaskać.

\- Niech będą cztery - poddaje się zrezygnowany szatyn, odkładając rzeczy na kanapę i przyglądając się brunetowi i psu z niejakim rozczuleniem. - Niespodzianka? 

\- Nie mówisz poważnie... - Harry odsuwa psiaka, który usiłuje go polizać po twarzy, by spojrzeć na alfę. - Naprawdę? On jest już... nasz?

\- Calutki nasz, mam na to papiery - śmieje się Tomlinson. - Reaguje na imię Spike, ale możesz go nazwać inaczej, jeśli chcesz. Ma prawie rok, umie już załatwiać się na zewnątrz.

\- Oh, to dobrze, nie będzie problemu, gdy urodzi się dziecko. - Styles głaszcze psiaka, który przewraca się na plecy, wystawiając do głaskania brzuszek.

\- Pobaw się z nim, a ja przyniosę resztę rzeczy, hm? - Louis uśmiecha się, podchodząc do nich i kucając obok Stylesa, by również pogłaskać psa. 

\- Chcesz się pobawić? - pyta omega psa, który odpowiada radosnym szczekaniem. - Uhu, to chyba znaczy tak! - śmieje się.

\- Uważajcie na siebie. - Szatyn całuje go, po czym wzdycha i wstaje, by zejść na dół po walizkę i karton. Kiedy wraca, zastaje ich na dywanie, pogrążonych w zabawie. Harry od razu rozjaśnia się na jego widok. Tomlinson zanosi karton do kuchni, po czym popycha nogą walizkę w kierunku sypialni. Po drodze zgarnia swojego laptopa, by zająć się pocztą i wraca z nim do salonu, chcąc być w pobliżu teraz już jego współlokatorów. Husky natychmiast wskakuje na kanapę, moszcząc się obok Louisa i kładąc mu pysk na udzie. Patrzy na niego, machając ogonem, a Harry z rozczuleniem wyjmuje telefon i robi im zdjęcie

\- Widziałem to, Curly - mamrocze Louis pod nosem, wpisując hasło do swojej skrzynki. Miał naprawdę sporo do odwołania ze ślubem, który wypadał przecież w zeszłym miesiącu i ze względu na pomysł Danielle z wynajęciem organizatorki, dopiero teraz domykał ostatnią kwestię finansową. 

\- No co? To moja nowa tapeta - oznajmia omega, siadając na kanapie. Pies patrzy na niego z wyrzutem. - Hej, Spike, musimy się podzielić Lou…

\- O boże, dlaczego ja zawsze wybieram zazdrośników..? - Alfa kręci głową, unosząc jedno ramię tak, żeby Harry mógł się pod nie wślizgnąć, a drugą ręką głaszcze psa za uchem. - A za dwa miesiące dojdzie jeszcze Jamie… 

\- O niego to ja już będę zazdrosny, nie martw się - oznajmia Styles, zaglądając mu do laptopa. Szatyn opiera policzek o jego ramię, pisząc maila do schroniska z podziękowaniem i zapewnieniem, że pies nie sprawia kłopotów i oczywiście go zatrzymują, po czym sprawdza swój napięty grafik, wzdychając. 

\- I co, Jamie, widocznie spędzisz z tatusiem nie tak wiele czasu przed narodzinami, huh..? - zagaduje do brzucha, pocierając go lekko. 

\- Przepraszam, że przeze mnie musisz więcej pracować... - wzdycha Harry. - Myślałem, żeby moje mieszkanie wynająć?

\- Jeśli chcesz... - przystaje Tomlinson, zostawiając na jego ustach buziaka. - Poza tym to tylko chwilowe, żeby potem mieć luzy w finalnym miesiącu i gdy dziecko się urodzi. 

\- Skoro i tak mieszkamy razem? Przydadzą się dodatkowe pieniądze, a nie chcę go sprzedawać, tylko zostawić Jamiemu? Jak już będzie starszy…

\- Och, już myślisz o jego przyszłości? - zachwyca się Louis, odkładając laptopa i przytulając go do siebie. - I tak nie pozwolimy mu się od nas wyprowadzić przed trzydziestką. 

\- Oczywiście, że myślę! - obrusza się omega. - I będzie mógł zostać z nami tak długo, jak będzie chciał.

\- Nawet jeśli nie będzie chciał, to go nie wypuścimy. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. - Szczerze, nie wyobrażam sobie domu bez synka tatusia… I nie śmiej się ze mnie, co z tego, że się jeszcze nawet nie urodził! 

\- Przyznaj po prostu, że chcesz mnie widzieć w ciąży częściej! - śmieje się Harry.

\- To nie moja wina, że do twarzy ci z brzuszkiem - sapie Tomlinson, cmokając go w nos. - Ale nie tylko o to chodzi... Prawdopodobnie będę tym typem rodzica co moja mama, a ona strzeliła wielkiego focha, jak jej oznajmiłem, że wyprowadzam się z domu, po czym dzwoniła kilka razy dziennie, pytając, czy na pewno mam wszystko i przypominała, że mogę wrócić w każdej chwili. 

\- Też taki będę, ale chciałbym też pozwolić dzieciom na trochę samodzielności.

\- Jasna sprawa - mruczy Louis, nawijając sobie jego loki na palec i przewracając oczami na psiaka pakującego mu się na kolana. - Każdy rodzic chce wychować swoje dziecko jak najlepiej i przygotować je do samodzielnego życia, jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że nawet jako dorosły Jamie wciąż będzie naszym dzieckiem. Ale cóż, przynajmniej mieszkanie jest tylko dwadzieścia minut stąd, nie? 

\- Zawsze będziemy mogli wpadać z niezapowiedzianą wizytą…

\- Dokładnie. - Szatyn uśmiecha się, głaszcząc psa, który wtula się w brzuch omegi. - Aww, Spike też już kocha Jamiego… 

\- Niech tylko poczeka, aż mały zacznie go ciągnąć za ogon albo zabierać jedzenie z miski. - Harry głaszcze psa po głowie.

\- I tak będzie dobrym psem, i będzie cierpliwie go pilnował, prawda, piesku? - grucha Tomlinson. 

Spike macha ogonem, liżąc go po ręku.

\- Widzisz? Idealny pies domowy! 

\- Tak... - przytakuje z uśmiechem Styles. - Chyba takiego szukałeś, prawda?

\- Tak, szukałem psa rodzinnego, który będzie przyjazny dla dzieci - zgadza się Louis, zerkając na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami. - I patrz, ma takie same oczy jak ja! 

Harry zerka na nich, porównując.   
\- Nie... twoje są bardziej błękitne. Twoje oczy są bezchmurnym niebem…

\- Ohoho, ktoś tu znowu odpływa - śmieje się szatyn, machając mu ręką przed nosem. - Ziemia do pana Stylesa, to tylko oczy! Zresztą nie zawsze są błękitne, jak jestem wkurzony, to ciemnieją, a jak łapie mnie przygnębienie, to są szare. 

\- Dlatego są tak piękne - mówi omega. - Bo odbijają się w nich twoje emocje i można z nich czytać. I ja wcale nie odpływam! - Przytula się do niego, zgarniając próbującego wcisnąć się między nich psa.

\- Romantyk - wzdycha Tomlinson, tuląc go do siebie i chowając twarz w jego lokach. - Sam masz śliczne oczy, a zachwycasz się moimi. 

\- To źle, że mam romantyczną duszę? - pyta brunet. - A moje oczy wcale nie są piękne! Takie... żabie.

\- Aj, ty głupku - fuka Louis, dźgając go palcem w policzek. - Nie wiem, gdzie ty taką żabę widziałeś, ale twoje oczy są strasznie żywe i niesamowicie ci błyszczą, jak się czymś ekscytujesz. Uwielbiam je. 

\- Twoje też błyszczą, żaden argument!

\- Ok, ale u mnie błyszczą tylko oczy, a ty rozświetlasz się cały - upiera się szatyn. - Do tego masz te urocze dołeczki i ciągnie mnie do ciebie jak ćmę do światła, wiesz? 

\- Uważaj, żebyś się nie spalił... - ostrzega Harry. - Poza tym uważam, że grubo przesadzasz.

\- Po prostu mówię ci, co czuję. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami, trącając policzkiem jego skroń. - To ty przesadzasz niesamowicie, jeśli chodzi o mnie. 

\- Nie przywykłeś do komplementów, Lou. Co jest dziwne, bo powinieneś je dostawać ciągle.

\- I ty zamierzasz komplementować mnie ciągle, hm? - mruczy Louis, złączając powoli ich usta i mamrocząc: - Żebym stał się jeszcze bardziej napuszonym alfą niż już jestem..? 

\- Oczywiście! - przyznaje bez żenady Styles. - Ale kto ci powiedział, że jesteś napuszony?

\- Sam to zauważyłem - chichocze szatyn, uparcie i obrzydliwie uroczo dalej muskając jego usta. - To ze względu na ciebie. Już widzę, jak będę cię zabierać na firmowe imprezy, żeby pochwalić się taką omegą… 

\- Będziesz? - Omega unosi na niego zaskoczone spojrzenie.

\- Oczywiście, że będę. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi, bo myślał, że to raczej oczywiste. Odgarnia jeden z jego loków za ucho. - Jak na złość na razie nie ma żadnej, ale masz to jak w banku, kochanie. 

Harry naprawdę nie sądził, że Louis chce się z nim gdziekolwiek pokazywać. Myślał, że na bankiety bardziej pasuje Danielle, a nie on.

\- Daj spokój - prycha Louis, widząc jego minę. - Nie pracuję ze snobami, nie musisz się o to martwić. To normalni ludzie, da się z nimi pogadać bez pozowania. 

\- Uh... i nie obowiązują garnitury i krawaty? Nie zmieściłbym się teraz w swój smoking…

\- Coś ty - śmieje się szatyn. - Mój szef twierdzi, że po śmierci należymy się w nich wystarczająco w trumnie. Raz tylko miałem na sobie marynarkę, jak wybrali mnie do konferencji prasowej… Ale spokojnie, nasze imprezy firmowe potrafią nawet odbywać się przy zwykłym piwie. 

\- Oh, w porządku. Chętnie się wybiorę na takie spotkanie. - Harry posyła mu uśmiech ulgi. - Kiedy znowu wpadniesz pokelnerować w Sweet Spoon?

\- Mogę… - Tomlinson zerka jeszcze raz na swój grafik - w czwartek. Myślisz, że ze mną Niall wpuści cię do środka, czy jednak uzna, że będę cię zbyt rozpraszał i znowu odeśle do domu? 

\- Zawsze możemy posiedzieć przy kasie razem, tak? Poza tym połowa cukierni jest moja i mam prawo w niej przebywać kiedy chcę.

\- Touche - przyznaje Louis, po czym się uśmiecha. - Biedny, nie wie, co robi, irytując ciężarną omegę… 

\- Oh proszę cię, nie jestem przecież aż tak nieznośny - prycha Styles. - Z twoim zapachem obok jest łatwiej.

\- Ale zachowywałeś się nieco irracjonalnie, nie mając mnie obok - mówi łagodnie szatyn, bawiąc się jego lokami. - Oczywiście to normalne w tym etapie ciąży, ale Niall mówił, że nawet w cukierni składowałeś moje rzeczy… 

\- Lubię być otoczony przez twój zapach. Czuję się wtedy bezpieczny i spokojny. A Niall jak zwykle przesadza. Miałem tam tylko koszulkę. Jedną! Tylko tachałem ją wszędzie ze sobą.

\- O mój boże, jesteś uroczy - śmieje się Tomlinson, przytulając go do siebie i całując w policzek. - To, że na niego warknąłeś, jak próbował ci ją schować, to też przesada..? 

\- To nie była koszulka  _ jego _ alfy. Niall nie może sobie tak po prostu dotykać moich rzeczy. Po prostu jest zazdrosny, bo nie może nic pożyczyć od Sam, bo jest za chuda.

\- Niall nie jest zazdrosny, kochanie… - Louis patrzy na jego zaciętą minę z rozczuleniem. - Po prostu jest betą i nie do końca rozumie taką potrzebę otaczania się zapachem i gniazdowania. 

\- Możliwe... - wzdycha Styles. - Może powinienem mu kupić podręcznik o omegach?

\- Chyba tak - chichocze szatyn. - Wcześniej nie odczuwał tych różnic między wami aż tak, bo nie miałeś alfy…

\- Albo nie wariowałem, gdy alfy nie było obok mnie... - Harry kładzie głowę na jego piersi, a Spike wciska się w końcu między nich z wywieszonym ozorem.

\- Spike, daj nam się poprzytulać, zazdrośniku - narzeka Tomlinson, przesuwając psa tak, żeby leżał na ich dwójce, a jednocześnie Harry mógł być wtulony w alfę. - Cóż, ja pewnie będę taki po połączeniu… 

\- Może jemu też trzeba znaleźć alfę? - śmieje się brunet.

\- On jest na to za młody! - protestuje Louis. 

\- Cóż, więc będziemy musieli znosić jego napady zazdrości…

\- Może za te dwa miesiące przerzuci się na Jamiego..? - rzuca szatyn z nadzieją. 

\- Wtedy my będziemy zazdrośni o naszego synka. Może powinniśmy postarać się o kolejne dziecko?

\- Od razu po narodzinach Jamiego..? - Tomlinson unosi brwi i z wrażenia zamiera z jego lokiem między palcami. 

\- Nie mówię, że od razu! - zastrzega omega. - Ale wiesz, że chcę mieć dużą rodzinę.

\- Wiem - przytakuje Louis, uśmiechając się lekko. - Cóż, nie mam nic przeciwko… Możemy postarać się o kolejne, kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy. 

\- W końcu to nie tak, że od razu urodzę, prawda?

\- Pewnie. - Alfa przytakuje ponownie. Chce mu dać wszystko, czego pragnie. - Mamy zawsze dziewięć miesięcy zapasu. 

\- Dla Jamiego to też byłaby dodatkowa szkoła życia, nauczyłby się opiekować siostrzyczką, lub bracisz... - Czuje mocne kopnięcie w brzuch. - Hej, Jamie! Nie bądź egoistą!

\- To chyba będzie alfa. - Szatyn parska śmiechem. - Nie dziw mu się; jeszcze się nie urodził, a jego rodzice planują już kolejne dziecko… 

\- Jeśli charakter będzie miał po tobie, to rośnie nam mały potwór. Auć! - syczy, otrzymawszy kolejne kopnięcie. - Jamie!

\- Nas synek nie jest potworem! - oburza się Tomlinson, jednak kładzie dłoń na brzuchu i głaszcze go uspokajająco. - Nie kop mamusi, kochanie. Nie ma tego na myśli, kocha cię. 

Styles wzdycha z ulgą, gdy Jamie się uspokaja.   
\- Dziękuję…

\- Nie masz za co - śmieje się Louis, wciąż głaszcząc brzuch. - Chyba dopiero będę go musiał nauczyć, że dżentelmen nie bije omeg… 

\- Proszę, wychowanie od najmłodszych lat!

\- Nie wiedziałem, że taki nienarodzony bąbel może być mściwy… - duma szatyn, przekrzywiając głowę. - Kopnął cię z czystej złości! 

\- Chyba musimy po prostu uważać co przy nim mówimy. Będziemy sobie pisać smsy.

\- Zawsze to jakieś rozwiązanie - śmieje się Tomlinson. 

\- Auć! Jamiemu chyba nie podoba się ten pomysł... Kochanie, jesteś jeszcze za młody, by wszystko wiedzieć!

\- Aww, mały mądrala! - zachwyca się Louis, przytulając się do pokaźnego brzucha. - Rozumiem, że się nie zgadzasz, ale nie kop mamy, mamusia jest naszym skarbem, tak? 

\- Może damy mu jakąś alternatywę? Co może zrobić, zamiast mnie kopać?

\- Ma sens - przyznaje szatyn. - Mały, możesz się ruszać, ale bez kopania mamy po złości, hm? 

\- Uh. Chyba zrozumiał... - mówi omega, kładąc dłoń na swoim brzuchu.

\- Jest naprawdę mądry. - Tomlinson unosi oczy na omegę i uśmiecha się dumnie. 

\- Nasz kochany synek... - Brunet pociąga nosem.

\- Hej, nie płacz - śmieje się Louis, wyciągając rękę i gładząc jego policzek. - To nie jest takie fajne, jakby mogło się wydawać… Sądzę, że nie uda nam się wcisnąć mu kitu o kanapce z fasolką. 

Harry wybucha śmiechem.   
\- Nawet mi nie przypominaj! Podejrzewam, że będzie trzeba wyjaśnić dziewczynkom, że nie je się żadnej kanapki z fasolką...

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie! - Szatyn robi przerażoną minę. - I niech mama to zrobi, to jej dzieci!

\- Ale ojciec też musi potrafić rozmawiać o tym z dziećmi! - mówi Harry, pijąc do Louisa.

\- To jest spisek. - Alfa się obraża i odsuwa od niego, siadając obok z ramionami na piersi. - Spiskujesz z moją własną matką przeciwko mnie, dziękuję ci bardzo. 

Spike niemal od razu pakuje się Tomlinsonowi na kolana, przymilając się.   
\- Ha! To też jest spisek!

\- Jaki spisek? - prycha Louis, ale husky opiera się o jego pierś i liże go po twarzy, psując wydźwięk jego słów. Stara się jednak zachować pokerową minę. - To nie jest moja wina, że on tak do mnie lgnie. Psy po prostu pamiętają, kto je przyniósł. 

\- Widzisz! Zaraz też przekabacisz na swoją stronę Jamiego i zostanę sam na placu boju z nierównymi siłami!

\- Oj, to nieprawda… - Szatyn łagodnieje, chwytając psa i odkładając go na podłogę. Opiera się z powrotem o Stylesa, wlepiając w niego swoje niebieskie tęczówki. - Nie będzie tutaj placu boju, tylko mała rodzinka, tak? Spike i Jamie pokochają cię tak samo mocno, o ile nie bardziej. Po prostu inaczej. 

\- Nie chcę wychowywać ich sam - mamrocze Harry. Wciąż z trudem przychodzi mu wymaganie czegoś od Louisa. Stara się być bezproblemową omegą, żeby ten był z niego dumny. - Nie chcę, żebyś był tylko z doskoku, a ja od wszystkiego, rozmawiając z nimi na trudne tematy, czy coś.

\- Hejj, dlaczego myślisz, że tak będzie? - Tomlinson marszczy brwi, nieco oburzony. Ociera się policzkiem o jego szyję. - Wychowamy je razem. Żadne z nas nie będzie miało więcej obowiązków rodzicielskich niż to drugie. Nauczymy je tak, żeby z wszelkimi problemami przychodziły do nas obojga, a nie któregoś z osobna, hm? 

\- Ale skoro już teraz wymigujesz się od poważnych rozmów? - Spike schodzi z piersi Louisa i wciąż siedząc na jego kolanach, kładzie pysk na udzie Harry'ego, leżąc jednocześnie na ich dwójce. Macha ogonem, zamiatając nim po policzku alfy.

\- Ja po prostu nie chcę uświadamiać swoich własnych sióstr! - Louis odwraca twarz, plując sierścią. - To, że Lotts i Fizz dowiedziały się ode mnie, to inna sprawa, bo byłem przemądrzałym gówniarzem, ale od bliźniaczek jestem dwadzieścia lat starszy, to już co innego! 

\- To mógłby być wspaniały wstęp do uświadamiania naszego własnego dziecka. - Omega nie daje za wygraną.

\- W porządku! - sapie sfrustrowany szatyn, wyrzucając ręce w górę i spychając z siebie psa. - Jeśli to ma cię uszczęśliwić, możemy je wziąć do siebie w weekend i z nimi porozmawiam, mama na pewno będzie zachwycona, że wrócą już jako uświadomione sześciolatki! 

Husky kuli uszy, wspinając się na Harry'ego i patrzy na niego zlękniony. Omega drapie go uspokajająco za uszami. Może za bardzo naciskał na alfę? Wyciąga do niego dłoń. - Louis, przepraszam, nie chciałem na tobie niczego wymuszać.

\- Jest w porządku - ucina Tomlinson, sięgając z powrotem po swój laptop. Brunet spuszcza wzrok na psa, który macha niepewnie ogonem. Głaszcze go, milcząc i obserwując Louisa. Może wyczuć, że ten jest zły. Louis zaciska szczękę. Nie lubi takiej ciszy. Wzdycha i przeczesuje włosy palcami, robiąc mały research do pracy. 

\- Lou? - próbuje znowu Styles, kiedy cisza zdaje się go zdławić.

\- Hm..? - Szatyn odrywa wzrok od ekranu komputera, spoglądając na niego. Kiedy widzi jego odrobinę skuloną i niepewną sylwetkę, podobnie jak u psa siedzącego na jego kolanach, nie potrafi dłużej się na niego gniewać. Poklepuje swoje kolana. - No chodźcie tu. 

Spike wyrywa się pierwszy, skacząc na niego i liżąc go po twarzy, a szczęśliwy Harry przypada do jego boku.

\- Heej, spokój - chichocze Tomlinson, starając się oderwać od psiaka i przytrzymać go na swoich kolanach, po czym owija jedno ramię wokół bruneta i pochyla się, by go pocałować. Spike jest uroczy, ale naprawdę nie powinien im przeszkadzać w takich momentach, zwłaszcza kiedy nie całowali się tak konkretnie przez cały dzień. Styles wspina się na niego, siadając mu na kolanach i spychając z niego psa. Wpija się w jego usta. Louis mruczy zadowolony w jego usta, odpychając komputer i wplatając dłonie w jego włosy. Rozpływa się pod naporem i smakiem  _ tych  _ ust, czuć to tak właściwie… Styles ociera się o niego, chwytając jego policzki i otwierając usta, pozwalając Louisowi na pogłębienie pocałunku. Szatyn sapie, podniecony wszystkim, nawet sporym brzuchem omegi naciskającym na ten jego. Zsuwa dłonie w dół jego pleców, zachęcając go do dalszego poruszania się. Harry spełnia jego prośbę, poruszając biodrami i pojękując. Sięga dłonią do jego rozporka, odrywając się na chwilę. Spogląda mu w oczy, dysząc ciężko.

\- Sypialnia - decyduje Tomlinson, wstając z kanapy razem z owiniętym wokół niego brunetem. Odgania szarpiącego go za nogawkę spodni psa, nie mającego pojęcia, co jego państwo robią. 

\- Uważaj na brzuch - prosi tylko brunet, owijając ręce wokół jego szyi.

\- Spokojnie, nie po to skończyłem ten kurs w szkole rodzenia, żeby teraz zaszkodzić dziecku - uspokaja go Louis, stawiając ostrożnie kroki w kierunku sypialni. 

\- Wiesz, że po prostu się boję o Jamiego... - wzdycha Styles, rozkładając się wygodnie na łóżku. - Chodź do mnie.

\- Twój brzuch jest już naprawdę duży… - przyznaje alfa, zawisając nad nim i zostawiając linię pocałunków wzdłuż jego szczęki, po czym wraca do ust, mamrocząc w nie: - Myślę, że powinniśmy kochać się już tylko na boku, też nie chcę go skrzywdzić… 

\- Rób cokolwiek tylko chcesz... ufam ci - wyznaje Harry, zanim wpija się w jego usta.

Szatyn jęczy stłumionym głosem, bo podnieca go także emocjonalne znaczenie tego, co robią. Przystępuje do akcji, starając się dać Harry’emu jeszcze więcej uwagi niż zwykle, ze względu na jego gniazdowanie i łaknienie bliskości ojca jego dziecka. Kilkanaście minut później leżą już na boku, Tomlinson przygryza wargę i obejmując jego biodra, wchodzi w niego powoli, niemalże wzdychając z ulgą. Styles wygina plecy, dopasowując się do niego i łapiąc go za rękę. Przygryza wargi z przyjemności. Louis wypuszcza drżący oddech w jego szyję, zaczynając się poruszać i przymykając powieki. Uwielbia się w nim zanurzać i szczerze, naprawdę nie brakuje mu nocnych eskapad do klubów. Zaprzestał tego nawet zanim poznał imię bruneta, nie mogąc wyrzucić go ze swojej głowy i jego alfa wariuje, mając go całego dla siebie, w dodatku noszącego jego dziecko. Ich seks jest spokojny, przepełniony czułością i intymnością. Żaden gest nie jest bez znaczenia i Harry to kocha, kocha czuć dłonie Louisa na sobie. Kiedy szatyn w końcu dochodzi, nie jakoś burzliwie, ale wciąż komfortowo i namiętnie, spogląda zamglonymi rozkoszą oczami na odkrytą szyję omegi pod nim. Może jego wilk działa pod wpływem rodzinnej atmosfery i tego, że zamieszkali razem, albo po prostu od początku prowadził Louisa do tego momentu, ale nakłania go do zatopienia zębów w delikatnej skórze i to jest dokładnie to, co Tomlinson robi, odrobinę nieprzytomnie łącząc ich na zawsze. Harry wydaje z siebie zaskoczone miauknięcie. Jeszcze nie do końca ogarnia co się dzieje, wciąż otulony ciepłem i zapachem Lou, ale jego omega już wariuje ze szczęścia. Ogarnia go niesamowita błogość i spokój, a wszystkie emocje zostają zwielokrotnione i to właśnie to, czuje, jakby czekał na tę chwilę całe życie. Louis cicho skomli, zalizując idealną ranę. Wciąż do niego nie dociera, co właściwie się stało, ale już chce być przez cały czas jak najbliżej swojego partnera, mimo, że bardziej się raczej nie da, zważywszy na jego knota puchnącego wewnątrz omegi. Czuje tak wiele naraz, że nie wie, co zrobić, ale ma po prostu ochotę kwilić z radości. 

\- Lou... Lou, kochanie,  _ Alfo _ ... - szepcze bezwładnie Harry, kiedy dociera do niego, co się stało. Rana pulsuje ciepłem i przepełnia go tak ogromna radość i szczęście, że nie potrafi tego nawet opisać. Wszystko jest na właściwym miejscu.

\- Moje… - mamrocze szatyn, otulając go ciaśniej ramionami i całując ich znak połączenia. Powinien przeprosić omegę za zrobienie tego bez wcześniejszego ustalenia, ale jego myśli są jeszcze mgliste. 

\- Twoje, na zawsze - przyznaje Harry, odprężając się w jego ramionach. Tomlinson nie może się powstrzymać od ciągłych czułości wobec omegi, nieświadomie odczuwając jego emocje i wiedząc, jak bardzo ten kocha jego uwagę. Żałuje, że knot unieruchomił go za plecami Harry’ego, bo naprawdę chce spojrzeć w jego oczy. 

\- Nie jesteś zły..? - chrypi niskim głosem, gdy jego knot już trochę opada. 

\- Za co? - pyta zdziwiony brunet, wykręcając szyję, by na niego spojrzeć. Uderza w niego niepewność, więc uśmiecha się uspokajająco. - Czekałem na ten moment, odkąd cię tylko zobaczyłem w tym klubie. Pocałuj mnie!

Louis odczuwalnie się relaksuje i pochyla, by złączyć ich usta.  _ Ich.  _ Teraz wszystko jest  _ ich _ , nawet oni nawzajem i nie muszą już zazdrościć innym parom. Mają niemalże wszystko. Jeszcze tylko dwa pierścionki na palcach  _ jego  _ omegi. Harry w końcu może odetchnąć bez tego ciężaru spoczywającego mu na plecach. W końcu nie musi się martwić o swoją alfę, bo jest już jego. Bo on sam należy do Louisa. Uczucie bycia posiadanym jest niesamowite. Szatyn wzdycha w jego usta, mając ochotę fruwać. Zawsze bał się połączenia, uważając, że takie instynktowne poleganie na sobie i wzajemna zależność to przesada, ale kocha, że ma to ze Stylesem. Zaplata ramiona wokół jego brzucha, trzymając blisko to, co jest jego. Brunet gładzi delikatnie jego ramię, przymykając oczy z błogością.

Jakiś czas później; Louis nawet nie wie, jaki, ciesząc się po prostu każdą chwilą z omegą, może w końcu wyjść z jego nadwrażliwego wnętrza, więc robi to i przetacza się nad nim, układając dłoń na jego policzku i spoglądając w jego oczy z uśmiechem. Harry wyciąga się po pocałunek i odwzajemnia uśmiech.   
\- Hej... - mruczy zmęczony, unosząc dłoń do swojej szyi i dotykając znaku, by upewnić się, że tam jest.

\- Teraz czujecie się z Jamiem spokojniejsi? - pyta ciekawie Tomlinson, zauważając w jego twarzy szczegóły, na które nigdy nie zwracał uwagi, a teraz po prostu je kocha. Zaczyna liczyć w głowie malutkie piegi na nosie omegi. 

\- Mmm... czuje się taki... spełniony. Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

\- Pięćdziesiąt trzy… - mamrocze pod nosem szatyn, po czym układa dłoń na jego policzku i muska jego usta swoimi. - Cudownie… Cieszę się, że to zrobiłem. 

\- Co pięćdziesiąt trzy? - pyta omega, marszcząc brwi.

\- Och… - Louis przytomnieje i rumieni się nieco. - Twoje piegi. 

\- Jesteś niesamowity - mówi brunet, niemal topiąc się pod jego spojrzeniem.

\- Nie jestem… - jęczy zawstydzony alfa, przytulając się do niego i chowając twarz w jego szyi. - Po prostu ciebie się nie da nie podziwiać. 

\- Wzajemnie! - chichocze Styles. Przez więź, Louis wydaje mu się jeszcze atrakcyjniejszy. Szatyn splata ich nogi razem i zaciąga się wonią omegi. Czuje bijącą do niego i od niego miłość, ale wydaje mu się także, że w małym stopniu odczuwa też miłość Jamiego. Przymyka powieki, pragnąc się po prostu w nich wtopić i nie ruszać się gdziekolwiek, gdzie ich nie będzie. 

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy? - pyta cicho omega, głaszcząc jego ramię.

\- Jak cholera. - Tomlinson zerka na niego spod rozczochranej grzywki i przytula do niego. Całuje go w obojczyk. - A ty..? 

\- Tak. Spokojny i szczęśliwy! - Brunet uśmiecha się i przytula do niego. Połączył ich!

\- Chyba to nawet czuję - mruczy Louis, muskając lekko ustami jego skórę. Łaskocze go rzęsami. - I podoba mi się to… 

\- Spróbuję nie przejmować się złamanymi paznokciami, żeby cię nie martwić... - żartuje cicho i z uśmiechem, pamiętając, co ten sugerował kiedyś, jeśli chodzi o połączenie z Danielle.

\- Bardzo śmieszne - mówi alfa z przekąsem, sunąc dłonią po jego plecach. - A jak znowu wpadniesz w rozpacz, bo akurat skończy się twój kokosowy żel pod prysznic..? 

\- Takiego mnie chciałeś. - Omega wzrusza zabawnie ramionami.

\- Dokładnie takiego. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem i miłością wymalowanymi w jego oczach. - Perfekcyjnie nieperfekcyjnego. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles to 21-letnia omega, która zawsze uważała, że mama wychowała go dobrze. Cóż, jego zdanie się zmieniło, kiedy podczas wypadu do klubu z Niallem upił się i pozwolił przelecieć jakiejś alfie. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że teraz najwyraźniej nosi w sobie jego szczeniaka, a jedyne, co o nim pamięta, to przypominający czarne opium zapach alfy.
> 
> "Harry powstrzymuje łzy i pociągając nosem, wkłada ciasteczka brownie do piekarnika, kiedy słyszy dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem do cukierni i czuje intensywny zapach, idealnie łączący wanilię, paczuli i cedr - cokolwiek to jest, przyciąga Stylesa i małą fasolkę w jego brzuchu jak na sznurku. Ociera ręce o fartuch i wychodzi z zaplecza, niemalże jęcząc z ulgą, gdy patrzy w niebieskie oczy alfy, która go zapłodniła."

Dni upływają im w leniwej, intymnej atmosferze dzielenia pocałunków i lekkich muśnięć. W weekend dostają bliźniaczki i Harry już od rana wojuje z nimi na dywanie, podczas gdy Louis zostaje wysłany na zakupy. Dzwonek do drzwi wyrywa ich z zabawy w księżniczki.    
\- Zapasy przybyły! - oznajmia z chichotem Harry. Spocony i zdyszany, z lokami przylepionymi do czoła, w rozchłestanej koszuli i bliźniaczkami uczepionymi nóg, idzie otworzyć. Jego mina rzednie, gdy na progu zamiast oczekiwanej alfy widzi Danielle. Dziewczynki posyłają jej krzywe spojrzenia, wyraźnie niezadowolone, podczas gdy brunetka otwiera usta w zaskoczeniu. Po dłuższej chwili w krępującej ciszy przełyka ślinę i poprawia dość nerwowo zsunięte na głowę okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Nie spodziewała się go tutaj i jest zaniepokojona tym, że ten wygląda na tak… zadomowionego. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu zabierała stąd swoje ostatnie rzeczy, do cholery.

\- Uhm… cześć wam. Jest… jest Louis? 

\- Lou? - zdrabnia czule Styles. - Wyszedł po zakupy, jakieś... - odwraca szyję w stronę zegara, nieświadomie dając jej widok na znak połączenia na jego szyi. - Półtorej godziny temu? Chcesz czegoś konkretnego?

\- Och… - Dziewczyna przygryza wargę, czując pewnego rodzaju ból.  _ Połączył się z nim… Przecież to ona miała za niego wyjść, a teraz on nosi jego szczenię i znak!  _ \- Chciałam po prostu porozmawiać, my… Uhm… Mieszkasz… mieszkasz tu teraz..? 

\- Mhm. - Brunet kiwa głową, a rozczulony uśmiech wpływa na jego twarz. - Wciąż jestem jeszcze w trakcie przeprowadzki, staram się nie przemęczać. - Sugestywnie gładzi swój brzuch. - Słuchaj, dzisiaj jesteśmy trochę zajęci, a Louisa i tak nie ma, wspomnę mu, że byłaś, tak? - Uśmiecha się miło.

\- To nie… nie jest konieczne. - Campbell posyła mu słaby uśmiech. Chłopak promienieje i jest szczęśliwy, w dodatku nie robi sceny mimo tego, że była dla niego suką na początku ich znajomości. Tęskniła za Louisem i chciała porozmawiać o ich powrocie do siebie, ale… Jest już chyba na to za późno, alfa układa sobie życie z kimś innym i ona nie może nic z tym zrobić. Czuje, jakby chłopak przed nią wkradł się do jej bajki i odebrał jej główną rolę, to boli. - Ja… przepraszam za wszystko, naprawdę. Już nie będę was niepokoić. Gratuluję i życzę szczęścia. - Przygryza drżące, pomalowane szminką wargi i spuszcza wzrok, nie chcąc, by widzieli łzy w jej oczach. Dopowiada jeszcze stłumionym głosem: - Cześć, dziewczynki… 

\- Idź już sobie! - burczy Daisy.   
\- Właśnie! - dodaje Phoebe.    
\- Dziewczynki! - karci je Harry ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Nie można tak! Przeproście Dan.   
\- Przepraszamy! - odpowiadają chórem.   
\- Wybacz. - Uśmiecha się zakłopotany. - Chcesz wejść na herbatę? - pyta niepewnie.

\- Nigdy mnie nie lubiły - śmieje się Danielle, ocierając łzy i uśmiechając się do niego mimo wszystko szczerze. - Dziękuję, Harry. W innych okolicznościach pewnie byśmy się zaprzyjaźnili, bo jesteś naprawdę sympatyczny, ale picie herbaty z omegą, z którą zdradził mnie mój były narzeczony, z którą spodziewa się dziecka, z którą się połączył i zamieszkał w miejscu, w którym ja sama żyłam ponad rok, to… to chyba jednak za dużo. 

Harry drapie swój policzek i schyla się.   
\- Dziewczynki, idźcie proszę do salonu, zaraz przyjdę, dobrze? - Posyła im uśmiech i dopiero kiedy znikają, zwraca się z powrotem do dziewczyny. - Dan - mówi z westchnieniem. - Wierz mi lub nie, ale nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło. Nie planowałem tego. To wszystko przyszło w złej kolejności…

\- Po prostu nie potrafimy mu się oprzeć, co? - chichocze brunetka, wciąż ocierając płynące łzy. - Nie powiem, że to jest w porządku, ale wszyscy chcemy głównie swojego szczęścia, racja? Nie mam żalu do ciebie; raczej do siebie, że nie zatrzymałam go wtedy, kiedy powinnam… Może to po prostu nie było mi pisane..? Może po prostu za mało doceniałam to, że go mam obok..? Nie wiem, nigdy się nie dowiem, ale czasu już nie cofniemy. - Po chwili zawahania podchodzi bliżej i przytula go ostrożnie. - Musimy po prostu zostawić przeszłość w przeszłości i ruszyć do przodu, innej rady nie ma. Dbaj o niego tak, jak ja bym nigdy nie potrafiła.

\- Obiecuję... - szepcze Harry, samemu czując łzy kłujące go w oczy. - Jeśli chciałabyś kiedyś pogadać, czy coś... wpadnij do Sweet Spoon.

\- Dziękuję… - Dziewczyna odsuwa się od niego, ściskając jeszcze przelotnie jego dłoń i uśmiechając się smutno. Cofa się w stronę wind. - Kto wie, może kiedyś faktycznie zaprojektujesz ten tort na mój ślub..? - śmieje się przez łzy, naciskając guzik. 

\- Lawendowy, z motywem lilii, pamiętam. - Styles ociera oczy. - Chciałbym, naprawdę. Do zobaczenia, Dan, życzę ci szczęścia.

\- Nawzajem, szczęściarzu. - Campbell macha mu na pożegnanie, wchodząc do windy. Jeszcze zanim drzwi się zasuwają, opiera się o ścianę, wznosząc twarz ku górze i przymykając powieki. Łzy spływają po jej policzkach większym strumieniem. Styles wzdycha, opierając się o drzwi. Naprawdę nie chciał niszczyć tej dziewczynie życia. Zsuwa się w dół i siada na podłodze.   
\- Harry? - Z salonu wychyla się główka Phoebe.   
\- W porządku skarbie, chodźcie. - Wyciąga do nich ramiona, w które chętnie wpadają.

_ Miałaś swoją szansę, Danielle _ \- pociera dłonią znak ich połączenia.   
Po kilkunastu długich minutach wciągają go do zabawy i zapomina o tym incydencie.

  
  


W ostatnim miesiącu ciąży Louis wariuje, kiedy musi zostawiać omegę te kilka godzin, podczas których jest w pracy. Nie zgadza się na to, by ten był sam i załatwia mu opiekę, głównie w postaci Jay, która tarabani się do ich mieszkania z najmłodszymi bliźniakami pod pretekstem nauczenia Stylesa zajmowania się dziećmi i przekazaniem mu wiedzy na temat najbardziej praktycznych aspektów porodu, jak to, że do szpitala przyjmą go dopiero, gdy skurcze będą pojawiać się minimum co pięć minut, ale często są to także Zayn i Samantha, jeśli tylko godziny pracy im na to pozwalają. On po prostu martwi się o Harry’ego, a tym bardziej, odkąd poród Luke’a zaczął się, gdy ten był sam i wie z relacji zaprzyjaźnionej omegi, że to moment paniki i niesamowitego strachu. 

Któregoś piątku Tomlinson w końcu zgarnia Asha, Malika i Nialla jednocześnie, by pomogli mu pomalować pokoik dla Jamiego, ponieważ wszystkie mebelki zostały już wybrane i dostarczone. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami Irwin macha energicznie wałkiem, trajkotając o tym, jak to wspaniale być ojcem i ochlapując niechcący stojącego z pędzlem na drabinie Louisa zieloną farbą. Szatyn tylko przygryza wargę, domalowując dokładnie miejsca pod sufitem i starając się ignorować Irlandczyka mieszającego w kolejnym wiadrze z farbą, który tylko dogaduje mu, gdzie jest krzywo pomalowane. Zayn ignoruje ich wszystkich, siedząc po turecku w kącie i w skupieniu rysując na ścianie zwierzątka. 

Tymczasem Harry siedzi w ogródku za blokiem, razem z Samanthą i Lottie zachwycając się córeczką Luke’a, którą ten trzyma dumnie w ramionach. 

\- Wydaje się, jakby to wczoraj odeszły mi wody, tymczasem Lilly ma już dwa tygodnie… - wzdycha nostalgicznie blondyn, poprawiając jej kołnierzyk. 

\- Jest przepiękna - zgadza się huśtający się na hamaku Harry, głaszcząc z czułością swój brzuch. - Ale fakt, czas mija strasznie szybko, przecież jeszcze niedawno nie widać po mnie było, żebym był w ciąży, a tu proszę: termin za dwa tygodnie! - Wstaje, by sięgnąć po ciastko i czuje wilgoć między nogami. Spogląda w dół i przykłada dłoń do ust. - Chyba odeszły mi wody...   
\- Sam? - Rozlega się z głębi domu, a zaraz po tym pojawia się Niall. - Widziałaś może... - Zamiera, patrząc najpierw na Harry’ego, a później na kałużę pod nim. - O BOŻE, LOUIS, CHODŹ TU SZYBKO, HARRY RODZI! - wydziera się. Nie mija nawet minuta, kiedy alfa pojawia się w ogródku, szperając gorączkowo po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu kluczyków do samochodu. Jego spodnie wciąż są poplamione zieloną farbą. 

\- Jest w porządku, nie ma powodu do paniki… - uspokaja sam siebie, podchodząc do Stylesa, ale wtedy dociera do niego, jaka jest data, więc odwraca się do Luke’a i patrzy na niego przerażony. - Jest dwa tygodnie za wcześnie..! Nie przyszykowaliśmy jeszcze nawet torby, o matko! 

\- To nic - wtrąca opanowany blondyn, popychając Lottie, by usadziła rodzącego, odkąd najwyraźniej jej brat zaczyna panikować. - Wy pojedziecie do szpitala, a my z Sam spakujemy torbę w tym czasie i Ash wam ją potem zawiezie, tak? 

\- I ja prowadzę - wtrąca od razu blondynka, gładząc oszołomionego bruneta po ramieniu i oddychając głęboko razem z nim, by pomóc mu zachować odpowiedni rytm. - Nie będziemy ryzykować, że was zabijesz. Radzę ci ochłonąć, zanim dojedziemy na porodówkę, bo do niczego mu się nie przydasz. 

\- Przepraszam! - jęczy Louis, kucając przy swojej omedze i całując go w czoło. - Jest w porządku, kochanie? Nie boli za bardzo? Jak się czujesz? 

Ten posyła mu nieco spanikowane spojrzenie, łapiąc go kurczowo za ramię i oddychając za Lottie. Od razu pojawiają mu się w głowie słowa Marcela ze szkoły rodzenia.   
\- Tylko bez paniki - mówi drżącym głosem, wpijając palce w biceps Lou. - Dlaczego nie jedziemy jeszcze do szpitala?! - wybucha, patrząc na niego.

\- Kluczyki! - Przypomina sobie szatyn, wydobywając je pospiesznie z kieszeni spodni i wrzucacając niechcący do szklanki z herbatą Luke’a. Ten z kamienną twarzą wydobywa mokre kluczyki i podaje je młodszej z Tomlinsonów, która wzdycha i wstaje. Cieszy się, że ma silny charakter po mamie, bo musi zająć się tą spanikowaną dwójką. 

\- Harry, możesz przejść do samochodu czy Louis ma cię zanieść? - Chwyta jego ramię. 

\- Iść, tak, musimy iść - mamrocze Harry, podnosząc się z pomocą alfy i pochylony idzie w stronę samochodu. Tomlinson pozwala mu się wesprzeć o jego ramię i przygryza wargi, czując szaleńcze bicie swojego serca.  _ Jamie ich zaskoczył, przecież nawet pokoik nie jest jeszcze pomalowany… _

Lottie upewnia się, że zapięli pasy i siada za kierownicą, wypuszczając długi oddech dla dodania sobie otuchy. Z gardła Harry’ego wyrywa się krzyk wraz z nadejściem skurczu.

\- Jasna cholera! - klnie spanikowany Louis, przytulając go do siebie i ściskając gorączkowo jego dłoń. - Jestem tu, nie bój się, przejdziemy przez to razem… 

\- ZAMILCZ! - wrzeszczy Styles, chowając głowę między uda. - A TY JEDŹ JUŻ!

\- Już, już! - Blondynka kończy wycierać mokre kluczyki i pospiesznie wsadza je do stacyjki, po czym uruchamia silnik i rusza z piskiem opon. Alfa siedzi struchlały obok Harry’ego, mając ochotę się popłakać. Chciał go wspierać, ale teraz boi się go dotknąć. Styles oddycha głęboko, próbując nie wrzeszczeć z bólu. Wyciąga dłoń do Louisa.Ten od razu chwyta ją kurczowo w swoje obie dłonie i przykłada do ust, całując lekko. Stara się przejąć na siebie odrobinę bólu i gdy mu się to udaje, sapie zaskoczony. Omega spogląda na niego z nie mniejszym zaskoczeniem.   
\- Co właśnie zrobiłeś?

\- Cholera - wydusza szatyn, wiercąc się na siedzeniu. Ma ochotę zwymiotować. - Ja… przejąłem na siebie trochę bólu? Nie wiem, słyszałem o tym, ale…

\- Zwykle działa w przypadku par z naprawdę długim stażem. - Jego siostra marszczy brwi. - Wasze połączenie musi być silne… 

Harry uśmiecha się z wysiłkiem.   
\- Dziękuję. - Ściska jego dłoń, krzywiąc się przy kolejnym skurczu. Tomlinson przygryza wargę, dosłownie wspierając go w tym wszystkim. To naprawdę mocno boli, a przecież nie odczuwa wszystkiego… Naprawdę będzie podziwiał swoją omegę, jeśli po wszystkim będzie chciała rodzić kolejne dzieci.

\- Nie ma za co, zrobiliśmy go razem… - stęka przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

\- Mówiłem, że jesteś wspaniałym alfą? - pyta czule brunet i zaraz zaciska pięści niemal do bólu. - Ouch! Jamie naprawdę szybko pcha się na ten świat! Uspokój go jakoś, to twój syn!

\- Ale co ja mam niby zrobić?! - panikuje Louis, oddychając przez zęby i pochylając się w kierunku brzucha, przez który przechodzą wyraźne skurcze. Kładzie na nim dłoń, drżąc ze stresu. - Jamie, też nie możemy się doczekać, żeby cię zobaczyć, ale poczekaj chociaż, aż będziemy w szpitalu, błagam!

\- Auć! - Harry czuje jeszcze kopnięcie, ale skurcze nie maleją. - Cholera, chyba nie może z tym nic zrobić!

\- Już, jeszcze chwila! - uspokaja ich Lottie, biorąc ostatni zakręt i widząc szpital. 

\- Cóż, może to i lepiej?! - pociesza szatyn. - Nie wygląda na to, żeby poród miał trwać kilkanaście godzin! 

\- Nie ma mowy, żebym męczył się kilkanaście godzin! - mówi spanikowany Harry. - Lou, zrób coś!

\- Możemy poprosić o znieczulenie! - Tomlinson jest tak spanikowany, że sam nie wie, czy wytrzymałby kilkanaście godzin. - Nie wiem, co innego mogę zrobić!

\- Nie chcę znieczulenia! - wydziera się brunet. Na szczęście Lottie akurat zaparkowała, więc mogą podążyć do wejścia do szpitala.

\- Jezu, dobra, w porządku! - Louis wznosi obronnie ręce w górę, pomagając mu wysiąść, podczas gdy jego młodsza siostra załatwia pielęgniarkę z wózkiem. Chwilę później Harry, wciąż kurczowo trzymający Louisa, jest zawożony na porodówkę, w asyście bolesnych jęków i złorzeczenia. Wszystkie nauki ze szkoły rodzenia idą w las, a następna godzina jest wypełniona płaczem, wyklinaniem i groźbami pod adresem alfy, za wpakowanie go w tę sytuację. Harry nie chce nawet myśleć, jak czułby się, gdyby ten nie przejmował części bólu na siebie. W końcu jednak dostaje swojego synka na ręce i jedno spojrzenie na malutką istotkę przy sercu wystarcza, by na zmęczonej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i łzy wzruszenia. Po omacku szuka ręki Louisa i ściska ją lekko, pociągając nosem.   
\- Lou... Nasz synek…

\- Naprawdę tu jest… - szepcze alfa, odgarniając jego spocone loki i całując go troskliwie w czoło. Przygląda się z zachwytem malutkiemu chłopcu, który uspokaja się pomału w ramionach Stylesa. Wciąż ma mokre włosy, ale widać, że są odrobinę jaśniejsze niż te jego mamy, ale wciąż ciemniejsze niż te taty. - Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, urodziłeś go w godzinę, a to twoje pierwsze dziecko… Jesteś idealną omegą. Styles posyła mu zmęczony uśmiech.   
\- Jamie jest już z nami, a pokoik jeszcze nie jest gotowy... - chichocze, opadając na poduszki. Jest wykończony.

\- Zaskoczył nas! - Louis śmieje się czule, podając chłopcu swojego palca i przyglądając się z fascynacją, jak ten obejmuje go malutkimi rączkami. - Może spać z nami, dopóki nie skończymy… Jej, jest cudowny… 

\- Wpuście mnie, ja mam prawo zobaczyć mojego przyjaciela i chrześniaka! - Z korytarza dobiega ich krzyk z mocnym, irlandzkim akcentem.

\- Niall, debilu, nikt cię nie powstrzymuje! - wzdycha drugi głos, brzmiący na Zayna. - Po prostu ubierz najpierw ten fartuch, nie możesz wejść tam prosto z ulicy w buciorach… 

Styles unosi spojrzenie z twarzy chłopca.   
\- Komitet powitalny, huh?   
Po chwili na salę wpada Niall i towarzyszący mu Zayn.   
\- O boże, jaki jest malutki! - dopada do chłopczyka. - Cześć, tu twój najukochańszy wujek!   
\- Mhm, zobaczyć przyjaciela, jasne... - śmieje się Harry, czując się zignorowanym.

\- Nialler, nie krzycz tak, on może być zdezorientowany takim nagłym hałasem! - Tomlinsonowi od razu razu włącza się rodzicielski instynkt i karci blondyna. Mulat tymczasem siada na krzesełku po przeciwnej stronie łóżka i uśmiecha się nostalgicznie do omegi. 

\- Jak się czujesz? 

\- Straszliwie zmęczony - przyznaje Styles.   
\- Mogę go potrzymać? - pyta Horan, gruchając do chłopca. Harry posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Okej, okej! - Beta unosi ręce w obronnym geście. - Nic nie mówiłem.   
\- Tak właśnie myślałem. - Omega kiwa głową. - Lou? Mógłbyś? - pyta.

\- Boże, tak. - Szatyn uśmiecha się promiennie i troskliwie przejmuje ich małe zawiniątko, wdychając jego zapach i przytulając go do piersi. Łypie spod grzywki na betę, gdy ten zbliża się za bardzo i chowa swojego syna jeszcze bardziej w ramionach. 

\- Szczerze mówiąc myśleliśmy, że poród wciąż będzie trwał - mówi Malik, bawiąc się rąbkiem prześcieradła. - Strasznie szybko sobie poradziłeś… I chyba muszę uprzedzić, że przed salą zbiera się coraz więcej osób chcących zobaczyć waszą małą rodzinę. Dasz radę czy ich odesłać do bufetu..?

\- To Jamie tak pchał się na świat - wzdycha brunet. - Poproś ich, ale nie na długo. Chciałbym odpocząć, jestem padnięty…

\- Pewnie. - Zayn posyła mu uśmiech i ściska lekko jego dłoń, zanim wstaje i wystawia głowę za drzwi. - Gotowi pochwalić Harry’ego za urodzenie ślicznego chłopczyka?

Ledwo kończy mówić zdanie, a do środka już pchają się Lottie z Jay i Anne, dopadając alfę z dzieckiem w ramionach i głaszcząc Stylesa po lokach. Ashton wchodzi tylko na chwilę, zostawiając torbę i gratulując im z uśmiechem, po czym wraca do własnej małej rodzinki. Sam staje obok swojego chłopaka, pilnując go, żeby nie  denerwował za bardzo świeżo upieczonych rodziców próbą odebrania im dziecka. 

\- Oh, mój wnusio! - zachwyca się Anne, otaczając Louisa. Chłopczyk kwili cicho, nie będąc zachwyconym ilością osób w jego otoczeniu.   
\- Dzięki, że pytacie, czuję się dobrze - burczy obrażony Harry.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie! - Jay zgarnia go w ramiona i przytula, jednak wciąż zerka wzruszona nad jego głową na swojego syna, który promienieje dumą, pokazując wszystkim Jamiego. - Jestem z ciebie dumna, wykonałeś świetną robotę z tym małym! 

\- Ja jestem chrzestną, prawda? - dopytuje Lottie, głaszcząc malucha po główce. - W końcu to ja zachowałam zimną krew i was tu przywiozłam! 

Styles korzysta z okazji i przytula się do Jay, zaraz też pojawia się jego mama i obejmuje go.   
\- Jestem z ciebie dumna, synku - szepcze.   
\- Nie męczmy ich teraz pytaniami - sugeruje Niall, z zachwytem przyglądając się Jamiemu. Ich bliscy są zauroczeni małym Tomlinsonem, który czując na sobie tyle par oczu, wtula twarz w swojego tatę i uspokaja się dopiero, gdy ten przysuwa się z nim do Harry’ego, a omega gładzi jego policzek kciukiem. 

\- Ten mały będzie tak bardzo rozpieszczany... - śmieje się Malik, kucając przy przyjacielu i przyglądając się dziecku z uśmiechem. Harry przejmuje synka z powrotem, dając znać Louisowi, żeby pożegnał wszystkich gości.

\- Możecie dokończyć pokój w czasie, jak tu będziemy - sugeruje alfa, wcale nie tak dyskretnie odsuwając Horana naruszającego przestrzeń osobistą jego nowej rodziny. - A ty, mamo, masz jeszcze czwórkę własnych dzieci w domu, racja? 

\- Chyba nas wyganiają - śmieje się Jay, ocierając łzy i spoglądając jeszcze raz czule na swojego wnuczka w ramionach Stylesa, zanim chwyta swoją torebkę i wstaje. 

\- Zaprosimy was, jak już będziemy w domu - proponuje Harry. - Teraz chciałbym po prostu odpocząć - mówi, tuląc Jamiego.

\- Jasna sprawa - grucha Lottie, uśmiechając się jeszcze do swojego bratanka, po czym przytula brata i oddaje mu kluczyki, zanim wychodzi ze swoją mamą. Zayn też klepie drugiego alfę po ramieniu, by następnie razem z Samanthą niemalże siłą wyciągnąć Nialla, który potraktował rolę ukochanego wujka chyba zbyt poważnie. 

\- W końcu... - wzdycha z ulgą brunet, opadając na poduszki i przytulając kwilącego synka. - Za dużo zamieszania i zrobił się niespokojny. - Krzywi się. - Lou?

\- Tak, kochanie? - pyta natychmiast szatyn, przenosząc na niego wzrok z syna, którym jest zachwycony nawet wtedy, gdy ten płacze. 

\- Pomów do niego, w ciąży zawsze byłeś w stanie go uspokoić... - wzdycha omega.

\- Myślisz? - powątpiewa Tomlinson, ale przysuwa się bliżej malucha i podaje mu swój palec, zaczynając cicho paplać: - No i co, brzdącu? Teraz musisz żyć poza brzuszkiem mamusi, ale przynajmniej możesz się jej przyjrzeć. Śliczna, prawda? 

O dziwo malec się uspokaja, zaciskając malutkie piąstki na jego palcu i patrząc wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami na ojca, uśmiechając się po dziecięcemu.

\- Aww, no co to za przystojniak? - zachwyca się Louis, robiąc do niego śmieszne miny, żeby malec uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej i pokazał, czy ma dołeczki w policzkach. - Heej, malutki… Dobrze mieć cię tu z nami, wiesz? 

Harry z rozczuleniem patrzy na dwóch najważniejszych mężczyzn swojego życia. Cieszy się, że chłopiec ma oczy jego alfy.

\- Jest cudowny - wzdycha szatyn, opierając głowę na ramieniu omegi i delikatnie łaskocząc malca, na co ten pokazuje głębokie dołeczki w policzkach. - Oto i są! Zrobiliśmy ślicznego chłopca, popatrz tylko na niego! 

\- Mały łamacz serc - chichocze Styles, a do sali zagląda lekarka.   
\- Jak się macie? Nacieszyliście się już malcem? - pyta, zerkając w kartę.

\- Nie - burczy Tomlinson, kładąc ochronnie rękę na malcu. Kobieta śmieje się.   
\- Nie zapomnijcie go nakarmić.

Louis wodzi za nią wzrokiem, by nie próbowała odebrać im dziecka, a Jamie tymczasem wlepia swoje wielkie spojrzenie w Stylesa. 

\- Czy tata mógłby przejąć na chwilę synka? - prosi. - Chciałabym zbadać pana Stylesa.

Szatyn mruży podejrzliwie oczy, ochronny także wobec omegi, ale bierze ostrożnie Jamiego i kołysze go lekko w ramionach. 

\- Hej, nie zamierzam zrobić mu krzywdy! - Unosi obronnie ręce. - Chyba wolisz być pewny, że z twoim partnerem wszystko w porządku, prawda?

\- Tak, proszę - zgadza się w końcu Tomlinson. Wie, że nie zachowuje się racjonalnie, ale nic na to nie poradzi, Harry i Jamie są całym jego światem. Lekarka szybko wykonuje podstawowe badania i pobiera krew.   
\- Wygląda na to, że wszystko w porządku. - Uśmiecha się. - Jeśli krew będzie w porządku, jutro będziecie mogli opuścić szpital.

Louis tylko kiwa głową i całuje omegę w czoło, chwytając ją za dłoń. Kobieta wychodzi, a Harry kładzie głowę na piersi Louisa.

\- Prześpij się - sugeruje szatyn, obejmując go ramieniem. - Będę tu cały czas i zajmę się Jamiem i… Och… Powinniśmy go nakarmić, racja..?

\- Podasz mi butelkę? - prosi omega, układając synka w swoich ramionach. Ten łapie za jego loczki.

Tomlinson sięga po mleko przyniesione przez lekarkę i podaje mu je, przyglądając się tej scenie z czułością. - Powinienem nagrać pierwsze karmienie..? 

\- Powinieneś - zgadza się Harry. Louis posyła mu uśmiech i wygrzebuje telefon z kieszeni, włączając nagrywanie. 

\- Ale jak skończy jeść, to już naprawdę idziesz spać - zastrzega. 

\- A kto zajmie się Jamiem? - pyta oburzony Styles, dając dziecku butelkę.

\- Erm, ja? - Szatyn unosi brwi, czując się odrobinę urażonym, że Harry nie bierze go pod uwagę. - Jestem jego tatą, poradzę sobie, wiesz. 

\- Uh, ja  _ wiem _ , że sobie poradzisz, Lou. Po prostu... Nie chcę go zostawiać? - Przygryza wargi.

\- Nie zostawisz go, kochanie - łagodnieje Tomlinson. - Po prostu musisz odpocząć, a ja będę z nim cały czas obok.

Omega patrzy na niego niepewnie, rozdarty.   
\- Obiecujesz, że obudzisz mnie, jak coś będzie nie tak?

\- Oczywiście. - Louis posyła mu uśmiech, po czym patrzy na coraz bardziej rozleniwionego syna. - Zresztą patrz, najadł się, zaraz go chwilę ponoszę i jak mu się odbije, to pewnie też uśnie. Położę go wtedy obok ciebie, hm? I nie spuszczę z was oczu, obiecuję. 

\- Dobrze - zgadza się w końcu Styles, upewniając się, że Louis sobie poradzi.Szatyn rozczula się w duchu, odkładając telefon wraz z butelką na stolik, gdy Jamie wypija już całe mleko i bierze delikatnie noworodka, pozostawiając na ustach omegi dość intymny pocałunek i zaczynając krążyć z malcem po sali, trzymając go przodem do siebie i poklepując lekko jego plecki. Harry śledzi ich wzrokiem niczym jastrząb, ale wymęczony porodem, zasypia zanim malcowi się odbija. Jamie dołącza do niego wkrótce później, więc Tomlinson układa go ostrożnie w ramionach śpiącej omegi. Najwyraźniej oboje są niezwykle wymęczeni, ponieważ śpią dobre kilka godzin, podczas których Louis nie rusza się z miejsca i nie mruży oczu nawet na chwilę. Ratuje go tylko sympatyczna pielęgniarka, która przynosi mu kawę i ciastka co jakiś czas. 

Stylesa budzi dziecięcy płacz. Zrywa się z miejsca, rozglądając nieprzytomnie. Alfa uśmiecha się do niego zmęczonym gestem znad przewijaka, wyrzucając zużytą pieluchę i tuląc malca w ramionach. 

\- Nic mu nie jest, skarbie, po prostu miał pełną pieluchę… 

\- Hej Jamie... - Omega przeciąga się i wyciąga ręce do dziecka. Szatyn transportuje chłopca w ramiona jego mamy, po czym wzdycha i opada z powrotem na krzesło, wypijając resztę zimnej już kawy. 

\- Lou? Powinieneś się przespać - sugeruje Harry. -  Siedzisz tu ze mną odkąd przyjechaliśmy.

\- Nie zostawię was - mamrocze Tomlinson, opierając głowę na łóżku obok swojej omegi i syna, wdychając ich zapach. 

\- Louis. Ja miałem okazję się zdrzemnąć. Proszę cię, żebyś też to zrobił. Teraz ja będę nad nim czuwać. Zresztą... jest już późno... wracaj do domu, przygotuj chociaż łóżeczko dla naszego synka? A jutro przyjedziesz po nas i zabierzesz nas do domu, hm?

\- Ale ja umrę z tęsknoty - marudzi Louis, podając Jamiemu palec. - Nie chcę was zostawiać…  

\- Lou, nic się nie stanie, przysięgam. Poza tym będziesz musiał chodzić do pracy, nie?

Szatyn wygina usta w podkówkę i zmusza się, by odsunąć się od swoich chłopców. Wie, że Harry zajmie się ich synem lepiej niż on, a jakby chciał spać, są tu naprawdę miłe pielęgniarki i Jamiemu nic nie będzie, jednak to wciąż jest ciężkie. Wzdycha ciężko i pochyla się, by pocałować malca w główkę na pożegnanie, po czym cmoka omegę w policzek i przytula ich jeszcze, kładąc torbę na krześle i ociągając się z wyjściem. 

\- Do jutra, kochanie! - woła za nim Harry. Kiedy tylko alfa znika za drzwiami, robi mu się smutno, ale wie, że zobaczą się już jutro. Zabawia swojego synka, dopóki nie przychodzi lekarka, by zrobić jeszcze dodatkowe badania. Godzinę później już śpi, śniąc o swojej rodzinie.

 

Louis ma wiele czasu na przemyślenia podczas pierwszej od dobrych czterech miesięcy nocy spędzonej w pustym łóżku, bez ciepłego ciała Stylesa obok, więc podejmuje decyzję i następnego dnia musi załatwić najpierw kilka spraw, przez co w efekcie w szpitalu pojawia się dopiero po południu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu to Jamie zauważa go pierwszy, zaczynając wiercić się w ramionach bruneta. 

\- Synku, co jest? - Harry marszczy brwi i spogląda podkrążonymi oczyma na drzwi. - Lou! - Jego twarz od razu się rozjaśnia.

\- Hej, skarby! - Szatyn uśmiecha się szeroko i idzie ich przytulić. - Tęskniłem za wami tak bardzo… 

\- My za tobą też! - Omega uśmiecha się, a Jamie wyciąga do niego rączki. Tomlinson przejmuje synka, obcałowywując całą jego twarz i nieświadomie dając omedze idealny widok na swoje palce owinięte folią. 

\- Lou...? Co ci się stało w rękę? - pyta brunet ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Nic? - Louis sprawdza zdziwiony, na co ten patrzy i uśmiecha się, przygryzając wargę. - Och, to… Zrobiłem sobie nowy tatuaż. 

\- Oh. - Oczy Harry’ego błyszczą. - Jaki? - dopytuje. Szatyn przekłada Jamiego na jedno ramię i podaje omedze dłoń, żeby mógł przyjrzeć się z bliska. Ten z uśmiechem przygląda się liczbie „28”.   
\- Widzisz Jamie, jak mocno tata cię kocha? - szczebiocze.

\- Nie łudź się - żartuje Tomlinson, kołysząc synka. - To tylko po to, żebym pamiętał o jego urodzinach. 

\- Hm... a co z moimi? - pyta zaczepnie omega. - Niedługo zabraknie ci miejsca na ciele na wszystkie daty!

\- Zawsze znajdzie się miejsce na kolejnego członka rodziny. - Louis uśmiecha się do niego i siada obok na łóżku, obejmując go wolnym ramieniem i przyciągając do siebie. 

\- Już planujesz nasze kolejne dzieci? - chichocze Styles, przytulając się do niego i sięgając do Jamiego, który leży spokojnie u taty.

\- Może nie w najbliższym czasie, bo jesteśmy w tym jeszcze nowi i powinniśmy skupić się na Jamiem, ale za jakiś czas..? - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami z uśmiechem i podaje na chwilę chłopca Harry’emu, odczepiając jego małe rączki od swojej koszulki. - Oho, myślę, że nawet jak skończymy jego pokoik, to będzie spał z nami… Mała przylepa. - Zaczyna szukać czegoś w kieszeni ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i w końcu uśmiecha się triumfalnie, gdy znajduje pudełko. - Trzymaj go lepiej mocno - ostrzega. Harry odwraca się od synka.   
\- Lou? Co ty kombinujesz? - pyta zaniepokojony.

\- Nic takiego… - Tomlinson trzepocze niewinnie rzęsami, po czym otwiera pudełko za plecami i wyciąga je w jego stronę, ukazując cienki pierścionek z brylantem. - Chciałem tylko zadać ci jedno pytanie… 

\- O boże... Nie jesteś poważny... - Brunet przykłada dłoń do ust, czując łzy pod powiekami.

\- Ja wiem, że ogółem nie jestem poważny - Louis posyła mu uśmiech, kręcąc głową - ale tutaj akurat jestem. Kocham cię, Harry. Oczywiście wiesz to już, jesteśmy połączeni, mieszkamy razem, mamy dziecko, wspólnego psa i ja kompletnie nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie, nawet nie chcę go sobie wyobrażać. Dlatego… wyjdziesz za mnie? 

Harry drżącą dłonią ociera spływające mu po twarzy łzy. Mocniej chwyta Jamiego.   
\- Tak... wiesz przecież, że tak... o boże... nie mogę w to uwierzyć! - szlocha, wyciągając rękę, by alfa założył mu pierścionek. Synek w tym czasie sięga do jego twarzy.

\- A powinieneś - chichocze szatyn, ocierając własne łzy i zakładając pierścionek na właściwe miejsce. Tuli go do siebie razem z ich małym człowiekiem, po czym złącza ich usta w intymnym geście.  Jamie paca rączką tatę, a Harry śmieje się, gdy odsuwają się od siebie.   
\- Zły tatuś…

\- Hej, Tomlinson! - karci go alfa, chwytając malutką rączkę w dwa palce. - Mamusia płacze ze szczęścia, naprawdę nie ma powodu mnie bić! - Całuje nachmurzonego chłopca w policzek. - Popatrz, jednodniowa alfa, a już broni ukochaną omegę… 

\- Będzie dobrą alfą - wzdycha brunet. - Ma to po tobie! - chichocze, podziwiając pierścionek na swoim palcu.

\- Wiesz, że bym z tym polemizował. - Tomlinson chwyta jego dłoń i przykłada ją do ust, po czym odkłada na synka, który wyciąga rączki do błyskotki. - Zgaduję, że po prostu ty czynisz nas dobrymi alfami… 

\- Ja? Dlaczego ja? Jestem tylko zwyczajną omegą…

\- Nieprawda. - Louis kręci głową i odwraca jego twarz w swoją stronę. - Jesteś wspaniałą omegą i mam nadzieję, że przez te wszystkie lata spędzone ze mną uwierzysz w to. 

\- Mamy przed sobą mnóstwo czasu, żeby to sprawdzić... Na razie ty, ja i Jamie... a później reszta naszych dzieci.

\- Szczęśliwa rodzinka, huh? - Szatyn odgarnia jego loki na bok i uśmiecha się, przez co w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się małe zmarszczki. - Cieszę się, że cię poznałem. Wiem, że źle potraktowałem w tym wszystkim i ciebie, i Danielle, i że zrobiliśmy wszystko w złej kolejności, ale nie żałuję tego. 

\- Cóż, to prawda, że zaczęliśmy od złej strony, ale na końcu... wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, hm? - Posyła mu szczęśliwy uśmiech.

  
I kiedy później wychodzą razem ze szpitala, ze swoim nowonarodzonym synkiem w ramionach Harry czuje spokój w sercu. Wie, że teraz już wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Odnaleźli się i będzie już tylko lepiej. A ceremonię mogą mieć za miesiąc. Żeby nie dokładać Louisowi kolejnych dat do zapamiętania.

**Author's Note:**

> Znajdziesz nas także na platformie Tumblr!
> 
> Fenrissa: https://wonder-holic.tumblr.com/  
> Galway Girl: https://drunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com/
> 
> Rozdziały pojawiać się będą w każdy poniedziałek i czwartek. Opowiadanie jest już zakończone.


End file.
